


【授翻】The Missing Part（by Nightstar269）

by AshleyHChan, Transatlanticism_1015



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Almost Suicide Attempt, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Banter, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eventual Happy Ending, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Past Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Rated explicit just to be safe, Rimming, Romance, Slow Burn, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Teacher Obi-Wan Kenobi, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, obikin, smut with feelings, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 231,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyHChan/pseuds/AshleyHChan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transatlanticism_1015/pseuds/Transatlanticism_1015
Summary: 安纳金·天行者是一名机械工程专业的学生，他总是觉得自己没有归属感，这种感觉在他的母亲和所爱的女人相继离世后变得更甚。痛苦和心碎始终如影随形，那些奇怪又不安的梦境也在折磨着他，但他仍在尽最大的努力继续着自己的生活。当大学校长倡议学生们跨专业选课，以扩充他们的知识面时，他会遇到某位克诺比先生，从此，他的生活将会发生天翻地覆的变化。（Canon Divergence/Fix-it of Sorts。在这个故事中，事情并不像乍一看上去的那样，本文会从一个不同的角度叙述原作中的事件，以及最终导致ROTS中安纳金堕落的事件，特别是安纳金和欧比旺之间的关系。这是一个有关第二次机会的故事。）
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 39
Kudos: 34





	1. 一成不变

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Missing Part](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126489) by [Nightstar269](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightstar269/pseuds/Nightstar269). 



> **译者Notes：**  
>  本文由阳光轻笑（Transatlanticism_1015）和吹寒（AshleyHChan）共同翻译。  
> 弃权声明：故事属于原作者，错误属于我们，喜欢这个故事的话记得去给原作者留个kudos呀！

安纳金喘着气惊醒过来，浑身是汗，心脏疯狂地跳动着。床头柜上的时钟显示现在是凌晨四点。 _太好了_ ，又是一个噩梦，这正是他考试前夜所需要的。但他这次记不清楚自己的梦境了。反正他的梦也没有什么意义。他知道自己不可能再睡得着了，于是起身下了床。

安纳金·天行者，今年23岁，机械工程学生。他过着平凡的生活，就像其他人一样。而那……挺好的。他没什么好抱怨的。他喜欢机械，在一间修车厂辛勤工作了好几年才攒够了上大学的学费。 _妈妈会为我骄傲的_ ，他怀着一贯的悲伤想道。

虽然他才读了一年，但已经知道自己有多喜欢这个专业了。所以，他很高兴。他应该高兴才对。如果这还不满意的话，大概意味着安纳金是一个被宠坏了的、不守规矩的孩子。安纳金可能有很多缺点，但这些绝对 _不是_ 其中之一。如果有人深知生活有多艰难，为了实现目标需要付出多大的努力，那这个人一定就是他了。所以，是的，他应该感到快乐和满足。

那他为什么不快乐不满足呢？当然，除了那些显而易见的原因之外。

他也不是不快乐。当他说自己不是一个不守规矩被宠坏了的孩子的时候，他是认真的。他的意思更像是……更像是他本该在做别的事情。就好像他注定要成就一些更伟大的事业。好吧，这 _确实_ 让他听上去像是个被宠坏的孩子，但他不是那个意思。 _你听起来完全就像是这样，天行仔，_ 他的某个朋友会这样指出。 _闭嘴，阿索卡。_

安纳金轻声笑了笑，从神游中回过神来，然后刷完牙。五点了。他不知道在七点之前该做点什么。但是回去睡觉已经是不可能的了（每当他从噩梦中醒来后，他都无法重新入睡了），于是他在客厅的沙发上躺下来，开始复习考试内容。十分钟后，他彻底放弃了这个任务。安纳金热爱他的专业，但他同样讨厌理论知识部分。他是个实践派，向来如此。

他把脚搁在沙发上，彻底躺了下来。他看了一眼周围的杂乱，立刻放弃了用收拾屋子来打发时间的想法。他现在 _真的_ 没心情收拾屋子，再说了，考虑到他是一个人住在这间小公寓里，所以他也不会惹恼别人。环顾四周，他的视线最终停留在了咖啡桌上的照片上，他自己的蓝眼睛从那张小小的圆脸上回望着自己，那时的他才八岁。那双眼睛里闪烁着他现在已经无法明晰的快乐，他的笑容那么明亮，几乎可以穿透相框的玻璃。当然，能让他露出这样笑容的人不是别人，正是他的母亲，照片中，她就站在他的身边，脸上的笑容就像他自己的一样明亮。他们当时在笑什么？安纳金已经想不起来了。这不公平。他曾在某个地方读到过，人们往往倾向于记住那些快乐的回忆，而不会去想那些不好的记忆，但根据他自己的经验，这些都不过是谎言罢了。

然后，摆在桌子另一边的另一张照片吸引了他的注意力。照片上的他十七岁，似乎已经看不到另一张照片里的那个小男孩的身影了。然而，他蓝眼睛里的活泼，脸上调皮的神态，以及他那同样精致的五官，都仍然在那里。他的身旁站着另一个女人，她只比他大几岁，有着棕色的卷发和蜜色的眼睛。如前所述，她也是让照片里的他眼里露出笑意的原因所在；而她的离去也是现在的他眼里少了笑意的原因。

他试图逃开那些开始逐渐侵占了他的酸涩情绪，于是开始修理那些他自己组装起来的机器，把已经乱七八糟的客厅弄得更乱了。摆弄机械、电路和各种各样的电子设备一直是他转移注意力的方式。这能让他忘记自己的烦恼和焦虑……这可以帮助他专注于此时此刻。

* * *

“太过分了！他们怎么能这样？”她第三次问道。

“哪样？”

“考试啊，还能是什么！题出得也太难了吧……”

“我觉得自己答得还挺好的。”

阿索卡皱眉看着他。

“但我们有一半的问题都没学过！”

“啊，小鬼头，”安纳金故意带着一种优越感微笑着，“经验的智慧可以创造奇迹。等你长大就明白了。”

“你只比我大三岁，你个混蛋！顺便一说，你还长了一张娃娃脸。”

“我没有！”

“哦是的，你就有。”

尽管他们经常争吵（当她想的时候，她可以变得非常讨厌），阿索卡仍然是一个非常好的朋友。实际上，她是他最好的朋友。

安纳金没有多少朋友。这并不是说他和班里其他的同学相处得不好——他的人缘很好。实际上，他自信和幽默的性格（以及帅气的外表）让他在同学中间很受欢迎。比大多数人年长三岁对安纳金来说不是主要的问题：毕竟，阿索卡虽然比他小三岁，但却和他一样成熟（或者说，他们俩都同等程度的不成熟，但这和当前的话题无关）。问题在于，简单来说，大多数同学在他看来都是一群自负的势利小人，而安纳金绝不会和那种人交朋友。

那是十月里的一个阳光明媚的日子。两个好友正在校园周围宽敞的花园里聊天。他们正享受着这段宝贵的午休时间。

“别管考试的事了，阿索卡。你知道什么叫 _真正的_ 过分吗？”

“启发我一下吧，你这位 _睿智_ 的老人家。”

他没有理会她的嘲讽。

“那个跨专业选课的事。好像我们现有的专业课还不够多似的。这事到底有什么意义？”

“让我们知道，即使是最不相关的知识领域，也能帮助我们深入了解我们自己的专业领域，从而更好地理解我们所学的知识。”看到安纳金奇怪的表情，阿索卡澄清道：“这是校长在集会上说的话。”

“还是一如既往的隐晦。从没见过有人能用那么多的词表达这么少的含义。”

“这大概就是你睡着了的原因吧，”她责备道。

“我又没被人看到，”他争辩道。“好吧，除你以外。顺便说一句，我之所以睡着了，是因为我太累了。修车厂这几天的工作量简直要了我的命。”

_但还是没有噩梦折磨人。_

阿索卡再一次证明了她有多么了解他。

“就这样？”她略带迟疑地问道。

“是的，”他简短地回答，“就是这样。”

谈论他的噩梦，或者他的过去，或者 _随便什么_ 阿索卡想谈的话题，都是安纳金现在最不想做的事情。

阿索卡的语气缓和了下来。“那么，”她说，“你要上的课是什么？”

“关于 _文学_ 的某些东西。”阿索卡因他恼火的语气大笑了起来。“你呢？”

“关于图解设计的某些东西。”

安纳金被他的橙汁呛住了。“为什么你的课要好得多？这不公平！”

“啊，好吧，你知道，天行仔。经验的智慧可以创造奇迹，”她微笑着用他的话回敬道。“他们肯定认为，像你这样的智者，一定能完成最艰难的任务。”

“非常有趣。”

* * *

安纳金上气不接下气地闯进了教室，低声道着歉。教授没有理他，只是继续在黑板上写着板书。好吧，情况本可以更糟的。他只是不明白自己为什么总是没法按时到达目的地。

这是他的第一堂英文文学课……而他已经云里雾里了。黑板上一半的术语他都不理解。 _你迟到了唯一一节不该迟到的课。_

他一度以为自己不小心走错了教室。 _我是说，转喻？那是一种什么病？_ 但是，不对，这个词显然不是一种疾病，而是一种 _修辞手法_ ，他听了一会儿课才明白过来。

学生们要在刚刚读过的诗中找出其主要的修辞手法（如果他们没有像安纳金一样迟到了的话，那就应该已经读过了）。他暗暗希望自己不会被提问，他努力去理解写满了整个黑板的的注释，同时还得假装没有听到身后的几个女生在悄声议论他，试图引起他的注意。

安纳金对这种事不感兴趣。他自从……她之后就再没约会过了。他不缺爱慕者，那些人都被他英俊的外表迷住了。不，安纳金就只是对身边的任何人都不感兴趣而已（他有没有说过，这所大学到处都是势利又自负的混蛋？）。再说了，这可能是一个愚蠢的想法（ _浪漫，用阿索卡的话说_ ），但他讨厌人们只是因为他的外表才想接近他。他可能没多少钱，并且因为打工花费了他大量的业余时间，也导致他的成绩不太好，但他不只有一张漂亮的脸蛋。他知道自己聪明，勇敢，又机智；他只是没有太多机会去证明自己。更何况，他仅有的闲暇时间（也就是说，他既没有课也没有工作要做的时候）都被他用来追赶学习进度了，所以爱情这种奢侈的东西对他来说是根本不可能考虑的事。更不用说那些来自过去的阴影了：他还没有准备好去爱另一个人。他怀疑自己永远都走不出去了。

他本该把注意力集中在 _迷人的_ 诗歌世界中，但他却走神了。所以，他试着去留意老师在问某个同学的问题，希望这节课剩下的时间里都不会被老师注意到。

“你觉得最后一节里的隐喻是什么意思？”

几秒钟过去了，没有人回答，安纳金非常高兴自己不是唯一一个毫无头绪的人。但为什么大家突然都在看着他？ _哦，该死。_ 这个问题是在问他。

“呃……我还没读那首诗。”

“当然了。如果你读过了，我会非常惊讶的，因为在我们读诗的时候，你正忙着迟到呢。”

安纳金在这个班里的时间不长，但他已经能看出来这位老师在学生中赢得了多少尊重。他看起来很严格，衣着光鲜，带着明显的英国口音。但安纳金从来不是一个胆怯的人，也不知道什么时候应该闭上嘴。

“那为什么还要问我？”

他的话音刚落，教室里就响起了一片低声议论，但教授看着他的灰蓝色眼睛里却没有愤怒，而是带着一种厌烦的冷漠神色，而那更令人紧张不安。

“你就是那个机械工程专业的学生吧，这位……？”

“天行者。安纳金·天行者。是的，我是机械工程专业的。”

“好吧，天行者先生，你要知道，我的课堂上不允许无礼和迟到。此外，我强烈建议你至少假装对这门课有一些兴趣，我知道你觉得这门课非常无聊，但如果你依旧这样的话，那只会让我们更加不耐烦。但就算是这样，我们也会非常好心地不表现出来。”又是一阵低语，以及一些压抑住的笑声。说完这些之后，教授竟然还露出了一丝自我满足的笑容。安纳金从来没有受到过如此有教养的羞辱，这让他更加恼火了——他是一个直率、坦诚的人。他最讨厌虚伪了。再加上他对他的第一印象，他得出了这样的结论：这位教授就像这所大学里的其他人一样——只是另一个自负又势利的混蛋。

安纳金张嘴想要反驳，但也许幸运的是，教授打断了他。“下课后请留下，天行者先生。”然后，他继续用他那精致的笔迹在黑板上写着板书。 _很好，安纳金，这个开始真是再好不过了。_

下课后，安纳金在桌边等待着，而教授正在翻阅着一叠纸。整整五分钟过去了，安纳金清了清嗓子，这才终于引起了教授的注意。

“对不起，我忘了你还在这里。”安纳金不为所动，挑起了一边眉毛。“请坐吧，”他示意他坐在自己桌前的椅子上。

安纳金照做了，一副认命的样子，他说：“所以，我需要做什么？”

教授看起来有些困惑。“什么？”

“惩罚。因为我迟到了，还有……”安纳金不想承认自己对他的态度十分无礼，因为他没有。他绝对没有。好吧，也许有一点。但这家伙活该。

他刚刚在脑海里用“这家伙”来指代这位严格、气质端庄的教授，他觉得有点好笑。然而现在想来，他作为一个教授有些太年轻了。事实上，他看起来也就比他大十岁左右。

“不，你误会我的意思了。我想我之前已经和你说得很清楚了。我希望你已经吸取了教训，也不需要惩罚了。”

“哦。”这可真没想到。“那为什么要我留下，教授……？”

“请原谅，我叫欧比旺·克诺比。至于让你留下的原因，我只是想知道你对文学有多少了解。”

 _这样当我告诉你我什么也不懂的时候，你就可以嘲笑我了？我才不在乎这个呢。_ 尽管如此，但他还是得给出一个礼貌的回答，以免他会重新考虑不惩罚自己的决定。

“这样的话，我们很快就能结束了。我一无所知。”

“一点也不了解吗？”

“完全零基础，”他骄傲地回答。

“这就很棘手了，”他若有所思地说，以一种沉思的姿势摸着胡子。“我不是很理解这个项目的意义何在，让学生去上他们完全没有基础知识的课程。”

“我同意你的看法，教授。这太蠢了。”

“不管怎么说，”他用严厉的语气继续说道，“如果理事会已经做出了决定，那它最终可能还是会有所益处的。”

_不是个会质疑命令的人，嗯？_

“是啊，当然了，”他不服气地说，试图掩饰自己语气中的讽刺，但是失败了，如果克诺比教授的目光可以作为依据的话。

“好吧，我们可以这样。你周二下午能来学校吗？”

这就完全超出了安纳金的理解范围。

“呃，不能，我得去工作。”

“那周三呢？”

“也有工作。”

克诺比教授好奇地看着他，但什么也没有问。他可能在想，他到底 _什么时候_ 才有时间学习。答案很简单：几乎没有。

“那你什么时候 _不用_ 工作？”

“周四，还有周末。”大多数情况下。“为什么问这个？”

“太好了，那就定在周四了，五点钟，在这间教室里。回答你的问题，你需要掌握一些基础知识；不然你就完全跟不上我的课程了。”

安纳金努力不表现出自己有多惊讶。“所以你准备看在艺术的份上浪费自己的时间对我进行私人辅导？”

“恰恰相反，我认为，如果我不用在课堂上时不时地停下来给你解释什么是转喻，举个例子，那我们在平时的课上浪费的时间就会少得多了。”

安纳金放弃了。也许他并没有那么糟糕。“好吧，既然你都这么说了……”

桌上的电脑发出一阵哔哔声。“哦天。等我一下。我不知道这个 _该死的_ 东西出什么问题了。”他在键盘上乱按一通，冷静先生克诺比此时气急败坏。“真好，我的电脑现在被锁住了……”

“我来试试，教授？”安纳金插嘴道，他刚刚一直带着一个好笑的表情旁观整个过程。十秒钟后，问题解决了。“搞定了。”

“哦。看得出来，你确实对机器很在行。”

“我的确擅长这些。但这个？任何一个十岁小孩都能解决。”

“一个人不可能什么都擅长，不是吗？”他带着些申辩意味地说。

“不，我想也不是。”安纳金努力抑制住自己的笑声——毕竟他还是有可能会被惩罚的。“我得走了，下一节课几分钟后就开始了。那么周四五点见？”

“什么？对对，没错，”他心不在焉地回答，他的全部注意力现在都集中在了电脑上的某些文件上。“下周四见，天行者先生。”

* * *

这一天似乎永远不会结束。他累极了。他把一缕掉在脸上的头发拨开，疲惫地叹了口气。修完最后一台车的发动机后，他以为自己终于能回家休息一下了。当然，事情永远不可能如他所愿。

“啊，孩子，你以为你要去哪？你还有这么多东西没检查呢。”

安纳金恼怒地看着他。如果说他恨他的老板，那都有点轻描淡写了。他知道安纳金多么需要这笔钱，也知道在这个城市里，找一份修车厂里的工作有多难。所以他很自然地利用了这个事实来剥削安纳金，给他增加了比他支付的工资多得多的工作时间。有时候，这份工作让他觉得自己像个该死的奴隶。

“我已经完成今天的工作了，沃图。这些东西十分钟前还不在这里呢。”

“但它们现在在这了，孩子。刚刚来了一个加急任务，这些客户付了很多钱，希望能尽快把它修好。”他屈尊俯就的嘲弄语气变得严厉了起来。“总是在抱怨，真是不知好歹。就算你还得再待上几个小时，那又怎样？没什么大不了的。”

“我不这么认为，沃图。我今天的工作 _已经_ 结束了。”

“哦，那我猜你连这份工作也不想干了，是吧？”他装出一副遗憾的样子，这让他的脸变得更丑了。“真可惜，但我相信你很快就能在这座城市里找到另一份机修工作的，安尼。”

“你我二人都知道，你是不会解雇我的。你需要我做这份工作。”没有人会拿着这么低的薪水还能这么高效地工作。“还有，别这么叫我。”

沃图给了他一个不快的微笑。“我认为你比我需要你更需要这份工作。但如果你想的话，我们可以验证一下这个理论。”

安纳金此时此刻 _最_ 想做的，就是离开这个鬼地方，让这个卑鄙的人类自己做完这些工作。该死的，他讨厌这种不能自由地做自己想做的事情的感觉。就算他需要这笔钱又怎样——他可以去找别的工作。但他又想到了自己的学业，想到自己是多么努力地工作才攒够了大学的学费。他不能冒这个险。他做不到。

“我看看我能做些什么，”他最终还是应了下来，他看了一眼那些东西，一边说一边憎恨着自己。

“非常好的选择，安尼！”

“别 _这么_ 叫我，”他再次怨愤地说，着重强调了每一个字。

“哦，但为什么不呢？”他故作甜腻地说道。“你那亲爱的可怜妈咪以前就是这么叫你的！你那个女朋友也是。这个昵称一定会带给你一些快乐的回忆吧？可惜他们再也不能这么叫你了，除非诈尸！”然后他大笑了起来，就好像这是全宇宙最好笑的笑话。

就是这样。安纳金受够了。去他的钱和学业吧。那个可耻的沃图没有任何权利用这种嘲笑的语气提起他母亲和帕德梅，特别是他知道他们的死给安纳金留下了多么深的伤害。不过话说回来，这可能就是他这么做的原因。这个人喜欢以别人的痛苦为乐。

但在安纳金失控之前，这条懦弱的毒蛇就已经逃离了房间。现在回想起来，这可能是他能做的最好的事情了——安纳金事后可能会后悔自己的行为。毕竟他真的很需要这笔钱。

直到三个小时之后，他才彻底结束了工作。也许是因为睡眠不足，也许是因为沃图充满恶意的言论，他的头感觉像是要炸了一样。他迫不及待地想上床睡觉。希望今晚噩梦不会来打扰他。

一进公寓，他就长舒了一口气。公寓里还是乱七八糟，地板上散落着一些零件和电线，但这好歹是 _他自己_ 的烂摊子。

他吃过冰冷的晚餐，刷了牙，洗了澡，然后换上睡衣——其实只有一条长裤。这也同样是他每天不变的痛苦日程。还是同样的感觉，他觉得自己的生活应该是别的样子。

他的手机震动了一下，是阿索卡发来的消息。

_阿索卡：你的文学课上得怎么样，天行仔？_

_安纳金：感觉他们就像是在用外语交流。而我也没比外语听懂得更多。_

_阿索卡：哈哈。已经慌了吗？那克诺比先生怎么样？他可是以严格著称的。_

_安纳金：是啊，还有点冷淡。但也没那么糟。他准备给我上几堂私人辅导课，给我讲一些基础知识。_

_阿索卡：那太棒了！顺便一说，我的图解设计课非常棒，谢谢关心；）_

_安纳金：滚吧，阿索卡。至少别在我面前炫耀，否则我就不帮你准备下一门考试了；）_

_阿索卡：那你就别想继续抄我的作业了哈哈。_

道过再见后，安纳金关掉了手机。现在没有他们之间的玩笑来分散他的注意力了，那种落寞的感觉便再次淹没了他。

外面开始下起了倾盆大雨，安纳金走近窗边，看着雨滴从玻璃上滑下。他被雨吸引住了。不知什么原因，雨总能给他抚慰，这不同于他在修理东西或摆弄电路后获得的那种感觉。后者能让他平静下来，思路清晰；前者可以让他什么也不去想。那时，他的思绪会飞去某个地方，只是之后回来时却不记得飞去了哪里，但他的心里总会留下一种难以描述的自由和希望。他可以像这样待上好几个小时，就只是看着雨，蓝色的眼睛凝视着雨滴的轨迹。

他上床睡觉的时候雨还没有停。雷声从遥远的地方传来，狂风呼啸而过在屋内激起回响，伴随着雨水滴滴答答地打在窗玻璃上。安纳金立刻就睡着了。


	2. 克诺比先生

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **译者notes：**  
>  原作者提示：本章有一些闪回内容，在文中以斜体字标出。

在那些文学课上，安纳金已经学到了很多东西了。

“就是这样了，”克诺比教授说，把作业还给了他。他在上面做了很多修改，纸上写满了红色的批注。

好吧，也许他需要说得更明确一些。他在这些辅导课上 _知道了_ 很多东西，只不过不是关于学科本身，而是关于这门课的老师。

几节课的时间足以让安纳金意识到，欧比旺·克诺比不是一个容易了解的人。安纳金第一次见到他的时候，还以为他是个典型的自私自负的势利小人，但当他提出要帮他进行私人辅导的时候，他才意识到自己的认知并不正确。那一刻的他看起来并没有那么严格。但后来，在前述的第一节私人辅导课上，他又恢复了他那严格、刻板的形象。他不允许他犯 _任何_ 错误，还是一个极端的完美主义者——这大概意味着这个人在工作上非常专业，但那仍然让安纳金感到心烦。他还有一种讽刺的幽默感，会不时地吐出尖酸讽刺的话语，但下一秒又表现出彬彬有礼的良好风度——一个行走的矛盾体。安纳金不确定自己是否喜欢这种人——通常他只需要几次互动就能非常准确地摸清一个人的性格。

“你至少可以装出一些兴趣来，安纳金。”

“你已经告诉过我了，教授，”他嬉皮笑脸地说，“在第一节课上，记得吗？”不知从什么时候起，当他们两人单独待在教室里的时候，他的称呼就会从天行者先生变成安纳金。

“显然我说得还不够多。”他听起来有些气恼，但并没有真的生气。

“你要知道，这和我学的专业 _一点_ 关系都没有。”

“有道理。”

“而且，无意冒犯，如果我可以实话实说，我从来没觉得诗歌和这些东西有什么意义。”

“这些东西，”他若有所思地重复道，为什么这句话被他说出来就听起来那么可笑，“别担心，我没觉得被冒犯。如果我不得不去听机械工程的课的话，我可能也会感到同样的迷茫。问题是，既然你在这件事上别无选择（而且你也必须通过期末考试），我建议你还是尽你所能地学好这门课。谁知道呢，也许你最终会喜欢上它的。”

“我对此非常怀疑。我只是看不出来……这有什么意义。”他皱眉看着这首他要分析的诗。“而且这也没什么用。在机械学上，一切都是有意义的。”

“事物不一定非要有用才有意义，”他说话的语气像是已经活过了好几辈子，“而且，在生活中，并不是所有东西都一定要为一个特定的目的服务，才能有存在的价值。”

“但对我来说就是那样。”然后他微笑了一下。“我想，我大概只是比较实际罢了。”

“也许吧，”他点点头。“但也可能只是目光短浅。”

就是这样，潜藏在良好教养的话语之下的羞辱。也不知道为什么他总是这样。

“嘿！”但克诺比先生只是扬起了一边眉毛，看起来对自己非常满意——他理当如此，因为安纳金没资格指责他，而面前的人也知道这一点。所以安纳金只能恼怒地瞪他一眼，但那却让教授更开心了——这让他很是懊恼。

* * *

学校的图书馆看起来就像是从另一个世纪搬过来的，整座建筑弥漫着古老而庄严的气氛。每当安纳金想起这个地方，他首先联想到的就是棕色，因为图书馆里几乎所有东西都是木制的：长长的桌子、宽大的书架，以及精致的椅子。天花板上的吊灯十分朴素，但非常优雅、复古，桌子上随处可见的台灯也是如此。摆满了书的书架排列得整整齐齐，形成了一条条长长的、仿佛没有尽头的走廊。当你置身其中，左右两侧被书籍环绕时，你会觉得自己仿佛被困在了一座迷宫里——完全与世隔绝了。

他从书架上抽出一本文学课要用的小说，却看到一双眼睛在书本留出的空隙中窥视着自己，他不得不压制住一声尖叫。

“你看起来就像见了鬼似的，”她闷声笑着，低声说。

“阿索卡！”他抱怨道，也尽量压低了声音。“你闲着没事的时候都在干这个吗，在图书馆里把人吓得灵魂出窍？”

“我刚才看到你在这，一时没忍住。你真应该看看你的表情，天行仔。”她又笑了起来，有人责备地嘘了她一声。她因此重新压低了声音。“你都要被吓死了。”

“我当然要被吓死了，”他低声说。“你的脸本来就很吓人，尤其是一天中的这个时候。”

“看看他，多么能言善辩啊，”她嘲笑着他，“文学课上的努力终于得到了回报。”

安纳金有些头痛。他用手揉着头，结果弄乱了头发。

“是啊，可别再提醒我了。”

“为什么？你告诉我文学课没那么糟的。”

“好吧，我收回。他让我觉得自己很蠢。”

“他？”她挑起眉毛。

“它，”安纳金更正了自己。“诗歌和所有那些东西。总之，你就不能像个正常人那样走过来说话吗？”如果有人看到他们俩隔着书架，在书本的空隙之间聊天，他们一定会认为这俩人疯了。

“实际上，我正在找你，”她在走廊里追上了他，说道，“还记得我们下周五要交的那篇小论文吗？我已经在网上查了一些资料了，但我们还需要借一些书来作补充。我已经列好了我们需要的参考书的书名。”

“太好了。然后呢？”

“ _然后_ ，既然我们两人是一组，你可以自己把这些书借出来，因为我已经做完了调研的部分。”

“就这样？”他难以置信地问。所以她不介意做完更困难的部分，但却懒得在图书馆里找书？既然如此，他当然不会有任何怨言了。

“这是书单。”阿索卡把单子递给他，“我会在入口附近的桌子上继续把它做完，所以别花太长时间！这就叫团队合作！”她活泼地说。

 _她该不会是烧坏脑子了吧_ ，安纳金更困惑地想道。或许她只是同情他——过去的几天对他来说并不容易，她知道这一点。这也许就是她帮助他的方式，但又不至于太明显。

安纳金在心里默默地感谢了他的朋友，但当他看到书单上的最后一本书时，他对她所有的感激都瞬间消失了。

“阿索卡，”他抱怨一声。

借出这些书需要得到图书管理员的特别许可，她——说得轻一点——大多数时间里脾气都特别差，这也给同学们带来了很多不便。

她是一个五十多岁的女人，但她看起来要比实际年龄老很多——她始终板着个脸可能就是其原因之一。说服她把书借给自己是非常困难的一件事，她总是能给出各种奇怪的借口。当然了，她最终还是会让步的（如果她不让步的话，她就会收到老师们的警告）；但和她争辩的过程还是十分折磨人。

而这就是为什么他 _最棒的_ 好朋友会把这个任务甩给他的原因。 _真有同情心啊。_

正当他为一场恐怖的谈判做准备的时候，他惊讶地听到了一阵最意想不到的、最奇怪的声音。她竟然在笑。那是一种令人讨厌的、有些恶心的笑声——但她确实在笑。显然，和她在一起的那个人成功地做到了不可能的事，尽管他似乎并没有意识到自己的成就，注意力完全集中在了手中的书上。所以他不仅成功做到了不可能的事， _而且_ 还毫不费力，这就使他的成就更加令人印象深刻了。当安纳金走近他们时，图书管理员恢复了她惯常的冷酷表情，与此同时，那位奇迹创造者从书中抬起了视线，一双熟悉的灰蓝色眼睛在回望着他。

安纳金暗自呻吟一声。 _当然了_ ，那肯定会是他。

“克诺比先生，”安纳金打了声招呼，他的教授随意点了下头作为回应，然后继续读起了他刚才在读的东西。他就不能去别的地方看书吗？

“你要干什么，天行者，”图书管理员恼火地问道。

“我需要这些书来写一篇论文，”他回答说，根据经验，转弯抹角是完全没有意义的。

她戴上眼镜看了一遍书单，然后把它还给了他。

“恐怕你得去别的地方找这些书了。”

“什么——为什么？” _冷静点，安纳金，别这么没耐心，_ 他命令自己。他尽量让自己听上去礼貌一些，然后继续说了下去。“一定是哪里弄错了，我知道这里有这些书。”他强迫自己挤出一个微笑。

“哦，这些书 _确实_ 有。只是不能借给你。”

他的微笑垮了下去。他下意识地看向了克诺比先生寻求帮助，但那个男人只是继续沉浸在书本之中。书页翻动的声音搅得他心烦意乱。

“为什么？”

“这一次你肯定也会弄丢这里面的某些书。”

 _哦，这事啊。_ 他当然会蠢到多给她一个理由，让她认为自己是个混蛋了。他根本不知道自己把那本书丢在哪里了。

“我已经交过罚款了，这种事绝对不会发生第二次。”空气中弥漫着沉默，只有书页翻动的声音偶尔响起。他的耐心正被消耗殆尽。“听着，我不是出于私心才想要这些书，我 _需要_ 这些书来写论文，所以你不能——”

感谢群星，他们的第三位同伴在这个恰当的时机选择了介入。

“抱歉打断一下，因为天行者先生过去犯的一个错误而惩罚他似乎有些不公平吧，更何况他已经弥补了这个错误。”

图书管理员显然没有料到他在听他们的谈话。她变换了一个姿势，带着防备。

“不只是这样！他还总是在图书馆里大声喧哗，他和那个咋咋呼呼的女孩。”她指着阿索卡，后者正坐在座位上饶有兴趣地看着这一幕，她看起来……觉得这很好笑？ _你会为此付出代价的，小鬼头。_

“我深有同感，我是他的老师，知道他有多烦人，”他说，语气就像是在谈论天气，安纳金对他皱起了眉。不过，他的话似乎安抚了图书管理员的情绪。“但一时的犯错不能作为永远的评判依据。”

图书管理员似乎很是纠结，她既想继续折磨这个学生，又不想在克诺比先生面前出丑。他 _确实_ 能对别人产生这种影响。安纳金非常同情她——如果他不讨厌她的话。

“好吧，”她最终说道，似乎不敢相信自己这么轻易就屈服了。安纳金想，她很可能已经在计划着要怎么报复他了。随便吧，反正下一个处于这种荒唐境地的人会是 _阿索卡_ ，真是谢谢你了。

她离开去取书，留下安纳金和克诺比先生单独在一起，克诺比先生正带着一个洋洋自得的笑容看着他。

“我相信一句谢谢就足够了。”

学生翻了个白眼。

“你说得对，抱歉。”安纳金认真地看着他，露出一个忏悔的表情。他的教授挑起了眉毛。“我不知道是更应该感谢你的帮助，还是该感谢你刚刚说我烦人。”

他的话让克诺比先生轻声笑了起来——这是今天发生在图书馆里的第二意想不到的事了。

“但那 _确实_ 有效，不是吗？”

“我想是吧。”

“只不过这一托辞碰巧是事实罢了，”他友好地说，然后带着他正在读的书离开了。

安纳金再次翻了个白眼，但他抑制不住地对他回以微笑。

“给你，”图书管理员带着他要的书回来了，“这次别再弄丢了，以及，如果我再听到你在图书馆里说一句话，我就把它们全部收回去。”

安纳金迅速离开，走向阿索卡。他摆出一副最 _恼火_ 的表情，而她却只是耸了耸肩，然后两人便一起开始干活了。直到这时他才意识到，这种转移注意力的方式虽然有些令人不快，但却成功地让他暂时彻底忘掉了那些噩梦——他再次对他最好的朋友心怀感激。

* * *

这周他过得非常不好。也许只是因为他最近总是感觉非常焦虑，但那种熟悉的空虚感却增加了十倍之多。他知道，让他产生这种感觉的原因既不是超负荷工作量带来的压力，也不是他的噩梦——甚至不是那些自从妈妈和帕德梅去世以来，就时常伴随着他的生活的痛苦。至少那不是唯一的原因。这种空虚感伴随了他的一生，甚至是在悲剧发生之前。至少他现在有理由感到空虚，但是多年以前，在一切都还很美好的时候，这种感觉就已经存在了。他觉得自己只是出于习惯才继续生活着，而当他睡觉的时候，被黑暗和自己的思绪所包围，一种难以形容的不真实感总是会占据他的内心。无论他怎么努力，他都无法向母亲解释清楚这种感觉，因为他自己也想不明白。

但现在， _此时此刻_ ，他确实有理由感到空虚；所以，自然地，情绪稳定对他来说几乎是不存在的。当他从充满了真实的死亡和幻想中的怪物的噩梦中醒来时，他在床上躺了至少有十分钟，提醒自己此时此刻才是真实的，他的梦就只是……梦而已。每当他路过学校庭院里的喷泉，他总是会停下脚步看着水柱，以及周围环境在水中的倒影，不知不觉就忘记了时间。有时他会感到焦虑，觉得自己被困在了倒影中。而在那时，他会移开视线，让自己回到现实——却更觉得自己被困住了。

他知道阿索卡有些担心，怕他会陷入抑郁。安纳金知道自己不是抑郁，虽然他自己也有点担心（尽管他永远不会承认）。他只是觉得他好像再也不了解自己了。

“ _别这样_ ，天行仔。你应该来参加雷克斯的派对！他只邀请了很少的人（没有你讨厌的人）过去。我们可以看电影，玩你特别喜欢的宇宙飞船电子游戏，你可以随心所欲地吃垃圾食品，你——”

“—— _我_ 不能去。正如我之前告诉你的那样……第三次了？我得学习。”

“你所谓的学习是指，你打开课本，眼睛却盯着窗外，同时郁闷地沉思着所有你不该沉思的事？”

安纳金迅速把目光从窗外移开。“不，我所谓的学习就是学习。我平时没有时间学习，你知道的。”

“我 _知道_ ，但你也需要放松一下！不然你早晚会疯掉的。更疯。”

“非常有趣。”

“我是认真的，安纳金。你需要出去走走，这对你的头脑有好处。”

“我不想出去，”他不顾阿索卡语气中的担心，固执地说。

“我还以为你是要学习？”

“两者都有。”

阿索卡叹了口气，知道自己说不动他。

“好吧，我闭嘴了。你这个态度，我根本没办法跟你讲道理。”

“明智的决定。”

“但你知道，如果你想谈谈的话——”

“是啊，我知道。”他的语气软了下来。“谢谢你，阿索卡。谢谢你的关心，但我真的没事。”他没有理会她讽刺地说的那句“没事个鬼”。“玩得开心点，好吗？告诉雷克斯我很抱歉。下次聚会我一定会去的。”

“是啊，你最好说到做到，”她听起来既气恼，又充满同情。“祝你学习顺利，天行仔。”

他翻看了一下晚上要复习的内容，决定给自己泡一杯咖啡。他可以确定一件事：今天晚上一定不会有噩梦光顾，当然也不会有任何形式的睡眠。

* * *

“抱歉，我迟到了，”另一次辅导课上，克诺比先生说，那是一个雨天。

迟到对他来说本就是一件不寻常的事，但更不寻常的是他的形象。平时整洁、完美无瑕的他，在这个暴雨天里变得史诗级凌乱——意思是说，他的衣服有一点湿，红铜色的头发有一点乱。以他的标准来看，这确实是史诗级的凌乱。

“我也要为我不得体的形象道歉。”

安纳金翻了个白眼，他似乎总是在他的面前翻白眼。

天色昏暗，狂风呼啸，树枝互相碰撞着咔咔作响，笔尖在学生们的作业纸上批改的沙沙声与此交相呼应。他盯着窗外，那首他要分析的莎士比亚十四行诗已经被忘在了脑后，窗玻璃上，他的倒影渐渐变成了一个更年轻的自己——准确地说，是五年前的自己。

_外面正在下雨，但安纳金几乎听不见雨点打在窗玻璃上的声音，或是护士匆忙签署文件的声音。他能听到这些声音，但它们无关紧要，就只是被储存在了潜意识里的某个角落。只有医生说的话占据了他的全部注意力，一遍又一遍、无限循环地回荡在他的脑海中。_

_“我很抱歉，她没撑过来。”_

_安纳金当然有心理准备——自从他的母亲被诊断出了恶性肿瘤之后，他就已经做好了心理准备。他知道这一天终将到来，但这些话听上去还是空洞地令人心痛，毫无意义。他只感受到了失去的痛苦，这种感觉他似乎非常熟悉，尽管这是他第一次经历这些。_

_他一定是哭了，然而他并没有注意到。他唯一记得的只有帕德梅安慰的拥抱和她充满爱意的话语，他紧紧地抓住这些，只为不失去理智。_

_“嘘，安尼。你不是一个人，我就在这里。我永远都在。”_

他23岁的面容从玻璃上回望着自己。安纳金吸了一口气，强迫自己移开视线。

“——安纳金。”克诺比先生不知什么时候已经站在了安纳金的桌前。

“抱歉，我走神了。”

“说得太轻描淡写了。我至少叫了你三次。”

“抱歉，”他重复道。“我昨晚没怎么睡觉。根本没睡。”虽然这也不完全是他心不在焉的原因，但严格意义上来说也是事实。

“发生什么事了吗？”他看起来真的很担心。

“哦，没什么，”他挥了挥手，“熬夜学习来着。”

“肯定没学文学，”他看着安纳金对那首诗的分析，一边心不在焉地说。

“事实上，我 _真的_ 努力学了。”那是凌晨四点的时候，在他完成了 _本_ 专业的重要内容之后，当时他的眼睛已经几乎睁不开了——但仍然算是努力学了。“我理解不了它又不是我的错。”

教授不置可否地哼了一声，继续读他的分析。“公平来讲，这也没那么糟。你已经有进步了。多少有点吧。”

“看吧？我告诉过你我努力了。”他得意地交叉起双臂。

沉着冷静的克诺比先生没有理会他的话，他继续说了下去，就好像从没被打断过一样。“ _但是_ ，你需要付出更多的努力，把句子和段落写得更有条理一些。你的文章一片混乱。”

“欢迎来到我的生活。”

“这很重要，安纳金。”他叫着他名字的语气——权威性和亲切感奇怪地混合在了一起——让他不得不集中了注意力。“内容也许还不错，但如果你不能正确地表达自己，没人能理解你的意思。”

“好吧，我尽量。”克诺比先生看起来并不十分满意，于是他更正了自己。“我会的。”

“这就对了，”他微笑着说。

“随便吧。”安纳金叹了口气，假装出气恼的样子。

“你对最后几行诗有什么想法？请大声朗读出来。”

他照做了，这次真的有些气恼了。“ _只要一天有人类，或人有眼睛，这诗将长存，并且赐给你生命。_ [1]”克诺比先生没有说话，所以他推测他是想知道自己是否理解了。“我明白了。它的意思是说，即使他的朋友已经死了，他也可以永远活在诗中。”安纳金皱起了眉，再次想起了那些他曾目睹过的死亡。“但我并不同意他的观点。”

“为什么不？”教授饶有兴趣地看着他。

“从抽象的概念上来说，这个想法挺好的。但在现实里，当你经历了某人的逝去，我觉得把它写下来也不能起到任何安慰作用。那个人已经死了，任何诗歌或者空洞的话都不能改变这个事实。”

他不是有意让自己听起来这么尖刻的，但这对他来说是个敏感话题。

“但写作并不是为了获得慰藉，而是为了让别人了解所爱之人，从而使那些美好的记忆得以永存。”

“是啊，就像我说的，这个想法挺好的。但是并没有用。那个人不会活过来，让别人读到他们的故事也无法改变这个事实。”他的妈妈和帕德梅死了，无论是谈论她们，还是思念，或是做梦，都无法让她们回来。他不得不永远带着这种空虚感活下去。

他的教授可能意识到这对他来说是一个敏感话题，便没有深究下去。“每个人都可以有自己的想法，当然了，”他安慰他说。

他们继续上课。克诺比先生给他解释了一些他觉得最难理解的概念，还给他讲了一些上午的课程中所提到的知识点的应用语境。安纳金必须承认，他已经掌握了一些内容，但他的知识水平仍然非常匮乏。他必须多补很多课才能追上同班同学的水平，但那很正常。他还是不能理解这个项目的意义何在。他能理解跨学科选课的用意，只要这些课是和本专业相关的。但是让机械工程的学生去学 _英文文学_ ？这根本说不通啊！就连阿索卡的课都比他强得多——图解设计当然会比这种东西更有用了。但是，好吧，抱怨是没有意义的，所以他只能下定决心努力学好这门课。此外，他不得不承认，虽然他还是觉得这门课很无聊，但克诺比先生对他所教授的知识的热情让这门课变得不那么难以忍受了。就一点点。

但今天，他很难坚持得住了。好在他之后不用去修车厂工作，所以他一到家就可以睡觉。

“我不想多管闲事，但你不觉得你有些过度劳累了吗？”当安纳金解释说（在他打了十个哈欠之后），因为他要在修车厂里打工，所以只能熬夜学习后，教授问道。

安纳金讽刺地笑了一声。“我又没得选择。”

“你肯定可以少做点工作吧？这种工作节奏太不健康了。”

“我们中的某些人 _实际上_ 不得不打工挣钱，才能付得起学费，”他情绪激动地回答。

外面响起一阵雷声，打断了自从话音落下后就弥漫了整间教室的沉默。雨下得更大了。

“我道歉，这不是我该管的事。”

“不，是我的错。”安纳金低下了头。“我不该做出那样的反应。只是……我今天心情不太好。”

两人都看着窗外，暴雨的声音越来越大了。

“这样的天气对此也毫无帮助，”教授同情地说。

“我喜欢雨，”安纳金别扭地回答。

也许没有什么比对话结束于谈论天气更能说明这场谈话出现了问题。教室里的气氛很尴尬，这种尴尬始于安纳金对这首诗的不同见解，并在他最后的爆发中被推向了顶峰。从现在开始，事情只能走下坡路了。

“好吧，我们今天提前十五分钟下课怎么样？家里还有一大堆试卷等着我批，你也可以好好休息一下。”

这大概是安纳金认识他以来，他说过的最聪明的话了，但安纳金没有说出来，免得再起争执。

“好啊，我没意见。”

他因为自己刚刚对他发了火而感到有些内疚，特别是考虑到他的教授并没有义务给他补课，而且正是由于这个原因，他在家里还有很多工作没做。

再说了，沃图对他的剥削，以及帕德梅和妈妈的死又不是克诺比先生的错。

他们一起离开了教室。时间已经很晚了，走廊里一个人也没有。这幢建筑就像图书馆一样，看起来是同样的庄严而古老。在暴雨的喧嚣中，这座建筑被笼罩上了一层神秘而阴郁的独特氛围，正如安纳金忧郁的心情一样。

克诺比先生用钥匙锁了门，这间教室直到明天都没有课要上了。安纳金拉起卫衣的帽子，向他道了别。如果跑快点的话，还是有机会不被淋成落汤鸡的。

“等等，你不会真的打算冒着暴雨走回家吧？”

“准确地说，是跑回去。”他想开个玩笑，但彻底失败了，“不过，是啊。我没有车，所以就只能忍着点湿了。”

“说什么蠢话呢，我可以载你一程。我可不会让我的学生死于肺炎。那就太麻烦了，特别是在我花了这么多时间帮你理解这门课之后。”

“你的关心让我非常感动。”安纳金面无表情，嘲讽地说，他知道欧比旺只是在开玩笑。至少他希望这是个玩笑。“谢谢，但我不想麻烦你。”

“并不麻烦，安纳金。走吧，时间不早了。”

他不需要被告诉第二次。虽然他喜欢下雨，但最好还是从远处观察。

“哇哦，”当他们来到车边时，安纳金忍不住惊呼道。“不错的车。”

“是吗？我不是很懂车，但还是谢谢你。”安纳金思考了一会儿，觉得生活很不公平，克诺比先生有一台这么好的车，但却不清楚它的价值，而安纳金非常喜欢车，却没有车。“你想开吗？”

他好奇地看着教授。“这是个玩笑吗？”

“我看起来像在开玩笑吗？”他问，感觉有些好笑。

“真是搞不懂你。”安纳金仍然不敢相信地看着他。

“我相信‘半斤八两[2]’这个形容用在这里会非常准确，”他翻了个白眼，回答说，然后坐进了副驾驶席。

 _所以他没在开玩笑。他真的让我开他的车。_ 安纳金露出了今天第一个真正的微笑，然后上了车。

“谢谢你，教授，”他开心地说，同时发动了车子。“你不会后悔的，我是个非常棒的司机。没人会相信我还没有驾照。”

克诺比先生不以为然地哼了一声，然后他灰蓝色的眼睛里像是突然意识到了什么，永远冷静·克诺比先生此刻的惊恐表情是他这辈子见过的最好笑的事情之一。

“你——什么？安纳金！立刻停车！”

“别紧张，教授，”他轻快地笑着，回答说。“我只是开个玩笑。”

克诺比先生恼怒地叹了口气，然后恢复了他一贯的平静。

“真是搞不懂你，”他用安纳金之前说过的话回敬他。

在那些最能让他放松下来的事情中，开车排在第三位，仅次于摆弄机械和看雨。所以，同时能做三件事中的两件，他的情绪会大为好转也就不足为奇了。而如果他能在享受乐趣的同时，炫耀一下车技并吓唬吓唬克诺比先生，那就再好不过了。

“我猜你并不喜欢我开车？”当他们到达他住的那栋公寓楼下时，他一脸无辜地问道。

“开车？那不叫开车。那叫 _自杀_ 。”

安纳金轻声笑着解开了安全带。“太夸张了。”雨差不多停了，先前的暴雨此时只剩下了几滴雨丝。他该走了。“那么，谢谢你载我一程，克诺比先生。也谢谢你让我开车。”

他的教授做了个鬼脸，大概是在想，这种事情短时间内不会再发生了，至少是开车的部分。

“不客气，但能拜托个事吗？我们没在上课的时候，你没有必要叫我克诺比先生。叫我欧比旺就行。我的确已经三十五岁了，比你大那么一些，但克诺比先生听起来让我觉得自己是个老古董。”

所以他猜对了，克诺比先生确实是三十五岁左右。

“好吧，欧比旺。”虽然他已经习惯了叫他克诺比先生，但他觉得他的名字更适合他。“再次谢谢了。”

“别客气。快回去睡觉吧，如果你能在一分钟之内感谢我两次，那你一定是非常累了。”

“是啊，你说得对。我还是赶紧走吧，免得再有第三次。”他对他笑了笑。“晚安。”

他刚走出五步远，教授就从车里叫住了他。

“你是不是忘了什么东西？”

安纳金彻底愣住了，只是默默地盯着他，完全不知道他在说什么。

克诺比先生……不，欧比旺在降低的车窗后举起他的文学书，气呼呼地看着他。

“哦，对。”

他再次回到车边，从车窗里接过书。

“很遗憾，你逃避作业的小把戏没成功，”他挑起一边眉毛，说道。

“被你发现了。”欧比旺的眉头皱得更紧了，安纳金笑了起来。“实际上，我是 _真的_ 忘了。不过谢谢你的好点子，将来可能会派上用场的！”

“你真是不可救药。”他带着一丝微笑摇了摇头，临走之前再次向他道别。“晚安，安纳金。睡个好觉。”

安纳金看着他的车消失在了视线之外。“晚安……欧比旺。”

进了公寓后，他直接倒在了床上，甚至连衣服都懒得脱掉。这一次，噩梦没有来打扰他。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **译注：**  
>  [1]原文：So long as men can breathe, or eyes can see, So long lives this, and this gives life to thee. 语出莎士比亚十四行诗第十八首“我怎么能够把你来比作夏天”。译者梁宗岱。  
> [2]原文：said the pot to the kettle。这是一句英文俗语，即锅子嘲笑水壶黑，在中文成语中可以对应为五十步笑百步。


	3. 归属

他努力控制着呼吸。吸气呼气。吸气呼气。走廊里一些路过的人向他投来了不解的目光，但他现在顾不上在意这些。

他在课堂中间离开了教室。这不是什么不寻常的事——之前也发生过几次。但他还是没有逃过温杜教授不赞同的目光，或是阿索卡担忧的眼神。随便吧，他们不会理解的。没人能理解。

就连他自己都不理解。

起因总是最微不足道的小事。一个词，一个简单的手势，一个眼神……所有这些都可能会引发他的焦虑，大多数情况下他甚至都不知道为什么，到底 _为什么_ ，这些东西完全没有理由激起他的痛苦：那种不真实的感觉，没有归属的感觉。

他甚至不再去想这到底是怎么一回事，有时候还会害怕自己失去理智。而且，在过去这几周里，他的发作更加频繁了，但至少安纳金能猜到原因可能是什么。帕德梅和妈妈的忌日越来越近了，所以焦虑加重，难以理解的噩梦变多了都是正常现象。他会有几天过得很糟，就像往年一样，然后一切都会恢复如常。虽然只是回到了正常水平的糟糕状态和空虚感，但好歹还是正常的。

如果真是这样就好了。

* * *

如果说他的生活里有一件事是永恒的、不变的、固定的——那就是他深深地恨着他在修车厂里的工作。

但这么说并不完全正确。他喜欢他的工作——修理东西总是能让他心情平静。他不喜欢的是巨大的工作量，这就引出了他厌恶这份工作的 _真正_ 原因，那就是他的老板。

这就意味着，沃图不在的这几天就像是在沙漠里找到了一片绿洲。没有什么能给他的心情笼上阴影。什么都不能。无论是一罐打开的涂漆洒在了他的身上，弄脏了他的新衬衫，还是当他想回家（尤其是想念他的床——他这几天快累死了！）的时候来了一个新客户，而他的新客户碰巧是一个看起来很严格的男人，衣着光鲜，还有一双灰蓝色的眼睛——

——哦，好吧。 _平静工作的一天到此为止了。_

“安纳金！”克诺比先生看到他的时候似乎也很惊讶。“你在这……？”

“……做什么？既然 _我_ 是在这里工作，那这个问题应该由我来问 _你_ 才对。你不觉得吗，克诺比先生？”安纳金调笑着说。

“哦，如果我不明白为什么 _走到哪_ 都能碰到你，那 _我_ 真是非常抱歉。”他的语气同样很轻松。“你不是说好了会叫我欧比旺的吗？”

“抱歉，我忘了。我只是习惯了用最尊敬的态度对待 _老年人_ 。”克诺比先生双手抱臂，严肃地看着他，但他眼中的笑意出卖了他。安纳金安抚着他，“开个玩笑。但说真的， _欧比旺_ ，我不知道你在说什么。”安纳金没有理会他的那句冷嘲热讽，听起来像是什么“ _一如既往_ ”之类的，他继续说了下去。“我是说，我们只在学校里见过面。”

“这就已经足够了，我非常年轻的学生。”

自从几周前那个雨天里的私人辅导课之后——开始时他们进行了一场紧张的谈话，但结束后欧比旺提出要载他一程（甚至还让他开了他的车！）——他们之间就建立起了一种经常开玩笑和拌嘴的愉快氛围。当然，他们还是会时不时地发生一些严肃的争执，而当他们回到课堂上的时候，欧比旺又会变回那种疏离、刻板、严苛的形象——也就是说，他又变回了克诺比先生——而安纳金仍然觉得这些没用的文学课 _无聊地要死_ ，教授吹毛求疵的态度仍然能把他逼疯，还有……好吧，现在想来，他们之间的关系并没有太大的变化。但偶尔的拌嘴还是挺不错的。而且，当他们不在课堂上时候，安纳金发现他的存在还是可以忍受的。

“那好吧，您有何贵干？”

“恐怕和大多数人去修车厂的原因一样。我的车坏了。”

“坏了可真是一种笼统的说法，”他模仿着他的口音说道。他的教授经常会在他们的辅导课上批评他写的东西太笼统了，尤其是在批改他的分析作业的时候。“你可以说得更具体些吗？”

他对他的模仿皱起了眉，安纳金努力地不让自己笑出声来。

“恐怕不能。我看了一下，但那超出了我的专业范畴。”

安纳金不禁有些纳闷，欧比旺 _为什么_ 就不能像正常人一样说话，他走近车子，检查着它到底是出了什么问题，而车主则全程双臂交叉、困惑不解，同时用那种总能让他感到紧张的审视目光盯着他的每一个动作。他正准备冲他发火，却在这时听到一声闷闷的笑声，抬头看见欧比旺正用手捂着嘴，显然是想抑制住自己的笑声。

“怎么了？”他怀疑地问，感觉有些困惑。欧比旺很少打破自己严肃的形象——冷嘲热讽和戏谑的调笑倒是很常见，但笑容本身却并非常稀有。“有什么好笑的？”

“请原谅，安纳金。”他的确在努力地表示出歉意，即使他还在笑。“就只是……你。”

年轻人正准备再次抱怨，但他看了自己一眼，这才明白欧比旺为什么会觉得这么好笑。

由于欧比旺的意外到来，他完全忘记了几分钟前自己被一罐涂漆泼了一身，他的脸上毫无疑问还残留着一些蓝色涂料。他突然对自己的形象感到有些不自在，然后用一个无动于衷的眼神试图掩饰。

“让我猜猜。太 _不文明_ 了？”他再次模仿起了他的口音，但那只能让克诺比先生笑得更开心了。

“没错。”

“这是工作的一部分，”他耸耸肩，“不是所有人都能看起来像你一样文明的，克诺比先生。那这个世界可就太无聊了。”

“你对无聊的定义和我的可不一样。”

然后安纳金回到了工作中。事实证明，那只是一个很小的问题，他很快就能修好，欧比旺也不需要等上太久。安纳金只需要比他原先计划的稍微晚一点离开，但他并不介意。

欧比旺一直默默地注视着他，时不时地问他一些问题。工作的时候听不到沃图持续不断的恶意批评和侮辱，取而代之的是平和的闲聊，这种感觉真好。二者对比太过鲜明了。

“你老板今天不在吗？”

“我们不是在上课，欧比旺。”

“什么意思？”

“我的意思是，我们不用练习反问句。”安纳金对他微笑，欧比旺轻声笑了起来。“你明明可以看到他不在这儿。”

“你真是不可理喻。我 _明明_ 只是提了个问题，想得到一个详尽的答案。”

“说实话，我也没什么能告诉你的了。我不知道他去哪了，他从来不说，我也不在乎。”

“他不在的时候，你一定有非常多的工作要做。”

安纳金哼了一声：“更正：当他 _在_ 的时候，我才会有超级多的工作要做。至少我一个人在这里的时候，我不用做那些超出工时以外的工作。”

欧比旺同情地看了他一眼，可能还想说些安慰人的废话。安纳金在他开口之前就打断了他。他不需要任何人的怜悯，更不用说来自于他的了。

“我马上就搞定了。”欧比旺叹了口气，没有再说下去，知道对方是在转移话题。

等他修好之后，欧比旺问他维修费是多少。

“哦，不用啦，”他微笑着回答。

“别扯了，安纳金，”他厉声说道：“多少钱？”

“我告诉过你不用给钱。我只是简单修了一下，甚至都没换任何零件。”

“我不想让你惹上麻烦，”他固执地重复着，脸上又出现了那种表情。

“听着，如果我会惹上麻烦的话，我就不会这么说了，”他的语气比自己的本意更严厉些。他缓和下来：“沃图什么都不会注意到的，相信我。拜托了，就当这是对你的私人辅导的补偿吧。是啊是啊，我知道你不想要，但如果知道我们扯平了，我会感觉好受些的。”

他的语气让人无法拒绝，欧比旺就只好非常不情愿地接受了。“好吧。谢谢你，安纳金，”他温柔地对他微笑。

“这没什么的，”他连忙向他保证。

“不过，我想提醒你一下，咱们还没有扯平呢。”欧比旺看起来有些太得意了。

“当然了，私人辅导还在继续，但我们还是可以把这当做扯平了……”

“哦，不，私人辅导已经算进来了。”

“那么 _请问_ ，我们为什么还没扯平？”

“没想到你 _这么_ 快就忘记了我在图书馆帮你借书的事。”

“哦，得了吧。那不算数！就算没有你的帮助我也一样能说服图书管理员的。”

“嗯，也许吧。但那样的话你会浪费掉很多时间的。”

“好吧。我欠你个人情。”然后他调皮地一笑，“但是记住，欧比旺：重要的不是你如何开始，而是你如何结束。”

* * *

“我有没有跟你说过我有多讨厌这些报告会？”

“也就说了两百多次吧，”阿索卡低声说。“现在闭嘴，我正努力集中注意力呢。”

学生们聚集在礼堂里，听着——或者说，假装在听——大学校长的报告会。几位教授坐在讲台上的一张大桌子旁，认真地听着讲话。他们是怎么做到的，安纳金不得而知。

安纳金对校长没有任何意见。他像是一位智者，只是有一点点……古怪。古怪这个词完全不足以形容他。单单是他说话的方式就很怪异了。不是那种正式到有些奇怪的怪异（就像他认识的某个人那样）。不，他说话总是喜欢打哑谜，句子的语序也非常奇怪。

他假装听着校长讲话，思绪却飘向了他最近做的一个梦。如果说这个梦令他不安，那都有点轻描淡写了，随着时间的流逝，他越来越觉得自己快要疯了。梦里充斥着鲜血、疼痛和愤怒。难以承受的 _愤怒_ 和 _恐惧_ 。出没在他身边的怪物，认识的和不认识的面孔遭受着生命威胁。他在自卫时总有一道炫目的光芒出现在他的眼前。

安纳金宁愿梦见母亲或帕德梅，即使醒来后，发现自己孤身一人的这份痛苦几乎令他无法忍受。

他试图从突如其来的不适感中转移注意力，他环顾四周，视线最终落在了那张教授们坐着的桌子上。看着温杜教授，他想起了自己上次因为在上课期间离开教室而被训斥的事。他移开目光，看向了坐在他右手边的人。

欧比旺似乎真的对报告的内容很感兴趣，这有些好笑。他很可能是整个礼堂里少数几个 _真的_ 在认真听讲的人之一。他会不时地记些笔记，安纳金甚至能准确地猜到他什么时候是在认真思考，因为他在沉思的时候总是喜欢摸胡子。他周身总是环绕着一种平静和威严的气场，这让他看上去很难接近。几天前他们还在修车厂里拌嘴，就像一对老朋友一样，这几乎有些不真实。环境的变化能对一个人产生这么大的影响，想想也是十分有趣。他心里的一部分有点希望对方能发现自己在偷看，这样他就能对他做个鬼脸，运气好的话，还能击碎他那一本正经的表象。但他一直没有看过来。

“唉，这比平时还要冗长乏味，”报告会终于结束了，安纳金在走廊里对阿索卡说。“或者用他的话说：‘更冗长乏味，这比平时’。说真的，他为什么一定要这么说话？”

阿索卡笑了起来。“他并不总是这样。但我猜校长只是喜欢独特一点。还有，你今天是怎么了？你比平时更暴躁了。”安纳金足够了解她，知道她冷嘲热讽的背后隐藏着对自己健康的关心。

“什么？ _你_ 才比平时更暴躁呢。”他摇摇头。“至少今天——哦，糟了。”他苦恼地想起来，他在学校里的一天绝对 _还没有_ 结束。“我发誓，那些文学课总有一天会要了我的命。”

“说真的，你太爱发牢骚了。我不明白你为什么总是在抱怨那些课，明明每次下课后，你的心情都会好上很多。”

“那是因为它终于结束了！”

他正准备再抱怨几句这门课，以及那位严厉又苛刻的教授，但就在这时，他注意到一位头发花白的老人被地上的什么东西绊到了。他在他即将摔倒的时候扶住了对方。

“你还好吗？”在这么近的距离下，他看起来并不老，或者说，他并没有第一眼看上去的那么老。当然，他已经上了年纪，大概五十五岁，最多六十岁。

“是的是的，谢谢你，孩子，”他对他慈祥地微笑着，然后摇了摇头。“我怎么这么笨手笨脚的……都这个年纪了，我应该更小心点才是！”

“相信我，这不是你的错。这地板滑得要命。”

“但似乎只有我一个人滑倒了！”他笑道。他是那种瞬间就能让人感到亲近和友善的人。“你叫什么名字？”

“哦，抱歉。我叫安纳金。”他微笑着回答。

“那就再次谢谢你了，安纳金。我现在在赶时间，你知道这种工作有多烦人……”安纳金并不知道，但他还是表示了赞同。“不过，我希望今后还能再遇见你，我经常来这儿。祝你今天愉快。”然后他在两个又高又壮的男人的陪同下离开了。

“真奇怪，”阿索卡在他身旁说道。

“是啊……他说他经常来这，但我并不觉得他在这里工作。你说呢？”

“你不觉得他——”她难以置信地重复道，“安纳金！他当然不在这里工作了！你到底活在哪个世界里？”

“我也经常问自己这个问题。”

他们两人被身后响起的声音吓了一跳，转过身来，这个声音对阿索卡来说很陌生，但安纳金却很熟悉。克诺比先生已经到了他和安纳金的私人辅导教室，正在门口等待着他，但两个学生一直在全神贯注地讨论着之前的事，因此并没有注意到他。他的双臂交叉抱在胸前，脸上带着一个十分愉悦的微笑看着他们。

“顺便一说，我是欧比旺·克诺比教授，”他说，向阿索卡伸出手去，她很高兴地与他握了握手。

“阿索卡·塔诺。很高兴认识你，我听说了很多关于你事。”安纳金暗自呻吟了一声。

“我很好奇他到底说的是好话还是坏话，但根据我对安纳金的了解，我最好还是别问了。无知是福。”

“行了，你们两个能不能别聊得像是我不在这似的，直接跟我说话不行吗，”然后他转向了阿索卡，“你刚才说的是什么意思？”

阿索卡继续对欧比旺说话。 _她胆子好大啊。_ “你看，安纳金刚刚在问我，他刚才帮助的那个人是谁。他竟然不认识自己所在城市的市长，你能猜到我有多震惊吗。”他们一起笑了起来，笑 _他_ ，安纳金想起他为什么不想让阿索卡和欧比旺见面了，最好 _永远_ 不要见面。单独对付他们中的一个已经很让他头疼了；但如果他们俩联手，他可能迟早会被他俩折磨死。

“我竟然一点也不惊讶。”

“好吧，我不知道，那又 _怎样_ 。我只是对政治不感兴趣而已。”

“我也不感兴趣啊，”欧比旺怀疑地轻声笑着，“这一点我可以向你保证，相信我。但这是常识啊！”

“我知道他的名字，但我从没见过他。说实话，这个道理不难理解吧。”

“那他的名字是什么？”提问的是阿索卡，他 _再一次_ 有预感，从现在起，他们两人联手对付自己会变成一种常态， _他们为什么就一定要遇见对方呢？_

“普利普廷之类的，不对，帕拉丁，普利浦特林——噢，你们能不能 _别_ 笑了？”

“替他说句公道话，他确实很接近了，”欧比旺开玩笑地说。“他的名字是帕尔帕廷。今天你又学到了新知识哦。希望这不是最后一个。”他打开教室门，安纳金再次呻吟起来。是啊，他迫不及待地想学更多的东西，这样就能尽快从这些噩梦般的课程中解脱出来了。“很高兴认识你，阿索卡。”

“你也是！”教授走进了教室，但安纳金多待了几秒钟， _瞪着_ 阿索卡。“学得开心！”她朝他眨眨眼，脸上露出一个了然的笑容。安纳金朝她跑开的身影又瞪了一眼，然后深吸一口气，做好了面对更多争辩的心理准备，因为它们显然远没有结束。

然而实际课程的发展却和这一前奏却并不相符，这让安纳金松了一口气。实际上，欧比旺远没有之前那么吹毛求疵和严格了。当安纳金告诉他自己没完成作业时，他都没怎么批评他。

“你今天有些太和善了，”安纳金打破了沉默，他此时正在分析一篇文章，欧比旺从他正在批改的一摞试卷中抬起头来，“我应该担心吗？”

“我以为我一直都很和善，”他挑起一边眉毛，回答道。“但说实话，我今天真的累坏了，”他叹了口气，“大多数学生——说得委婉些——都心不在焉的，脑子似乎已经离开了他们的身体，真的。”

“说得委婉些，”安纳金有些好笑地重复道。

“我们今天讲的 _每一个_ 新概念，我都得解释至少 _十_ 遍，才能让他们理解。而且到下课的时候，我怀疑知道这节课都讲了什么的学生恐怕都不到百分之五。显然，”他摇摇头，继续说道，“他们昨天晚上去参加了……派对，或者类似的活动，你们这些年轻学生总是对第二天早上还有课这个事实不管不顾，在 _工作日_ 的晚上什么都搞。”

“哦，我也不知道，相信我。我宁可整晚读这些诗集，也不愿意和那些人出去参加什么聚会。这就很能说明问题了。”

“花整晚时间读诗集并无不妥，提醒你一下。”

“你知道我的意思，”他更正道，轻轻微笑着，脑海中浮现出了一个画面：欧比旺凌晨三点钟在家里读诗，咖啡桌上放着一杯茶。 _他看起来像是喜欢喝茶的人。_

“为什么这么说？”

“我受不了他们。我一只手就数得出这里有多少正经人。这所学校里的大多数人都是自以为是的势利小人，认为整个宇宙都要围着他们转。”

欧比旺哼了一声，若有所思地看着他。“那你很幸运认识了阿索卡。”

安纳金笑了起来。“是啊，她是个很棒的朋友。”他想起一小时前发生的那一幕，皱起了眉。“当她不挖苦我的时候，她很棒。我们总是在拌嘴。”

欧比旺温暖地冲他微笑。“最好的朋友都是这样的。”说完这番话后，他的注意力又回到了面前的试卷上，而安纳金则继续写着他的分析。

 _那_ 我们 _算是朋友吗？_ 这个想法刚一冒出来就被他丢了回去。朋友！多么可笑的想法。他想象着自己把这个想法说出口时，欧比旺脸上无动于衷的表情——他可能会看着他，就好像他是在妄想。安纳金不得不压抑住一声哼笑。

尽管欧比旺说他今天很累，但安纳金还是无法摆脱这样的感觉：他沉默寡言和心不在焉的状态还有其他原因。既然他的注意力已经完全集中在了批改上，安纳金就可以在不被发现的情况下更仔细地观察他了。他看起来确实非常疲惫，眼下挂着深深的黑眼圈。虽然他的一本正经的确没有什么特别之处（ _毕竟我们在谈论的人是欧比旺！_ ），但和之前却有所不同。当他出于沮丧，接连叹出第三口气，并不停地摸着胡子时，安纳金再也忍不住了。

“你还好吗，欧比旺？”

他困惑地看着他。“是啊，当然了。为什么这么问？”

“我不知道，只是……你今天有点奇怪。”

“奇怪？”

安纳金点点头。“是的，你有些心不在焉……我不知道，好像你的思绪已经飘到千里之外了。而且，你看起来糟透了。”

“真是谢谢了，安纳金。还是一如既往地有魅力。”安纳金翻了个白眼。“请原谅，我今天下午确实有点心不在焉。但那只是因为我今天非常累，仅此而已。”

“好吧……如果你这么说的话。看到永远那么 _完美_ 、 _镇定_ 的欧比旺·克诺比有那么一瞬间失去了 _一点点_ 的冷静，着实让人震惊，”安纳金轻笑着补充道。

“我并不总是像你想象的那样‘完美和镇定’，安纳金。”他对他露出一个疲惫的微笑。“外表是具有欺骗性的。”

“生活总的来说就是个骗局，”安纳金从椅子上站起来，闷闷不乐地说。他站在一扇窗前，俯瞰校园的花园。这里风景不错，安纳金不得不承认。再过几分钟，太阳就要落下去了，但现在，所有的一切——草地、喷泉，甚至是窗玻璃——都被夕阳笼上了一层金色的光芒。一束柔和的琥珀色和橙色的阳光渗进了教室里。但这一切很快就会结束、消失，那些现在还能观察到的微小细节——比如，被人扔进喷泉里、此时正在水里闪闪发光的硬币，或是被人遗忘在了草地上的一支铅笔——过不了多久，当太阳决定下班的时候，所有这些都会从他的视野里慢慢消失。但这些东西还在那里；出了问题的只有 _他自己_ ，他看不见它们，看不见那些近在眼前的东西。

他隐约听见一阵椅子摩擦地面的声音，接着是一阵轻轻的脚步声，直到欧比旺来到他的身边，和他一起站在窗前时，脚步声才停了下来。

“ _你_ 还好吗，安纳金？”

他强迫自己把视线从窗外移开。欧比旺正看着他，担忧地皱着眉，他也被笼上了一层金色的光芒。他灰蓝色的眼睛里——又或是绿色的？在这么近的距离下观察，那似乎是一种很难描述的颜色——写满了关心，红铜色的头发闪烁着金光。就像之前说过的那样，所有这些细节也都会随着日落而消失。安纳金非常 _不_ 好，不，他感觉很糟。但对于这个问题，他又能回答些什么呢？ _事实_ ，一个声音在他的脑海里反驳道。是啊，答案也许就是这么简单。但如果你不知道事实到底是什么，或者更准确地说，如果你的脑海里充斥着太多东西，以至于不知道该选择哪一个，该怎么办呢？他现在不想谈妈妈和帕德梅的死，不想谈他奇怪的梦境，也不想谈他心里的那种不安的感觉，像是有些东西 _不对劲_ ，像是他丢失了某些重要的东西。

所以他选择了一个含糊其辞的回答，不想让他的教授觉得自己疯了（如果他还没有这么认为的话），但这个回答所蕴含的真相比它乍一听上去的要多得多。他又想到了那个词：表象。最近，一切似乎都在围绕着这个词打转。

“只是……有时候我觉得自己格格不入。就像， _完全_ 格格不入。好像我不属于任何地方。我知道这听起来很疯狂。”

他不知道自己荒谬的说辞会得到什么回答。也许欧比旺还是会觉得他疯了（再说一遍，如果他还没有这么认为的话），也许他会开些玩笑（不太可能，但谁知道呢）来活跃一下气氛。运气好的话，安纳金就不会得到那些他非常讨厌的同情目光——上帝啊，他多么讨厌被人怜悯。他没有把妈妈和帕德梅的事告诉他是一个正确的选择。

他完全没有想到他会若有所思地点点头，好像他能理解，好像安纳金的话是有道理的。

“这听起来一点也不疯狂，安纳金。”他眼中的关心仍然存在，但那不是怜悯——谢天谢地那不是怜悯。“我有时候也有这种感觉。”

也许是因为他的眼神，也许是因为他露出的伤感的微笑，安纳金在那一刻想道，也许他 _真的_ 理解。突然响起的下课铃声标志着这一短暂瞬间的终结，安纳金感觉自己即将抓住的某个难以捉摸的真相从他的指缝间溜走了。他心不在焉地感觉到欧比旺的手轻轻捏了捏自己的肩膀，然后离开了他的身侧。仿佛是在暗示着什么，几秒种后，太阳落下了地平线。就这样，一切都结束了。之前的光线消失了，被夕阳映照出的东西——硬币、铅笔，所有的一切——都从他的视线中消失了。

但那没关系，因为有人能理解他，他在黑暗中并不孤单。


	4. 缺席

他倒在床上，床垫吱嘎作响。堆在书桌上的一摞书似乎正在用谴责的目光看着他。他至少应该努力保持几个小时的清醒，他闭着眼睛想道。但床垫是那么的舒服，被子是那么的 _温暖_ ，雨点打在窗玻璃上的声音是那么的让人放松…… _只躺五分钟。就五分钟，然后我就起来继续学习。_

但那烦人的哔哔声是什么？ _啊_ 。他的手机显然拒绝给他五分钟的休息时间……也许并不是这样。屏幕上显示现在是午夜十二点，这意味着他的五分钟最后变成了五十分钟。他深深地叹了口气，点开信息。阿索卡这个时间能有什么事？

显然，阿索卡什么事也没有，因为这条短信是克诺比教授发来的。他们交换了手机号，以防出现意外情况，需要推迟一节私人辅导课。 _拜托了，拜托了，一定要是这个原因。_ 他这周有太多的事情要做，如果他们的课可以推迟的话，那就 _太_ 棒了。

欧比旺： _你好，安纳金。这条信息是为了通知你，我们明天的课要取消了。_

耶！他简直不敢相信自己的运气。

他的手机又震动了一下。

欧比旺： _此外，因为我要去参加一个会议，所以接下来至少有三个星期都不能来学校上课了。当然，有人会给我代课，但我们的私人辅导恐怕不得不延后了。_

 _三_ 周不用上辅导课？他再一次不敢相信自己的运气。

欧比旺： _我都能从这儿感觉到你在笑。_

安纳金大笑出声。欧比旺的直觉真准，他必须承认这一点。

安纳金： _你没有证据：P 顺便一说，你发短信怎么也这么死板？天哪，欧比旺，放松点儿。_

欧比旺： _你称之为死板，我称之为言行得体。而且，是的，我没有证据，但我不需要证据也能知道我的消息会让你开心。让我们拭目以待，没有私人辅导的帮助，你在平时课堂上的表现会如何。_

安纳金摇摇头，觉得有些好笑。

安纳金： _在我说完你死板之后，你说话就变得更正式了，别以为我没注意到。而且，我还能说什么呢，欧比旺？尽管我非常感激你在这些私人辅导上付出的精力，但我无法否认，三周不上辅导课会非常……神清气爽：P_

欧比旺： _现在说话死板的人是谁了？好了，我就不打扰你休息了。还是说，你正在学习？_

安纳金： _我本来是要学习的，但是，算了。我今天困得眼睛都睁不开了。_

欧比旺： _那就睡个好觉，安纳金。_

还没等安纳金回复，欧比旺又发来了一条消息。

欧比旺： _如果你需要任何帮助，可以随时联系我。_

安纳金露出一个微笑。虽然他有时候会很死板，但只要他愿意，还是可以表现得非常友善的。

安纳金： _谢谢你，欧比旺。祝开会愉快。_

他关掉手机，缩进被子里，但这次却没有立刻陷入睡眠。他在床上辗转反侧，始终感觉不到睡意。他看到摆在床头柜上的他和帕德梅的照片。他们微笑着拥抱在一起。她看起来像个天使。他悲伤地笑着，再次翻了个身，直到暴雨的声音渐渐将他拖入梦乡。

* * *

“你作弊了！”雷克斯震惊地盯着电子游戏的屏幕。“你绝对作弊了！”

“如果这么想能让你感觉好一点的话，”安纳金说道，得意地放下了手柄，“那就继续这么想吧。”

“你什么时候才能学会，不要在这些宇宙飞船相关的电子游戏上挑战安纳金？”阿索卡摇摇头，感觉有些好笑。“我才是唯一能打败他的人。”

“哈，真是搞笑。那只发生过 _一次_ ，还是因为我分心了。”

这是一个周六的晚上。雷克斯邀请他们来做客，几个星期以来，安纳金第一次有空过来。

“我都忘了你有多擅长这些电子游戏了，真烦人。你已经很久没有屈尊光临寒舍了！”

“是啊，抱歉，雷克斯。我最近太忙了。”

“没关系。只要你让我报仇，我就原谅你！”

“这可是你自找的哦。”

阿索卡翻了个白眼：“他就是不长记性。”

他喜欢这个游戏，并且能玩得很好。他全神贯注地沉浸其中，有时候甚至会忘记这只是一个游戏。他几乎以为自己真的是在驾驶一艘飞船，在一场战斗中殊死奋战。游戏带给他的兴奋感棒极了。

他知道他得为此感谢欧比旺，或者说，欧比旺去参加的会议。没有了那些课程， _以及_ 随之而来的通宵学习，他这一周过得相当顺利。他还是听不太懂平时的课程，当然了——欧比旺的代课老师根本比不上他的水平——不过，等克诺比教授回来后，他会追上进度的。但是现在，他会充分利用这个意料之外但喜闻乐见的喘息机会。在电子游戏中连续三次打败雷克斯，几分钟后又打败了阿索卡，会是一个非常不错的开始。

* * *

他知道自己不应该来这。这个地方充满了回忆，每一个角落都回荡着来自过去的声音，存留着无法追回的美好时光的影子。然而，他总是会回到这里。

夜空晴朗，繁星清晰可辨。他沿着海边漫无目的地走着，他的双手插在兜里，抵御着微凉的海风。他看着被困在海里的月亮的倒影，感觉自己也一样被困住了。

他没有脱掉鞋子；实在没有这个必要。

“ _你对沙子的厌恶越来越荒唐了，安尼。_ ”她声音中的甜美和快乐伴随着海浪的轻声呢喃，仿佛从遥远的过去而来，又仿佛是上辈子的事了。但这只是他的幻觉。海浪拍打沙滩的声音还是一样，但她的声音却永远消失了。

不，他不该来的。但他总是会到这来。

他怎么可能不来？尽管有那些回忆，或者说，也许正是 _因为_ 那些回忆，这片海滩成了整个城市中他最喜欢的地方。在这之外的世界，一切都像是假的一样。动荡的社会，拥挤的人潮，炫目的灯光。世界太大，同时又太小。但在这里，他是自由的。大海，星光，甚至是该死的沙子，这些东西感觉是 _真实_ 的。他凝视着地平线，仿佛地平线的尽头有什么东西，一个毫无目的的生活背后的意义，一个未知问题的答案，总会有什么东西，一定 _有什么东西_ ——

但它却永远在他的前方遥不可及。又或者被他远远地甩在了身后。

所以安纳金继续走了下去。他只有影子作伴，脚印被海浪带走了。

* * *

“嘿，安纳金，”阿索卡在学校的自助餐厅里和他打招呼。就算她的眼神没有暴露她的想法，但她没有用“嘿，天行仔”这句话来问好的事实也足以表明这会是一场严肃的谈话。“你最近怎么样？周六之后我就没再收到你的消息了。而且你昨天还逃了课。”

他一笑置之：“是啊，我累死了。这几天总是累得不想起床，你懂？”

“所以，你没事吗？”

“实际上，我好得不能再好了。”她不相信的表情使他不得不详细解释一番。“我好极了！沃图这周不在修车厂，我搞定了流体力学的考试，还不用去上那些无聊的文学课！我没什么可抱怨的，真的。这是我几年来过得最轻松的几个星期了。”

“如果真有这么好的话，那你昨天为什么连床都起不来呢？”

“我就是犯懒了。即使是最优秀的人也会犯懒。”他并没有因为对阿索卡说谎而感到愧疚，因为如果承认自己在海边散步到凌晨四点的话，这会让他听起来很不……理智，“为什么相信我很好就这么难呢？”

 _也许是因为你从来就没好过。_ 闭嘴，大脑。但他说的是真的。抛开他的存在感危机和哀悼不谈，他还是挺好的。 _哦是啊，因为这些都只是无关紧要的小事而已。_ 再说一遍，闭嘴。考虑到当时的情况，他已经做得很好了。真的。

“随你怎么说。”她叹了一口气。“我只是想在去图书馆之前见你一面。我们中的某些人考得可不怎么好。”

“很遗憾听到你这么说。你需要帮助吗？”

“谢了，我相信等我开始做题的时候会需要帮助的。但是在那之前，我得好好复习一下理论知识。”

“祝你好运啦。”

“那你现在要做什么？”

“什么也不做，”他得意地笑着说，伸了个懒腰，“这个时间我本来还有文学课的私人辅导，但是……”

“克诺比先生还没回来吗？这都已经一个月了。也许他辞职了？”

“不可能，”他说，然后急忙补充道：“不然的话，他会告诉我的。” _他会吗？_

“随你怎么说。”

“我非常讨厌你说‘随你怎么说’这种废话，”他对他的朋友厉声说。

阿索卡带着一个了然的微笑看着他：“天哪，天哪，有人今天可真暴躁啊。”

之后他回到公寓，躺在沙发上，享受着这种无事可做的陌生感觉。

在他迷迷糊糊正要睡过去的时候，街上突然传来一阵刺耳的噪音，听起来像是发生了车祸，接下来是两个男人愤怒的争吵声，互相指责对方造成了事故。这场风波半小时后就平息了，但一开始的那个恐怖声音却深深根植在了他的脑海中，短时间内似乎并不会消失。

_“安纳金。帕德梅，她……出事了。”_

不，他不能想这个。他必须分散自己的注意力。但是他该做点什么呢，做点什么呢……他抓起一个机械课上制作的机器，开始修改它的电路。但这却毫无帮助。 _她为什么会死？为什么我爱的每一个人都死了？为什么，为什么，为什么。_

他把这个可怜的机器扔在了地板上，多亏了柔软的地毯，它才不至于被摔坏。不过，就算摔坏了他也能修好。至少这样他就有事干了。

他不想思考，只想让自己的大脑闭嘴。至少在他超负荷工作的时候，他不会胡思乱想。他给阿索卡发了条短信，但对方大概是在专心致志地学习，并没有看到。或许他可以……他犹豫了。不过，他 _确实_ 说过，如果自己需要帮助，可以随时联系他，不是吗？有时候，你需要做的只是开口。

安纳金： _嘿，欧比旺。你怎么样，老家伙？这都快一个月了。我得说，这个会议一定相当恐怖。_

他没有收到回复，这就意味着他必须尽快想出一个新方法来分散自己的注意力。客厅的四面墙壁让他感觉窒息。他不想思考，什么也不想去想。电视上也没有什么好看的节目。或许他应该看看书，但也没有心情学习。要不读一读文学课的小说？ _想都别想。_ 他还没绝望到那种程度呢。

他的手机替他做了决定。

欧比旺： _你好啊（Hello there），安纳金。需要我提醒你，根据你的标准，再过十二年你也会变成“老家伙”的吧？是的，会议比我原本预期的时间要长了些。怎么，已经开始想我了？_

安纳金： _只是想知道这个平静的假期还剩下多久了。我想这就足以回答你的问题了……？_

欧比旺： _下周你就能见到我了。向你致以最诚挚的哀悼。_

安纳金： _一切美好都有结束的时候，我猜：P_

他只是在开玩笑，也知道欧比旺知道他在开玩笑。但无论是不是玩笑，他的语气听起来都太不知好歹了。

安纳金： _其实，你走之后我就有点听不懂课了。新老师太烂了，还有后结构主义……这么说吧，我一个字都听不懂。_

欧比旺： _天哪天哪，你这是在含蓄地表达你想念我的课吗？如果我是一个记仇的人，我就会说“我早告诉过你”了。_

安纳金： _别太得意了。我只是在不那么含蓄地表达新老师糟透了。_

欧比旺： _当然，安纳金。当然了。但是不用担心，后结构主义对任何一个文学专业的学生来说，一开始都很难掌握，更何况是不熟悉文学的人了。下周四我会给你深入讲解一下。_

安纳金： _谢了，欧比旺。_

欧比旺： _不客气。不说这个了，一切都还好吗？_

安纳金： _嗯，一切都好。这一个月过得毫无波澜，无论是在工作上还是在学习上。_

啊，真是讽刺。他有些好奇欧比旺会不会也像他一样不诚实。每个人都有属于自己的世界。

欧比旺： _很高兴听到你这么说，安纳金。我得走了，下一场会议马上就要开始了。下周四见。我建议你好好享受这段剩下的“平静的假期”。_

安纳金： _放心吧。回头见，老家伙。_

欧比旺： _真不文明啊。_

如果安纳金没有感觉如此孤独的话，他一定会笑起来的。现在没有更多事情可以分散他的注意力了，因此他的脑海里又开始一遍一遍地回想相同的事情。阿索卡还是没有回他的消息。欧比旺推荐他读的那本小说安静地躺在咖啡桌上，如果书也有眼睛的话，那它此时一定在用充满挑衅的眼神看着他。安纳金也回瞪着它，然后终于做出了决定。非常时期需要非常手段。

他抓过那本书，打开它读了起来。

* * *

电梯上行，他无法否认自己有些好奇欧比旺的家会是什么样子的。实际上，他从早上收到短信的时候起就开始好奇了。 _由于我们的教室里届时会有考试举行，_ 他用一贯的正式口吻写道， _所以这次我会在我的公寓里给你上课。_

安纳金不想成为别人的负担；尽管他经常拿这件事开玩笑，他还是很感激欧比旺在这些私人辅导上付出的精力。他昨天才回来，但现在安纳金就又跑来打扰他了，而且还是在 _他的家里_ 。他可能有很多事要做，有很多事情亟待处理。 _你是所有人的累赘。_ 闭嘴。

他敲了敲门，门开了，他们四目相对，他挂上一副自信的表情，然而这与他内心真实的感受完全相反。

“嘿，欧比旺。好久不见。”

“你好，安纳金，”欧比旺微笑着向他问好，他忍不住也对他回以微笑，“没想到你这么早就过来了。”

安纳金看了眼手表，困惑不已：“你什么——我刚好准时到了。”

“正是如此。”

安纳金翻了个白眼：“你真是一点没变，还是像平时那么……”

“真诚？”他说，以一种相当讽刺的得体举止为他打开了门。也许他平时就是这样给别人开门的；谁知道呢。

“不如说是，气人。”他的微笑淡化了他语气中的嘲讽。

不过，他说得没错。安纳金经常迟到，所以这一次他是特地赶过来才准时到达的。这是他最起码能做的了。

这间公寓和他想象中的一样，欧比旺的公寓就应该是这个样子。房间里的一切都井井有条。没有任何东西， _没有哪怕是一件东西_ 有一丝杂乱，这甚至都有点诡异了。 _如果他来我的公寓，可能会心脏病发作_ ，他有些愉快地想道。公寓的装修也很讲究，有些装饰品看起来就很昂贵，但又不至于太夸张。整间公寓有着优雅和沉静的完美平衡，就像它的主人一样。

“很抱歉让你这么晚过来。但我有太多事要做，而且——”

“天哪，欧比旺，现在才八点。我一般凌晨三点才睡觉，所以这个时间对我来说还是中午呢。而且也别跟我道歉，你能邀请我来你家上课就已经足够了。所以，我们现在能走进后结构主义的 _迷人_ 世界吗？注意我的讽刺哦。”

欧比旺挑起眉毛，低声一笑：“天哪天哪，有人今天求知若渴嘛。”

“早点开始就能早点结束了。”

他以为课程会很无聊。见鬼的，这确实非常无聊。后结构主义就是个噩梦，他挣扎着去理解了。但不知怎的，欧比旺让这节课变得可以忍受了；他有着无尽的耐心。即使安纳金觉得自己的头要爆炸了，即使他已经开始怀念起了那些不用忍受这些废话的下午，这都没关系——因为他没有在想那些他不该想的事。他的心情处于一种平静的状态，就像是，他的思绪只专注于此时此刻。

九点钟时，他的胃叫了起来，可能是因为中午过后他就再没吃过东西——也可能是因为他可怜的神经元在过去的一小时中消耗了大量的葡萄糖。

“看来你的胃也在抱怨今天课程的主题，就像它的主人一样，”欧比旺有些好笑地说，“我们休息一下，一会儿再继续怎么样？我可以做一些吃的。其实我也饿了。”

“我今天没有抱怨那么多！”他争辩道。严格来说，这句话本身就是抱怨。 _唉，管他呢。_ “你不必这么做，欧比旺。我不想麻烦你。我是说——如果你饿了，你当然可以做晚餐，”他结结巴巴，“我是说，当然你想做什么都可以，这是你家，但是——”

“安纳金，”他礼貌地打断了他，“你今天这是怎么了，我 _当然_ 不会觉得麻烦了。我去做点晚饭，吃完我们再继续上课。就这么定了。你喜欢意面吗？”

“是的，”他犹豫地回答，仍然在纠结要不要继续坚称自己不想给他添麻烦。

但他没有给他机会。“别。”

“别什么？”

“别再说了。”

安纳金抱起双臂哼了一声：“我没有！”他撒谎说，“你以为你会读心术还是怎样？”他跟着他进了厨房，一道隔断将厨房和客厅分隔开。他首先注意到的就是一排排不同种类的茶叶。 _我就知道！_

“也许另一个世界的我可以，”他开玩笑说，把水壶接满了水。

“你当然可以了。你无所不能，”他讽刺地回答，然后他暗自笑了笑，“你知道吗，有时候我在梦里可以读心。虽然只能对某些人起作用……但还是可以。”

欧比旺斜睨了他一眼：“这就有点惊悚了。”

安纳金轻声笑了起来：“这是我梦里最不惊悚的事了，相信我。我会做 _非常_ 奇怪的梦。”

“你最近睡得不好吗？”欧比旺总能因为一个玩笑而询问起他的健康状况。

“没，和平时差不多。”

他随意地哼了一声，准备着配料。几分钟后，他发现安纳金还没有离开厨房。

“你在这做什么？”

“我来帮帮你，”他回答说，好像这是全世界最显而易见的事情。

“什么——不，安纳金。那样我就太失礼了。你是我的客人。”

“我只是你的学生而已，”他苦涩地回答。 _还是个负担。_

“你两者都是。”

安纳金还是没有动，心不在焉地玩着厨房里的抹布，眼睛盯着流理台。他心烦意乱，甚至没有注意到欧比旺缩短了两人之间的距离，直到他感觉到对方轻轻拍了拍自己的肩膀。

“你 _真的_ 没事吗？”该死的，他有时候怎么这么爱刨根问底。

“是的。我很好，欧比旺，真的。我只是不想再给你添麻烦，”他说，这不是谎言，至少从某种角度来说不是，“你昨天才回来，然而现在，你却把时间浪费在我的身上，你没有义务帮我的忙，给我上这些私人辅导课……”

“等一下，等一下。”他露出一个洋洋自得的微笑，“帮忙？我以为你讨厌它们。”

“我确实讨厌它们！但它们还是帮了我很大的忙。别以为我不知道你在做什么。你在开玩笑，好让我觉得不那么糟，但你完全忽视了问题的核心——”

“这些课不是帮忙，安纳金。正如我们第一次见面时我告诉过你的那样，我们都会从中获益。没有这些课，你会在平时的课上一次又一次地打断我，这是可以理解的，因为你从没上过任何文学课或与之相关的课程。而且这本来就是我的主意，你就别再觉得抱歉了，”他坚定地说，同时严肃地看着他。“而且，你绝对没有给我添麻烦。当然了，并不总是如此。”

安纳金不由自主地轻声笑了起来。

有人在敲门，欧比旺离开他的身旁去开门。安纳金没有看到门口有任何人，但却听见一声尖叫从某处传来，他觉得自己一定是疯了。

“欧比旺！”他低下头，看见一个小女孩，可能才八岁，她正兴奋地向欧比旺跑来。 _呼，所以他还没疯到那种程度，_ 他暗自松了口气。

小女孩的衣服上沾满了面粉之类的东西。她扑向欧比旺，紧紧地抱住了他，这时一位老人出现在了门口。

“莉齐，”那人语气温和地训诫道，脸上带着一个温柔的微笑。“让他喘口气吧，我们可不希望他刚回来就被你掐死了！而且你会把他的衣服弄脏的。”

 _没错，_ 安纳金觉得有些好笑。 _他马上就会把她推开，三、二、一……_

但他没有。欧比旺尴尬地站在那里，既无奈又喜爱地看着小女孩。他笨拙地拍了拍她的头，然后，奇迹发生了，他十分有尊严地接受了这个拥抱。

“我不在乎，”她咯咯笑着说。

“我想，说这句话的人应该是 _我_ 才对，小家伙。”她又笑了起来。

“很高兴见到你，欧比旺。我们想来借点肉桂，希望你不介意。我们正在做甜点，却没有提前检查配料！”

“爷爷太讨厌了，”她摇着头开玩笑说。

“这是家族遗传！”他回敬道。

“没问题，我有很多肉桂。等我一下。”当欧比旺在厨房的橱柜里东翻西找的时候，小女孩看见了安纳金。她的大眼睛饶有兴趣地看着他。

“你是谁呀，先生？”

安纳金一直带着一个温柔的微笑旁观着整个场面，当他意识到她是在和自己说话时，他摇了摇头：“先生？拜托，可别这么叫我。把这个称呼留给欧比旺吧，他才是个老人家。”那个叫莉齐的小女孩和他一起笑了起来。“顺便，我叫安纳金。”

“很高兴认识你，安纳金！”她灿烂地微笑着说。“我叫莉齐，这是我的爷爷罗纳德。”

“很高兴认识你，”她的爷爷和蔼地说。

“那么，你是欧比旺的朋友？他的朋友就是我们的朋友，”她郑重地说。

“实际上，我是他的学生。他在给我补课。”

她惊讶地张大了嘴。“他是你的老师？太酷了！我相信他是一个非常棒的老师！”

“他在努力了，”他怀疑地说，惹得她笑了起来。

“行了，你们两个，”欧比旺假装生气地插话道，把肉桂递给他们。

“可我什么也没说啊，”女孩撅起了嘴。

“哦，我确定。这位安纳金简直比小孩还要幼稚。”安纳金翻了个白眼，欧比旺向他的邻居们道别。等他回到厨房里时，安纳金仍然觉得很有趣。

“所以，你是一个标准的完美邻居。我怎么一点也不惊讶。”

“这叫 _文明_ 。”他们一起笑了起来。欧比旺嫌弃地看了自己一眼。“你可以帮忙看着锅吗？我去换件衬衫。”

_啊，看到了吧。老好人欧比旺。_

“没问题。”

晚餐进行得十分顺利。欧比旺是一个优秀的厨师，这一点也不奇怪。 _你就一定要什么都擅长吗？_ 他恼火地想。他们聊着上个月各自发生的事。好吧，主要是欧比旺在讲，因为安纳金没什么可说的。他给他讲了几件会议上发生的趣事，讽刺又无礼的叙述方式让这些事听起来更有趣了。

“我做演讲的那天也同样发生了。我谈到了最后一段情节的诠释中应用的主要理论，也就是最重要的那段情节。等你读到那的时候就知道了——”

“主角死了的那段？”

“是的，没错。那——等一下。”又出现了，那个令人恼火的、洋洋自得的微笑。“你读过了？”

 _呃。_ “我当时没事做，”他争辩道，“ _特别_ 无聊，就像，你根本无法想象——”

欧比旺轻快地笑了起来；那是一种真实又灿烂的笑容，非常难得一见。“你不必为自己喜欢它而找借口，安纳金。”

“ _喜欢_ 它？别痴心妄想了！我只是因为无聊才去看了这本书的，而且我 _真的_ 很需要把思绪从……某些事上转移开。他竟然说我喜欢它。真是可笑。”

“当然了，安纳金。当然。你觉得无聊，所以你开始读这本书，然后你读完了它，只是因为你 _不喜欢_ 它。这是世界上最合理的解释了。”

“你真是不可理喻。”

“不要用我说过的话来对付我。天哪，已经十点了。我建议我们现在继续上课，否则连 _我_ 都要受不了后结构主义了。”

“我觉得我现在就受不了了，”安纳金自言自语道，“两小时前就受不了了。”

这间公寓里唯一缺少的东西——正如欧比旺·克诺比这个迷之存在一样——就是屋主的个人标志。个性的标志。当然，屋子里的一切都非常整洁而优雅， _完全_ 就像欧比旺本人一样。但是，举个例子，安纳金自己的公寓里堆满了私人物品——到处都是照片、机械和电路，还有更多随处可见的，能让人联想到安纳金这个名字的东西。但欧比旺的公寓太没有个人色彩了。它可以是其他任何人的公寓，那也不会有什么区别。这里几乎没有任何照片，或是他生活的痕迹。这就是为什么咖啡桌上的一张照片会吸引他的注意力。照片里是一个年轻得多的欧比旺，他微笑着，身旁站着一个留着灰色长发和浓密胡子的年长男人。

“他是谁？”他忍不住问道。欧比旺似乎陷入了沉思，没有回答，他突然意识到自己的问题有多无礼。“对不起，这不关我的——”

“没关系，安纳金，”他从恍惚中惊醒过来，说道。他露出一个悲伤的微笑：“那是我的养父。他很多年前就去世了。”

 _该死的，安纳金。_ 他真该学会闭嘴。

“我很抱歉，欧比旺。”他确实如此。他非常清楚失去一个人有多痛苦。

“别担心，那已经是很久以前的事了，”他安慰地朝他笑了笑。

“但我还是不该问。我知道有时候最好不要想起这些事。”他从座位上站起来，背对着欧比旺，盯着舒适的壁炉，“我明白的，我……我也体会过失去一个人的滋味。” _我还体会过两次。_ 他不想谈这件事，但欧比旺已经向他敞开了心扉。至少他可以给予同等的回应。但他还是希望可以尽快结束这个话题。

“你想谈谈吗？”他给了他选择的机会。很明显，他真的是一个完美的人。

“不，并不想。”

“好吧。不过，你要知道，如果你需要找人谈谈的话，我就在这里。我是认真的，安纳金。” _是啊，绝对完美。_

他们继续上课，没再多说些什么。欧比旺向他解释起这些噩梦般的理论，给他列出了一大堆乱七八糟的名字，安纳金非常肯定自己一出门就会把它们全忘掉，这时他突然意识到了什么。是的，这些课还是一如既往的可怕，欧比旺还是像他记忆中的一样吹毛求疵，他那些充满讽刺的话语还是一样令他恼火。然而，就在他们为某些安纳金不同意的蹩脚理论争论不休时，他突然意识到自己很想念这些。他想念这些令人费解的概念，那种解释五遍才能理解的挫败感——如果他能理解的话。他想念欧比旺的冷幽默，他荒唐可笑的老派礼节，还有——见鬼，是的——他甚至想念他那令人恼火的吹毛求疵的态度。最主要的是，他想念和他在一起的时光。仅仅几个月的时间里，欧比旺就成功完成了一项几乎不可能的任务：在安纳金精挑细选、可以称之为朋友的圈子中获得了一席之地。当然，欧比旺对此的想法可能完全不同，但这并不能改变这样一个事实：他所做到的事——即使他并不知情——是一项不可思议的成就。


	5. 觉醒

_他飞快地奔跑着。然而，他越是拼命，目的地就离他越是遥远。他甚至都不知道目的地那里有什么，只知道那很重要。它在召唤他。遥远之处传来一阵轻柔的低语，有些很熟悉，有些很陌生。然后是尖叫，其间夹杂着爆炸。他正身处于大学里。走廊似乎没有尽头。墙上的火把也不应该出现在这里，但那已经不重要了。他认出了这条走廊。这条走廊通往图书馆。他要到图书馆去，那些声音就是从那里传来的！但他并没有真正地在前进，一步也没有，尽管他正像个疯子一样拼命向前奔跑着。_

他大口地喘着粗气，惊醒过来，努力平复着呼吸，感觉自己真的一直在奔跑一样。

再过两天就是她们的忌日了，他的噩梦也增加了有十倍之多。但其中的一些与帕德梅和妈妈并无关系，比如这个。他猜想，这些噩梦可能只是他内心空虚的一种写照。仅此而已。

但是……他内心的一部分无法摆脱一种感觉，觉得事情 _没有_ 这么简单。但那会是什么，他不知道。他感觉自己的生活就像这个梦一样：永远在朝着某个未知却莫名熟悉的东西奔跑，但它却永远遥不可及。

* * *

_那_ 一天到来的时候，他去了海边，他的避难所。时间已经是傍晚了。他已经在同一个地方一连坐了好几个小时——这一次，他不在乎沙子会把衣服弄脏。他需要这些来分散注意力。说实话，任何能让他转移注意力的方式此时都是受欢迎的。他很幸运，出门的时候头脑还足够清醒，记得戴上了一条厚厚的围巾——这里太冷了。

下午的时候阿索卡坚持要来看看他，但被他拒绝了。她第二天还有一门重要的考试，所以他绝对不会让她把时间浪费在自己的身上。他没那么自私。所以，他只能独自沉浸在自怜之中。当然，她态度坚决。 _“我是不会让你独自一人待上一整天的，尤其是今天！”_ 她在电话中说， _“不然我还算什么朋友！所以，赶紧回答我这个该死的问题，告诉我你想看哪部电影。”_ 但安纳金比她更固执： _“你不会在我家里找到我的，所以还是省省吧。别担心，我很好，真的。”_

他的蓝眼睛看着海浪不断向前翻滚，一边思考着。在同一个日子里失去生命中最重要的两个人，这种几率有多大？他妈妈的忌日已经够难熬的了，但至少帕德梅——他甜美、温柔、善良的帕德梅——始终在他的身边安慰着他。但当然，她也会死，而且还是在他妈的同一天，因为安纳金显然不配拥有快乐。他上辈子一定是做了什么可怕的事，而他现在正在为此付出代价。没有别的解释了。

晚上十一点，他觉得是时候离开了。尽管他穿了好几层衣服，但他还是快冻僵了。在他回家的路上，不幸发生了。他先是听到了撞击的声音，然后看到了两辆相撞的汽车，以及围在事故现场的嘈杂人群。他听见人群中有人在说着“救护车”以及“看起来真的很糟糕”。在看到救护车到达之前，在能够移动双脚的瞬间，他就逃离了现场。两辆车相撞的画面让他僵住了几秒钟。这些可怜的人还活着吗？如果他们已经死了，那他们最后一刻在想些什么？他们不会知道那些想法有多重要，因为那已经是他们的最后所念了。如果他们知道的话，他们会选择去想些别的事情吗？ _我的天使，事情发生之前，你在想什么？_

他不停地跑啊跑，试图逃离自己的痛苦，但是失败了。他跑过冷清的街道，跑过深夜的城市灯光，像个疯子一样奔跑着，就像上次的梦里一样。只是现在，他知道自己要去哪里。

* * *

他重重地敲着门，视线仍然一片模糊。当门被打开，他们视线交汇时，他才意识到自己的行为有多蠢。

“安纳金！”他从没见过欧比旺像现在这样疑惑。“怎么——？”看到他结结巴巴的样子就更奇怪了。“你在这做什么？”

 _是啊。_ 他到底来这做什么？

“我——呃。我不应该过来的。我很抱歉，我……我很抱歉。忘了它吧。”他转身就要走，但欧比旺在他离开之前抓住了他的胳膊。

“你三更半夜出现在我家门口，看起来如此慌乱，好像全世界都 _着了火_ 似的……你以为我会就这样放你走吗？”他温和地说，担忧地皱眉看着他。

“我——我猜不会，”他嗓音嘶哑地回答道。

他重重地叹了口气。“那只是个反问。”他松开了他的胳膊，“请进吧。”

欧比旺让他坐在沙发上。安纳金看到咖啡桌上堆着一摞试卷，再次觉得自己愚蠢至极：“我真的该走了，你还有那么多事情要做。”欧比旺甚至还没有换上睡衣，而现在已经十二点了。所以，他一直在忙着工作，还没来得及上床睡觉，而现在，他不得不再次忍受讨厌的安纳金。 _我真是一个自私的白痴。_

“那些事情可以等。你先坐，我很快就回来。”

他说到做到，几分钟后就回来了，手中端着一个托盘，上面放着一个茶壶和一个盛着某种饮料的杯子。

“茶？你对茶有种不健康的痴迷，欧比旺。”

“当然了，我让你再喝一杯茶，因为你看起来还不够神经紧张，”他面无表情地说。安纳金疲惫地笑了笑。“当然不是茶了。只是一些能让你放松下来的饮料。喝吧，喝完你会感觉好一些的。”

“好吧，谢了。”接下来是一阵尴尬的沉默，房间里只能听见安纳金小口啜饮的声音。欧比旺坐在他的身边，这一次彻底安静了下来，安纳金不知道那个男人在想些什么。安纳金不敢看他的眼睛，只是盯着面前的壁炉。“所以，呃，”安纳金再也受不了这种尴尬的气氛了，于是开口说道，“你可能在想为什么——”

“如果你不想说的话，就不必告诉我，”他安慰他说，“我只是想尽我所能地帮助你。”安纳金看着他，说不出话来。他不配得到这个男人的友谊。 _反正我也没有得到。_

欧比旺没有要他解释，但安纳金还是觉得他应该得到一个解释。

“只是……”他想起那场车祸，它重新唤起了他内心中压抑着的痛苦。他吞咽一下。“我需要有人陪着，我……我 _没法_ 一个人待着，阿索卡明天还有考试，我只是想——好吧，我没有想，不是真的没想，但是……”

“安纳金，你真的不必——”

“他们是今天死的。”安纳金把脸埋在手里。在那永恒的几秒钟里，房间里只能听见壁炉的噼啪声。“我是说，当然不是今天了。但是是今天这个日子。先是妈妈，几年后是……帕德梅。”他深吸一口气，仍然没有把头从手掌中抬起来。“妈妈因癌症去世后，我花了很长时间才走出来。不过，那时候我有帕德梅帮助我。如果没有她，我不知道我会怎么样，”他的声音变得破碎了。“该死的，我 _不知道_ 没有她我该怎么办……”一旦开了口，他就再也无法停下来了。“生活一度很美好。我们很幸福，我们……我们甚至考虑过几年后就结婚，”他抽泣着。“两年前，她死于一场车祸。一部分的我在那一天也一同死去了。而今天……这个日子本身就够难熬的了，但就在我回家的时候，我看到了一起车祸，我想……我想知道她死前在想什么，但我永远不会知道了，我永远不会知道……”从某一刻起，可能是当他开始控制不住地哭泣的时候，他的话就失去了意义。

他没有意识到自己被欧比旺抱进了怀里。“哦，安纳金。我很抱歉。”他安慰地抚摸着安纳金的头发，后者一直在哭，模模糊糊地意识到自己的泪水打湿了年长者的脖子。他内心的一部分告诉他，他会后悔的——把自己最脆弱的一面暴露在欧比旺的面前，软弱得 _可怜_ ，与他通常展现在别人面前的伪装完全相反。但此时此刻，他无法让自己去在意这一点。他沉浸在欧比旺柔和的声音给他带来的安慰中，他的声音使他专注于当下，在一定程度上减轻了他的痛苦。

* * *

他睁开眼睛，花了一点时间才适应了周围陌生的环境。昨晚发生的事情快速在他的脑海里闪现。他暗自呻吟了一声。

他一定是在什么时候睡着了。他躺在沙发上，身上盖着一条毯子，这条毯子昨晚绝对 _不_ 在这。就在这张沙发上，他 _可怜地_ 在 _欧比旺的怀里_ 崩溃了，紧紧地抱着他，好像他是自己的救命稻草。他觉得自己太丢脸了。他现在该怎么面对他？

但那个人似乎不见踪影了。然后安纳金看到了咖啡桌上放着一张便条。

_安纳金，很抱歉我什么也没说就离开了，你看上去睡得很熟，我没忍心叫醒你。你自便吧。我在厨房里还给你留了一些早餐。_

_希望你早上感觉好些了。课堂上见。_

该死。就在他觉得自己已经不能更丢脸了的时候，情况却变成了现在这样：他待在欧比旺的公寓里，屋主已经去上班了，厨房里还留着给他的早餐（由那人亲手准备）。“累赘”这个词早就不足以形容他了。

晚些时候，在学校里，他坐在桌边等着欧比旺来到教室。其他同学的窃窃私语比以往更让他心烦意乱。这些人太无聊了。他隐约注意到之前的那两个女孩试图引起他的注意力，但他这次甚至懒得礼貌地无视她们。他粗鲁地转过身去，继续等待着。

他进了教室，然后这节课就像往常一样进行了下去。欧比旺还是一如既往地尖刻、严格——一个克诺比教授的形象——他甚至连一个眼神都没有分给他。没有任何一个表情表明今天有什么不同。安纳金应该对此心存感激。

下课后，他觉得自己应该过去和他说点什么，尽管他非常想假装昨晚什么事也没发生。感觉到了他的接近，欧比旺从一摞作业中抬起头来，克诺比教授的冷漠形象立刻被一个充满关切的眼神和微笑所取代。

安纳金不是那种容易紧张的人，他也绝对 _不会_ 脸红。

然而现在，他因为愧疚既紧张又脸红。

“你感觉怎么样，安纳金？”

 _没必要拐弯抹角了。_ “很好。我——呃。”他也绝对 _没有_ 结巴，“昨天的事，谢谢你，”他最后说，“我很抱歉去你家打扰你——”

“你不必谢我，更不用道歉，”他打断了他，从椅子上站起来，与他视线相平，“生活对你来说是如此艰难，我很抱歉，但你 _永远_ 不必独自承受痛苦。”欧比旺捏着他的肩膀，严肃地看着他。“毕竟，这不就是朋友该做的吗？”安纳金默默地点了点头，下一节课的上课铃响起，那声音在安纳金听来十分遥远。

晚些时候，阿索卡第九次问他是否还好：“ _你为什么不接你那该死的电话，你让我很是担心。_ ”于是他解释说，他把手机落在家里了，事实证明这是一个错误的回答，因为他现在不得不继续解释，如果他没在家的话，他去了 _哪里_ 。他告诉她自己目睹了一起车祸，他崩溃了。他说自己去了欧比旺家，阿索卡挑起一边眉毛，他假装自己没看见阿索卡了然的微笑。

“你可以来我家的，你知道，”她同情地低声说，以免被其他同学听到，“也不要再提考试之类的废话了，你的事才更重要。不过，我很高兴欧比旺这么好心。”她又对他露出了那种讨厌的笑容：“我喜欢他。”

“是啊，我想他并没有那么差劲，”他随意地耸了耸肩。

温杜教授走进了教室，所有同学立刻闭上了嘴。安纳金隐约听到雷克斯低声讲着温杜的笑话，这让阿索卡捂着嘴偷笑起来。安纳金心不在焉地记着笔记，没有留意周围发生的事。 _朋友_ ，他暗暗微笑着想道，之前那种悸动的感觉又在他的腹间翻腾， _他说我们是朋友。_

* * *

_他终于到了图书馆。图书馆的尽头还有一扇门。门缝中透出刺眼的白光，噪音也更大了。它们召唤着他。他想把门打开，但它锁上了。他一次又一次地尝试，但都无济于事。_

他睁开眼睛。他以为只要过了她们的忌日，噩梦就会结束，但结束的只有那些关于帕德梅和妈妈的梦。每天晚上，每一个 _该死的（kriffing）_ 晚上他都会梦到同样的事情，只是细节上稍有不同。不过，所有梦的结局都是一样的：一扇无法打开的门。这几乎算不上是一个噩梦，他当然做过比这糟糕得多的梦。然而，每次他醒来后，心里都会留下极度痛苦的感觉。

他们去商场给雷克斯买生日礼物。

“天行仔。”

“怎么了，”他随意翻着一本汽车杂志，气恼地问，“我就不能安静地看会儿书么。”

“哦，好吧。我以为你会想知道我刚刚在收银台看见了谁……但我还是让你继续安静地看书好了。”

他随口哼了一声。他是不会上当的，无论阿索卡有多喜欢用这种方式吊他胃口。 _尤其_ 是因为这个。她拿起一本杂志，一边读一边哼着歌。

“好吧。谁啊？”

“什么谁啊？”

“别装傻，阿索卡。谁在收银台那？”

“好吧，现在我可以很有把握地说，我怎么走到哪都能碰到你。”哪怕他不熟悉这个声音，他也能从对方的说话方式中认出他来。

“这话也许反过来说才对，欧比旺。”他转过身打招呼，厚脸皮地冲他笑着，“你在这做什么？”

他挑起眉，觉得有些好笑：“怎么，我们可是在书店里啊，安纳金。既然你一直说我是个‘书呆子’，那么在我们两人之中，我才是那个最有可能出现在这种地方的人。”

“你说得对，”他大笑着说。

欧比旺接着对阿索卡说话，后者正带着 _那种_ 让人讨厌的微笑看着他们：“你怎么能受得了他呢，我真是搞不懂，”他开玩笑说。他希望他是在开玩笑。

她夸张地叹了口气：“你会习惯的，别担心。”

阿索卡说着什么要把他们买的运动服换成另一个尺码的，不过安纳金可以发誓，他们已经换过了。

“你今天没来上课，”现在只剩他们二人了，欧比旺说道。

安纳金抱起双臂，靠着书架：“怎么，你想我了？”

“我当然 _不会_ 想念有人不停地打断我上课。”

“我没有过去那么频繁地打断你了。”

“是啊，”他承认说，“多亏了我的私人辅导。”

“你太抬举自己了，”安纳金哼了一声。他仔细地观察着欧比旺。虽然他面带微笑，但看起来有点疲惫，眼下还挂着重重的黑眼圈。不过，他的行为举止倒也没有什么奇怪的地方，还是一如既往地尖酸刻薄、风趣幽默，只不过比平时多了几分心不在焉。他打了个响指让他回过神来。“哇哦，这已经是你第三次没搭理我了。你真的伤到了我的心。”

他气哼哼地说：“现在你知道我上课是什么感觉了吧。”他摸着胡子，看起来若有所思，“我这几天感觉很奇怪。”

“奇怪？”

他点点头，“是的，奇怪。” _回答得可真详细啊。_

“所谓奇怪是——诶，等等。这不是那个人吗？帕尔帕……呃。市长。”

“帕尔帕廷。没错，是他。”

那人正亲切地和店员说着话，两个强壮的男人始终跟在他身边保护着他。

“他在商场里做什么？”

“对所有事情指手画脚，我猜，他经常这样。”安纳金震惊地看着他。

“他怎么惹着你了？”

“没怎么，但是我知道，他干涉学校的事务比校长管得都多。”

“这说明他对这座城市里发生的一切都很上心。这有什么不好的？我一直不明白你为什么会这么反对。”

“我没有——”他刚开口争辩，然后停下来疑惑地看着他，“安纳金，这是我们第一次聊起这个话题。”

 _噢。_ “你说得对，”他摇了摇头，也有些困惑。“但我有时候也不能理解你的思维方式。等等，他是在向我们招手吗？”那人正微笑地看着……他们？他们周围没有别人，所以一定就是他们了。

“似乎是这样。”

他朝他们走过来，脸上的笑容并未消退：“瞧瞧这是谁呀！安纳金，很高兴再次见到你。”

安纳金灿烂地笑了起来：“你也是，先生。”

“哦拜托，别这么叫我。叫我的名字就好，我讨厌繁文缛节，”他有些自嘲地低声承认道。

他的名字。好吧。

“当然了，呃，帕尔——”欧比旺趁市长没注意的时候用口型说出了他的名字，安纳金真想当场给他一个拥抱，“帕尔帕廷。”

然后，市长带着同样善意的微笑看向了欧比旺。“哦，我来为你介绍一下……”

“我非常清楚他是谁，安纳金，”帕尔帕廷露齿一笑，说到，“克诺比教授，很高兴见到你。”欧比旺正式地点了点头。“能在这里遇到我们名牌大学的两位优秀代表，真是太好了。”

“呃，欧比——克诺比教授也许是，但是我？”安纳金笑道，“我对此表示怀疑。再说了，您几乎不认识我。”

“别这么谦虚，安纳金。毕竟，你救了我，没让我摔倒，那可是非常危险的！永远不要低估那块滑溜溜的地板的威胁！”

安纳金轻声笑道：“是啊。”

他们互相道别，安纳金得意地看着欧比旺：“我觉得他挺好的。”

“我从没说过他不好。”欧比旺翻了个白眼，“而且，不，我对他没什么意见，只是普遍地不喜欢政客罢了。他们不值得信任。”

安纳金皱起了眉：“帕德梅也是一个政客。实际上，她也在市政厅工作。你是说她不值得信任吗？”他尽可能地用最充满恶意的语气说道。

“我——不，安纳金。”欧比旺·克诺比，平静的典范，此时非常手足无措。“我不是那个意思，我很抱歉，我——你笑什么？”

安纳金边笑边说：“我没有生气，欧比旺。你真该看看自己的表情。”他笑得更厉害了，欧比旺翻了个白眼。“我说的是真的，”他平静下来后说，“她是一个政客。我过去经常以此取笑她，说一些和你说的一样的话。”他沉浸在回忆中，伤感地微笑。“她总是会生气。当然，这只是个玩笑而已。她是我认识的最值得尊敬的人之一。”

“我相信她是的。”欧比旺温和地用笑容回应，“不是所有政客都是一样的。总会有一些例外。”

“是啊。就像帕尔帕廷。”

“也许吧。我不是很了解他，所以还不能这么说。”

“但也不能反过来，”安纳金得意地回答。“你从来不是一个会在不了解别人的情况下就妄加评判的人，欧比旺。这太不符合你的性格了。”

“我没有在评判，”他冷静地回答，“但我也学会了相信自己的直觉。而我的直觉告诉我，永远不要轻易地相信一个政客。”

“直觉？”安纳金哼了一声，“在我看来更像是偏见。”

阿索卡随后加入了他们：“哦，哇。刚才跟你们说话的是帕尔帕廷市长吗？我还错过了什么？”

“哦，没什么，只是安纳金一如既往地发牢骚罢了。”安纳金愤愤不平地看着他，但当欧比旺温暖地对他微笑时，他情不自禁地同样以微笑回应。而他绝对 _没有_ 再次脸红。

“我懂你的感觉，”阿索卡开玩笑地回答。“好了，我们的购物结束了。安纳金和我约好了出去玩……你要不要加入我们，欧比旺？偶尔放下工作一定会对你有好处的。”

 _不错的尝试，阿索卡，_ 他既好笑又苦涩地想。欧比旺不是一个会放下工作的人，他当然会拒——

“你说得对，我应该放松一下。” _今天可真是充满了惊喜啊。_ 直到几个小时以后，他才明白这个想法到底有多准确。

他们三个过得很开心。当然，阿索卡和欧比旺经常联合起来取笑他，但他早就已经习惯了。再说了，安纳金其实很喜欢拌嘴——这是他表达友谊的方式。当然了，这并不意味着他们不会偶尔惹恼他。

但总的来说，这真的挺不错的。他们三人之间的友情是如此自然，仿佛已经是多年的老朋友。想想他只认识了阿索卡大概一年半，而欧比旺只有几个月的时间，这真的很疯狂。

他们最后来到了电影院。安纳金和欧比旺等着阿索卡从洗手间里出来，顺便买了爆米花。他翻遍口袋也没有找到钱包。会不会是落在家里了？ _该死。_ 那就太尴尬了。公寓的钥匙总是挡在那里，让找钱包的工作变得更加困难了。

“嘿，欧比旺。接着，”他把钥匙扔给他，后者熟练地在半空中接住了它们。“哇哦，反应真快。”

“谢谢。”欧比旺自己也有点惊讶。

 _呼，原来在这儿呢，_ 他找到钱包的时候松了一口气。

等阿索卡从洗手间出来后，他们三人就去看电影了。

* * *

_他仍在设法把门打开。门后的声音更响了。这快要把他逼疯了。在第十次无用尝试后，他大叫了一声然后放弃了。他愤怒地把书从书架上一本接一本地扔出去。有一本书打开了，他看到的东西驱使他更仔细地看了一眼。或者说，他_ 没 _看到的东西——书页是空白的。他又打开了另一本书。也是空白的。所有书都是空白的。他挫败地捶打着书架，却没有感觉到疼痛。等等，这不可能。他刚刚猛砸过的地方碎掉了。怀着一种可怕的感觉，他向木制书架伸出手去。然而，他碰到的不是木头。书架根本不是真的。他环顾四周，意识到——一切都是假的。就像一场戏的布景，第一眼看上去就像真的一样，但人们一旦仔细地去查看那些表面之下的东西，它就会瞬间分崩离析。这一切都不是真的。就连他的尖叫听上去也如此不真实。但他还是在不停地尖叫。_

“安纳金。安纳金，醒醒，”有人在他的耳边轻声说话。

他睁开眼睛，遇上了欧比旺担忧的目光。他们正在电影院里看电影。欧比旺坐在他旁边，阿索卡坐在欧比旺的另一侧，所以她没有注意到安纳金睡着了。

“抱歉，”他低声说，试图装出一副若无其事的样子，然而事实是，他的心脏仍然在砰砰狂跳，“这部电影太烂了，我不小心睡着了。”

“你怎么会在电影院里睡着？”欧比旺摇摇头，喜爱又气恼地看着他，“看电影明明是你的主意啊。”

“我不知道这部电影会这么无聊，”他低声咕哝道。

“你看起来很痛苦。在你做梦的时候，”安纳金困惑地看着他，于是他补充说。

“我没事，”他撒了个谎。

之后，他假装看起了电影，但思绪却飘去了千里之外。他忘不掉梦里最后意识到真相的那个时刻，恐慌感淹没了他。他冷汗直冒，有些上不来气，还觉得恶心。 _只是一个梦而已，_ 他提醒自己， _这只是一个梦。_

回家的路上，新鲜的空气和轻松的聊天帮助他忘记了刚刚的梦。

“然后安纳金就逃出了教室，因为他非常害怕温杜先生——”

“哦得了吧。我才没害怕呢，更不用说那个傲慢、讨厌的——”

“注意言辞，安纳金。你在说我同事的坏话呢，”欧比旺打断了他。

“抱歉，欧比旺，但是你得承认，他就是那样的人。而且，不，阿索卡，我不怕他。”

“你当然不怕他了，”她讽刺地说，“‘无畏英雄’能怕什么？”

“她刚刚叫你什么？”

“不用在意。她喜欢给我起各种你想象不到的奇怪外号。”

他们继续争论了一番，直到安纳金意识到欧比旺没有跟上来。

他们转过身，看见他一动不动地站在那里，脸上的表情毫无生气。安纳金和阿索卡交换了一个眼神。

“欧比旺？你还好吗？”

他从茫然中惊醒过来：“是的。我刚刚以为……没什么，”他说着追上了他们。

“真是个怪人，”安纳金喜爱地开着玩笑。

欧比旺一路上非常沉默，甚至都没去理会安纳金的挑衅。一次也没有。 _他一定是累坏了，_ 想起他们在书店里的对话，安纳金想道。他只是希望欧比旺能更加坦诚一些，有什么烦心的事情，或者只是需要倾诉时，他能找安纳金谈谈。他们毕竟是朋友，而友谊应该是双向的。但有时候，安纳金感觉，他们之间总是欧比旺在帮助他。而安纳金也想帮帮他。

他摇了摇头，意识到最近欧比旺总是占据着他的思绪。 _至少比噩梦强。_ 噩梦。安纳金仍然记得自己在梦中感受到的巨大痛苦，有那么一瞬间，他甚至害怕再次陷入睡眠。他关了灯，缩进被子里，默默地祈祷不要梦到上锁的房门、空白的书本，或是虚假的家具。

* * *

_这一次，门开了。_

_他站在悬崖的边缘。他试图抓住那扇门，但它却凭空消失了。_

_他砰的一声摔了下去。周围很黑，但他能辨认出自己是在一个山洞里。他躲在一块岩石后面，他听见了一些声音，一阵低沉的、野兽般的咆哮，他把头探了出去。他看见的东西让他脊背发凉。_

_那是一个身形巨大的、难以形容的生物，一个_ 怪物 _，它正大头朝下地抓着一个年轻人，那人正拼命挣脱着它的束缚。那人看起来非常像他自己，但又不_ 完全 _一模一样。_

_“你还……打算来帮我吗？！”梦里的自己问着另一个男人，那人看起来也非常眼熟……_

_这个欧比旺为另一个自己提供了帮助，他把一块大石头扔向那个生物，甚至没有碰到石头，就像在使用某种魔法。_

_“好吧，”另一个自己嘲讽地说，“你很悠闲嘛。”_

_他们一起打败了那个怪物，再次用了那种奇怪的魔法，不用接触就可以移动大型物体。_

_山崩地裂，一块石头砸中了他的头，就在他失去意识之前，他隐约听见了那两个战士剩下的对话。_

_“真遗憾。我才刚开始感觉到一种联系。”_

_“我是不是应该让你们俩单独待一会儿，还是说你更想在她醒来之前想办法离开这里？”_

_他睁开眼睛，发现自己正身处一场战斗中。他惊慌失措，因为这里没有地方可以躲藏，但他很快就意识到这并不重要。没有人能看见他。_

_一支身穿白色盔甲的军队正与某些最奇怪的生物作战。他们使用的武器看起来非常现代化。之前看到的那两个战士又出现了。他们拿着能发出蓝色光束的剑战斗，他在其他梦里也见过这种剑，他们互相照应，就像在现实生活里一样地拌着嘴。_

_场景转换。_

_这个地方很美，生机勃勃，四周都是茂密的植被，风景如画。那两个人又在这里，他们争论着什么。只不过，这次他们身边还有一个长得非常像阿索卡的女孩，她站在他们两人中间，带着一个熟悉的恼人微笑看着他们。_

_“我们不能漫无目的地到处乱跑，我们需要一个计划！”_

_“你一直告诉我要相信直觉，而我的直觉告诉我应该往那边走。”_

_“不，那边——那边感觉不对。我觉得我们应该往这边走。”_

_“那你还问我的意见干什么？你从来不按我的方式办事。”_

_“我们按你的方式坠了机。”_

_“真好笑。看来你的幽默感在坠机中幸存下来了。”_

_“这大概是唯一幸存的东西了。”_

_他又看到了上百个场景，其中有很多战斗，但也穿插着一些平静的时光。那些时光中很多都有帕德梅的身影。_

_现在，另一个自己正在和一个脸上有纹身的秃头男人激烈地争吵。_

_“我本来可以帮你的！长老会不信任我真是糟糕透顶。”_

_“安纳金，向你保密是我的决定。我知道如果你确信我已经死了，杜库也会相信的。”_

_“你的决定？”_

_“听着，我知道我的做法存在争议，但我做了我必须做的。我希望你能理解。”_

_“你对我撒谎！长老会还对我撒了多少谎？你又怎么知道你掌握了全部的真相？”_

_他们分道扬镳。_

安纳金醒了过来。

* * *

他突然从床上坐了起来，房间里只能听见他粗重的呼吸声。

他想起来了。他想起了一切。

现在一切都说得通了。那种失去了重要东西的感觉，那种疏离感，不属于任何地方的感觉。而现在，他所熟知的这个世界彻底崩塌成了尘埃。

他需要理清现在的情况。他知道谁可以帮助他——这个人总是知道该怎么做，无论他们之间有多少争执或分歧，有多少秘密和谎言，他永远都会在他的身边支持他。不过，他可能会认为他疯了。毕竟，不是每天都有人告诉你，他在 _上辈子_ 认识你的。但是，如果他现在还没有觉得他疯了，那他就还有希望，是吧？运气好一点的话，他可能会相信他。运气更好的话，也许他也能让他想起来。

他需要和欧比旺谈谈。

他需要和他的 _师父_ 谈谈。


	6. 最好的团队

整条街道寂静无声。三小时后，汽车引擎的轰鸣声会打破寂静，但现在，外面什么声音也没有。甚至连孤独的夜游者的脚步声都没有，也听不到楼上婴儿的哭泣。整个城市沉睡着，没有人知道他脑海里的喧嚣。他必须承认：他羡慕他们。如果能像他们一样安稳地睡着，哪怕只有几个小时，他也愿意付出一切，这样他就不用面对脑海里混乱的思绪了。逃避责任——这不是他的性格，他知道。但就这一次，当他独自一人沉浸在思绪中时，他希望可以逃避。

时钟的报时——现在可能已经四五点钟了，他从午夜起就失去了时间观念——与他的感受形成了鲜明的对比。他觉得时间停了下来——他所熟知的整个人生都停了下来，而他不知道该如何继续下去。

他独自坐在壁炉前，眼睛盯着即将完全熄灭的余烬，却 _视而不见_ 。在旁观者看来，他该有多么可怜——只是自己过去的影子。一个曾经的战士，一个曾经的 _绝地武士_ ，现在却深受打击——被彻底击败了——不是败在致命武器或强大敌人的手下，而是败给了迷茫和痛苦这样简单的 _感觉_ 。 _看那巨人是如何陨落的啊。_

不过，有些东西从未改变，甚至超越了时空。他手里的这杯茶就是最好的证明。

在欧比旺·克诺比的一生中，他一直觉得自己有些不对劲。与其说是不对劲，倒不如说是有些 _不同_ 。是的，这个词更恰当一些。不同、不完整、割裂。他应该在别的什么地方，或者说，他曾经在别的什么地方，尽管这听起来很荒谬。欧比旺——这个欧比旺和那个绝地大师——总是依照逻辑行事，但是，也许是因为他的潜意识深处还记得自己曾是一位绝地武士，他也一直相信自己的直觉。正是这些直觉告诉他，有什么东西不对劲，尽管他从未用语言表达出来——哪怕是在自己的脑海里。

由于不愿意亲近他人——同样，这可能也是绝地生活留给他的潜在影响——孤独始终是他最忠实的伙伴。然而，有人却可以毫不费力地将他筑起的心防一一击碎。这并不奇怪，他唯一一个允许自己关心的人会是他。也只能是他。

他的徒弟，他最好的朋友，他的 _兄弟_ 。

然而，他们在前世中的最后一次见面却一点也不愉快。雷科·哈丁事件让他们的友谊出现了裂痕；尽管，说实话，他有种感觉，这道裂痕早就已经存在了，他的欺瞒只是将它放大了而已。某种程度上来说，他应该感激现在这种荒谬的境况：他在这里赢得了他的友谊，只有原力知道他们能否在前世里修复他们之间的关系。

正如他几小时前——感觉就像过去了很久一样——告诉安纳金的那样，他最近几天一直感觉很奇怪。无论走到哪里，他都有一种 _似曾相识_ 的感觉：陌生的面孔看起来很熟悉，某些对话似乎已经进行了上百次，或者某一特定的言谈举止触发了脑海里一闪而过的模糊画面——这些画面最近变得越来越清晰了。他的精神屏障之类的东西—— _原力啊_ ，他仍然在试图理清现在的状况——随时都有可能崩溃。他现在知道原因了。最后，是阿索卡的那句话——“ _无畏英雄_ ”——唤醒了这些被压抑的记忆，但任何东西都有可能成为他的触发点。可以说，他已经站在悬崖的边缘好几天了。幸亏他善于隐藏自己的情绪——无论是前世还是现在——他才能在真相揭示时设法隐藏起那种淹没了他的极度恐慌感。即便如此，他还是看到安纳金和阿索卡交换了一个疑惑的眼神。

但是现在，最重要的问题来了： _这到底是怎么回事？_ 在他前世的最后一段记忆里，他正在自己绝地圣殿中的公寓里冥想，试图在与安纳金痛苦地大吵一架后平静下来。记忆在这里戛然而止。

他一度以为这是某种咒语，或是一个原力幻象，是某个敌人为了牵制他们而施下的法术。但是，这个假设并不成立。即使他非常困惑，他也十分确定：现在的生活不是幻觉。它是真实的，就像另一个生活一样真实：包含着记忆、经历，和决定。转世重生是一种可能性，但他一直相信，人死后会化为原力。更何况，他相当确定自己在前世中没有死——要知道，他一直认为他会记得自己的死亡。在他最后的记忆中，他还在圣殿里活得好好的。

那么， _这一切到底是怎么发生的？_

幸运的是，明天是星期六，所以他不用去上课，因为他打算保持清醒，直到至少弄清楚发生了什么。

时钟滴答着敲响了下一个小时，此时有人在敲门。他深深地叹了一口气，沮丧地用手抹了把脸。虽然现在原力纽带已经不存在了，但他不需要原力纽带也能知道门外的人是谁。 _原力啊，这可真不是时候。_

他没有猜错。安纳金正狂乱地睁大了眼睛看着他， _原力啊，安纳金。_ 有些东西确实从未改变。无论是今生还是前世，他看起来仍然像是一个从全息影像中走出来的英雄：他自信又果断，却态度傲慢，谈吐风趣幽默。再加上他高挑的身材和英俊的面容，以及时常露出的调皮的微笑，这一切组成了共和国的海报男孩——在过去，欧比旺经常这样充满爱意地调侃他。

不过，现在的他并没有笑，眼中毫无笑意。欧比旺为此感到抱歉，但他有自己的问题需要处理，并且，他现在还没有做好面对他的准备。不，至少要等到这份混乱消散之后，这份蒙蔽了他的判断力的混乱。

“我们需要谈谈，欧比旺。”

 _还是一如既往的傲慢_ ，欧比旺既深感喜爱，又觉得恼火：只有安纳金才会在凌晨五点突然出现在老师的家门口， _要求_ 和他谈一谈。

“抱歉，安纳金，现在不是时候。” _我怎么这么无情？_ 一个声音在他的脑海里责备他。他的好朋友明显很痛苦，而他却想把他拒之门外。但这一次，欧比旺想自私一点。如果安纳金知道他的世界被彻底搅了个天翻地覆的话，他一定会理解的。

“这很重要。”安纳金直接推开门走进屋里，公然无视了他的逐客令。 _的确一如既往的傲慢。_

“请自便吧，”他带着一丝嘲讽地回答，把他领到了沙发上，至少 _他_ 得表现出一些礼节来，因为对方完全不懂礼貌。 _你就非得这么为所欲为吗？_

安纳金坐在沙发上，但欧比旺没有坐下。如果只有他一个人记得他们前世的所有经历的话，他无法忍受和他的朋友这么亲密。虽然这么想会让他变成一个很自私的人，但他希望自己能够和对方分享自己的困境，分享自己的迷茫，只是为了让他认出自己， _真正地_ 认出自己，无论是现在还是过去的自己。

所以，他倚在将厨房和客厅分开的隔断上，等着对方开口，他曲起手臂扶着前额，另一个安纳金会说，这是他的绝地大师冥想姿势。

“我不知道该从何说起，”他声音颤抖地说，“我即将告诉你的事……你可能一个字也不会相信。”

“哦，我可能会让你大吃一惊的，”他讽刺地回答。

“你不明白，这是……”安纳金苦笑一声，声音颤抖，“求你， _求你了_ ，不要认为我疯了。我，呃——我会受不了的。”

_看在原力的份上，安纳金，你就快说吧。_

“放心吧，我不会这么想的。”如果在这个时候，在他们二人之中，欧比旺才是说出自己想法的那个，那么认为他疯了的人就会是安纳金了。

他听见他深吸了一口气。房间里的空气似乎静止了，就像暴风雨前的平静，又像是站在悬崖边上的那几秒钟。这让他深感不安。他们两人都不知道对方已经跳进了深渊之中。

“你相信前世的存在吗？”

时钟的滴答声提醒着他们时间的流逝，再一次显得完全不合时宜——他的血液凝固，心脏停止了跳动，肺也不再呼吸了。他感觉自己的整个人生仿佛就是为了这一刻，有生以来第一次，希望渗入了他的心墙。他把手从眼睛上移开，转过头看着沙发——看着 _他_ 。

“除非这个前世里，你是我的学徒。”

安纳金那双比海更蓝的蓝眼睛里突然意识到了什么，当他们视线交汇时，他感觉自己仿佛是第一次看到他。

“师——师父？”他声音微弱地问道，欧比旺无声地点头回应，情绪哽住了喉咙。他的前学徒——“前”这个字眼似乎从未像此刻这样准确——带着哭腔笑了一声，然后从沙发上站了起来。

可以这么说，欧比旺还没来得及考虑他们的重逢会是什么情景——他一直在忙着搞清楚 _到底_ 发生了什么，顺便一说，他现在也还没想明白。不过，如果他有时间思考一下的话，他绝对想不到安纳金会把他扯进一个能揉碎骨头的拥抱之中。毕竟，他们在前世里最后的相处时光并不愉快。他有些尴尬地回抱了他——这不是他们之间的第一个拥抱，今生和前世都不是，但是现在，在知道了他们过去极少坦诚地表达自己的感情之后，他更能体会到其中的重要意义。

“怎——怎么？你是什么时候知道的？”他们分开后，安纳金焦急地问道，“你为什么没有告诉我？”

他抬手安抚他：“不，安纳金，我今天才想起来。”

“我就知道你早些时候表现得很奇怪！我也是今天想起来的，就在我从梦里醒来的时候……”他摇了摇头，“什么鬼啊，欧比旺？”

尽管他们身处困境，他还是忍不住轻声笑了起来：“可不是嘛。”

“我他妈以为我疯了！”

“注意言辞，安纳金，我仍然是你的老师。”

他哼了一声：“你当然是了。无论是前世还是今生，我都注定要忍受你做我的老师。”

“彼此彼此，”他回嘴道。 _原力啊_ ，拌嘴的感觉真好，这是他们关系中的另一个特征，无论哪一世，他们的关系总能被如此定义。不过，虽然这一刻很美好，但他们不能继续忽视某个显而易见的问题了。

欧比旺双臂交叉抱在胸前，走到窗边，凝视着黑暗的街道和沉睡中的、没有光亮的房屋，觉得自己不能更清醒了。

“我一直在思考这些事，但恐怕还没有找到合理的解释。我一开始以为这是原力幻象，但现在的生活是真实的，我们的记忆是真实的，所以不可能是——”

他听见安纳金清了清嗓子：“是啊，关于这个嘛……我想，我可以为你澄清一些事情，欧比旺。”

他转过身，挑起眉毛：“我洗耳恭听。”

“好吧，我当时正在绝地圣殿里睡觉——是的，事情就是这样开始的……”

* * *

_“怎么——我们在哪里？”_

_“你的脑海里，我们在。”_

_“我正在睡觉，不是吗？”_

_他和尤达大师正坐在一张长凳上，这大概是他们身边唯一的实体了。这里甚至没有一个平面可以支撑长凳的重量——一切都是黑色的，一片无尽的虚空。_

_“是的。但真实的，这也是。未来，我来自。重要的事情与你商讨，我有。但充足的时间，我们没有。直奔主题，我必须。”_

_“仅此一次啊，”他咕哝道，尤达用手杖敲了他一下。“嗷！顺便问一下，你为什么是透明的？”_

_“活在那个未来，我不再是了。”_

_“我很抱歉。”他知道自己听起来很可笑，但这句话又能怎么回答呢？这整件事都太疯狂了。这个梦可真奇怪，即使是以他的标准来说。等他告诉欧比——然而他们已经不再和对方说话了。真可惜，他会觉得很好笑的。_

_“一个梦，这不是。”_

_“嘿！你是在读我的思想还是怎样？好歹给我留点隐私啊。”_

_“既然，你的脑海里，我们是在，不可能实现的事，保留隐私是。”_

_“随便吧。”安纳金叹了口气，“如果你不是一个梦，那么请告诉我，为什么你的……原力英灵会大费周章地回到过去，只是为了拜访我？”_

_“在我来的时间点，实现了，预言最终。但高昂的代价，整个银河系付出了。毁灭、仇恨、叛国。屠杀。”_

_“发生了什么？”他问道，内心充满了恐惧。_

_“不是和你讨论这个的，我来这里的目的。这么说，我只能：实现了你的命运，你最终，崇高的牺牲，你做出了。原力，你融入了。原力的平衡，我们最终实现了。所以一个新的开始，原力可以给你。强大的，原力是。甚至是时间和空间，它都可以操控。”_

_“你在说什么？你是说，我会回到过去？”_

_“是……也不是。”_

_直奔主题就到此为止了，安纳金想。_

_“你能说清楚一点吗，大师？我不明白你在说什么！所以，在你来的时间点，我死了，并且设法实现了预言？而现在，原力想要报答我？”_

_“通过重新开始，是的。很糟的事情发生了，在你实现预言之前。”_

_“什么事情？告诉我！”_

_他又用手杖敲了他一下。这个尤达比他认识的那个还要暴躁。_

_“不是这个原因，我来这！”他每说一个字就敲他一下。_

_“但为什么要让我在别的地方重新开始呢？为什么不告诉我未来发生了什么，这样我就可以改变事情，实现预言，阻止那些……灾难？”_

_“那么简单，事情没有。发生了的事情，我们改变不能。但在另一个现实中，让事情有所不同，你可以。有所不同，事情也会，是的，非常不同。”_

_“但是——我不明白！你为什么要回到过去，把这些事告诉一个更年轻的我？如果我在那个未来已经死了，那为什么不让我带着已经发生的——或者说，将要发生的——记忆重新开始呢？”_

_“事情的重点，这正是。经受未来的痛苦，你还没有。阻止那些发生在你的身上，原力想要。既然未来无法改变，唯一的办法，这是。”_

_“但是你要把我送到哪里去？我喜欢我在这里的生活！”他想到了帕德梅，他的妻子，他不能和她分开！还有他所有的朋友们，阿索卡，以及，原力啊，欧比旺。_

_“孤单，你不会。担心不用，天行者。”_

_“你是说，他们也会在那吗？”_

_“假设，我只能给你。一切的答案，我没有。相信我，你必须。留在这里，你如果，我经历的那个未来会重演。想要这个，你不会。”_

_“但是发生了什么！到底发生了什么不好的事情，以至于更好的选择会是这个？如果我最终实现了预言，还会发生什么样的悲剧呢？”_

_尤达悲伤地看着他：“考虑这个，你不需要。一个全新的人生，在你面前。一个正常的人生。”_

_安纳金叹了口气，败下阵来：“我会保留我的记忆吗？”_

_“重生，你将会。理论上来说，记得新生活，你只会。潜伏着，这一生的记忆会。但在时机到来时觉醒，它们可能会。然而，保证这一点，我不能。以神秘的方式，原力……”_

_“是的是的，我知道，”他烦躁地说，“那你呢？也许你也会在那里。你真的认为自己不会记得吗？”_

_“那里，我不会在。现在的我，至少不是。但一个更年轻的我，和你处在同一时间点的我，会在那里。我们能否相遇，只有原力知道。然而，我们会在那个世界里相遇，我真心希望。”_

_安纳金点点头，因为他的这番话有些感动，却又对整个谈话的含糊其辞倍感恼火。但是，让尤达直截了当地给出答案，就像让欧比旺相信冥想毫无用处一样困难。_

_他站在那里默默地思考了几分钟，知道无论自己选择了什么，都会彻底改变他的人生。他的面前摆着两条路：拒绝他的帮助，继续他所熟知的生活——根据尤达的说法，这最终会以悲剧收场；或者接受他的帮助，在其他地方重新开始，但却无法保证那里的情况一定会更好，只有情况_ 也许 _会更好的可能性。他不喜欢得不到保证的事情，但当尤达说他在这里的生活会以悲剧收场时，他能从对方的眼中看出这是真的。再说了，虽然尤达大师有时候很令人恼火，但安纳金确实信任他。_

_他深吸一口气，做出了决定，默默祈祷这个决定是正确的。_

_“好吧，”他同意了，“我准备好了。”_

* * *

他的朋友说完后，欧比旺慢慢点了点头，一边思考一边摸着胡子，默默理解着自己得知的一切。好吧，至少现在一切都说得通了。然而，如果安纳金没有选择接受原力提供给他的机会，想想另一个世界中会发生什么——实际上 _已经_ 发生过什么——“悲剧”，他就感觉非常不安。如果他足够了解他的朋友，他也确实很了解，那么那个未知的命运一定也在困扰着他。然而，把时间浪费在那些“如果”上是没有用的，相反，他们应该专注于此时此刻。他叹了一口气，意识到自己作为绝地武士的生活已经结束了——更确切地说，那从未开始过。 _原力啊_ ，他头好痛。他在另一个世界中所熟知的生活已经被抹去了存在，或者说，它在这个世界中从未存在过。

他会想念绝地的生活的，但他对此也无能为力。此外，现在的生活对他来说并不陌生：他已经在这个世界里生活了三十五年，而且他必须承认，这里的生活还不错。当然，他会怀念很多东西，但至少在这里，事情没有那么复杂。

再说了，他最想念的东西已经在这个房间里了。他无法——也不愿——想象一个他最好的朋友不在他的身边的世界。 _那_ 才是真正的悲剧，他看着他，想道。

安纳金目光呆滞，异常沉默。欧比旺在某一时刻可以确切地感觉到，有什么东西在对方的心里爆发了，一种熟悉又令人不安的愤怒火花在眼中闪烁，取代了几秒钟前的心烦意乱。不幸的是，他非常熟知对方眼里的怒火，因为这种愤怒通常都是冲着他来的。

“那个该死的骗子！”他大喊，“那个该死的*绿色地精还敢自称绝地！”

这一次，可怜的尤达似乎成了他怒火的中心。

“好吧，严格来说，他已经不是绿色的了——”他试图用幽默来缓解对方的怒气，但他的好意并没有被接受，如果安纳金难以置信地瞪着他的眼神可以作为依据的话。“安纳金，你为什么——”

“他骗了我！”再这样下去，他的尖叫会把整个居民区吵醒的。“他告诉我这里的生活会更好！我竟然蠢到相信了他！这个该死的混蛋！”

“安纳金，小点声——”

“不！”他呼吸急促，看起来快要惊恐发作了，“他骗了我！你还看不出来吗？”他用乞求的眼神看着他。

“我——呃，”欧比旺支支吾吾地说，“抱歉，安纳金，我不明白他是怎么骗了你的——”

“你当然会这么说了，”他恶狠狠地回答，然后干笑一声，“你还是那个欧比旺，不惜一切代价为绝地委员会辩护，即使它已经不复存在了！”

他是不会上当的，因此没有理会对方的最后一句话：“他说你会在另一个地方重新开始，而你已经——”

“是的！他还说，如果我不接受的话，‘悲剧’就会发生，谁知道那是什么意思！他说这里的生活会更好！”

“严格来说，根据你告诉我的情况，他没有向你保证事情会——”

“但他说过这是更好的选择！为了阻止 _该死的_ 悲剧发生！但你知道什么才是真正的悲剧吗，欧比旺？把母亲还给我，只是为了让我再失去她一次！因为看着她死一次显然还不够。还有帕德梅， _原力啊_ ，帕德梅……” _哦，安纳金。_ 欧比旺向他走近，想要安慰他，但那股能让人血液凝固的愤怒回到了他的眼里，欧比旺便停下了脚步。

“我很抱歉，安纳金。”他知道这完全不够。他知道这句话听起来是多么的空洞，完全不足以表达他对朋友的失去感到的巨大悲伤。“我知道她对你有多——”

又是一声苦涩的大笑：“你知道什么，欧比旺？”他用一种居高临下的语气问道，“你什么也不懂。你他妈什么也不知道！”他大吼道。

但欧比旺确实知道，或者至少有一些猜测，无论安纳金认为自己掩饰地有多好，其实并不然。

安纳金挑衅地盯着他，然后再次开口说：“我们结婚了。帕德梅是我的妻子！”

 _噢_ 。好吧，他得承认，他没想到他们已经走到了这一步。然而，转念一想，这并不十分令人惊讶。实际上，这是最符合逻辑的结果了：安纳金总会全身心地投入到自己的感情中去，所以他们最终会结婚也是很自然的事。

“是的，你没听错！我们结婚了！”他情绪激动地说，误解了他的沉默，“你现在可以进行那些关于依恋的说教了，”他说，声音里满是恶毒。然后，他开始在房间里扔东西，任何他够得到的东西，欧比旺深知他的朋友此时太过伤心欲绝，所以才容忍了他的行为，没有当场把他扔出家门。“至少在那个世界里我还有她！但是，不，我非得听那个…… _妖精_ 的话，现在她不在了。她永远地离开了，她永远不会知道我们曾经结过婚，她永远不知道我们能有多幸福……”

他崩溃了，瘫倒在沙发上，把脸埋在手臂和膝盖之间。即使欧比旺看不到他的脸，那声心碎的抽泣也抵达了他灵魂的最深处。

他坐到他的身边，缓缓地、犹豫地向他伸出手去，生怕吓到他，小心翼翼得就像是在接近一只不信任人类的野生动物。他把手放在他金色的卷发上，年轻人没有抱怨，于是他大胆地抚摸着，希望这一安抚的动作能给他带去一丝安慰。但他却哭得更凶了，就在他准备把手撤回去的时候，安纳金出乎意料地扑进了他的怀里。欧比旺立刻做出了回应，保护性地抱住他，让他把脸埋在自己的颈窝，听着他闷声哭泣：“嘘，没事的，安纳金。我就在这儿。”他把手放回他的头发上，轻柔地抚摸着他的卷发，继续低声说着些安抚的话。

“你知道吗，安纳金，”过了一会儿，他说，憎恨自己再次提起这件事，但又觉得有必要把事情说清楚，“我一直知道你和帕德梅在一起了。”

可能是由于困惑，他抑制不住的抽泣突然停止了。他从他的颈窝里转过头，靠在他的肩膀上看着他。泪水顺着他的脸颊流下，就像前世一样，他的眼泪在这个世界里也对他有着同样的刺激，激起了他强烈的保护欲。为了止住他的泪水，他甘愿付出一切。

“你知道？”安纳金的声音沙哑。

他点点头：“小心谨慎可从来不是你的强项，我的朋友。”安纳金的脸上露出了一丝微笑，欧比旺为此感到无比自豪。“当然，我并不知道你们结婚了。我没想到这个。但我一直怀疑你们俩之间有某种感情关系。”

“但是……我不明白。”他若有所思地咬着嘴唇，“如果你已经知道了的话，你为什么……”

“……什么也没说？”对方点了点头，“安纳金……虽然我们一起经历了这么多，但我逐渐意识到，在某些方面上，我们根本不了解对方。你是我的朋友，我最好的朋友。我当然不会向委员会打你的报告了，无论我有多不赞成你公然无视信条的行为。”他说出口的语气比他的本意更严厉，所以他详细解释了一番：“这也确实把我置于了一个艰难的境地中，因为我自己就是绝地委员会的成员。但是你爱她，她让你快乐。我不想把它从你身边夺走。所以我决定睁一只眼闭一只眼，”他微笑着说完。

“欧比旺，”他惊叹道，不敢相信地盯着他，“我……我不知道该说些什么。对不起，我太蠢了。”

“说点我不知道的。”

安纳金翻了个白眼，但情不自禁地笑了起来。当他的微笑消失后，他带着之前的那种敬畏的眼神看着他：“谢谢你，欧比旺。这对我来说意义重大……你都无法想象。”

“你不需要谢我，”他微笑着回答，但他也很感激他的话。

“我也不是故意要说尤达的坏话……这一点我也很抱歉。”

“你为什么要跟我道歉？”他有些好笑地问道，“我又不是尤达。”

安纳金翻了个白眼：“好吧，你不是尤达，但你是一位绝地大师。这是我能做的最接近向尤达本人道歉的事了。”

“你可以随时当面向他道歉，”他说，努力忍着笑，“毕竟，他是大学校长啊。”

“哦，是啊，我能想象得出来那会有多顺利，”安纳金语气讽刺地说，接着他的话开玩笑，“你好，尤达先生，最近怎么样？顺便一说，我其实应该叫你尤达大师，因为你上辈子是一位绝地大师。你还是绿色的，而且也就这么高吧。哦，我只是想来道个歉，因为我骂你妖精和地精，还有混蛋什么的。祝你今天愉快！”

有些事情确实从未改变，因为安纳金总能让他笑起来。

“这就不太明智了，是的。你最后很可能会被学校开除。我们可不希望这样，对不对？”

“嗯……除了我，你还能折磨谁呢？”

“没错。”

他们一起轻声笑了一会儿，允许自己对这种超现实的现状开一些玩笑。

等他们平静下来后，安纳金的眼里再次蒙上了阴影，悲伤掩盖了他允许自己享受的短暂放松。

“只是……我对现在的情况非常生气。我知道这不是他的错，但还是很生气。他确实说过，如果我继续另一个生活的话，未来只有糟糕的事情等着我。”他的目光变得呆滞，“但我想不到还有什么会比这更糟了，欧比旺！看着妈妈再一次死去，失去帕德梅……”他又开始心碎地哭泣。“你知道吗，欧比旺，我记得我和帕德梅的最后一次谈话……前世里，我是说。而那并不愉快，但也不算糟。但是……我记得我一整天都非常暴躁，在你来为雷科·哈丁事件道歉之后，我们为此大吵了一架。我记得她说她受够了我，因为我一整天都让人无法忍受。我们没有争吵，不完全是，但现在，知道那是我们的最后一次谈话……我受不了，欧比旺。我受不了。而在这个世界里，我们之间的一切都很完美，但生活却把她从我的身边夺走了！而且，我觉得好痛苦，她永远不会记得我们在一起的日子，我永远没有机会告诉她，我对自己那天的暴脾气有多么抱歉……”

“安纳金，冷静一点。”他捧起他的脸，拇指擦去他脸颊上的泪水，“我很抱歉事情变成了现在这样。但是，试着这样看待它……试着这样想，这一生你和你的母亲有了更多的时间相处。至于帕德梅……我不知道该说什么才能减轻你的痛苦，但你放心，就算是你和她吵架的时候，她也知道你有多么抱歉。不要让一个不美好的记忆，哪怕那是最后一个记忆，给你们共同享有的其他快乐蒙上阴影。她可能不记得你们前世的生活了，但这不应该有那么重要。到头来，她仍然是同一个人，只是没有过去的记忆；而且，她还是像从前一样爱你。”

安纳金闭上眼睛，弱弱地点了点头：“你说得对。但这还是…… _太_ 痛苦了，欧比旺。有时候我觉得自己……我不知道，被诅咒了，”他呜咽着，“就像我注定要失去所有我在乎的人。我不想到头来还是独自一人，我不能……”

他深深地望进他蓝色的眼睛里，双手仍然捧着他的脸颊：“你不会的，”他坚定地说。然后，他引着他的头再次靠回自己的颈窝里，他的右手回到了他的金色卷发上，左手在他的背上安抚地画着圈。“你不会失去我，安纳金。”他无法带走他的痛苦，他无法让他的母亲和帕德梅回来，但他可以给他这个承诺，“我保证。”

不管他们面前的未来会如何，这一点他可以完全肯定：没有什么能把他从他的朋友身边带走，今生不会，以后的千百辈子都不会。他知道他们之间还有很多隔阂，还有很多悬而未决的问题。他们关于帕德梅的谈话，以及当他告诉安纳金，自己永远不会把他报告给委员会时，安纳金脸上不可置信的表情，都证明了这一点。但是，无论他们的关系中有多少裂痕，他们都能一一修复。毕竟，他们是 _最好的_ 团队：无畏英雄和调停大师。但更重要的是，他们是安纳金和欧比旺，只是 _他们_ 。而且，就像今生证明的那样，他们仍然会在不知道对方曾经是谁的情况下走向彼此，他们会 _永远_ 肩并肩地站在一起。永远。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **译注：**  
>  *原文为kriffing


	7. 全新开始

他感觉很温暖、很安全。他懒洋洋地睁开了眼睛，慢慢适应了透过百叶窗射进屋内的阳光。欧比旺的脸出现在他的眼前，距离他自己的只有几英寸远。他看起来很放松……比很长很长时间以来的任何时候都要放松，即使他的睡姿看起来并不舒服。安纳金微笑地凝视着他。

他们在沙发上睡着了。夜里的某个时候（或者说，凌晨的某个时候……他们一定是五六点钟才睡着的），他们倒在沙发上，甚至都没有从对方的怀抱里分开。安纳金躺在沙发的边缘，面对着欧比旺，后者的背靠在沙发的靠背上，一只手臂搂着他，仿佛仍在试图纾解他的痛苦。

帕德梅和妈妈的忌日那天，安纳金崩溃之后跑来他家，那一次他们是不是也这样睡着了？他独自在沙发上醒来，从来没想过他们是不是靠在一起昏睡，缠绕在彼此的怀抱里，就像现在这样。顺便一说，这就意味着，这已经是安纳金 _第二次_ 成为别人该死的*累赘了。 _我真是个讨厌鬼。_

他还记得自己当时有多么慌乱，那仅仅是几个星期以前的事，然而现在想来却感觉如此遥远。醒来之后，他觉得自己太丢脸了。某些感觉在他的心里扎了根，即使后来在教室里和他聊过之后也没有消失。他隐约记得下课后自己向他走去时脸颊泛起的热度，手心里的汗，欧比旺慢慢地、太慢地从一摞试卷中抬起头时，他心里的期待和害怕。欧比旺带着一个明亮的微笑向他问好，那笑容驱散了他心中所有的不安，那种悸动的感觉此时再次回到了他的心头——

_不。不不不不不。就是，不。_

他突然睁大了眼睛。那座该死的*钟非要在这个时候再次彰显自己的存在感，此时正是中午十二点。每一声讨厌的鸣响都在他的耳边回响，仿佛是在嘲笑他，因为他否认了自己顿悟到的东西而挑衅着他，钟声过后又毫无必要地奏起了交响乐。

他不会—— _不能_ ——往那儿想。

他非常擅长把自己不想要的想法埋藏在潜意识的深处，埋在那些他为了保持理智而选择忽略的无数烂事之下。所以这次他也试图这么做了。但有时候，有时候某些想法会抗拒他的压制。当某些想法已经逐渐成型，那仅仅是为了 _不_ 去想它而做出的努力，都能成为一种思考它的方式时，他又怎么可能不去想这件事呢？ _操，操，操。_

这太荒唐了。不到十二小时前，他刚刚得知自己的前世是一名绝地武士，他已故的女友在那一生中是他的 _妻子_ —— _哦，我的天使，我太抱歉了_ ——他的教授和朋友曾是他的 _师父_ ，他最好的朋友，以及——从任何意义上来说——他的 _兄弟_ ！就算不把这个加进来，他的生活都已经足够复杂了，无论“ _这个_ ”是什么。

_振作起来，安纳金。_

他甜美的、深爱的、 _完美的_ 帕德梅已经死了。他再也见不到她了，再也不能和她一起回忆过去的快乐时光，再也不能在今生称她为妻子了。那个梦已经结束了。当然，这个想法起了作用：任何问题与他的失去相比都不值一提。这一无以名状的想法永远不会被进一步思考：它会永远被锁在自己的记忆仓库里，永远不会被再次想起。

 _是的，_ 安纳金坚定地想， _永远不会。_

看到那双温柔的、混杂着绿色阴影的灰蓝色眼睛时（他是从 _什么时候_ 开始注意到这些东西的？），他才意识到他的朋友已经醒了。即使由于疲惫而半闭着眼睛，那双眼里依然闪烁着智慧的光芒，像是蕴含着存在的秘密，无论他们身处哪一世中。

他的嘴角慢慢勾起一个熟悉的、愉悦的微笑，食指轻抚过他的颧骨：“你好啊**。”

这不公平。一句话就能让他的心因为幸福膨胀起来。只是一句简单的“你好啊**”。 _这就足够了。_

更糟的是，他能感觉到欧比旺用指尖抚过的颧骨皮肤仍然在发烫。红晕瞬间漫过他的整个脸颊，几秒钟内，他的脸就比客厅的地毯还要红了。他选择不去想这可能是 _为什么_ ，就像当他凝视着那双灰蓝-绿- _还是什么_ 颜色的眼睛时，他也绝对 _没有_ 去想他腹部泛起的阵阵酥麻会是什么原因——

_不去往那儿想，记得吗，大脑？_

他试图在他们之间拉开一些距离，向后退去，但一不小心退得太远：他忘了自己已经在沙发的边缘了。

“嗷！”

“安纳金！你还好吗？”

他发出一声呻吟，声音闷在了地毯里——是的，他脸朝下地摔在了地上，看来今天注定是个不怎么 _顺心_ 的日子。

“真棒，”他从地上坐起来，讽刺地回答，白了欧比旺一眼。后者仍然躺在沙发上，扬起眉毛看着他。“我可真是太棒了。”

欧比旺的肩膀开始颤抖；安纳金过了几秒才意识到他在笑。又过了一秒，他才意识到对方是在嘲笑 _自己_ 。

“你非得一直这么笨手笨脚的吗？”他边笑边问。

“再说一遍？需要我提醒你，我救过你多少次吗？多少艘飞船被我成功……”

“……坠毁了？”他接上他的话，“哦，我敢说我记得非常清楚。”欧比旺暗自笑了笑。 _多么令人怀念的拌嘴啊。_ “毫无疑问，这也是我在前世过早地长出了那么多白头发的原因之一。”

“ _坠机_ ？你说坠机？你这个忘恩负义的混——”

“ _注意言辞_ ，安纳金。正如我昨天顺便指出的那样，我仍然是你的老师。”

“是啊，”安纳金哼了一声，自己也觉得非常好笑，“我是说，诗歌？说真的吗，欧比旺？”

他对他皱起了眉：“有问题吗？我可以告诉你，我在前世就很喜欢诗歌。”

“不可能，”安纳金怀疑地看着他，“真的吗？我完全不知道。我一直觉得，只有不那么……呃，你知道，不那么冷漠的人才会喜欢诗歌之类的东西。”虽然他们是在开玩笑，但最后这句话似乎戳中了欧比旺的痛处，因为后者的目光突然沉了下来。他只能用自己唯一知道的方法使他高兴起来：“也别把你的白头发怪在我灵巧的飞行技术上。倒不如说，那是你变成了一个 _老家伙_ 的结果。”拌嘴，事情总是会变成这样。

这确实成功地让他的朋友高兴起来了。他无奈地摇了摇头：“这辈子我只比你大十二岁，安纳金。”

“只？”他大笑，“永远都是那么乐观！”

“而且，”他继续说了下去，仿佛没有听到他的话，“我在这个世界里还没有长白头发，因为我没有忍受你那么多年，由此证明了我的白头发确实是因为你带给我的压力而长的。”他说着揪起自己的一缕头发，仔细地查看着，“好吧，现在想想，我可能还是长了一些白头发——”

安纳金翻了个白眼，打断了他：“你的头发很完美，欧比旺。”

不知为什么，安纳金说完这句话之后看起来像是想要杀了自己一样。欧比旺同样注意到，今天早上醒来后，他的朋友有多么焦躁不安。 _昨天晚上我们刚刚想起了我们的前世，_ 他提醒自己， _他当然会有些焦躁不安了。_ 这么说可真是太轻描淡写了，欧比旺有些好笑地暗自想道。

“所以，”他说，走到窗边，拉起百叶窗，让阳光照进屋内。这是一个阳光明媚的日子，这种天气在一年中的这个时候并不常见。他享受着阳光的舒适和温暖，继续说道：“这不是梦。”

“不。”安纳金听起来既愉悦又气恼，走过来和他一起站在窗前，“这不是梦。我们只是疯了而已。”

欧比旺轻声笑起来：“这话还是留给你自己吧，”他开玩笑说，用自己的肩膀轻轻撞了撞他的。

“这太奇怪了，欧比旺，”几分钟后，安纳金打破了沉默，“我不知道该怎么继续生活了。”

“像以前一样生活就好，安纳金。”他转过头看着他的朋友，英俊的面容此时皱起了眉头，“你还是一天前的你。”

“不，不再一样了，”他纠正了他，“你也不再一样了。我……我无法相信那个生活已经不复存在了，你懂吗？我不知道该怎样继续现在的生活了！”

“但现在的生活对我们来说并不陌生，安纳金。毕竟，我们在这个世界里已经有了自己的生活。”

“是啊，我知道！但在我们的记忆恢复之后……我不知道，这太他妈*难了。”

“我明白你的意思。这对我来说也很难接受。”

“真的吗？那你为什么看起来如此镇定？”

“好吧，我在努力保持镇定。我们两人中至少得有一个人保持冷静的头脑。既然你从来不擅长这个……”

“真好笑，”他面无表情地说，然后叹了口气，“有些东西从未改变。”

“没错，”他回嘴道。

安纳金仍然是一副毫无生气的样子，看着窗外，却视而不见。欧比旺把双手放在他的肩膀上，坚定地看着他，这吸引了他的注意力：“我们当然需要时间来适应现状。而这不会容易……”他给了他一个真诚的微笑，“但我们还有彼此可以共同面对。这对我来说就已经足够了。”

安纳金泪光闪闪地微笑着：“最好的团队，嗯？”

“就像过去一样，”他轻轻捏着他的肩膀回答，“只是没有了我们的光剑，而且……”

“……还不用每天出生入死？”

两人一同笑了起来：“以及其他事情，是的。”笑过之后，欧比旺严肃地看着他，“我很高兴，也很感激，今生仍然有你在我的身边。”

“是啊，我也是，”安纳金轻声回答。

欧比旺最后再捏了一下他的肩膀，离开了他的身边。

“我的天哪，看看这都几点了。我最好去做点午饭，早餐已经完全不可能了。”

“等等，欧比旺。”咖啡桌上的照片吸引了他的注意力，它现在有了完全不同的意义，“我很抱歉。”

欧比旺看到那张自己和奎刚的照片——那是他今生的养父，前世的师父，他困惑的表情消失了：“没关系。”

“不，我不是说这个！昨天晚上，我一直在抱怨自己悲惨的人生，你安慰了我，但你和我一样有权利抱怨这一切的不公平！你两次失去了在你生命中扮演父亲角色的那个人，你当然也很难过了，欧比旺！”

“是的，我确实很难过。但我的意思是，我已经接受了这个事实。而且，说实话，我很感激今生能有更多的时间和他相处。当然，我们并不总是意见一致，但我们的关系不像前世那样紧张了，可能是因为没有绝地事务可以争论了吧。所以，我很高兴自己得到了第二次机会。我选择这样看待它。”

“我希望我也能像你一样看待这件事，欧比旺……我是说，我能明白你的意思，我的 _大脑_ 明白了你的意思，但我的内心还是做不到。”

“这很正常，安纳金。你在今生有了更多的时间陪伴你妈妈，没错，但是帕德梅，呃——” _我怎么这么不小心？明知道这会让他难过，我怎么能再次提起这件事？_ 在某些事情上，他完全无能为力。

“继续，你可以说出来。我被夺走了和她共度一生的机会，我本可以和她长相厮守的，如果我没有听那个绿色地精——”

“安纳金！”

“抱歉，我失控了。我知道这不是他的错……”他伸手揉着头，把头发弄得乱七八糟，“这太令人沮丧了。”他摇了摇头，“那么……他是怎么死的？如果你不介意我问的话。”

“疾病带走了他。”他的声音比他预想的更破碎。他并不介意安纳金看到他最脆弱的样子，一点也不介意；相反，他总是努力不让自己被情绪左右——毫无疑问，这是他过去的绝地生活残留至今的影响。正如他几分钟前告诉他朋友的那样，他总是努力保持着头脑的冷静，即使他的内心已经崩溃了。“我想，这总好过死于西斯的剑下吧，嗯？”

安纳金看着他，眼里写满悲伤。他太了解他了，所以他能看穿他蹩脚的幽默和若无其事也就不足为奇了。不过，他很明智地什么也没说。

安静的房间里突然响起了一阵咆哮；安纳金的胃显然认为它的主人需要吃点东西了，而且越快越好。这一次，欧比旺的笑声的的确确发自内心。

“我最好现在就去做饭，”他边笑边说，他的朋友脸红了，这可不常发生，“饿着肚子的安纳金是一个让人难以忍受的安纳金。即使是以你的标准来说。”

“你的幽默感一点也不好笑！”他听见安纳金说道，然后消失在了厨房里。

“所以，”他们吃饭时，欧比旺说，“今天可以说是一个全新的开始了。你想做点什么？”

“什么？”他不解地问，“没有什么真正发生了改变，你之前不是这么说的么。” _他当然会记得了，_ 欧比旺有些恼火地想。

“本质上没有变化，没错。但从象征意义上来说，我们可以把今天看作觉醒之日。”

安纳金哼了一声：“你小说看太多了。”

“而且，”他继续说道，仿佛没有听到他的话，“我相信，做一些具有仪式感的事情是很合适的，也许能帮助你接受这一切——”

安纳金打断了他：“再说一遍，你小说看太多了，”他说，然后话题就这样结束了。

午饭过后，欧比旺向他保证噪音不会分散自己的注意力，于是安纳金便看起了电视，欧比旺则在书桌上批改试卷和作业。

好吧，电视开着，但他绝对没有在看。他满脑子都是那些最近发生的，把他的生活搅得天翻地覆的事件。他在沙发上转过头，看着伏案工作的欧比旺，他戴着眼镜，神情非常专注。他会时不时地拿过一本书核对着什么东西，然后一边摸着胡子一边思考（ _说真的，老习惯永远不会消失_ ），之后继续批改。

“你一直盯着我干什么？”他问道，目光甚至没有从批改的试卷上移开。

安纳金耸耸肩：“你有意思啊。”

“令人不安。”

他轻声笑了起来：“我只是在想……文学还是挺适合你的。你会喜欢这些书呆子气的东西这件事真是太符合你的性格了。”欧比旺在这时看向了他，无动于衷地挑起一边眉毛。这让他继续笑了起来，举手投降，“我没有不好的意思！就只是……非常适合你，”他说完，露出一个友好的微笑。欧比旺翻了一个白眼，低声咕哝了一句什么“我不得不忍受的事情”之类的话，然后重新回到了工作中。

结束了工作后，欧比旺拿起一本书读了起来，电视的轻声低语变成了一种舒适的背景音。他专注地看着书，一声轻咳在他身边响起时，顿时吓了一跳——在他看书时，安纳金来到了他的身边，坐在他面前的椅子上，就像在私人辅导课上，欧比旺给他解释什么东西时的姿势一样。

“欧比旺，”他犹豫地开口说。

“什么事？”他合上书，把注意力全部集中在面前的年轻人身上，他那双富有表现力的蓝眼睛回望着自己，充满了情绪和忧虑。

“我一直在想……”

“真让人担忧。”

“再说一遍，这不好笑。”不过，他的朋友现在看上去确实没那么紧张了，“我一直在想你之前说的话……有一件事，有一个地方我想——我 _需要_ ——去，特别是今天。但我不想一个人去，所以……你能和我一起去吗？”

还没等他把话说完，还没等他说出自己要去哪里，欧比旺就已经来到了走廊上，系好大衣的扣子，并把安纳金的皮夹克扔给他。

“不跟你一起去从来都不是一个选择。我们走吧。”他消失在了门后。安纳金心里无比感激，深吸一口气穿上皮夹克，跟上了他。

* * *

铁门吱嘎作响地打开了。他心中的期盼随着他迈出的每一步而增加，欧比旺稳步走在他的身边。在这样一个阳光明媚、生机勃勃的日子里来到这个地方感觉有点奇怪，鸟儿的歌声填满了永眠之人的静谧居所。生与死交织在一起；欧比旺一定会为此感到骄傲的——文学课似乎终于有了些回报，谁能想到呢。

距离他上次来到墓园已经有一段时间了；帕德梅死后，扫墓这件事就变得越来越困难了。

他先去了母亲的墓前。他上次带来的花已经枯萎了，心里感到一阵疼痛。他用一束在附近花店买来的鲜花换掉了它们。

他默默祈祷着；石碑上刻着的“施密”的字样慢慢地撕碎了他的心脏。 _两次，_ 他想道， _我已经失去你两次了，妈妈。_

他双腿发软，谦卑地跪在墓前，就像一个在乞求原谅或指引的孩子。他在心里对她说话。

_真是一团糟，妈妈。真他妈一团糟。_

_所以，你现在可能已经知道了，无论你的灵魂正在何处（因为我喜欢认为你一直在听我说话！），我们有前世。我们是奴隶，我们一样得为沃图工作，那个该死的混蛋。_ 安纳金叹了口气，提醒自己不要说那么多脏话：他妈妈一直不喜欢他这么做。如果他能用这件事来纪念她，他一定会这么做的。

 _我昨天气极了。我无法相信，这一世你回到了我的身边，而我却再一次失去了你！尤达说，如果我不接受这个机会，我在前世的未来只会有坏事发生……然而现在，我却在这里，在墓园，看望你和她。你知道，帕德梅和我在前世结婚了。是的，你没有听错。我们结婚了，妈妈！禁止依恋的规定实在太蠢了……它对我来说一直都没有任何意义。我成功瞒过了所有绝地！——好吧，这么说并不完全正确。欧比旺当然会有所怀疑。哦，我来为你介绍一下欧比旺，他就站在我身边。他是一个好人，妈妈，无论是今生还是前世。我几乎没有机会和奎刚相处，欧比旺在他死后收我为徒。_ 只是因为他答应过奎刚，他苦涩地想，想起那句“可悲的生命”，即使跨越了时间和空间，这句话还是像第一次听到时那么伤人。

 _不管怎么说，即使一开始我是一个负担（他从来没有这么说过，但我确定他有时候会希望奎刚从没找到过我）——_ 而且，原力啊，这种想法让他很是难受 _——但他最终还是对我产生了好感，我想。我们是最好的朋友，是战友，比兄弟更亲密。我们甚至被称为最好的团队！我很高兴他在今生也是我的朋友，妈妈。我猜他一定无法想象我有多么高兴和感激。我记得我上次来看望你时（那差不多是三个月前的事了……我很抱歉），告诉你他是一个混蛋，死板又自大——好吧，你明白我的意思。那天我们有点“意见不合”。我们经常意见不合，尤其是刚开始的时候。他总能把我逼疯——一向如此。我们在前世也经常吵架。我想，我们的性格迥然不同，尽管在内心深处，我们非常相似。无论怎样，我们很快就能忘了那些争吵（大多数时候），然后继续像平时一样拌嘴。我想，拌嘴大概是我们的道歉方式，甚至也是不言而喻地向对方表达感谢的方式。我们从来不擅长向对方表达自己的感受（主要是他的错）。_

 _但是，当他告诉我，他知道我和帕德梅的事时，我非常惊讶，而且他从来没有告诉过委员会！我应该更信任他的，他比我想象的要善解人意得多。当然，有些事情就连他也不会明白……_ 有些秘密他永远不能告诉他。 _比如我对那些……怪物做的事，他们，他们——_

这是另一段记忆，另一种他无法忘记的痛苦，这种痛苦永远不会减轻。但是他们活该：那些塔斯肯人，那些可恶的人连动物都不如，所以他像屠杀动物一样杀了他们。他永远忘不了，当他找到母亲时，母亲有多虚弱，她甚至都没有力气告诉他她爱他，就死在了他的怀里。

但他为什么会感觉如此愧疚呢？ _因为你屠杀了他们所有人，这就是原因，_ 脑海里有一个声音在责备他， _甚至包括女人和孩子。你真觉得自己能比他们好到哪去吗？_

他摇摇头，突然清楚地意识到他的朋友此时离他只有几厘米远。 _如果他知道的话_ ……安纳金颤抖了。他的同伴一定是把他的不安误解成了悲伤；他把手放在他的肩膀上，试图安慰他。

他永远不会告诉他，尽管他心里清楚，隐瞒绝不会带来好结果。

_好吧，妈妈，我很抱歉，自从帕德梅死后，我就很少来看你了。只是来到这个地方……让我觉得太痛苦了。这里提醒着我失去的一切，提醒着我的孤独，我孤身一人活在这个世界上。这个世界对我来说什么意义都没有了。但我不想让你担心，妈妈。现在事情已经没有那么糟了……至少我还有阿索卡和欧比旺。我不知道没有他们我该怎么办。_

_知道我失去了你两次，我很难过。但我会试着像欧比旺一样看待这件事……他是一位智者。他说，他说至少今生我有更多的时间陪伴你了。这倒是真的。当我和绝地离开时，我们失去了太多相处的时间，这个想法始终折磨着我。尤其是在你死后……第一次死后。我无数次问自己，离开你是不是一个正确的选择。但至少今生，你能看着我长大，我们一起留下了很多快乐的回忆。这些记忆对我来说弥足珍贵，妈妈。所以我会试着这样想。_

_好吧，我得走了。我保证不会像上次那样隔这么久才来看你。再见，妈妈。_ 他努力抑制着眼里的湿润。 _我爱你。_

然后他们去了帕德梅的墓前。一看到刻着她名字的石碑和枯萎的花，安纳金努力表现出来的镇定自若就瞬间崩溃了。他跪在她墓前冰冷的地面上，心碎地放声大哭。在他意识到之前，欧比旺就把他抱在了怀里，安纳金怀疑他心里那一丝愧疚的刺痛不仅仅是因为自己没有早点来看她。

“我没事，”他声音破碎地向他保证道，然后退开他的拥抱，重新在帕德梅的墓前跪下，他在心里对她说话，就像在母亲墓前做的那样，并把那束枯萎的花换成了新的。

_哦，天使。我都——我都不知道该说点什么了。_

_我很抱歉。我真的很抱歉，我……如果我知道你会死在这个世界，我绝不会、绝不会接受原力给我的机会。尤达说，如果我不接受，可怕的事情就会发生……但你知道吗，我不在乎。没有什么比失去你更糟糕了。没错，我不知道你能不能活下来，或者他说的“悲剧”是什么意思。但是失去你，就只是……我不知道还有什么能比这更糟了。_

_想起我们前世中的最后一次谈话是一场争吵……哦，帕德梅，这真是要了我的命。很抱歉我那天的情绪特别糟糕。我和欧比旺吵了一架不是个借口。_

_还有，哦亲爱的……你永远不知道我们在前世结婚了。你还没想起这些事就死了。这不公平，这太他妈不公平了！我发誓，如果可以，我愿意付出一切，只为让你平安无事地回到我的身边。_

_但那已经不可能了。我们生死永隔。_

_我知道我用很多种方式告诉过你很多次（哦，你有多少次说过我俗气！），但是，回溯所有的记忆，我觉得自己说得还是不够多。我爱你。我非常爱你。你是我生命中的光，没有你我好孤单。现在你一定又要说我俗气了……该死的，我多希望能再次亲耳听到你这么说。_

他本来想说，无论她在哪，她都不用担心，至少他还有阿索卡和欧比旺帮助他。但不知为何，他没有把这些话说出口（或者说，想出来）。

_再见，我的天使。我爱你。永远不要忘记。_

他站起来，转过身，看着欧比旺，他正十分肃穆地看着墓碑。安纳金突然意识到，他一定也很难过；毕竟，帕德梅也是他的朋友。这个想法让他感到温暖。他当然不喜欢看到他的朋友悲伤，但知道自己的爱人受到那么多人的尊敬，让他很是感动。她真是个天使。

他们视线相遇。

“你还好吗，安纳金？”

他深吸一口气：“是的，”他回答，“我很好。”

他们离开了帕德梅的墓碑，肩并肩地走着，阳光温暖地洒在他们的背上。

* * *

“我刚收到阿索卡的短信，”他说，离开墓园后，他们去公园里散步，“老天，我都忘了今天是周六了……我们约好了八点见面来着。”

“那还有两个小时。别担心，时间来得及。”

“哦，谢谢你，‘显而易见先生’。我知道时间来得及。我只是不知道该怎么面对她。她一定能注意到我有些不对劲……你觉得我应该告诉她吗？”

欧比旺系上围巾。天色渐暗，空气变得非常冷了，“我不知道，你觉得她应该年纪轻轻就死于心脏病发作吗？”他语气讽刺地回答。

“你知道我昨天晚上就准备把一切都告诉 _你_ 了吗，在我完全不知道你已经想起来了的情况下？”

“我就知道我早晚会死在你的手上，”他开玩笑地回答。安纳金生气了，他翻了个白眼，停下脚步，把双臂抱在胸前，转过身不去看他。“安纳金，别这样，”他说着走近了他，却得到了对方的一个皱眉。 _总是这么容易闹脾气，_ 他充满深情地想。“你知道我不是这个意思。我真的很感激，也很荣幸，你愿意告诉我真相，即使是冒着——”

“——冒着你会觉得我疯了的风险。”

他笑了：“是的，可以这么说。说实话，我不知道我会有什么反应。谁知道呢；也许我会相信你，也许你能让我想起来……我想我们永远不会知道了。重点是，我明白你为什么来找我，相信我。在你敲响我的家门之前，我也非常迷茫。我不知道该怎么办了。想象一下，这对我来说都已经乱作一团了，因为我完全不知道发生了什么。但现在，我们都知道了，我们可以在彼此的帮助下试着理清这件事。这就是为什么我认为没有必要把阿索卡或其他任何人拖入这场疯狂之中。如果一个人自己恢复了记忆就已经足够震惊了的话，想象一下被别人告知这件事会是什么感觉吧。”

“是啊，你说得对。虽然我还是认为她有权知道这些事……但确实，如果我们告诉了她的话，这对她来说弊大于利。”他叹了口气，“你觉得她会想起来吗？”

“也许等到时机恰当的时候，她会的，就像我们一样。”

“你觉得其他人会想起来吗？”

“安纳金，我并不知道所有问题的答案！我知道的和你一样多。”

“那就是什么也不知道了。还好意思称自己为大师呢。”

“严格来说，我已经不再是大师了。”

“但你是我的老师啊，你当然应该能回答我的问题啊，”他调侃道。

“恐怕前世和平行宇宙的理论不是我的研究方向。”

安纳金轻声笑了起来，然后叹了口气：“我希望假以时日，她会想起来的。”

“我也是。对了，我都忘了我今天晚上还有个工作上的聚餐。现在知道了我其实认识他们中的大部分人，和他们在一起会让我觉得非常奇怪的。”

“哇哦，这就像过去一样。现代世界中的绝地委员会会议。”他哼了一声，“我一点也不羡慕你。”

“我觉得有趣的是，即使是在这个世界，你和温杜也互相看不顺眼。”

“这又不是我的错！他就是和我过不去。就像我之前说的：有些事情从未改变。”

“当然了，这绝对不是你的错，安纳金……”

他们继续散步，欣赏着公园里的喷泉和植物。

“我想我们该走了，”过了一会儿，欧比旺说。

“是啊，”他看着落了满地的红叶，心烦意乱地回答。

他们各自安静地站了一会儿，只能听见鸟儿的歌声和喷泉水花四溅的声音。安纳金抬起头看着他，意识到自己还没有准备好和他分开。现在，欧比旺是他生活中唯一的定点，是他在这个世界里唯一的精神支柱。

但是，生活永远不会为他停下脚步，无论他是否准备好，他都不得不离开了。

“和阿索卡尽量玩得开心点。不用担心她是否会注意到你今天有些不对劲。不如你告诉她，你今天和我在一起，我们吵了一架？我允许你随意侮辱我，只要能听起来可信。当然，这并不是说你平时就不会在我不知道的情况下说我的坏话了。”

“不用了，我会想想别的说法，否则她就会往错的方向想。” _或者是对的方向，_ 一个阴险的、不受欢迎的、完全 _不对_ 的声音从他的脑海深处潜入了他的意识层中。 _闭嘴，闭嘴，闭嘴！_ 他向随便哪个可能在听的神灵祈祷，希望自己的脸不要像他感觉的那样红。

“好吧，不用担心，如果她觉得你今天表现得很奇怪，她可能会认为这只是你的正常状态罢了。”

“你知道吗，欧比旺，我还以为这不可能呢，但事实证明，你的幽默感在这辈子里变得更糟糕了。无论如何，我会想出个说法的。聚餐也尽量玩得开心点。还有，别相信温杜说我的任何鬼话。无论他说了什么，那都不是真的。”

“你真的觉得我们这些教授会在私下里说学生坏话吗？”安纳金只是耸了耸肩。“好吧，也不是完全错误，”他笑着说，“别担心，安纳金，如果出现了这种情况，我会站在你这边的。”

“或者，你也可能会趁此机会再多说我几句坏话。”

“也许吧，”他开玩笑地回答，装出一副高深莫测的样子，“我想你永远不会知道。”

互相告别后，他们朝相反的方向走去，随着安纳金离他越来越远，他心里的忧虑也逐渐增加。

* * *

“你今天真的很奇怪，天行仔，即使是以你的标准来说，”她第五次说道，“介意告诉我发生了什么事吗？别想跟我胡说八道，你知道我看得出来你有没有在撒谎。”

他现在的朋友和曾经的学徒（也是曾经的朋友）总是很有洞察力，他自豪地想。尽管有些时候，这种敏锐带来的麻烦要大于它的实际价值。而现在就是其中之一。

“没什么，阿索卡，我只是……我今天去了墓园。”是啊，他非常清楚，掩盖或歪曲事实要比直接撒谎有效得多。

“哦。”她惊讶又同情地看着他，“我知道你有一段时间没去了。对不起，如果我知道的话，就不会缠着你问了。”

“如果你知道的话，本来也没有问我的必要啊，”他好笑地说。

“哈，哈，非常 _不_ 好笑。”她叹了口气，然后犹豫地问他，“你感觉怎么样？”

“这很难。我几乎不去那里，因为我无法忍受想起他们已经——”情绪哽在喉咙里，他没有说完这个句子。 _振作起来。_ “但我逐渐意识到，逃避并不能让痛苦消失。我……我需要这么做。我今天需要和她们说说话。”他讽刺地笑了一声，“听起来真是太疯狂了。”

“我真为你骄傲，安纳金。”她对他露出一个微笑，“这是一个巨大的进步，别小看你自己。我知道这么说很老套，但时间久了，慢慢就不会那么难了。”

他对此深表怀疑。如果阿索卡知道他知道的那些事，也许她也会改变主意的。尽管如此，他还是真心希望他的朋友这次是对的。他无法承受更多痛苦了。

* * *

_我无法忍受继续睡眠不足了，_ 他穿上拖鞋，暗自想道，被那阵讨厌又熟悉的敲门声从床上拖了下来。 _没必要这么大声，更何况还是在凌晨四点。_

当他打开门时，他的猜测（与其说是猜测，倒不如说是肯定）得到了证实。

“如果这会成为一种习惯的话，你最好早点告诉我，这样我就可以看在你的份上调整我的作息时间了，”他嘲讽地向他打招呼。

“抱歉，欧比旺。我不想再来打扰你，但当我回到家里，独自一人的时候，我就会开始胡思乱想，我受不了了，我不能——”

“看在上帝的份上，安纳金，我只是在开玩笑！”他难以置信地说，“我当然不介意你过来了。实际上，我很感激你能来。孤独同样让我窒息，至少是在我终于睡着之前，而那大概是不到一个小时之前的事，然后你就叫醒了我。也就是说，我能再次睡着的可能性非常低。”

安纳金尽可能表现出认真的样子：“我很抱歉。”

“如果你再道一次歉的话，我就真的该担心你的健康了。”安纳金翻了个白眼。欧比旺靠在门上，抱着双臂，感觉有些好笑，“顺便一说，你似乎非常确定我会让你进来，如果那个包可以作为依据的话。”

“好吧，我还能说什么呢，你从来不是一个会背弃朋友的人。”

“恭维话在我这里可没什么用，”他扬起一边眉毛说，让安纳金进屋，年轻人笑了起来，“来吧，我带你去你的房间。”

“我的房间？我以为你只有一间卧室。”

“没错。我会睡在沙发上——”

“不行！”他大声说，然后回到了客厅里，“ _我_ 会睡在沙发上。”

“别开玩笑了，安纳金，你这么高的个子根本躺不进去——”

“我不在乎！”他说着坐在了沙发上，“我已经给你添很多麻烦了。我睡沙发，话题结束。”

欧比旺放弃了：“你怎么总是这么倔。”

安纳金傻笑着说：“你知道， _师父_ ，这些都是跟你学的。”

“哦不，别胡说八道了，我求你了。那要是……”

“……真的就好了，”他模仿着他的语气说完了这句话。

“ _没错_ 。”他叹了口气，“至少让我给你找几条毯子吧。”

“太好了。我去换衣服……洗手间在哪来着？我又忘了。”

他指着走廊说：“左边第二个门。”

几分钟后，安纳金已经躺在了沙发上，毯子裹得严严实实，腿对于沙发来说有些太长了。

欧比旺站在墙边，手指放在开关上，露出一个无奈的微笑。

“晚安，安纳金。睡个好觉。”

“晚安。”

就在灯光熄灭的时候，安纳金感到一阵难以抑制的冲动，必须把话说出来：“欧比旺，等等。我……谢谢你，为所有的一切。”

他几乎无法在昏暗的房间里分辨出他的身影，他的瞳孔还没有适应黑暗。

“不必客气，安纳金，”他听见他说，脚步声渐渐远去，消失在了卧室里。

他刚闭上眼睛，就立刻陷入了深沉的、但愿无梦的睡眠中，白天的疲惫终于占据了他的身体。

* * *

第二天，他在沙发上准备着下一门机械工程的考试，欧比旺则在书桌上做着自己的工作。幸好他在凌晨四点去欧比旺家之前记得把书带上了。

“你知道，欧比旺，”他说，觉得有些好笑，“我刚刚在想，你在批改试卷，其中也包括我的，在此期间，你的学生和朋友与你待在同一个房间里，还是在你家里，这在陌生人看来，该有多么不专业。”

“第一眼看上去确实有点不专业，没错，”他心不在焉地回答，“不过，只要那位陌生人看到了这个，他的想法就会立刻消失。”

他举起一张试卷，上面满是红色的批改标记。考试的学生没有及格，距离及格线差得远了。当然了，这正是他的考卷。

“这么糟吗？”他毫无兴趣地问。

“你应该认真对待这门课，安纳金。我知道这门课与你的专业无关，但要记得，你还是得通过期末考试。”

“好像我能忘得了似的，你每小时都要重复一次……”

“因为我希望你能考好！相信我，我也不想给你这么低的分数，但你考得太差了。”

安纳金忍不住笑了起来：“天哪，欧比旺，别说得这么好听了，”他讽刺地说。

“你有听我说话吗？算了，这只是个反问。我知道最近几天你没有多少时间学习……但是，求你了，以后态度认真一点吧。”

“是的，先生。”他努力忍着笑，当他听到欧比旺说“ _我为什么要费心呢_ ”时，这个任务变得更加困难了。

时间过得飞快，那天的下午眨眨眼就过去了，可能是因为他非常享受和欧比旺呆在一起，他们一起看电影，回忆过去的趣事。

如果没有欧比旺陪着他，他不知道该怎样度过这个周末。他无法承受那些被压抑的记忆觉醒后，随之而来的迷茫和痛苦。在欧比旺的身边，一切都容易得多。

不过，他很清楚，一切美好的事物都有结束的时候。

“我该走了，”时钟敲响八点整的时候，他说，“呃，欧比旺，那座钟太烦人了，我发誓……你看到我的书了吗？对，就是这本。谢谢。”

欧比旺，总是这么有绅士风度，把他送到了门口。

“我讨厌周日，”安纳金脱口而出，“尤其是这个周日。”

“会好起来的，安纳金。我们需要一段时间才能协调好我们的日常生活和那些记忆，但我确定，假以时日，一切都会恢复正常的。”

“是啊，”他有些怀疑地说，按下电梯按钮，“没有我在，你能活下来吗？”他讽刺地问。

“哦，抱歉要让你失望了，安纳金，”他靠在门上，扬起一边眉毛，笑着回答说，“我会 _非常_ 感激安静的环境和内心的平静的。”

“当然了，几个小时后再这么跟我说吧，”他说着走进了电梯，“没有我在，你会很无聊的！”电梯门关上时，他大声喊道，想象着欧比旺无动于衷的目光，暗自发笑。

一回到自己的公寓，他就开始了每周日晚上的例行日程。当他上床睡觉时，一种令人不安的不真实感占据了他的心头。他无法相信明天他就要回到学校，就像每个周一一样。最主要的是，他不敢相信自己在对前世一无所知的情况下生活了这么久。这太超现实了。 _至少，_ 他想， _我应该庆幸自己恢复了记忆。_ 更不用说，他非常幸运，欧比旺也想起了所有的事情。

他的手机震动了一下，有一条新信息。

欧比旺： _你还好吗？_

安纳金： _不太好。我还是觉得这种情况很难相信。_

欧比旺： _相信我，我知道你的感受。别担心。记住，我们还有彼此可以一起面对。如果你明天在学校感觉不太好，如果你需要谈谈，尽管来找我。当然，只要我没有课，我就可以陪你。_

安纳金： _谢了，欧比旺。我是认真的。这也是双向的。如果你需要什么，随时来找我。晚安。_

欧比旺： _晚安，安纳金。睡个好觉。_

欧比旺： _又及：没有你在确实有点无聊。只有一点。_

这让安纳金笑了起来。欧比旺有一种特殊的能力，即使是在最艰难的时刻，他也总能让他笑起来。

安纳金： _我告诉过你了：P_

他关掉手机，在黑暗中盯着天花板。明天，他又会回到一成不变的生活中。只是，他想，事情再也不会是一样的了，不会是真的一样。随着记忆的觉醒，他的生活已经不可避免地发生了改变。只有时间才能证明这是不是一种好的改变。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **译注：**  
>  *原文为kriffing  
> **原文为Hello there


	8. 旧日仇怨

“这就是为什么你答得不对。你的答案是很有创造性，我承认这点，但是你混淆了两个主要概念。你明白吗？”

“啊，我明白。”他打了个哈欠，眼睛木然地盯着桌面。

欧比旺扬眉：“温杜教授是个非常卓越的人，你也这么觉得吧？他绝对是你整个大学里最喜欢的教授。”

“是啊，你说得对。”

他用书本轻敲桌面：“安纳金！”

学生猛地回过神来：“天啊，怎么了？”

“你根本就没在听我说话！”

“看在老天的份上，欧比旺，放过我吧。你今天是怎么了？我当然在听你说话啊！”

“噢，是吗？”他激动地点了点头，“那挺好的，原谅我。那我现在正式宣布，你已经成为温杜先生的头号粉丝了，我们继续上课吧。”

“好，那我们——等等，什么鬼？”欧比旺带着傲慢的眼神看向安纳金，手臂交叉。“好吧，我可能有 _一点点_ 分心，我承认。但你还要我怎样？沃图昨天晚上让我工作到凌晨，我回到家之后还要为下一场考试做准备，还有——”

“这就是问题的关键啊，安纳金！”他的眼中带着恳求，“你为什么还要给那个剥削你的暴君拼死拼活地打工呢？”

他不耐烦地哼了一声：“你说得倒是轻巧，毕竟你从来都没经历过命悬一线的日子。难道你觉得我不愿意辞掉那份该死的*工作，还想继续看着那张可悲的、丑陋的脸？他还是我前世的奴隶主！行，对你来说这消息真的太新鲜了，我可太愿意了！你可能还想问，那我为什么不辞职呢？因为我需要那笔钱，这就是原因！”

“安纳金，小声点。”他将教室的窗户关上，回到自己那位固执的朋友身边坐着，“我昨天已经和你说了，在你找到一份新工作之前，钱的问题我可以帮你解决。”

“好吧。”他带着嘲弄的语气应答，但至少这一次他没有拉高自己的声音，“我也和你说了我不愿意。”

“但是，为什么啊？你为什么不能接受我的帮助？”

“我不需要你的施舍。”他双手交叉放在胸前，非常坚定地说。

“施舍？”他非常怀疑。

“你听我说——”

“不， _你_ 听我说。这真的太可笑了！在我们经历这一切之后，我们无数次拯救对方的生命，我数都数不过来；在那段人生中，我们一起扛过那么多困难险阻。你真的要在这么微不足道的事情上拒绝我的帮助？”

“我——不是那样的！”他为自己辩护，“你那张嘴总是能扭曲我的意思，还会把事情弄得更加复杂。”

“那样的话， _麻烦_ 您提点提点我吧，你会怎样解释现在的情况？”正当安纳金张嘴准备回答的时候，欧比旺又打断了他，“你是我的朋友，安纳金，我最好的朋友！你知道我看你累得连手指都抬不起来的时候有多难受吗，特别是在我明白只要你接受我的帮助，这一切就不会发生的时候？”

这看起来确实感动到他了，蓝色的眼睛变得柔软，语气中也带着安抚：“欧比旺，我真的很感激你的帮助。真的，我发自内心。但是我非常珍惜自己的独立，你知道吗？我真的不喜欢依靠谁来摆脱自己的困境。拿了你的钱，那样的话……我决不能接受。我知道你不在乎钱，就算你在乎，我也明白你想帮助我的心是不变的。但是，你要知道，欧比旺，我从来不擅长接受帮助……我觉得我只是太自立了。”

“有个词可以形容你。”他的语音语调总是让安纳金倍感恼火，就像是在暗示他比安纳金自己更了解他一样。

“行，请讲，你会用哪个词？”

“你把它称为‘自立’，我倒觉得是你太过骄傲了，骄傲得不愿意承认你也需要来自他人的帮助。”

“随便吧。”安纳金摇摇头：他没力气去吵架，更不用说和那位被称之为“调停大师”的人咬文嚼字了，“不管怎么说，我感谢你的帮助。”

“但你还是不会接受。”这已经不是个问句了。老实说，他也没觉得自己能够将他说服，但总还是要试试的——既然他的朋友固执到不关心自己，那有人就需要为他这么做。 _如果他能允许我的话。_ “行吧，我也不指望你会。”

安纳金轻声笑了起来：“那你为什么还在坚持呢？”

“我猜是因为我和你差不多固执吧。”

他笑起来，低声呢喃：“如师如徒。”

欧比旺不顾自己的身份放声大笑——安纳金总有一种特殊的能力，能让他忘记自己究竟因何生气，“的确。”

* * *

周二的那天，安纳金正在家里捣腾着一些机器。他突然接到了阿索卡的电话，非常焦急：她正处于焦虑爆发的边缘——她也记起了所有事情。阿索卡觉得自己要发疯了，安纳金便让她来找他，一次性解释所有的事情。

“欧比旺，”当对方接起电话的时候，安纳金也显得非常匆忙，“你现在能不能来一趟？我们有个情况。”

“我永远都不喜欢你说这话。”他叹了口气，“我这就去。”

半小时后，安纳金，欧比旺和阿索卡一同坐在安纳金非常不整洁的客厅的沙发上。 _仿佛旧日重现。_

“这简直……”阿索卡说。

“疯狂。”安纳金补充道。

“不安。”欧比旺同时说，“别担心，过几天就会想明白了。”

“所以，总的来说……尤达的原力英灵，来自 _未来_ ，出现在前世的你的梦境中，给了你一个在这个世界里重新开始的机会，因为原力想要报答你实现了预言，即使那里有各种糟糕的事情、未知的悲剧发生了？原力想要阻止那场悲剧再次发生在你身上，但那一切却无法避免，所以就把你送到了平行世界？”

“是，差不多吧。”

“瞎扯淡！”她大叫，“我无法相信，再想想那样的生活在这个宇宙中从未发生……不过，我们是如何留存那段记忆的呢？好吧，它们从前被抑制了，但你知道我在说什么。如果我们真的在这个世界重生了，我们又怎么可能会记得那些记忆呢？”

“这个问题提得很好。”欧比旺认真地说，“根据安纳金告诉我的那些，尤达说，安纳金，也就是那个时间线的安纳金，会在另外一个现实中重生，他们所熟知的那段记忆会被抑制，可以这么说。他还提到那些记忆可能会被重新唤醒，但是他也不确定。”

“相当惊喜呢，那个人的消息。”安纳金讽刺地说，

“安纳金，别再说了。”

阿索卡疑惑地看着他们，就好像他们已经重复了这段对话无数遍。

“你们两个什么时候知道的？”

他们交换了个眼神：“几个星期前。”

“两周？都已经两周了你们都不告诉我？”

“嘿，别看着我！是欧比旺的点子。”

他翻了个白眼：“你真的帮了不少忙啊，安纳金。”

阿索卡笑出了声，带着了然的表情看向他们。有些事情永远不会改变。

“抱歉，阿索卡，但是我们觉得——对， _我们_ ，包括安纳金——我们觉得还是你自己想起来比较好。”

“是的，小鬼头，你看看你的反应。你明明是自己记起来的，但还是觉得非常迷茫。”

“好吧，你现在就说得太远了。但是，对，我猜……我觉得我能明白你的意思。”

“我发现这个世界虽然有很多的不同，但某些方面还是很相似的，这太有趣了。”安纳金说，“就像欧比旺还是我的老师，就像我有多喜欢机械，就像帕尔帕廷还是一位市长！”他笑道，“当然，还有尤达，他还是我们学校的校长……还是那么奇怪，他说话的方式，在这一世。”他模仿着尤达的声音。

阿索卡大笑起来，欧比旺反倒斥责着说：“你可真是大逆不道。”然而前绝地大师也没有隐藏自己被逗乐的笑容。

“噢，好嘛，你也觉得这很有趣啊。”

“才没有。”

“帕德梅也常觉得有趣。”他怀念地说，“无论是今生，还是前世。”他的笑意中带着悲伤，“我和帕德梅……在某种意义上也很相似。”

“噢，安纳金，我很遗憾。”

“我也是，阿索卡，我也是。”他转而用一双好奇的眼睛看向她，“你怎么一点都不惊讶？都不觉得恍然大悟吗？”

阿索卡了然地微笑：“抱歉，天行仔，保持低调真不是你的强项。”

“我就说吧，朋友。”欧比旺洋洋得意地说。

“噢，好吧。”他抱怨一声，“真的吗？所以突然间所有人都知道我和帕德梅之间的事情吗？”

“也不是，安纳金，幸运的是，只有那些最了解你的人知道，而那里面刚好有我和阿索卡。我和你保证，如果委员会知道一星半点，他们绝对不会像我那样睁一只眼闭一只眼的。”

“所以你也知道？”阿索卡问欧比旺，“我总是在好奇你是不是察觉到了什么。我的意思是，你肯定能察觉到，毕竟你很敏锐而他又一点都不会藏事情。”她无视了安纳金表现出来的不服气。 _“嘿！”_ 他喊。

欧比旺嗯哼两声：“我的确察觉到有些事情在发生，但实际上他结婚了这个事实还是让我挺惊讶的，老实说。”

她震惊得张大嘴巴：“结婚？你在逗我吗？”

安纳金终于得意了：“现在看起来我也不是瞒得很糟糕嘛。”

“哇，你们俩还有没有其他惊天大消息要向我砸过来？前世还有没有其他什么秘密？”

“噢，我确信那可多了。”欧比旺开玩笑说，“我觉得它们之后也会逐渐浮出水面的。”

 _我希望你没有。_ 安纳金感到一阵心痛。那个关于塔斯肯人的秘密压在他心头。这也说不通啊，为什么他要为隐瞒这件事情感觉愧疚呢？这明明是前世中发生的事。

他深知这是个拙劣的借口，因为本质上他们是同一个人。还有，主要的是，不敢告诉欧比旺这件事，本身就证明了这件事非同小可。

这个秘密也让他倍感痛苦，这辈子已经给他带来太多的糟心事了，如果说当下有什么能比从前好上那么一些的话，欧比旺和他之间的友情绝对能算在其中。就算撇除雷科·哈丁事件对他们之间感情的破坏，还有很多事情早已横亘在他们之间：缺少沟通，安纳金向他隐藏的种种秘密，他对他越加失去的信任，凡此种种。

但是在这一辈子，很多的缺口都被填补了。欧比旺已经知悉了他和帕德梅的关系并从未向委员会坦白，我的天啊！他曾经怎么会不相信这个男人呢？ _他还需要什么去证明这一段友情？_ 直至现在，最后，他们 _最终_ 都可以开诚布公。那些他从没有意识到的重压倏忽间消失不见了。在这里，他们共同打造了一段特别的——特别的友谊，他们在经营一段特殊的 _友谊_ ——再也没有谎言和隐瞒。他不想毁掉它。这就是为什么他渴望把塔斯肯的事情告诉他——再无谎言。然而，他又十分惧怕对方的反应。客观地来说，他知道他不应该太过在意欧比旺会因为这事情怎么看他，他知道那份对于上辈子做了某事的失望不应该会将他自己伤得那么深——但因为某些原因，他确实忧虑，还有， _原力啊_ ，这一想法也的确伤害了他自己。每一次他鼓起勇气想要告诉对方，最终却又退却下来，留下一场僵局。

阿索卡的声音让他回过神来。

“我现在要走了，但我们还没完。在我习惯这一切之前，我会需要很多很多场谈话的。”

“当然了，阿索卡。”欧比旺向她许诺，“但是，不瞒你说，我们自己也在努力地把一切捋清楚。”

在阿索卡离开公寓的时候，她还能听到另外两人的拌嘴，这给她带来的熟悉感远比任何对话更能抚慰她。

“她接受得挺好的，综合看来。”一会儿后，欧比旺说。

“你都没见到我一开始和她谈的时候的样子……不过，也是，我能想象到更糟糕的情况。”

欧比旺环视周遭的混乱：“我的天，安纳金，这房间现在的模样都让我觉得，这儿曾经发生过一场战争。”

该死*。安纳金的脸红透了 _（噢，救命，别又这样！）_ 然后下意识地开始收拾房间，“我没想到我这里会有客人！”他为自己辩护着。

欧比旺看起来有些困惑，发出一声难以置信的咯咯笑：“你什么时候会因为我看到你有多邋遢而感到害羞？这在从前根本就不是个问题啊。”

他的学生仰起头，若有所思地看着他：“事实上，”他将手中乱七八糟的电路板和各类东西重新扔回地面上，“你说得对，谢谢提醒。”他非常可笑地停下了手上的动作，让一切回到它们本来待着的地方。他之前所做的掩饰根本不符合他的性格。

“这……这不是我预想的事情走向。”

“真可惜，欧比旺。”安纳金摆出一副相当臭屁的样子，捡起一些机械，开始敲敲打打，“下次呢，说话之前先好好想想。”

他嗤之以鼻：“说得好像你很擅长交谈似的。”

安纳金做了个鬼脸，继续摆弄自己的机械——或者说，他看起来像是在摆弄着机械，实际上，他也不知道自己到底在干什么。欧比旺的凝视让他无法专注，而他默默地告诉自己，那仅仅是因为欧比旺的眼神中充满了挑剔，总是让他心烦意乱，仅此而已。

* * *

要掩饰自己的疲惫真的太困难了。欧比旺去厨房泡茶的时候，安纳金在对方看不到的地方打了好几个哈欠。他觉得自己这么干很幼稚，但这也是为了欧比旺好：他知道那个男人对自己不接受来自于他的资助非常难受，明明这样安纳金就可以彻底摆脱他现在的这份工作了。

他很了解他的朋友，也肯定欧比旺会觉得这一切都是因为安纳金还不够相信他，或者是与之类似那些原因，但其实恰恰相反。然而，无论安纳金和他强调多少遍，欧比旺还是转不过弯来。

表面上，他们之间还是一切如常。但他留意到欧比旺这几天对他的态度越渐冷淡，原因可能是对安纳金拒绝他的帮助感到受伤，但是他不能忍受他们两人之间渐行渐远的距离。他非常希望他能意识到，那样想是不对的！他全身心地信任他，将自己交付给他。他知道该怎么做，但是说着容易做着难。

他扫过他的作业，上面欧比旺的修改笔迹优雅而精致。他下定决心，必须要吐露真相。彻底消除他们两人之间最后一个秘密的想法对安纳金充满诱惑，然而，又让他深感恐惧。就算他被称之为“无畏英雄”，但还是有某些情况会让他觉得自己仍然是一个胆怯的孩子。这就是其中一种情况。

但是勇敢并不意味着毫无畏惧，而是足够强大敢于面对恐惧，然后跨越它们。心意已决：他将不辜负自己的名讳。

他看到欧比旺从厨房回来了，手中捧着一杯茶。他几乎就要临阵脱逃了，但他依旧坚守阵线。

“欧比旺，”他站起来，紧张感压迫着他的腹部，让他绝对没有办法继续坐在这张椅子上，“我们需要谈谈。”欧比旺扬起一边眉毛，因为安纳金的忧虑而感到不安，脸上甚至露出怯意。“是关于我母亲的死，在另一辈子……以及在那之后到底发生了什么。”

欧比旺叹了口气：“我有一种不好的预感。”

并非他一个人这么觉得。

* * *

“求你说点什么吧。”

在安纳金交代完一切之后，欧比旺一言不发。他站在窗前，将背影留给对方，手抱紧双臂。

时钟的滴答声让安纳金的神经越加绷紧；有时候他觉得它仿佛有自己的生命，在最糟糕的时候提高音量，让一场已经足够难受的静默变得更加尴尬难堪。

“你想要我说什么？”

“什么都可以。”他恳求道。

欧比旺转过身来；安纳金讨厌看到欧比旺突然间变得如此疲惫。

“那是……我不知道该说些什么，”事实上，那个辩论大师，此时竟哑口无言，眼下的情况已陷入困局，“你为什么不在前世告诉我这件事？”

“我猜，是因为我害怕您会有怎么样的反应。”

“害怕我的反应？”他充满质疑地重复安纳金的话，“安纳金！你能意识到这件事情的严重性吗？我是你的师父！如果有任何一个人应该听你解释这件事，那就应该是我。”

“我知道！我……我很抱歉，”他语气中带着颓唐。

“我不——原力啊，安纳金，我不想要你的道歉。我想要弄明白，我无法相信你……”

一股恼怒冲进安纳金的脑中，每一次，当他被逼到角落无处可逃的时候就会如此：“你无法相信我 _什么_ ，欧比旺？不能相信我杀了那些害死我母亲的混蛋吗？”

“复仇不是绝地之道，安纳金！”

“所以我猜我就应该什么都不做？” 他嘲弄地笑着，“我很抱歉，但你就自己想去吧，反正你总是那么 _擅长_ ！”

“你这是什么意思？”

“如果你好好地听我说我的那些梦境，那些关于我母亲在垂死挣扎的梦境，那这一切都不会发生！但是，没有，你就告诉我 _‘梦总会过去的，安纳金’_ 。”这种说法很龌龊，他知道，但是他现在气到无法为此感觉到一丝一毫的愧疚了。

“你知道我对此有多遗憾，”他激动地回答，“我和你说过无数遍。”

“是的，好，至少那态度是体面的，而没有因为我的反应去责怪我、评价我，认为我是一个懦夫——”

“我没有去评价你什么！”他打断了他，“我只是在复述你做的事……你越界了，安纳金！和我一样，你也深知这一点。要不你怎么会向我隐瞒这件事，如果你 _完全_ 相信自己什么都没有做错？”安纳金无言以对。“你让自己被愤怒控制，你应该明白这是走向黑暗面的一步啊。”安纳金撇开眼神，感到羞耻。“我说这些，不是为了批评你。安纳金，我只是在说……我只是觉得你应该告诉我。我能够帮你释放这份愤怒——”

安纳金哼了声：“通过冥想吗？”

“也是一种方法。”他回答，眉头深锁，“无论在什么情况下，你都不应该那样做，你不能在没有 _试着_ 理解问题的情况下，去消化所有的负面情绪。这样的话，什么问题都解决不了！”

欧比旺大声地吸了口气，为了一件这辈子没有发生过的事情，搞得这么激动又有什么用呢。但是，这么严重的事情…… _原力啊，安纳金。_ 这也不仅仅是他一个人的错，他知道。 _我辜负了你，我的朋友，我怎么能对这一切毫不察觉呢？_ 他是他的师父，他本该避免这件事的发生！ _我和你一样有责任。_

“我很抱歉，我并没有像我想象的那样陪在你身边。”安纳金迷惑地看着他。“还有谁知道这件事？”

“帕德梅。”过了一会儿，他说。欧比旺点点头：他能猜到。事情发生时她也在塔图因，所以安纳金在她的面前崩溃，也是非常正常的。欧比旺还是挺欣慰的，至少在那个时刻，有人陪着他的朋友度过。

与此同时，安纳金的脑中正在进行着一场争论。他还能保留最后一个事实；欧比旺永远不会知道的。他也能预想到欧比旺知道这个事情之后也不可能好好地、平稳地接受。 _但是这一切都是为了两人之间能够彻底地坦诚相见，告诉他我对他的信任。_ 再无秘密，这难道不是他早已下定决心的吗？ _我会全部说出来，去他的后果。_

“帕尔帕廷也知道。”

“什么？”他满脸不可置信，“你的意思是，你不相信我能保护你的秘密—— _我_ ，你的师父——但是你却相信他？”

“我知道他不会为此评价我。”他辩解道，感觉那份愤怒又开始升腾了，“我无法对你说出一样的话。还有，你竟然觉得自己有资格和我谈信任问题？ _你_ ，你让我相信你死了，就仅仅为了让你的计划看起来更加令人信服！你真的如此的虚伪吗？”

欧比旺颤抖：“那是我的错，我已经恳求过你的原谅——”

“我并没有接受你的道歉，我提醒你一下。最糟糕的是，在我们对质之后，我真的很生气，以至于我将一切情绪都发泄在了帕德梅身上！我和我 _妻子_ 最后的对话，那场争吵，就是因为你！你怎么敢和我谈信任，欧比旺。我没有任何义务要告诉你这些。我能继续藏着，你永远都不会知道，但我还是决定和你坦白！因为我想展示我对你的 _信任_ ！我又得到了什么呢？只有你惯常的批评罢了，还是因为一些在这辈子里根本没有发生过的事情。”

“雷科·哈丁事件也没有发生在这辈子里，但你翻旧账的时候不还是把它扯进来了吗？我怎么会惊讶呢。无论在哪一世，你都像是个被宠坏的孩子。你向我砸来一个炸弹，还不允许我有些激烈反应吗？”

“像个孩子！”安纳金重复道，暴怒，“继续，你说啊。一个让人难以忍受的孩子，一个你被迫负责的孩子，我会成为你的徒弟不过是因为你答应了奎刚！”

“你在胡说什么——”

“是吗？所以你从来没有用‘可悲的生命’来形容我 ？”欧比旺看起来像被破了一盆冷水，“我敢肯定你无数次想过，要是奎刚没有找到我就好了。然而现在，更惨的是，这辈子你还得继续忍受我当你的学生！可怜的老好人欧比旺。”他将自己的书本扔进包里，语气中带着挖苦。

“但别担心，你再也不用忍受我了。”他在走向大厅的时候大声叫嚷，“我让你解脱 _负担_ 。”他满怀恶意，大步走出欧比旺的公寓，最终消失在大门之后。

* * *

他站在沙滩上——他的避难所——等待着日出。在晴朗的天空中，橙与蓝相互交叠，如水晶般透彻的海格外安静，天空倒影其上。今天是冬日中难得的温暖日子，就算身上只穿着几件单薄的衣服也感觉不到寒意——对于他来说，只有一件皮夹克。

他走了很长的一段路才来到沙滩的这个位置，但也非常值得。这里离拥挤嘈杂的市中心足够远，就像是一个孑然而立的孤岛。这是沙滩的最远端，被山脉包围、被植物覆盖。要来到这里，必须穿过灌木丛中一条狭窄的小路，而这条连接着沙滩两部分的沙路被一些巨大的岩石阻断。偶尔，也能看到一些人，特别是在周末；但绝大多数的时候，这个地方是整个沙滩上最为孤寂的——这也是为什么安纳金常来这里，当他需要逃避问题的时候，或者需要享受索居离群的时候。

他喜欢沿着岸边漫步，听着海浪的拍打声，观察水面白色泡沫的诞生与消亡。而现在，他站在这里，距离岸边好几米远，双手插进牛仔裤的口袋中，仰头看天。

距离那场争吵已经三天了，那也是他最后一天去上课。他感冒了，并且病得很重——他在电话中和阿索卡这么解释。但实际上，他只是不想去学校——不想遇见他。

比起生气，他更觉得受伤，他也明白自己不应该如此痛苦，而这却让他越加气恼。这似乎是一个无法打破的死循环。

他盯着波浪，面前的海似乎逐渐化成泡影，为一段遥远的记忆让出空间；渺远却难以忘却。

*****

_很久以前，在另一个世界……_

_“安纳金，请你，请你听我说——”_

_“不！没什么话好讲的。”他转过身去，继续向对方大吼。他已经完全失语了。欧比旺现在已经变回了原来的样子，雷科·哈丁的形象在他身上毫无影踪，一个事实轰然向他袭来——他还活着，感谢原力，他还活着。_

_但这并不意味着他能轻易谅解他，他的愤怒也没有那么容易消散，甚至变得更加强烈了。_

_“我是来向你道歉的。我知道我做的事情并不那么正确，但是你要明白这一切都是必要——”_

_“你没听到我说话吗？你他妈让我一个人待着！”_

_“不！”欧比旺站在门口的正中央，堵住了安纳金的去路，“安纳金，对不起。”_

_“对不起。”他讽刺地重复着，“这还不够，欧比旺。这该死的还远远不够！你让我以为你真的死了！死了，欧比旺！我不管你有什么借口，我相信你绝对能用那张巧舌如簧的嘴把一切说得合情合理，但是我真的一点都不在乎！我以为你死了，你根本没办法想象那，那——”_

_他没办法把这个句子说完：他的声音已经因为情绪支离破碎了。欧比旺为什么能对所有东西都如此的铁石心肠？他怎么能想不到这种行动会给别人带来什么？那些真的在意他生死存亡的人？他的死亡可能会将他们摧毁的。_

_他想糊弄谁呢？欧比旺当然是意识不到这一切的。这很简单：对于他而言，责任优先。如果他和安纳金角色互换的话，可能他就会对这一切表示理解和原谅了。因为他并没有如此的依赖他；因为他心无依恋。安纳金真的恨透了这个词。_

_“安纳金，求求——”_

_“别，我不想听。”他连大声争吵的欲望都没有了——他根本没有力气，“你做了决定，现在就面对后果吧。”_

_他挣脱了欧比旺拉住他手臂的手，离开了自己圣殿中的房间。_

*****

现在，在另一世，另一个时间与空间，这个问题依旧深埋心底。安纳金太过依赖欧比旺了。他还是太过在意他的朋友究竟会怎么想他。他不想承认，尤其是他现在仍非常气恼，但这是毋庸置疑的。

他的电话响了，嘈杂的铃声刺破自然的宁静。他根本没去看来电显示，就直接把电话关了。可能是阿索卡，他最近一直在无视她的电话。

“你不应该那样做，很没有礼貌。”

安纳金整个人愣住了，猛地转身，在看到对方的一瞬间发出了响亮的一声叹息。他穿着一件轻盈的风衣，手中拿着公文包。 _他肯定是直接从学校过来的。_

“你在这里做什么？”

他没有理会他的问题。“这真是一个漂亮的地方，你觉得呢？”他边说着话边向他靠近，转过头去看沙滩延伸而出的群山，“我也经常来这里，落日赏心悦目。我很惊讶我们从来没有遇上对方。”

“欧比旺。”他不耐烦地说。

“我今天给你打电话了，实际上还打了好几次，但是你都没接。阿索卡说我可以在这里找到你。还有，你的感冒怎么样了？我想说，对于一个发着高烧的患者而言，你看起来还挺不错的。”安纳金翻了个白眼。“给你个建议吧，如果你还想假装自己喉咙酸痛，至少得装出声音嘶哑的样子。阿索卡从一开始就不相信你。”

“难道你没发觉，我根本没去假装的原因是我想让你们两个都能明白一件事，就是让我 _一个人_ 呆着？”他还特意强调了“一个人”这个词。

“我只是过来看日落的，和你一样。”

安纳金露出苦笑：“你刚才还说了你问阿索卡哪里可以找到我。如果你打算撒谎，起码要 _好好组织_ ，还得有个好记性吧。”

“这两者并不矛盾。有可能我出于好奇问了阿索卡，但是我来这里的主要目的还是看日落。”

“好，你说得对。”他讽刺地回应，“行吧，你也看到了，这沙滩这么长，你可以在别的地方看。”

“谢谢你的建议，但我更想在这里看。”

“这并 _不是_ 个建议，欧比旺。”

他扬起一边眉毛，毫不惊奇，一个饶有趣味的微笑浮现在他脸上：“我和你有同样的权利呆在这里，安纳金。我哪儿都不会去。如果你想要一个人待着，那请自便。”

他皱眉：“好吧。”嘟囔着，“那我走。”然后他迈开步伐，刚走几步，就转过身来，双臂盘在胸前，看起来挺滑稽的。“什么鬼？明明是我先来的！ _你_ 走。”

“但是我不介意有人陪着。你才是觉得有问题的那个人。”

“我没心情和你玩游戏，欧比旺！”他认真地说，“就， _求求了_ ，让我一个人待着吧，我不会再要求第二次了。”他的语气不留余地，他不想继续吵下去。

“好吧，我走。”

 _“谢谢——_ ”

“但要在你听我说完之后。”

“欧比旺……”

“五分钟，我只要这些。如果在这之后你还想让我走，我答应你，我会离开的。”

他目不转睛，表情严肃地看着他，双臂依旧抱在胸口：“好，就五分钟。”

“没问题。”他点点头，语气严肃，“我从来都是个信守承诺的人。”

“随便吧。”他阴沉地说，完全没被欧比旺的自我调侃逗乐。 _这可不好办，欧比旺心想。_

“安纳金——”

“你还有四分五十秒。”

“你能不能——”

“四分四十五秒。”

“安纳金， _求求了！_ ”

他的朋友（他希望他们仍旧是朋友，另一种可能让他无法忍受）肯定是从他眼中看出什么了，因为他 _彻底_ 闭上了嘴，愿意去听欧比旺必须要说的话——他看起来像是在听了。

“我有很多东西想要和你说，但是我会直奔主题。”

“让我希望你比尤达更单刀直入吧。”

他开了一个玩笑？是或者否，这熟悉的吐槽给了他希望——他们还能解决这一切。

“我在前世肯定是做了什么非常糟糕的事情，才让你觉得，或者说有这样的想法，那就是我希望奎刚从来没有找到你。”

他等着安纳金打断他，但是现在，他唯一能听到的声音就只有海鸥在天空中的啼叫和海洋波浪的呢喃细语。看起来，他终于让他朋友的注意力落在自己身上了。

“我不会否认，在开始的时候确实很难。我需要面对师父的死，还要在你面前表现得足够强大，试着去做一位合格的师父。我现在能够明白当时的我是有多么冷漠。你和我们不一样，你不是在圣殿里长大的，你比起其他人更需要关爱是很正常的。作为你的师父，可能我做得还不够好，或者我根本就不是你需要的那一位师父。”

“不是的。”他打断了他。纵使他现在依旧怒火满盈，但他需要将这一点说清楚，“不是那样的，你做得很好，欧比旺。我绝对不可能拥有一位更好的师父。”

“你这么说我真的太感激了。但如果真的是这样，在你母亲的事情发生之后，你就不会出现那样的反应了。”

他摇了摇头：“不要把我的个人错误揽在你自己身上。”

“但我也有错，你看不出来吗？我应该成为一位更好的师父。坦诚点吧，安纳金。难道你打算否认，你曾经希望你的师父在某些事情上有不同的做法吗？”

他沉默了一会儿，看着地平线尽头橙红色的太阳，他金色的卷发被余晖照亮，点点闪烁：“我并不否认。但是我们两人都做过不少错事……我的意思是，就算有那些错误，我从来都不希望他们会是另一个样子。你是我最合适的师父，欧比旺，我从不怀疑。”

欧比旺被深深触动，只能以一个轻轻的颔首回应，然后又皱起眉头：“顺道一说，‘可悲的生命’这件事……原力啊，安纳金，我根本就没意识到你在听。”

他闷闷不乐地哼了一声：“嗯，好吧，但这就是重点啊。”

“不是，我的意思是——那不是单独针对你的。我知道，说着容易做着难……你那时还是个孩子，还不了解我的幽默感。”

“或者说没多少幽默感。”

他无视了他最后的评论，试图把话讲清楚，深知这一切非常重要。

“那是我和奎刚之间的一个玩笑。在我们的任务中，他总是会带回各种各样的生物……那不是针对你的一句话，因为我在讲的时候也并非专指你一个人。那只是一句玩笑，仅此而已。”

“但一开始你仍旧不信任我。”他指责说。

“是的，那时的我完全没有顾及你的感受，我现在明白了。”他靠近他的朋友，模糊地感觉到脚步踏过沙子时发出的沙沙声响，“我想表达的仍没有改变，说得好听些，我们刚成为师徒的时候都很艰难勉强。但我全心全意地向你保证，能成为你的师父，我极其感激，并深感荣幸。”他的情绪更加激动：“我没办法想象你不在我身边。”他对上安纳金的眼神，暮光之下，他的眼睛蓝得不可思议。“我很感激那天你选择向我坦白真相，你没办法想象对我来说那意味着什么。这辈子…… _原力啊_ ，安纳金，我知道你的生活有多艰难，我很抱歉，但我不能就这样毁掉我们的友情。实际上，现在我们有了机会来改善我们之间的关系。再无秘密，再无谎言，再无误解。 _‘一个新的开始’_ ，我会好好珍惜这个机会。”他坚决地说，给予对方一个最亲切的笑容。

“所以你觉得呢，安纳金？我们是要继续吵下去，还是说你想重新开始？”他灰蓝色的眼睛中带着忧虑，暴露了他自信表情之下的紧张，“你能原谅我过去的错误吗？”

过了好一会儿他才意识到安纳金缩短了他们两人之间的距离，用一个拥抱将他包裹：“只要你愿意原谅我。”欧比旺扔下了他的公文包，任由它落在沙地上发出一声钝响，伸出手用力地回抱了对方，“说定了。”他呼出一口气，释放了这段时间以来一直压在他肩头的压力，而在此前他根本没意识到它的存在。

他失去了对时间的感知。他不知道他们保持了这个姿势有多久，就这样紧紧地搂住对方。过了一会儿，安纳金留意到太阳已经在海天相接的地方落下——在他们相拥期间，彻底消失了，但亮蓝的天空中依旧混合着橙色。“我们错过了。”他在欧比旺的肩上低语。“我不在乎。”他的朋友呢喃着回答，胡子剐蹭着安纳金的脖子，让后者起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。“以防你没有注意到，我来这里不是看日落的，我迟钝的朋友。”安纳金咯咯笑了起来：“总是这么暴躁。”他充满喜爱地回答，也没在意自己是否错过了日落。他紧紧抱着欧比旺，在后者更用力地回抱了他时，他非常感动——他知道，如果可以选择的话，只要能以这样的方式相伴，就算从今往后错过所有的日落他也甘之如饴。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：*原文为kriffing


	9. 你需要的只是跳跃的勇气

有些时候，他觉得自己又变成了那个在塔图因上的小男孩。这样的认知并不愉快，因为这意味着，他又感觉自己是个奴隶了。

他趁沃图不注意的时候瞪了他一眼。以前为他工作就足够艰难了，但是现在，现在简直无法忍受。今生的他也是一个剥削雇工的混蛋，这很合理，太他妈合理了。

想想看，他只需要接受欧比旺的资助，就再也不用看见这个混蛋的丑脸了……但那是不可能的。他太自立了——太骄傲，欧比旺会这么说——因此不愿意接受他的帮助。

“你今天需要加个班，不许抱怨，”沃图说。

“不行，我明天还有考试。”

“我不想听你的人生故事。不得争辩。”

哦，他有时候真想和他打一架。他今生绝对更擅长压抑愤怒了；一定是因为这个原因，他才能不断地忍受这种没完没了的压迫和侮辱。

“好了，我今天的工作做完了，”几小时后，他咕哝着说。

“这么快？”他怀疑地扬起眉毛，“你确定你修完了所有我——”

“是的，我很确定。” _这就叫效率，_ 他腹诽道。

“那最好是真的，否则后果自负。”

有些事情是安纳金绝对无法忍受的：“你是在威胁我吗？”

他冷笑一声：“现在， _安尼_ ，别这样。太无礼了……你死去的母亲就是这么教育你的吗？”

“闭嘴。”

“她该多么失望啊……教出了这么一个不成器的儿子。不过话说回来，她也只是一个无名小卒而已，所以她可能并不怎么介意！”他大笑着说。

“ _闭上你的臭嘴！_ ”

那只让他笑得更厉害了。

好在这个时候，一辆车驶进了修车厂；他确定，这次他绝对忍不了了。

“这个时间来了个客户！这可真是辆好车啊。”他丑陋的眼中闪烁着贪婪的光芒，脑子里已经在想着能从他身上捞到多少钱了，“抱歉孩子，看来你得再多待一会儿了。”他的语气清清楚楚地表明，他一点也不感到抱歉。

“你在逗我吗？现在已经十一点了！我已经在这里多待了两个小时了。”

“那看来你还得再多待两个小时。没什么大不了的。”

“行了，我受够了。我不会再屈服于——”

“没错，你不必再忍了。别担心，安纳金，交给我吧。”

他猛地转过身来，被这一意外的打断——尤其是那熟悉的声音——彻底弄糊涂了。他没有听错——说实话，无论走到哪，他都认得出这把声音。独一无二的欧比旺·克诺比从他的车里走了下来， _他到底在这儿做什么？_

年长者看懂了他眼神中的疑问和困惑，对他使了个眼色，似乎在说， _“相信我，交给我就好。”_

“哦，你好，先生，”沃图殷勤地说——每当一个浑身散发着金钱气息的客户走进他的修车厂时，他就会装出这种礼貌的态度。即将到手的利益已经彻底模糊了他的心智，以至于没有注意到欧比旺话里的含义，“我们正准备打烊了，但我们可以为你破个例。”他礼貌地微笑着，这种微笑挂在他的脸上就显得那么 _假_ ，“我现在得走了，不过这边的这位会解决你的问题的。”

欧比旺的视线始终与安纳金的交缠在一起。此时，他终于移开了视线，看向了房间里的另一个人，温柔的目光瞬间变得充满威胁。安纳金屏住了呼吸，他可不想被这样的目光盯住。

“这边的这位有名字，”他严厉却冷静地说。欧比旺从来不需要提高嗓门就能展现出一种令人印象深刻的权威气场，“从现在起，你会更尊重地对待他，如果你知道好歹的话。”沃图目瞪口呆地看着安纳金，试图理解现在的状况，但年轻人的眼里只有欧比旺。“哦对了，我的车也不需要修。现在你知道自己赚不到一分钱了，放下你那些虚伪的礼貌吧，”他用一种充满讽刺的愉悦语气说道，慢慢逼近沃图，“而你现在唯一需要解决的，则是一个完全不同的问题。”

“你以为你是谁？马上离开这里！”他说，声音却有些颤抖。欧比旺一步步向前逼近，几乎把他逼退到了墙角。沃图目瞪口呆，结结巴巴，这可以理解：如果安纳金被欧比旺用这种坚定的目光逼到墙角，他也会作此反应的——虽然那可能是出于完全不同的原因。

“我是大学教授，也是安纳金的好朋友。我在法律界有不少朋友，都是资深律师，如果我在安纳金的雇佣合同上发现任何一处与实际执行不一致的地方，只要我开口，他们就会处理这件事。”

沃图现在的样子非常滑稽：他的恼怒再明显不过了，但他的恐惧——因为他始终胆小如鼠——使他无法反抗欧比旺。

“所以，我强烈建议你确保一切都符合常规。此外，你要给予他应有的尊重。如果我发现你以任何方式羞辱了他，哪怕只是一句恶言，我也会让你吃不了兜着走。”

有那么一瞬间，安纳金再次看到了绝地大师欧比旺·克诺比。他的语气那么坚定，那么有说服力，以至于他还没有听到沃图的回答，就知道他一定会屈服了；就像很久以前欧比旺使用绝地控心术一样。

“听清楚了吗？”欧比旺没有立刻得到回应，他 _怒视_ 着他，灰蓝色的眼中写满了不耐烦，还有一些他无法确定的东西，“听清楚了吗？”他更坚定地重复了一遍。

“是的，”他咕哝着屈服了。

“很好。”

是的，他现在看起来绝对像曾经的那位绝地大师，威严、坚定、镇定自若。他带着一个目的来到这里，并且不达目的誓不罢休。他就像是在执行任务，扮演着一个捍卫者或调停者的角色。只是这次，促使他采取行动的原因不是绝地委员会的命令，不是伤亡惨重的战斗，也不是为了维护更崇高的利益。这一次，是他，安纳金，激起了他本能的保护欲，点燃了他眼中的火焰。这样的认知击中了他，他感到胸口升起一阵暖意，他曾拼命地试图否定这一熟悉的暖意，这项任务随着时间的推移变得日渐艰难。

欧比旺从沃图身边退开，看向安纳金，转瞬之间，那副充满敌意的表情就化为温柔的眼神和亲切的微笑，这是一个专属于他的表情；他胸口的温暖更浓了。

“走吧，安纳金。我送你回家。”

* * *

沉默在他们之间蔓延，耳边只回响着汽车引擎的轰鸣。他的朋友始终一言不发。欧比旺开着车，眼睛盯着路面，再也受不了这种沉默了：“用一到十描述，你对我有多生气？”

“什么？”安纳金彻底糊涂了，“我为什么要生气？”

“你之前清楚地说过不想要我的帮助，但我也做不到袖手旁观。如果我越界了，我向你道歉。”

“不，不是这样的——你没有越界。你当然没有了。这不一样。我不想依靠你的资助是一回事……但你刚刚所做的又是另一回事了。”他吞咽一下，“我很感激你愿意为我挺身而出。”

“哦，那就好。” _是的，这很好，_ 他宽慰地想。“我有点担心，这么沉默可不像你。”

“我们才上车五分钟，你说得像是我从来都闭不上嘴似的。”

“这个嘛……”

“哦，闭嘴吧。”他嗤之以鼻，转过头若有所思的看着窗外，“没什么，我……我只是在想事情。”

“想什么？”

“事情。”

“行吧。” _说得可真具体。_ 如果是别的时候，他可能会从他的嘴里逼问出一个具体的答案，但不是今天。他很幸运，自己的干预没有激怒他，他当然不打算再逼他了。

等他们到了安纳金的公寓时，天上正下着大雨。他们坐在车里等着雨势减小，雨滴打在车窗上的声音和低沉的雷声打破了沉默的氛围。

他的同伴笑了起来：“还记得你让我开车的那天吗？”

“好像我忘得了似的。在那之后我几乎每天晚上都会做噩梦。”

“你真是太小题大做了，”他摇摇头，大笑着，“就像前世一样。”

“你也像以前一样鲁莽。”

“也就是说，你以后不会再让我开你的车咯？”他噘着嘴说。

欧比旺深表怀疑地哼了一声，在胸前抱着双臂，感到好笑地摇摇头。安纳金微微皱着眉，张嘴想要反驳，但无论他想说的是什么，都被欧比旺倾身靠近的动作打断了，他的脸距离安纳金太近了——或者说，还不够近，他不知道。

“也许我可以让你开车，作为某些事情的交换。”

“什么事？”他无力地问，可悲地无力，声音因嘈杂的暴雨而几乎听不清楚。一道耀眼的闪电照亮了车内，预示着很快会有惊雷响起，两人的脸在黑暗中映得如同鬼魅。

“你接受我的钱，然后另找一份工作。”

安纳金翻了个白眼，隐约听见远处响起的沉闷雷声。真扫兴。与那道明亮的闪电相比，这阵雷声太无力了，欧比旺扫兴的回答也是如此。他期待着别的答案，同时又恐惧着它。但 _它_ 是什么，他并不知道，也完全不想知道。这已经是他第 _一百次_ 坚持让安纳金接受他的帮助，这无疑令人非常失望，就像雷声没有达到闪电的预期一样——当他会将天气的变化作为自己当前情绪的隐喻时，他知道自己已经上了 _太多_ 的文学课了。

“认真的？”他说，在座椅上调整了一下姿势，尽可能地拉开他们之间的距离——与那根无形的、将他拉向欧比旺的线做着斗争。“你就是不肯放弃，不是吗？”

“我永远不会放弃你，是的。”这句郑重的承诺不知从何而来，与琐碎的谈话形成了鲜明的对比。他讨厌这样——讨厌这句话让自己浑身颤栗。他需要尽快下车。

“你太固执了，”他回答道，试图从他们平常的拌嘴中寻求庇护。

“抱歉，我可能是听错了。 _某位_ 安纳金·天行者刚刚说 _我_ 固执？”

“你没有听错，克诺比先生，”他好笑地说，“顺便，不用担心，我有预感，沃图从现在开始会对我很客气的。”他轻声笑了起来，“你看起来屌炸天了！”

“是吗？”如果安纳金没听错的话，他的声音里透着一丝得意。

安纳金哼了一声，靠着头枕扭过头，充满喜爱地看着他：“有那么一瞬间，我再次看到了‘调停大师’的身影。”

欧比旺哼了一声，摇了摇头：“这些称号太可笑了。”

“哦，得了吧。它们多酷啊，我喜欢。”

“你当然会喜欢了，”他嗤之以鼻，“‘无畏英雄’……共和国的海报男孩。你总是太喜欢成为众人关注的焦点。”

“我没有！”

欧比旺不以为然地扬起眉毛。

“我……好吧，可能是有那么一点。”他伸出手指指着他，“但别这么叫我。”

“叫你什么，‘无畏英雄’？”他装傻问道，“但你刚刚说你喜欢——”

“海报男孩！你知道我讨厌你这么叫我。”转念一想，这可能就是他刚刚为什么会这么叫他的原因。哦，好吧。“这听起来太幼稚了！”

“你一直都有点幼稚。”

安纳金气呼呼地扭过头看着窗外，假装生气了。这句话的关键词是：假装。此时无论欧比旺怎么叫他，他都乐意忍着，只为能够躲在他们熟悉的拌嘴中，这已经成功驱散了之前那种奇怪的气氛——某种难以抗拒的、令人窒息的 _东西_ ，他无法确切地解释那是什么，也无意去解读它。

“改天我会让你开我的车，但前提是你不能像那天那么鲁莽。”

“什么？”他惊讶地看着他，“但我刚刚告诉过你，我不会接受这笔交易。”

“是的，是的，我知道。”他深深地叹了口气，然后对他深情地一笑，“我想，我从来都不擅长拒绝你，尤其是你用那种可怜巴巴的眼神看着我的时候。”

_该死的_ *。就在他以为之前那种奇怪的气氛已经消失了的时候，欧比旺却非要说出这样的话！ _去你的，欧比旺！_ 他知道这句话听起来像什么吗？他默默感谢黑暗让自己的脸红没被对方注意到。 _但他当然不会知道了，_ 他斥责着自己， _你才是那个对你最好的朋友——你的兄弟——产生了奇怪想法的人，看在他妈的份上！_ 如果他知道了的话会怎么想？不过话又说回来，实际上也没什么好知道的，对吧？ _对吧？_ 他默默地、绝望地默问。 _我又在发疯了。太棒了。_

“哇哦，那你隐藏得很好嘛。怎么 _每一次_ 我求你的时候，你都拒绝得了呢。”他希望自己轻松的语气能掩盖住他的困惑——困惑是一种委婉的说法，指的是一种规模能有他妈的绝地圣殿那么大的思维混乱——他默默地再次感谢这些拌嘴，但他知道自己无法永远藏身其后。

“才不是呢！我已经很宽宏大量了，除了你提出不合理要求的时候。”

“对于你来说，大多数要求都不合理。”

“但那又不是我的错，对不对？”他心烦意乱地说，透过车窗看着街道，“雨好像小了。”

“太好了！”安纳金匆忙地下了车，呼吸着令人心旷神怡的新鲜空气，车内的窒息感觉瞬间一扫而空。深吸了几口气后，他转过身看着欧比旺，欧比旺挑起眉，疑惑地看着他。

“好吧，谢谢送我回来！”他说，半开着车门，“也谢谢你为我挺身而出。”

“随时效劳，”他回答，“如果他再欺负你，不要犹豫，直接告诉我。”

尽管如此，安纳金还是笑了起来。

“当然了，我盔甲闪亮的骑士，”他嘲讽地说，然后斥责自己竟然说出了这样的话。 _呃。_ “然后你要怎么办，打电话找某个资深律师来救我？”

“我……可能有些虚张声势了，”他皱着眉答道。

安纳金笑了起来：“你当然是了。‘调停大师’，我就说吧。”

“但我会想到办法的，任何办法，”他的态度十分严肃，安纳金的笑声立刻停了下来，“如果他薄待你，一定要告诉我，我会处理的。”

这不公平。为什么，他 _为什么_ 一定要这样，充满保护欲，太他妈 _完美_ 了。这 _他妈_ 不公平！

“好吧，晚安，欧比旺。明天见。”

“晚安，安纳金。”

雨已经停了，但他还是匆忙走向了自己的公寓，就像是——毫无意识地欺骗自己，如果他走得快点，就可以把所有这些不想要的想法抛在身后。

* * *

此时已是冬季，前几周反常的晴朗天气显然是一种错觉；城市的上空阴云密布，几乎每天都在不同程度地下着雨。

他坐在自助餐厅里，看着窗外街道上穿着雨衣打着雨伞的人们。

“所以，”阿索卡说，“你们俩和好了？”

欧比旺点点头，对阿索卡灿烂地一笑：“是的，我们……说清了一些事情。”现在，他们之间的关系比以往任何时候都要好。知道彼此之间再也没有秘密了，真的十分轻松愉快。当然，这并不能自动消除他们之间所有的分歧，但至少他们把事情都说开了——没有比这更好的开始了。他当然不能要求更多了。

“我很高兴。”阿索卡了然地微笑着说，感觉欧比旺可能并没有意识到，每当他们谈论起他们的朋友时，他脸上总会露出温柔的微笑。“特别是，这对我的内心平静有好处，”她继续说，“你们俩吵架的时候，所有人都受不了他。”她看了一眼手表。“不管怎么说，你觉得他今天会准时到吗？”

“拜托，阿索卡，我们讨论的人可是安纳金啊。”她嗤之以鼻。“他这辈子都不可能准时的。”

“嘴真甜，在背后说我的坏话！”安纳金不知从哪冒了出来，坐在欧比旺身边、阿索卡对面的空座上，金色的卷发被暴风雨弄得湿漉漉地一团糟，“有了你们两个，谁还需要朋友呢？”

“天哪我看到了什么？”欧比旺戏剧性地说，不可思议地看了眼手表，“一定是世界末日了。”

“我还要告诉你多少次？你真没意思。”

“不，我只是非常准确。”

阿索卡了然地看着他们俩，深情地摇了摇头，就像她前世里经常做的那样，亲眼目睹他们拌嘴的次数已经多到数不清了。

“随便吧。”安纳金看着菜单，一缕湿漉漉的头发搭在他的脸上，“天哪，自从想起前世德克斯餐馆里的食物后，这些东西看起来就让我没什么食欲了，”他似乎陷入了回忆，“我发誓，那些食物——”

欧比旺不假思索地拨开那缕叛逆地落在了他脸上的头发，把它别在他的耳后。然后，他继续看着手里的菜单，完全没有注意到安纳金目瞪口呆的表情和通红的脸颊。阿索卡不得不忍住自己的笑声——今生今世，有人视而不见，有人一无所知；而从另一个宇宙级别的层面上来说，还有这么两个白痴，即使真相就站在（或坐在，以目前的情况来说）他们面前，他们也能对此视而不见。

她清了清嗓子，她慌乱的朋友才终于回过神来，“你刚才要说什么？”

“哦，我——呃。我想我还是算了吧，”他说着丢开了菜单，“我来一杯啤酒就好。”

阿索卡赶在他之前站了起来：“没问题！别担心，我去点餐。”

“为什么？”安纳金怀疑地问。

她无辜地看着他：“我友好地对待我的朋友，这有什么奇怪的吗？”

“你真的想要一个诚实的回答吗？”

她翻了个白眼，无视了他：“欧比旺，你还要别的吗？”

“不用了，谢谢你，阿索卡。一杯咖啡就可以了。”

“好吧。” _不客气，_ 她走向吧台，阴谋得逞般地想道，想给她那两个不可救药的朋友一些独处的时间。

“咖啡？真的吗，欧比旺？拜托，今天是周六，放松一下吧！”

“你说得倒是轻巧。你家里可没有一大堆试卷等着你回去批。”

“留到明天再做肯定不会死人吧？”欧比旺无动于衷地看着他，“天哪，欧比旺，你应该适当地放下工作。”

“哦，安纳金。当然了，即使是你也能听出这句话里的讽刺意味吧？哪怕反讽并不是你最喜欢的修辞手法，就像你在上节课中公然宣称的那样。 _你_ 真的要跟我说这个吗？”

“你说的‘即使是你’是什么意思？反讽这部分我学得很好，非常感谢。反讽在那首诗里本来就很难察觉，这又不是我的错，再加上那些古老又奇怪的用词。”

“当然，安纳金，”他迁就着说，“当然了。”

“看，这就是反讽。”

“真敏锐啊。”他嘲笑着说，“这句也是反讽。”

“哦，快闭嘴吧，”安纳金边笑边说，“以及，没错，我知道 _我_ 建议某人放下工作有一点奇怪……但你知道吗？自从那天你威风凛凛地出现在修车厂，浑身散发着绝地调停大师的光芒，沃图对我的态度就明显好多了。我是说，以他的标准来看。”

“真的吗？”

“当然！”

“很高兴听到这个消息。”然后他微微仰起头，摆出一副洋洋得意的姿态，“这你要感谢谁呢？”

“哦，你说得对。一定记着把我的感激之情转答给你那支虚构的资质 _极深_ 的律师团。”

欧比旺做了个鬼脸，安纳金再也忍不住大笑出声。

“我已经为此感谢过你一次了，你可别忘了。我可不会再谢一次了，别这么贪心，”他开玩笑地说。

欧比旺哼了一声，若有所思地摸着胡子：“好吧，玩笑归玩笑，我很高兴能帮得上忙。所以我猜，你不需要再做工时以外的工作了？”

“对。不过也就这样了，说实话。哦对了，他稍微友善了一些——我是说，不是特别友善，那个人渣根本不知道什么是友善——但至少，他不会再在我面前对妈妈和帕德梅恶言相向了。希望他能继续保持吧。”

“是啊。不过，如果情况有变的话，就告诉我，我很乐意再去拜访他一次。”

安纳金温柔地笑了：“我觉得没有这个必要了。不过还是谢谢了，欧比旺，”他说，完全忘记了在不到一分钟前，他还声称自己不会谢他第二次。

阿索卡回来的时候，他们还是和她离开时一样。一无所知的白痴一号（安纳金）正用那种真切的、如假包换的 _痴情_ 眼神看着欧比旺（一无所知的白痴二号），而欧比旺甚至没有注意到，仍在看着窗外；最糟的是，她很确定，就连 _痴情_ 眼神的主人都没有意识到自己脸上的表情。 _我该拿你们俩怎么办才好？_ 她恼火地想。

三人一起回忆着过去的种种冒险（大多数时间都在悄声说话，否则被听到的话，别人可能会觉得他们疯了）。欧比旺和阿索卡正在嘲笑安纳金又 _坠毁_ 了一艘飞船，这时却被邻桌传来的紧张的咯咯笑声分散了注意力。

“她们就是那两个总跟着你的女孩吧？”阿索卡问，不露声色地指着她们。

“哦，糟了。”安纳金双手捂住脸。

“哦，可怜的安纳金，”欧比旺居高临下地嘲讽他，“海报男孩在逃避关注呢。”

“别这么叫我！”

“我不知道，安纳金，”阿索卡意识到了一件可能非常有助于她达成目的的事。她打断了他们两人即将开始的新一轮拌嘴，“这次……这次她们看的似乎不是你。至少不只是你。”

“啊？那是谁——？哦，你是说欧比旺？”

_废话。_ 至少她不用自己说出来了。“没错。”

欧比旺似乎有些惊慌：“你一定是看错了。她们为什么会——？”

“就是啊，为什么？”安纳金打断了他，不耐烦地看着他。

欧比旺只是耸了耸肩：“别看我，我也不知道啊。”

“但是，你们从来都没注意到吗？”阿索卡摇着头说，“半个学校的人都在为欧比旺着迷，”她解释道。

“是吗？”安纳金惊呼，睁大了眼睛。

“我当然没有注意到了，阿索卡，我没有时间关注这些琐碎的八卦，”欧比旺说，“再说了，我更喜欢自己一个人待着。”

_不见得吧，_ 阿索卡暗自觉得好笑。说到好笑的事情，安纳金脸上的表情真的太值得一看了，非常好笑，混合着困惑、惊愕、气愤，还有其他一些她说不清道不明的情绪。阿索卡猜测，一方面，他在给自己解释为什么那么多人会觉得欧比旺有魅力，另一方面，一旦得出了欧比旺确实很有魅力的结论，他又会试图否定所有理由。 _自欺欺人到了极致。_

好吧，非常时期就要采取非常手段。

“那你呢，安纳金？”她问，“你觉得欧比旺很有魅力吗？客观来说，当然。”

她的朋友被啤酒呛住了：“呃——我，我不知道。我……我从来没往这方面想过，”他又咳了几声，然后回答道。

_是啊，没错。_ 真是心累。她的努力似乎一点用都没有，他们谁都没有注意到关于 _某些事_ 的 _任何事情_ 。然而，这么说并不完全准确。安纳金此时正狠狠地瞪着她，如果眼神可以杀人的话，她现在早就死了八百回了。 _好吧，至少他注意到我在做什么了。_ 但对于一无所知的白痴二号，她可不敢这么说。果然，欧比旺如她所料，对这一切都视而不见。对于一个如此聪明敏锐的人来说，他在这件事上可以说是迟钝到了极点。

“别这样，安纳金。不要嫉妒嘛。”

这话是 _欧比旺_ 说的。他有没有可能还是注意到了什么？这会是她的两个朋友终于认清感情的时刻吗？

“嫉妒？”安纳金惊恐地说。

欧比旺哼了一声：“看来 _海报男孩_ 不得不和其他人分享爱慕者的关注了。”

不，那一时刻远 _没有_ 到来。 _想得太美了。_

“哦，是了，你是说那种嫉妒……”安纳金似乎松了一口气， _这点欧比旺总该注意到了吧？_ “抱歉要让你失望了，我非常乐意与你分享这份关注。我宁可 _一点_ 关注都没有，相信我。”郑重声明，他的语气确实很真诚。

无论怎样，她的努力确实一点用都没有。阿索卡确信自己有资格上天堂，因为她非常耐心地忍受着这两个无知的、可爱的白痴。但他们是她的白痴，她的 _朋友_ 。而她，阿索卡，愿意竭尽全力帮助这两个一无所知的朋友。

* * *

安纳金在墓前放上一束新花，这已经成了每周日的惯例。他会跟妈妈和帕德梅聊聊一周的生活，想着——希望——她们能听到他的倾诉和祈祷。不过，他只会在心里和她们说话，因为他不想让欧比旺——他总是陪他来墓园——听到他说的每一句话。

_这周事情变得好多了，帕德梅，_ 他在心里说。 _修车厂的工作没有那么繁重了。这都要感谢欧比旺。他给了沃图点颜色看。你真应该看看他的表情，他看起来快要被吓死了！他一直都是个懦夫。我真的很感激欧比旺所做的一切……他一直都很支持我，关心我。我们解决了我们之间的问题，所有的问题！所有的误会，未解决的问题，还有……_

不知为何，他不想和她谈欧比旺的事。他在前世和他 _妻子_ 的最后一次谈话是一场争吵，看在他妈的份上，一场争吵！而那一切都是因为他在和欧比旺吵了一架之后情绪暴躁。比起不停地絮叨着他和欧比旺现在的关系 _有多好_ ，天国的帕德梅当然值得听到更好的事情——如果她能听见的话。这似乎对她不太公平。不，有关帕德梅的一切都变得 _如此糟糕_ ，他们在今生再次相爱，结果却因为 _该死的_ *死亡天人永隔。帕德梅应该在这里， _真实地_ 站在他面前，听他讲自己这周过得有多好，分享他的快乐——因为当他站在这里，活着，最好的朋友在他身旁，而他的天使却冰冷孤独地睡在墓穴里时，就连感到快乐似乎都有些不公平了。

他哭了起来。欧比旺的手立刻放在了他的肩膀上，给他提供安慰，驱散他的痛苦。他突然感到一阵强烈的、铺天盖地而来的罪恶感，仿佛万箭穿心。就是这样了，不是吗？他感到内疚，因为他不应该让自从帕德梅死后就长久占据他内心的剧痛消失，当然也不应该被欧比旺放在他肩上的手轻易驱散。但事实如此。 _原力啊_ ，事实如此。而那不该是这样！ _原谅我，亲爱的，请原谅我。_

最糟糕的是——哦， _原力_ ——最 _糟_ 的是，这根本就不是最糟糕的事情。他心里还有另一种愧疚，一种无以名状的、不可原谅的愧疚，他刚刚开始明白这种感觉，无论他多么想要逃避它。

他……他已经开始——

他开始感觉到一些他不该感觉到的东西。他最近——甚至还不到两个月——知道了所有的一切，知道了他已故的女朋友曾是他深爱的 _妻子_ ，然而， _然而我他妈却产生了某些不该有的感情。_ 对象是他的前师父，他最好的朋友，曾经的战友。而这完全是错的。 _原力啊，帕德梅会怎么想？_

她值得更好的。对她的纪念不应该是这样。而且，没错，她不会希望他永远为她哀悼。但她 _对此_ 会怎么想呢？对欧比旺产生感情，他生命中—— _两段_ 人生中——恒定不变的支柱，而且还是在他刚刚、 _刚刚_ 记起一切之后？

然而现在，他每个周日都和 _他_ 一起来看她。仿佛是在嘲笑她，仿佛是 _把现实甩在她的脸上_ ，告诉她，只要有欧比旺在他的身边，就算没有她在，他也可以这么幸福。

即使欧比旺永远无法回应他的感情，即使他知道后觉得恶心，他也觉得无关紧要。但这无法抹去他的罪恶感，因为他对欧比旺有 _感觉_ ，而他们现在就站在她的坟前，这就足以让他觉得自己是个混蛋了。

_我太抱歉了，亲爱的。你值得更好的。你永远值得比我更好的。_

他快要崩溃了，但努力地控制着自己。崩溃就意味着，欧比旺的双臂会在转眼间环抱住他，带走所有的痛苦，就是这么简单。但在帕德梅的坟前这么做？没有什么比这更恶劣的冒犯了。所以他咽下眼泪，身体由于压抑而微微颤抖。

“我们走吧，”当他觉得自己已经足够冷静的时候，他开口说道。

“这么快？”他惊讶地问。他们通常会在这里待更长时间。

“是的。”他的声音几近破碎。 _坚强点，安纳金，为帕德梅坚强起来。_ “我已经说完所有想说的话了。”

“好吧，”他说，最后捏了一下他的肩膀，这让他再次感到 _极其愧疚_ ，然后他们离开了墓园。

* * *

他正在欧比旺的公寓里，看着雨滴打在窗玻璃上。最近每个人都在抱怨雨天，他实在理解不了他们对此的烦恼。他一直很喜欢下雨，无论是今生还是前世，如今他恢复了过去的记忆，也知道了这种沉迷的原因。

“你知道我为什么一直喜欢雨天吗？”

欧比旺从桌子上抬起头来，吓了一跳，他没想到安纳金会说话——他的朋友似乎陷入了一种忧郁、沮丧的情绪中。

“为什么？”

“其实很简单。”他轻笑一声，双臂交叉在胸前，“曾经，在前世里，我很喜欢下雨。我生在塔图因，会迷上下雨是很正常的事。你知道这个说法：人们总是想要那些得不到的东西。”说完这句话后，他显得有些若有所思，用一种欧比旺看不懂的眼神看着他。这让欧比旺很是苦恼——他过去总是猜测他的朋友大部分时间里在想些什么，但有时候，这是一项不可能的任务。如果不知道对方在想什么，他又该怎么帮他呢？“后来，我离开了塔图因，慢慢习惯了下雨。我喜欢看雨，因为它让我感到自由。我——我不再是一个奴隶了。”欧比旺着迷地听着。安纳金向他敞开心扉，总是让他觉得不可思议、令人着迷——让他看到自己的脆弱，向他 _袒露_ 自己的内心，在这些时刻卸下那自信的伪装。安纳金不知道他非常珍惜这样的时刻。“所以在今生，看雨总能让我放松下来。它让我感到自由，但我却不太明白为什么。我想我现在知道了。”

欧比旺温柔地对他微笑：“有道理。”

“是啊，”安纳金带着一个伤感的笑容回答。

“安纳金，我……我不是想打探什么，但我发现你最近几天有点不太对劲。出了什么事吗？”

安纳金深深叹了口气，皱眉看着地板：“帕德梅。我一直在想她。”

_我多希望自己能帮得到你。_

“你还在想那些如果她没有死，你们可以一起做的事吗？”

“是啊。还有些……别的事。”他吞咽一下，“不过，是啊，这些也是。”

“请你过来，安纳金。坐下吧。”

他疑惑地看着他，然后坐在了书桌对面的椅子上。

“你还记得莎廷吗？”

他没想到他会提起这个：“你前世里的前女友吗？”

“她不是我的——”安纳金笑了起来，欧比旺深深地叹了口气。有些东西真的没有改变，有些对话也总是会以相同的方式进行。

“我只是在开玩笑。我当然记得莎廷。为什么问这个？”

“你知道吗，她也在这个世界上。我们遇见过。”

“哦。”他试图忽略心里……某些东西引起的刺痛。他没资格有这样的感觉。“那你们——你们俩……？”

“没有。”安纳金绝对不应该感到如释重负的，“看吧，这就是‘有趣’的地方了。我们甚至都不是朋友，仅仅是相识而已。她在我十几岁的时候就死了。”安纳金睁大眼睛，惊恐地看着他，“而我从来不知道她在前世里对我有多重要。直到我想起一切后，回顾我今生的记忆，我才把两者联系到一起。”

“哦，欧比旺。”安纳金从座位上站起来，走近欧比旺，跪在他的椅子前，“我很抱歉。”他伸手握住他的手，动作出人意料地温柔，让他感觉很舒服，“你今生连和她在一起的机会都没有……”

“不，安纳金，这不是我告诉你这些的原因。我在很久以前，在前世，就已经接受了不能和她在一起的现实。一开始的时候很艰难，但这是我自愿做出的牺牲。即使是在……在关心过她之后，这些浪漫感情最终还是消失了。”

总是使用着委婉的说法，即使是在这辈子： _关心_ 过她， _浪漫感情_ 。他会对任何人说出那句话吗？ _爱，只是说爱而已，为什么你从来不肯说。_

“当我想起一切，意识到她在今生已经死去的时候，我确实很伤心，我没骗你。但真正让我感到伤心的却是，她在今生都没有机会度过完整的一生。而且，最让我震惊的是，我们这辈子甚至连 _朋友_ 都不是！这就是我告诉你这些事的原因。虽然你失去了帕德梅，但不妨这样想，你在这里有机会和她一起生活，并再次爱上她！而她也回应了你的爱。有人可能会错误地认为，因为两世之中有很多的相似之处，那么诸如人际关系之类的东西也应该是相似的。但现在你知道了，事情不是那样的。你在今生有可能从来都没有遇见过帕德梅。我知道这很难，但还是应该试着专注于那些你所拥有的东西，而不是你所失去的。”

“你说得对，”他无力地说，“从某种角度来看，我很幸运。但是，哦，欧比旺，我很抱歉。在这里，没有了绝地信条那套废话，你和莎廷本可以在一起的。但你们从没有过机会。”

“我告诉过你，这不是让我如此伤心的原因。我对她已经没有那种感觉了。”

“是啊，但那肯定也很痛苦的。就算你已经没有那种感觉了，你还是爱——关心过她。”

“是的。”

“当你意识到的时候，那一定很艰难……天哪，欧比旺，你应该告诉我的。我现在感觉太糟糕了。那天晚上，我没完没了地说着妈妈和帕德梅的死亡，而你却在默默承受着失去奎刚和莎廷的痛苦！你应该告诉我的！”

“安纳金……”

“听着，我知道我有时非常以自我为中心。”

欧比旺挑起眉毛，尽管情况如此，他还是觉得有些好笑：“我可以把这段对话录下来吗？”他开玩笑说，“我恐怕再也听不到你这么说了。”

“不，现在不是开玩笑的时候，欧比旺，我是认真的！我总是以自我为中心，但你要明白，那是因为我被伤得太深了，所有的一切都太 _痛苦_ 了，我被这些痛苦 _压得喘不过气来_ ……所以我很容易就会忘记别人也会难过。这并不是说我不在乎别人的痛苦，我只是被自己的痛苦 _蒙蔽了双眼_ ，所以看不到别人的痛苦！”

“安纳金，”他紧紧握着他的手，“我都知道。你不用向我解释。我了解你。”安纳金沮丧地闭上了眼睛。欧比旺与他十指交握，再次对上安纳金的蓝眼睛，“但你觉得有必要告诉我，我很感激。”

“只是……这一点上你也需要帮助我。如果你从不敞开自己的心扉，如果你难过的时候不告诉我，我又怎么意识得到呢？我保证我会尽量不那么以自我为中心……尽管我不是有意这样的。但你也要答应我，你至少会更坦诚 _一点_ 。”

“天哪天哪，你怎么突然这么成熟了。”他语气中的愉悦无法掩盖他对他的朋友、前学徒的巨大骄傲，“那个幼稚的海报男孩哪去了？”安纳金还没来得及斥责他，欧比旺再次开口说：“好吧，我答应你。”

“很好。”

安纳金撤回手，欧比旺立刻开始想念他的温度。他看着窗外。

“既然雨已经停了，我得去一趟墓园。”

“等我一下，我去拿外套——”

“不！”安纳金因为自己的反应责骂着自己，再次开口时缓和了语气，“不，谢谢你，这次不用了。我想，我已经准备好一个人去了。”

“好吧……如果你确定你已经准备好了。”

“是的，”他坚定地点了点头。 _为了帕德梅，我必须这样做。_ “那么……回头见了。”

“再见，安纳金，”他微笑着说。

* * *

下课后，他独自一人在教室里批改试卷。他其实可以回家去批卷的，但他太专注了，不想打断自己的工作。

有人敲了敲门。

“请进，”他说。

来人是阿索卡。她带着一种坚定决绝的表情走进教室，然后果断地坐在了他的桌前。

“阿索卡，”他惊讶地叫道，“你在这里做什么？一切都还好吗？”

“一切都好，别担心。是关于安纳金的事——”

“安纳金？”他从椅子上站了起来，“怎么了？他出什么事了吗？”

“没有！放松，欧比旺。他好极了！我只是来谈谈他的事。”

欧比旺长叹一口气，坐了下来，脸上的表情完美地诠释了“如释重负”这个词的意思。

“怎么了？一小时前我还和他在一起，他看起来心情很好。”

“当然了，每次上完你的私人辅导，或者因为别的什么原因和你待在一起之后，他的心情总是特别好。”

欧比旺挑起眉：“我会假装没听懂你话里的暗示。”

“随便你怎么假装，欧比旺，反正事实就在那里。”

“这是什么意思？”

“别装傻，欧比旺！我之所以来找你而不是去找他，是因为在你们两个人之中，你才是更明事理的那个。你完全知道我在说什么。”

“我可能知道你在 _暗示_ 什么，但那并不意味着我能明白你是从哪得到这种荒唐想法的。安纳金是我的朋友，还是我的学生，我们之间绝对 _没有_ 那种性质的事情发生。”

阿索卡生气地说：“你们之间当然什么也没有了。但那只是因为，你们两个是全宇宙最蠢的人！还是说，你真的准备否认你对安纳金有感觉？”

“阿索卡！”欧比旺从椅子上站了起来，脸上真的泛起了 _红晕_ ，他走到离他最近的窗边——物理上地 _退出_ 了阿索卡对他感情的质问，这完全是欧比旺的作风，她差点笑出声来了。“我当然关心他。他——他是我最好的朋友。”

阿索卡也来到窗边：“欧比旺……我知道你在前世很保守，我感觉你在今生也是一样的保守。没关系，我不需要你告诉 _我_ 你的感受。我只是想让你认清事实。我只是想帮你们！”

欧比旺沉默地站着，双臂抱在胸前，凝视着窗外的花园。

“如果我……只是 _假设_ ，对安纳金怀有某种——非柏拉图式的感情，”阿索卡对“假设”二字翻了个白眼，但她认为这已经是一种进步了。“那……在各种意义上都是错的。 _原力在上_ ，阿索卡，他……他是我最好的朋友、我的学生。我就像他的 _兄弟_ 一样，看在上帝的份上！我在前世是他的 _师父_ ，我在他还是个小男孩的时候就开始训练他了，我曾经对他来说就像是 _父亲_ 一样！”

“所以你一直都是这么告诉自己的？”阿索卡叹了口气，“欧比旺……首先，这些都是上辈子的事了，但我们还是来分析一下，好吗？是的，你是他的师父，你从他还是个孩子的时候就在训练他了。这个孩子——如果你没有注意到——已经 _长大了_ ！现在再说亲如 _兄弟_ 的事……我才不信呢。我上辈子就没信过。是的，用这个词来形容你们深厚的友谊挺好的。你们之间的纽带从多方面来说都像恋人一样牢不可破！但是兄弟？兄弟绝对不会用你们俩那种眼神看着彼此！”

欧比旺惊恐地看着她：“你怎么能这么说？我向你保证，我从来没有那样想过安纳金，我肯定他也没有！他爱帕德梅，他 _深爱_ 着她！他永远不会——”

“你误会了，我不是这个意思。是的，也许你们没有 _有意_ 对对方产生那种想法，我也确定安纳金绝不会背叛帕德梅。我想说的是，在过去，你们之间就存在这种…… _可能性_ ，随你怎么称呼它，因为那是别的东西！那时，这几乎是不可能的……你被绝地信条束缚着，而安纳金爱着帕德梅，还和她 _结婚_ 了！但现在，你们之间再也没有这些东西阻隔了。所以那种可能性会发展成别的东西是非常正常的事。”

“我，呃——我不……阿索卡，”欧比旺看起来已经精疲力尽了。他摇摇头，手扶前额，“但我们还是不知道安纳金对此的感受……他可能仍然把我视为兄弟，你无法确定——”

“哦，拜托，欧比旺！我向你保证，他绝对没有把你视为兄弟！”

他目光锐利地看着她：“他跟你说过？”

“好吧，没有，但是——”

“那你就有可能是错的。”

“好吧，所以我有 _百分之百_ 的可能性是错的，因为他没告诉过我，但我不需要他什么事都告诉我，因为我有 _眼睛_ ，看得清眼前发生的事！说真的，你从没注意到他看着你的眼神吗？我很努力地想让你看清楚，但我必须告诉你，尽管你在其他事情上很敏锐，但只要你想，你就可以变得非常迟钝！”

“你指的是那天你在自助餐厅搞的小动作吗？”他无动于衷地问。

“所以你确实注意到了！”

“我注意到 _你_ 在做什么了！说实话，哪怕是八岁小孩都注意得到。你表现得太明显了，阿索卡。但我绝对 _没有_ 注意到的是，安纳金以 _任何_ 你在暗示的眼神看着我——”

“因为你太迟钝了！迟钝，或者拒绝承认，随便你怎么形容。就连八岁小孩都能看懂安纳金看你的眼神，欧比旺！”欧比旺一言不发地站在那里，“而且这已经持续一段时间了。甚至在你们恢复记忆之前，甚至在你们修复关系之前，他就已经对你有感觉了，我发誓他有！而且，不，你不用问我，他什么也没跟我说过，但我就是 _知道_ ！每次上完你的课后，他脸上都挂着一个灿烂的微笑，即使他那几天情绪 _真的_ 很糟糕。最搞笑的是，他甚至都没有意识到！他一直没完没了地抱怨你 _枯燥_ 的文学课，完全无视了他下课后心情总能好起来的事实！即使是在最开始，你们的关系还不是很好的时候，他也会不停地说起你。 _‘我真受不了他，’_ 他这么说过无数次， _‘他太傲慢、太死板，他还觉得自己特别聪明。他让我觉得自己蠢爆了。’_ ”

即便情况如此，欧比旺还是讽刺地笑了起来：“听起来可真浪漫，”他嘲弄道。

“我的 _重点_ 是，即使在他——据说——受不了你的时候，他也一直说起你！”

“听着，阿索卡，假设安纳金也对我有某种……非柏拉图式的感情，也就是说，可以回应我 _假设存在_ 的非柏拉图式的感情，但这并不意味着，他…… _原力啊_ ，阿索卡。他失去了帕德梅！他 _那么_ 伤心，我不能……”他坐在一张学生的椅子上，彻底泄了气。

“我知道，”她悲伤地说，“相信我，我知道。恐怕这就是问题的根源所在了。如果我了解他的话，而我确实了解，我猜他的否认主要是基于两个原因。首先，他一定和你一样，也在纠结于‘最好的朋友、兄弟、 _随便你们怎么说_ ’之类的事情。他可能会因为自己产生了这些感情而感到恐惧，怕你知道后会觉得恶心。其次就是帕德梅。我确定他会因为自己对别人产生了感情而感到愧疚。我是说，她已经去世两年了，但他 _从没_ 考虑过重建自己的生活。而那还是在他记起一切之前……现在他知道自己在前世和她 _结了婚_ ，试想一下那会是什么感受。”

“我不能这么对他，阿索卡。我不能。他身上的负担已经够重了，我不能再给他增添烦恼了！那样我就太自私了……我不想让他痛苦。我受不了看他难过。”

“哦，对，因为他现在一点都不痛苦，是吧？听着，如果他继续无视自己的感情，他是不可能好起来的，情况只会越来越糟，你知道为什么吗？因为他和你在一起的时候是最开心的！尽管如此，如果他还是决定继续为帕德梅哀悼，活在回忆中……但你不觉得他至少应该有机会自己做出这个决定吗？而不是由你来替他决定。”

“我害怕，”他疲惫地承认，打破了长时间的沉默，目光无神地看着窗外，“我害怕了，阿索卡。今生，在这里……我们之间的关系从没这么好过。没有秘密，没有谎言！”他苦笑一声，“我从他那里得到了我想要的一切。他的友谊就是我想拥有的全部了！我认为，不值得为了我的感情，而拿我们在这里建立起来的宝贵关系去冒险。”他丢开了“假设”二字，没有意识到自己已经公开承认了对他抱有友谊之外的感情。

“拿你们的友情冒险？这是什么意思？”

“如果安纳金没有相同的感觉呢，如果他决定不想要这样的关系呢，或者，即使是在最好的情况下，我们在一起了，但事情却出现了问题呢——”

“别再想什么如果了，欧比旺。我向你保证，哪怕是在极小的可能性下，安纳金无法回应你的感情，他也会想继续和你做朋友的，看在上帝的份上！而且，没错，我们确实不知道事情会如何发展，但这种事情总是有风险的。”

“我们的友情对我来说太珍贵了……只要余生能做他的朋友，我就已经很满足了。”他长叹一口气，“抱歉，阿索卡，我——我需要一些时间来思考这件事。请让我一个人静静吧。”

“当然，”她离开了。然而，当她把手放在门把手上时，她转过身来看着他，“我理解你的恐惧，也相信你说你能做他的朋友就很满足了。但是想想……想想你可能错过了某些更好的东西。现在该由你来决定是否值得冒这个险了。”然后她便离开了。

欧比旺再次站起来，走到窗边，就像他亲爱的朋友经常会做的那样，突然间感觉自己再也静不下来了。

他清楚地记得那一天，安纳金就站在这扇窗前，向他坦白，有时候觉得自己好像不属于任何地方。这种感觉是由被压抑的记忆引起的，现在已经毫无疑问了。 _而我就是无法不去想他，是不是？_ 欺骗自己是没有用的。

他必须做出这个艰难的决定。他宁可现在去跟一整支战斗机器人军团作战，也不想面对这个。他害怕了， _太_ 害怕一旦自己想要得到更多，就会失去他们的友谊。毕竟他不是那个曾被称作“无畏英雄”的人。看吧，他又在想他了。 _永远都只有你，亲爱的。_

阿索卡最后说的话在他的脑海里回荡。他应该怎么办？ _你可能错过了某些更好的东西。_ 是啊，但值得为此冒险吗？

他通常不会不知所措。不过话说回来，安纳金一直都有这种打破他的常规的能力。 _安纳金，又在想他了。_

遥远过去里的一段记忆浮现在他的脑海中。重点不是这段记忆——它当然与他们目前的困境无关——而是他们当时说的话。 _“要想跳得远，常常要先后退两步，”_ 欧比旺曾这样说，安纳金情绪激动地回答他： _“但有时候，你需要的只是跳跃的勇气。”_ [1]

欧比旺做出了决定。这一次，他会听从他朋友的建议。这一次，他愿意跳下深渊，跳进未知——他决定冒这个险。他只能希望，他们的友谊能在坠落中幸存下来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **译注：**  
>  *原文为Kriff/ kriffing  
> [1]这两句话来源于TCW S01E18


	10. 可能在约会

他在挣扎，非常痛苦。

分析小说的时候还算是简单，就算它们有些来自十八世纪。但是诗歌？救命，他现在快要吊死在这上面了。那些奇怪的表达—— _“修辞手法，安纳金，这是修辞手法”_ ，欧比旺会这么纠正他——那些古老又愚蠢的词语。

 _我的意思是，他们说的还是人话吗？_ 这很难讲。

他听到欧比旺的笑声，抬起了头。

“是的，我保证这绝对是人话。” _噢_ ，显然他想得太大声了。“嗯，让我们来看看你做得怎么样。实际上还不算太糟糕，安纳金！你这几天明显进步了，我很惊喜啊。”

安纳金耸耸肩，似乎对欧比旺的表扬不以为然，似乎显然没有因为这一点点的夸奖 _开心到飞起来。该死，我真的完了。_

“好吧，现在我不用在修车厂里呆那么多个小时，有时间可以把功课补上。还有，我向你保证过，我会试着更努力些的。”

“是啊，那就是最让我惊喜的地方。”

“关于我信守承诺？”

“关于你按我说的做。”

安纳金得意地笑了起来。 _他说得有道理，我承认。_

他继续做着他的分析。他们待在欧比旺的公寓里，这也就意味着，他需要更努力地集中注意力，才能试着去弄明白诗歌的 _美妙_ 世界，因为那座挂钟每个小时都会准点发出令人讨厌的钟声。他坚信这是唯一一个让他难以专注的原因，绝对的。欧比旺关切的眼神和这一切毫无关联。

_那是什么，一个隐喻还是明喻？呃，我这辈子都搞不清这两个概念的区别。这个结构是什么意思？再说一次，这说的还是人话吗？还有，他到底为什么要这么看着我？有什么东西在我的脸上吗？是不是我之前吃的巧克力？还是牛奶渍？还是说我在修车厂里弄脏了但是没注意到——_

“你能不能别在我做题目的时候那样看着我？”他嘟囔。

“要我错过你那些可笑的表情吗？抱歉，不可能。”

 _该死的，欧比旺。_ 如果他只是看着他，他也不会这么在意的。但是欧比旺敏锐的目光就像能把他的灵魂洞穿，剥去他自信的外表，让他觉得自己脆弱、赤裸；这个用词真的不太好，他现在满脑子都在幻想着自己 _真的_ 在欧比旺那双充满爱意的双眼前浑身赤裸，不着一物， _别往那儿想，大脑，记得吗？_ _别往那儿去！_ 他暗自祈祷着欧比旺没留意到他双颊的红晕。

安纳金的脸因为他的注视而泛起粉红，欧比旺感觉有了些希望。 _拜托了，拜托了，希望阿索卡说得没错。_ 他希望能在今晚确认对方的想法，如果自己并没有临阵脱逃的话。 _但如果她说错了，那就恳求这一切不会伤害到他们之间的友情吧，我别无所求了。_

欧比旺在批改他的作业，安纳金看着他。戴着眼镜的他看起来很严肃，专注又触不可及。

“你今晚有没有安排？”欧比旺问，他没有抬起头，听起来有些慌乱。

安纳金摇摇头，然后意识到对方看不见他的动作：“没有。”他说。

他继续做着他手上的工作，留下了太多安纳金不会喜欢看到的批改：“我也没有，你想做点什么吗？”

“好啊，没问题。等我一会儿，我给阿索卡打个电话——”

“别！”欧比旺迅速地打断了他，抬起了头，“她来不了，我已经问过她了。”

“噢，那行，那就只有我们两个了。就像以前那样。”他热切地说，“换作从前，我肯定会和你说：‘我们去德克斯的餐馆吧！我真的太他妈想念那里的食物了’。”

欧比旺大笑起来：“你能别只用你的胃思考吗？别担心，我知道市里好些不错的地方。在那之后，我们去看电影怎么样？如果这次你不会睡着的话。”

安纳金翻翻白眼：“你就是不肯放过那事，嗯哼？但好吧，没问题。那就晚餐和电影。”

“好。”

他们正穿过门阶，安纳金突然拦在前方。

“嘿，欧比旺，取车是不是要走很长一段路？”

“有点，是的。”

“我能把我的包放在这里，迟点再过来拿吗？”

“当然。”

他在门口等着安纳金把包放在里头，看向墙边镜中自己的身影，理着头发。他从前根本不在意自己的样子，但如果现在他要和安纳金约会的话，他还是希望尽可能的好看一点。 _一场约会_ ，他对自己笑笑，想想吧，如果这真是一场得体的约会，那安纳金就应该知道他们是在 _约会_ ，但他还是不敢告诉他，不过这个晚上看起来已经足够 _令人期许_ 了。 _这太荒谬了。_

一个小女孩的声音打断了他的沉思。

“欧比！”莉齐从楼梯上跑了下来。

“你好啊，小可爱。”欧比旺向她微笑起来，“我都不知道你今天和爷爷奶奶待在一起。”

这个时候安纳金刚好从公寓里出来。

“我好了，欧比旺。噢，嗨，莉齐！你好吗？”

“安纳金！”她咧出一个灿烂的笑容，“你要和欧比旺出去吗？”

“是的。我们刚上完课，现在——”

“妈妈和爸爸今天也要出去约会！这就是为什么我要和爷爷奶奶待在一起。”

“噢——呃，不，不是，我们不是去约会！”安纳金结结巴巴地说。欧比旺努力忍住用手捂住脸的冲动，“我们只是一起出去。”最后说得有些慌张。

“当然。”莉齐看起来并不买账，看来就算是个九岁小孩都能从安纳金的话语中显而易见地听出他们 _确实_ 是要去约会。“好吧，玩的开心。”也不知道是幻觉，还是说那个女孩真的在回到祖父母公寓的时候对他们眨了眨眼？不过安纳金看起来并没有注意；他也没期待对方会注意到。

“好，我们走吧！”

* * *

“欧比旺，”他们两人走进餐馆的时候，安纳金在他耳边嘀咕，“这是什么鬼？在你说不错的时候我可没想到是 _这种地方_ ！”

“什么意思？”欧比旺也低声回答他。

“把我卖了都不够在这里吃一顿。”他嘟囔，避免两个人的对话被旁人听到。他们正在等着服务员为他们安排座位。

“别担心，今天我请客。”

“没门！”他抓住他的手臂，满眼写着固执，“我们去别的地方吧，还有时间。”

“安纳金，行行好吧！你不接受我的钱，好去找一份新工作，但你连这个都要拒绝我吗？我想请你吃一顿晚饭。你能不能纵容我一个晚上呢？ _拜托了。_ ”他眼中带着恳求。

他困惑地看着他，但是决心逐渐崩塌。最终，他很夸张地叹了一口气：“好吧。”他说道，“下一次我请。”

“谢谢。” _我希望会有下一次。_ 服务员带着笑容向他们走来，“两人桌，谢谢。”

安纳金双手抱臂地站着，就算他接受了欧比旺的邀请，脸上的倔强还是没有改变—— _为什么他总要把事情搞得这么艰难_ ——欧比旺轻轻推了推他，催促他跟上。

他们被安排在一个漂亮而私密的角落里，桌子紧挨着一扇窗，可以俯瞰街道，同时有一个优雅的卡座隔断，将他们与房间的其他人间隔开来。桌子的中间点着一盏餐烛，微弱的灯光摇曳，再加上精致的装饰，整个空间都充满了梦幻……还有浪漫。 _原力啊，我希望安纳金没意识到什么。_ 但这不就是整个晚上的重点吗？ _是的，但是说着容易做着难。_ 他这么想着，心不在焉地看着菜单。

“呃。”安纳金盯着窗户上自己的倒影，整理着他不服帖的头发，“你应该先告诉我你想要来这里的，周围全是这些拘谨的、有钱的人……我觉得我格格不入！”他叹了口气，看起来很难为情，“我本来可以穿些别的衣服……我穿得太不合适了。”

他摇摇头，开始研究菜单。冷淡的灯光让他深邃、海洋般的眼睛格外突出，烛火勾勒出他精致的五官，皮肤浮现出金色和橙色的诱人光华。

 _你真的很美。_ “你很好，安纳金。别担心。”

“这句话来自那个穿得非常得体的人！我连菜单都看不懂。”他抱怨，“还有，为什么一个人要用这么多银餐具？真浪费。”

 _美丽但爱发牢骚。_ 欧比旺大声地叹了口气。

“想好要吃什么了吗？”

“你没听懂我说‘我连菜单都看不懂’吗？”他推开菜单，“你吃啥我就吃啥。”

“哦。”欧比旺饶有趣味地笑了起来，双手搭在一起放在桌上，“你就这么信任我吗？”

“以生命相付。”他非常戏剧性地回答，带着得意的笑容。他也把双手放在桌面上，倾身向前，把声音控制在只有两个人能听到程度，“只要不是你在开飞船。”他轻声调侃。

“明明 _你_ 才是那个经常把船撞毁的人。”他反击说，但没有预想中那些戏谑的语气。他的声音很虚，就和他自己一样无力，因为安纳金那对丰满的嘴唇离他太近了，他轻而易举地就能缩短之间的距离——他可以怪这张椅子让他失去平衡——让他们的嘴唇轻碰，就算只有一瞬间也好。是幻觉吗，他觉得安纳金也在盯着他的嘴唇？他能听到他轻柔的叹息， _感受_ 他在他的唇边，是的，非常轻易就可以——

_不，不能这样。_

这有什么意义呢？他需要先把自己对安纳金的感情说清楚。无论如何他都不希望安纳金感受到一点困惑和受伤—— _死都不可以_ 。他承受得够多了。像这样出乎意料地吻他，绝对会让他倍感困惑的。是的，他需要先和他好好聊聊，至少，他需要隐晦地提出他对他 _最好的朋友_ 、 _兄弟_ 的那些不那么柏拉图的感情， _原力啊，这太难了_ 。他模糊地认为，自己现在的沉默是害怕被拒绝。但无论怎么样，缩短他们两人的距离并不是当下应该做的事，无论那双唇有多诱人。他后退了。

服务员刚好进来为他们点单，欧比旺非常感谢这份打扰——安纳金可能会觉得奇怪，因为他在这场他最喜欢的战斗正准备开始时就退出了：辩证的战斗。在他为他们两人点餐的时候，他听到安纳金清了清喉咙，但是他不敢向他的方向看去。 _他注意到什么了吗？_

晚餐进行得很顺利，他们之间也没再有明显的尴尬。

“呃，我发誓，这红酒。”他边咳边说，“它这么贵，却难喝得要命。”

“你这么讨厌的话，怎么还喝了一整杯。”

“为了不敷衍你呀。”他回答，“但我和你说，我更喜欢喝啤酒吃快餐，而不是这些……东西。”他摊摊手。

欧比旺知道，当然，安纳金不需要和他讲他的喜好和兴趣，因为欧比旺总会认为自己很了解他最好的朋友、 _前徒弟_ ，和 _兄弟_ —— _原力，别这样。_

不管怎样，他选择这个地方是因为他想要做些不同的事，为了这个特别的情况——什么情况？ _已经一个半小时了，从你离开公寓的时候就在想着把自己的感觉说清楚了_ ——不是，不，那不对。他 _会_ 在今晚谈论他的感受；只是要去找到那个对的时刻而已。

但今晚似乎就没有对的时候。 _还不到两个小时，我就因为餐厅的选择让他不开心了。_ 他突然感到一阵疲惫和荒诞。他是个成年人，成熟、自制……他不是那种会在琐碎事情上优柔寡断的人，看在上帝的份上！他觉得这很好笑：前绝地大师、调停者、共和国将军，如今沦落到了这种地步。 _看看你都对我做了些什么_ ，他自我调笑。

“……欧比旺，你有在听我说话吗？”

“不好意思，我有点分心。还有，我对今晚这顿糟糕的……朋友聚餐感到抱歉。”他迅速阻止了自己把约会这个词说出口，就差点而已。 _我还是少喝点就比较好。_

“噢，拜托，这并不糟糕！我只想烦一烦你。我承认，我就是单纯地享受处处和你对着干而已。”

欧比旺咯咯笑起来：“显而易见。”

“还有，”他似乎没有听到对方的话，继续说着，“我挺喜欢那些菜的，尽管我也弄不清楚到底吃了什么。我也很喜欢那瓶红酒。”他笑着举杯，脸上浮现出得意的笑容，“来吧，干杯！”

“为了什么？”他怀疑地问。

“嗯，今晚应该是个特殊场合吧？”

欧比旺的心跳漏了一拍。

“特殊场合？什么，呃……你什么意思？”

“为我们的和解庆祝，还能是什么呢？”

“噢，是的。”

“所以，”他敦促着他把杯子举起来，“敬我们的友情，没有谎言与秘密。”

 _除了我的秘密，对你的那些非柏拉图式情感。_ 欧比旺暗自笑了笑。

“敬我们的友情。”他也举杯回答，大口喝着杯中的液体。

“话说回来，就算这顿晚餐真的很糟糕——其实并没有，我发誓——但是如果真是那样……”安纳金对他温柔地笑起来，“和谁在一起才是最重要的，不是吗？”

就这样，一个暖心的微笑和一句赞赏（他的前学徒很少这么说，无论是今生还是前世）—— _这_ 就能让他的精神为之一振。他对他就有这样的作用。

“对。”他温和地回应，灰蓝色的眼中满含深情。

之后，安纳金看着甜点的菜单——又开始用胃思考了——欧比旺享受这个时候，能肆意地盯着安纳金而不被后者发现。他没办法不让自己这么做。或许他的确穿得不那么恰当，但依旧全然的、不可置信的、被偏爱般的 _美得让人无法呼吸_ 。他的金发凌乱，黑色的长裤破旧，他的皮衣—— _他这辈子也这么钟爱黑色，不是吗？穿在他身上真的很好看。_

噢，再一次，他粉红色的脸颊给了他无限希望。但这并不意味着什么：他脸红也可能是因为别的原因——房间里的确很热。阿索卡的声音又在他耳边回响： _“你太迟钝了！”_ 他是吗？

但如果安纳金真的感觉到了什么，他肯定会说出来的，是吧？因为他是那么的自信决断。 _看起来而已_ ，欧比旺提醒他自己。 _再者，他还在为帕德梅哀悼。_ 这个想法让他立即决定结束这一场不知是不是约会的约会。安纳金还没准备好。 _“但你没发觉吗？他和你在一起的时候是最开心的！”_ 阿索卡，又一次。

他叹了口气，他们还得一起去电影院。 _让我们看看这场不是约会的约会会怎么结束吧。_ 肯定还是有进步空间的，但也很可能每况愈下。

在电影院里，事情没有变得更糟，也没有更好。这种停滞不前的状态让他倍感不安。

安纳金被影片深深地吸引，所以他一寸不移地盯着安纳金的眼神并没有被对方注意到。电影院里没什么人，只有一家人和另外一对坐在前面好几排的情侣。 _另外一对？_ 欧比旺嘲笑自己， _你倒是想。_

安纳金搭在右腿上的手似乎在呼唤着他，敦促他赶紧采取行动。这是试水的一个好方法，是吧？肯定比试着去亲吻他风险更低。

自他恢复记忆以来，一个想法多次在他脑中出现： _原力啊，看看这伟大的人竟堕落至此。_ 如果有谁在那时，在绝地圣殿中冥想的迷雾里告诉他，他最终会落入如此境地——在安纳金不知情的情况下和他进行一场约会，纠结是否要握住他的手，就好像全世界的命运都系在这上面——他肯定会觉得这是个天大的笑话。但如果这一切是真实的，可就一点都不好笑了。

 _你曾经面对过无数危险，真的要让自己栽在这里吗？_ 不，他不会，他伸出手准备盖在安纳金的手上。

“这电影还不算很差！但真正的太空大战可绝不会是这个样子的。”安纳金低声吐槽，抓了把爆米花，用他的右手，那只欧比旺想着 _现在_ 就能握住的手，如果安纳金没在这个时候贪嘴的话。 _他妈的！_

“你的胃口真是贪得无厌。”他说出口的话比自己想象的更大声和尖刻。

现在安纳金扭过头看向他了，眉毛因为气恼而皱起。

“噢，我为我像一个正常人 _在电影院里_ 吃该死的* _爆米花_ 感到抱歉！”

“但是你一个人把它全吃完了！”

“你自己说不想要的！”他降低了自己的声音，因为听到影厅里仅有的其他几位观众发出了 _嘘_ 声。“你到底怎么了，欧比旺？”他生气地嘀咕，“你今晚真的很暴躁，什么事情都能惹到你！”

“发牢骚大师（master）也好意思说别人，没有双关。”欧比旺大声叹息，缩回自己的座位，用手捂着脸。

“欧比旺……发生什么事了？我们答应过对方要更加坦诚的，还记得吗？”他感觉到安纳金的手在轻抚他，带着安慰的力量按住他的肩膀。现在要握住它并不困难……但是勇气已经离他远去了。“请告诉我。”他低声地说，

“我很抱歉，安纳金。你是对的，我……我今天压力很大，还发泄在了你身上。请原谅我。”

“没关系。”安纳金捏捏他的肩膀，“我也是拿别人出气的 _主儿（Master）_ 了，这里绝对有双关。”

欧比旺低声轻笑，放下一只手，转头看向安纳金。

“那是不是意味着你承认自己老爱发牢骚？”

安纳金装出认真思考的样子：“嗯，有时候吧。”他露齿一笑，而欧比旺也深受感染。他拥有这个美妙男人的友情——这比足够多得多。但正是如此，不是吗？他害怕如果自己试着去追求更多，反而会失去一切。欧比旺擦着自己的额头；他头疼得厉害。“你看起来很不好，欧比旺。来吧，我们回家——我的意思是，回去你的公寓。你需要休息。”

“谢谢你的恭维。”他面无表情，“你喜欢这部电影，我可以等等。”

“更正：我 _之前_ 喜欢，在这场超现实太空大战开始之前吧。这不是应该有的样子……”

“或许你应该和编剧聊聊，告诉他们怎么样看起来才够真。毕竟你过去作为绝地武士的经历可以支撑你的说法。”他开着玩笑，却有些疲惫。

安纳金笑了起来：“是啊，我可能会这么做。来吧，我们走吧。”

他们叫了一辆计程车——这和欧比旺最初的想法相差甚远，但他也在晚餐时喝了酒——十五分钟后，他们就到了公寓的街角。

“你先请。”欧比旺礼貌地说，顶着入口大门让安纳金走进来。

“看看他，彬彬有礼。谁能想到你整个晚上都让人难以忍受呢。”他开玩笑说。

“我很抱歉安纳金——”

安纳金翻了个白眼：“我只是在开玩笑！”

他们到了五楼，电梯门一打开，就很惊讶地发现他的邻居——莉齐的祖父母——站在走廊上，在凌晨两点，非常清醒和着急。他和安纳金交换了个眼神，然后走向他们。

“噢，欧比旺！”

“罗纳德，玛丽。”欧比旺向老夫妇问好，“怎么了，一切都还好吗？”

“是莉齐。”玛丽说，双眼含泪，“她偷听到我和我女儿的电话，然后非常生气，跑出了公寓，我都没有注意到！我怎么能这么不小心。”她抽噎着。

“嘘，深呼吸。”他马上也担心了起来，但是为了莉齐还是尽量保持头脑清晰，因为他们绝对不能让更多的人陷入慌张了。在这种情况下，安纳金忍不住用带着敬佩的眼光深情地看向欧比旺。“看，她不可能走得很远，她可能都还没有离开这栋大厦，因为她需要钥匙！还是说她已经拿了——”

“没有，”罗纳德摇头，“没有，钥匙在我们这里，但她在哪呢？我们已经搜索过整栋楼了，但还是找不到她。”

“我可怜的姑娘。”玛丽绝望地说。

“这里很大。”安纳金介入了，“她可能藏在某个地方，你知道她总是那么精力旺盛。别担心，女士，我们会帮你找到她的！”他坚定地说。

他们分头在整栋大厦里搜索，安纳金负责较低的楼层，思考着如果自己是个孩子，要找个不想被别人找到的的地方，那会是哪里。因为他小时候也是那样的停不下来——前世今生都是——这并不是一个很困难的任务。但无论他去哪里找，都看不到她的踪影。他为这个可怜的小女孩感到痛心。 _求求了，让她一切安好。_

他再次来到入口大厅，希望欧比旺和莉齐的祖父母会比他更幸运些——然后他听到了有人在低声啜泣。

她就在那儿，藏在信箱和低层楼梯的间隔中。她把自己的头埋进膝盖里，双手抱着腿，整个人蜷缩着，无法抑制地在哭泣。

“别管我！”在听到脚步声靠近后，她大喊道。 _她和我的性格真像。_ “我说了我不想和你说话。”她肯定以为他是她的祖父母。

“没关系的，莉齐。”他走向她，直到她能在黑暗中看清他的脸，“是我，安纳金。”

“噢。”她停下了哭泣，“你约会完回来了吗？”

“那不是一场——”她笑起来。他摇了摇头，坐在了她面前的地板上，“怎么了，莉齐？你爷爷奶奶很担心。”

“我不管！他们说谎了，我再也不想和他们说话！”是的，她让他想起自己的童年——特别是在绝地圣殿里的那些年。

“你不是真的这么想的，是吗？”

“你怎么知道？”她反驳他。

“相信我，我知道。我们会在生气的时候说出 _非常_ 难听的话，但绝大多数时候我们都不是这么想的。嘿，连最优秀的人都会犯这样的错误。”他调皮地说。

她翻了个白眼。

“欧比旺说得对，你真的会变得特别自——自以，额，是什么词？”

“自以为是。”他们的背后传来一阵声音。

“欧比！”莉齐笑着说。

“你好啊**，小可爱。”

他就在那儿，双手抱臂站着，离他们很近。他肯定是听到他们两人说话的声音才走过来的。

“自以为是？”安纳金的语气中带着些嘲讽和气恼。

“我又说错吗？”他抬起一边眉毛，看向莉齐，“现在，莉齐，你不应该藏在这里，你把你爷爷奶奶吓坏了。”

“我和他们说我讨厌他们。”她羞愧地承认，“但他们知道我不是这个意思的，对吧？安纳金说，人们会在生气的时候说难听的话。”

“当然，安纳金很清楚这一点。”

安纳金忍住没有十分孩子气地回过头去向欧比旺吐舌头。

“那只是……我听到奶奶和妈妈在讲电话，然后她说……她说我要有一个弟弟了！然后还不打算告诉我任何事。”

“弟弟？但这是件好事呀，莉齐。”安纳金说。

“不，不是！他们……爸爸和妈妈不会像以前那么爱我了。”她很难过，“他们都不告诉我！而且今天是周五，我们每个周五晚上都会一起看电影的，但是今天晚上他们却把我留给了爷爷奶奶……我喜欢和他们在一起！但是你还不明白吗？他们已经把我忘了。”

“噢，莉齐。”安纳金同情地看着她。 _害怕被抛弃，我太明白了_ ，“不是这样的，我敢肯定！是，他们还没有告诉你，非常不幸地让你以这样的方式发现这件事情，但是我敢肯定他们是在等一个恰当的时间再和你说！他们 _当然_ 不会因为一场约会就把你忘掉。我肯定他们很希望和你待在一起，比任何事情都愿意！就只是，当两个人相爱时，像你的爸爸妈妈，他们有时候就会想单独地待在一起。”

她若有所思地看着他，脸蛋上布满泪水：“我懂了……就像你和欧比旺？”

 _噢，天啊。_ 他的脸烧了起来，就因为提到他们是去 _约会_ ，谢天谢地欧比旺是站在他的身后，因此他也不用看见对方一脸厌恶的表情了。

“什么——不，不是那样的。”他结结巴巴地说，“莉齐，就是……别担心，我发誓，就算你弟弟出生了，你的父母依旧会那么爱你的。”

“你保证？”她低声问。

“我保证。”

她点点头。虽然他们两人相识不久，这个女孩却将安纳金的话看得如此重要，这也让他深受感动。

“现在你有一个弟弟能和你一起玩了。”欧比旺插嘴，“这不是很好吗？”

她稍微提起精神来了：“是的，我猜……你们两个也会一样这么爱我吗？”她的话语中带着疑惑。

欧比旺单膝跪在她面前：“你永远都会是我最喜欢的邻居，小可爱。”

“耶！”她得意洋洋地叫道，安纳金和欧比旺笑了起来。然后她说：“我也想让安纳金做我的邻居，你为什么不搬进来和他一起住呀？”

 _操，操，操。_ 这个小女孩，虽然长得可爱，但真的不知道什么时候该闭上嘴巴，是吧？这似乎是他们另一个相似之处。 _我的生活已经变成一个笑话了吧？上天肯定以捉弄我为乐。_ 他这么想着，躲开欧比旺的眼睛。

欧比旺大概是感觉到了他的尴尬，前来救援。

“好吧，他经常来我的公寓，所以我猜你也可以认为他是你的邻居。毕竟，你也不住在这里，但我还是认为你是我的邻居。”她开心地点点头，“现在，快点去和你的爷爷奶奶道歉吧？他们会很高兴见到你的。”她猛地点头，他们三人一起去找她的祖父母。

看到他们一家人紧紧拥抱在一起，欧比旺整颗心都暖了——以至于，在一瞬间，他都忘记了他和安纳金的约会是一场完全失败的尝试，忘记了他整个晚上都不敢和安纳金说清楚的那份懦弱。 _那不得不改天再说了。_

“好一个晚上，嗯？”在他们走进他的公寓时，安纳金叹了口气。欧比旺耸耸鼻子。 _你说呢。_ “我把包放在哪儿了？我怎么找不到了！”

“你说的是不是那个放在沙发上的包， _就在你面前的那个_ ？”

“噢，是的。”他咯咯笑，“就是它。”

欧比旺送他到门口，他们站在门阶的两头尴尬地看向对方。

“你对莉齐很好，安纳金，你对付孩子真有一套，谁能想到呢？”

“嗯，是……我猜我能和她共情。那种害怕被抛弃的感觉，我……我太熟悉了。特别是前世，作为绝地。因为那些不能产生依恋的 _鬼话_ 。我真的很害怕你不在乎我。”

“安纳金——”

“别，别道歉了。”他对他微笑，“我们已经说清楚了，还记得吗？在沙滩上。”

“是的。”但也不代表已经拨乱反正了。在他还是绝地的时候，他怎么能这么冷漠，这么……不近人情？ _因为绝地信条_ 。是的，他知道为什么，但是，他真的很想在这辈子弥补曾经的不足。

“我希望莉齐没事。”他的朋友说，皱着眉，“这段时间我们应该更留意她，让她知道她的恐惧都是不存在的。我会试着来得更频繁些。”他说，随即意识到，如果要比现在来得更频繁的话，那就意味着他得每天都过来了，“或者我们可以给她带个礼物。”

“好主意。”他温柔地回答，为他如此关心那个小小的邻居而感动。

但他不应该感觉惊奇的——安纳金总是心怀天下，关心他人，愿意牺牲自己的性命去保护他爱的人。绝地大师欧比旺·克诺比可能会认为这是一个弱点，但这却正是安纳金在这辈子最吸引他的地方——或许回到曾经也是，就算他一直不愿意承认。

几个小时之前，在餐厅里，他还能够后退。安纳金的美让人难以呼吸、诱人心魄、势不可挡、无法抗拒——他从前还能抵抗。安纳金宽大的心、他的善良、他的慷慨： _这_ 是一场注定失败的战役——像磁铁一样无法抵抗的吸引，至少在今生，他感受到了一种前世从来没有感受过的感情。

所以，他用尽全身的力量保持克制，但是毫无意外的，当他面对安纳金那美丽的灵魂时，他彻底丢盔弃甲了。不出意料，他将自己的审慎抛之脑后，缩短了他们之间的距离，他的嘴唇终于触碰到 _他的_ 。安纳金的嘴唇是如此柔软，如此美妙，但与此同时，现实向他袭来：他正在亲吻安纳金。安纳金，他的前学徒，他最好的朋友，他的手足兄弟。他今生的学生，也是最好的朋友，他的心 _永远_ 的归属，他从来没有意识到这一点。安纳金，他柔软的唇，温暖的、美妙的、 _毫无回应的_ ——

这一瞬间让他兴致全失。

_原力啊，我做了什么？_

他吻了安纳金，那个还在为帕德梅哀悼，可能还将他视为兄弟的人。

慌张袭来，欧比旺完全失去理智。他分开了两人的嘴唇，避开安纳金的眼神，想着： _我到底干了什么？_

“晚安，安纳金。”就这样，他把门摔在他的脸上—— _今天用了太多的勇气了_ ——留下安纳金一个人在门后，瞪大眼睛，全然呆滞。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：  
> *原文为kriffing  
> **原文为Hello there.
> 
> 作者Notes：  
> lol，非常抱歉这样结束了这章！  
> 顺便，他们花了57,000词才有了初吻……我在tag里说过这篇很慢热的哈哈：P  
> 感谢阅读！一如往常，欢迎评论呀：））
> 
> 译者Notes：  
> 阿索卡说得真对，欧比旺笨得一无所知。  
> 他们花了中文104,000字才有了初吻！太不容易了！  
> 欢迎留评！


	11. 现在已无路可退

这个周末他过得非常糟糕。

他印象中最糟糕的一段日子是在不久之前，刚刚恢复记忆的时候。那段时间艰难、混乱、抓狂、心碎。不，他 _再_ 也不想体验到这种感觉了。如果没有欧比旺的支持，他绝对会疯掉的。

现在又发生了这种事。这件事……他该怎么定义呢？客观来说，这与之前的混乱根本不是同一个级别的，没有哪种混乱比得上知道自己有前世，知道自己曾是某种英雄——一位绝地武士，还知道自己在前世里结了婚。

然而， _然而_ ，他此时的混乱程度就和 _那个_ 周末一模一样。

他曾确定的所有都崩溃了；那无法想象、不可名状的事情发生了。而这一次，他没有欧比旺帮他渡过难关。

这一次，事情就是由欧比旺一手造成的。

事情发生时，他僵住了。虽然他不想承认自己曾经幻想过很多次，但那已经不重要了。他僵住了，因为 _这_ 件事 _永远_ 不可能发生在他的梦境或想象之外的任何地方。他精神恍惚地离开了公寓，不知道该想些什么，或该感觉到什么。

这根本就不可能。他打死也不可能相信欧比旺—— _欧比旺_ —— _吻_ 了他。这两个概念，欧比旺和亲吻 _安纳金_ ，放在同一个句子里，感觉就很不对。这太超现实了。他一倒在床上就立刻睡着了，相信等他第二天早上醒来，就会发现这只是一个奇怪的梦，因为他在那间该死的餐厅里喝了太多酒。只是一个梦而已。

但是，当然了，这并不是一场梦。 _难道它是吗？_ 阿索卡这个周末出去了，他不禁松了一口气。如果她见到他，一定会注意到他有些不对劲，而且，说实话，他只是想逃离这个世界。他关掉了手机，还没准备好接受任何的解释、道歉，或是欧比旺可能会发给他的 _“这是一个错误，不会再发生了”_ 之类的废话。他害怕被拒绝。他也同样害怕另一种可能。

接下来的一整天，他都像是开启了自动驾驶模式，仍然精神恍惚着，直到二十四小时后，他再次躺在床上，这个想法才狠狠地击中了他。

 _我靠，他吻了我。欧比旺，那个欧比旺·克诺比。_ 他曾经的师父，现在的老师，永远最好的朋友。

然而最糟的是……

最糟的是，他愿意付出一切，只为让欧比旺再吻他一次。

这不是他最近才意识到的：几周前，他终于承认了那个他努力想要逃避，却无济于事的事实，那时他就已经崩溃过了。这让他感到内疚——他本该在为帕德梅哀悼，但却对另一个人产生了感情，这太糟糕了。但他们之间是没有可能的，欧比旺 _永远_ 不会回应他的感情，这样的想法减轻了他的负罪感。为某些永远不可能发生的事情感到内疚是毫无用处的。

但现在，欧比旺打开了这扇门，让不可能的事情看起来稍微容易接近了一些——只是稍微；但他之后还是把门摔在了他的脸上！而且，当他看到床头柜上帕德梅的照片时，内心的罪恶感越加难以忍受了。他在床上翻了个身，没办法继续看着她。

周日，他鼓起全部勇气看了一眼手机。七个未接来电，全是阿索卡打来的。 _情况可能会更糟的。_ 他给她回了条短信，却莫名火起，但他没用多长时间就想明白了。

 _那个混蛋甚至都没有出于礼节地给我发一条简单的短信。_ 他以为自己是谁啊，做出了这种 _宇宙级_ 的事情，却不愿意屈尊给他一个解释？去他妈的所谓最好的朋友吧！他以为自己是谁啊，吻了他然后 _他妈的把门摔在他的脸上_ ，让安纳金在接下来的一整天里都困在内疚和混乱中，却连条短信都没有给他发？甚至都没有一条 _该死的_ 短信，说“原谅我，安纳金，我不知道我是怎么了。我一定是喝多了。这是个错误，以后不会再发生了。”—— _拜托了，千万不要是这样。_

_你逃不掉的，克诺比。_

安纳金： _我们得谈谈。_

没有回复。

安纳金： _欧比旺。_

安纳金： _求你了。_

他开始编辑另一条信息，这条不会再像之前的那么礼貌了。但无论他想说什么，都立刻被他抛诸脑后了；欧比旺回复了他的消息。

欧比旺： _抱歉，安纳金，我现在真的很忙。我有一堆卷子要在明天之前批完。希望你能谅解。祝你今天愉快。_

安纳金难以置信地看着屏幕。 _他好大的胆子！_

他特别想、特别想冲去他的公寓，一遍又一遍疯狂地砸门——那扇被摔在了他脸上的门——直到他别无选择，只能和他谈谈。但是，他的自尊心不允许他做出这样的事。

那就等到明天下课好了。 _如果他到时候没有再编一个蹩脚的借口的话。_

对他生气是如此容易。这阻止了他去胡思乱想，去预想他的拒绝。但最主要的是，这阻止了他抱有希望。这会让必然到来的拒绝变得更加难以接受。

但他还是抱有希望。他就是这么傻。

* * *

“现代主义是一个创新时期。传统的标准和规范被摒弃，支持新的形式和……”

现在，他又变成了克诺比教授。所有学生都在认真听他讲课。

除了一个。

_你怎么能装作什么都没有发生？_

安纳金甚至还问了他一些问题，想看看自己能不能打碎他那隐忍的表象，但却没那么幸运。他礼貌又疏离地回答了他的问题，和回答其他同学时并没有什么不同。他收回视线时稍微有点匆忙，不过那可能只是安纳金的想象罢了。

他一下课就立刻朝讲台走去，希望能把事情说清楚。现实的离奇感击中了他，他的胃诡异地蠕动着，让他感觉想吐。这是他最好的朋友，前世里的 _师父_ ，看在原力的份上！种种有关过去绝地生活的记忆涌入他的脑海——学徒时期无数次冗长乏味的说教，欧比旺徒劳、但还是无休止地试图让他喜欢上冥想，受封武士后在克隆人战争中并肩作战，拌嘴，讲一些外人听不懂的笑话，更多的拌嘴——他忍不住想逃跑。他了解那个人，他也同样了解 _这_ 个人——毕竟他们是同一个人——但友情、战友情，甚至是天大的怨恨，一直以来都是他们关系的特征。他不知道该怎样面对现在这种新情况。

但他从来不是懦夫，在他们谈完之前，他不准备离开教室。

然而这时，另一位教授走进了教室，说什么要开会，然后和欧比旺一起离开了——欧比旺离开时都没有看他一眼——这挫败了他的计划。 _该死！_

“嘿，天行仔！”阿索卡在走廊上和他打招呼，两人一起走向下一节专业课的教室，离开了那个气死人的老师、以及更气死人的最好的朋友的文学课教室。“下课之后你想出去玩吗？”

“不行，抱歉。我下课后要去图书馆。”

“真的吗？”她满腹狐疑地问。

“是啊，我要在那打发时间，等着欧比旺下节课下课。我想和他谈谈。”

“哦。”她斜着眼睛看着他，“谈什么？”

“没什么！什么也没发生。你怎么会这么想——”

阿索卡颇为滑稽地扬起眉毛，看起来太过得意。

“我什么也没说哦，安纳金。”

“……好吧。别用这种眼神看着我。”

“哪种眼神？”

“像是你知道什么我不知道的事！等等，你是不是知道什么我不知道的？”

“关于什么？”

“呃， _没什么_ 。”他深深叹了一口气，“听着，算了，就……我晚点再告诉你。”

她再也抑制不住自己的笑声了：“你最好说到做到。”

每一分钟都像永恒一样难熬。不用说，他在图书馆里什么也没学。时间差不多了，他匆忙跑向欧比旺的教室。上完当天的最后一节课，他通常习惯留在教室里批作业、备课。

幸运的是，今天也不例外。等最后一个学生离开教室后，安纳金走了进去，一进屋就锁上了门。

“安纳金，”欧比旺摘下眼镜，有些困惑地说，“你在这里做什么？我们明天才有私人辅导。”

“我需要你给我解释一些事情，也许你能让我 _明白_ 。”

“没问题。有什么可以帮你的吗？”

安纳金彻底被激怒了：“那我们就先说说，你那天为什么 _吻_ 了我，然后把门 _摔_ 在我脸上，而且一整个周末都不屑于给我个解释——甚至连 _一个_ 该死的电话都没给我打？”

“安纳金——”

“别！别想糊弄我，我受够了！你怎么能那样做完，然后就——”他没办法说完这句话，只能摇了摇头。

欧比旺站起来，背对着安纳金，走到一扇窗边，向外眺望着。

“对不起，我没有任何借口。”

所以，事情就是这样了。正如他所担心的那样。

“所以呢，你只是……糊涂了，不知道自己是怎么了，这是一个错误，以后再也不会发生了？你不知道自己为什么这么做了——可能是喝多了——然后说‘我们忘了这件事吧，安纳金，就当什么也没发生过’？这就是你想告诉我的，对不对？”

欧比旺松了一口气。安纳金的话让他的处境变得容易了：这就是他的出路。他可以这么说，假装什么也没发生，然后继续保留着他们的友谊；他永远不该拿这段友谊冒险，在那天做出那种愚蠢的举动。

安纳金等着他开口，心脏提到了嗓子眼，不知道自己此时最害怕听到哪种答案。

“不。”

这个词响亮地回荡在空荡荡的教室里；又或者是回荡在他的脑海里。

“不什么？”安纳金问。

 _不，我不会再做一个懦夫了。_ 他不打算走那条简单的出路。欧比旺转过身看着他。

“不，我没有糊涂。我很清楚我为什么要这么做。”安纳金的心脏瞬间停止了跳动，“我确实很抱歉，我的反应太……好吧，太幼稚了。我不想失去你的友谊，所以我才会躲着你。这不是借口，我知道。我向你保证，这种事以后不会再发生了。我只希望你能原谅我。”

安纳金难以置信地看着他：“你怎么能， _怎么_ 能认为，我会因为这种事就不再和你做朋友了？你怎么能这么看我？”

“我……不，安纳金，这不是我——”

“是的，这就是！欧比旺，我永远、 _永远_ 不会……”他苦笑一声，“你可以说服尤达把我从大学开除，我还是会和你做朋友。你可以把我和帕德梅的事告诉委员会，我最终还是会原谅你。你可以堕入黑暗面，而我相信，我还是能找到理由去原谅你。”欧比旺盯着他，表情惊恐，还有一些无法说清的东西。“你可以用 _任何_ 可能的方式把事情搞砸，而我还是愿意和你做朋友！”

“你的话里有很多……值得怀疑的地方，不过还是谢谢你。别误会，我知道你不是那种会背弃朋友的人，哪怕是因为——” _因为无法回应我的感情。_ “好吧，因为这种事。但恐惧就是这样，它是不理智的。”

安纳金哼了一声：“是啊，我知道，还用你说。”两人轻声笑了起来，接下来是一段平静的沉默。

“你还没有告诉我你为什么要这么做。”安纳金的声音在他身边响起；他来到了他的身边，靠在旁边的窗台上。

欧比旺困惑不解地看着他。

“那个吻。” _哦，原力在上。_ 欧比旺移开了视线，“你说你很清楚为什么要这么做，但你还是没有告诉我。”

“我为什么——？原力啊，安纳金。当然和人们做这种事情的原因一样了，”他尴尬地回答。所以他不会回应他的感情，他还是想做朋友……他为什么不肯就这样算了呢？ _他一定要以我的尴尬为乐吗？_ “我真的需要向你解释吗？即使是以你的标准来说，那也有点太笨了。”

安纳金看着他，充满爱意地笑了起来。 _总有一天，我会让你坦然地谈论自己的感情的。_

尴尬的停顿后，他清了清嗓子：“如果我告诉你……我希望你再做一次呢？”

他花了整整一分钟时间才明白了这句话的意思。他转过头，看到安纳金正紧张又充满期待地看着自己。阳光透过窗户洒进教室，映得他的眼睛更蓝了。

“再骂你笨一次？”

安纳金嘲讽又气恼地闭上了眼睛，等他再睁开眼睛的时候，欧比旺的脸已经离他非常近了。他们的额头轻轻贴在一起，鼻尖几乎相碰。

“如果你需要我回答这个问题的话，”安纳金柔声答道，“那你就比我还笨了。”

欧比旺狡黠地一笑：“你非要时时刻刻开玩笑吗？”他低声说，彼此的唇只隔着几毫米的距离。

“你先开始的。”他的最后一句话被欧比旺堵在了唇上。

 _现在已经无路可退了，_ 欧比旺的脑海中有个声音在提醒他。 _拜托，不要让这一切伤害到我们之间的友情，_ 他第一百次地祈祷着。不过，他很快就忘掉了自己的恐惧，因为安纳金这次回吻了他，让他无法思考任何与这张不可思议的嘴唇无关的事情。

上一次，安纳金彻底惊呆了，感觉就像从未发生过一样。而现在，他决心要记住这个吻的每一个细节。这不是那种会在电影中看到的初吻——或者第二个吻， _随便吧_ 。这个吻没有任何盛大或者非凡之处：没有史诗般的场景——只有一间空教室——也没有恣意的激情。这个吻温柔、羞涩，还有一丝尴尬：是那种两位毕生好友决定朝着他们从未想过的方向前进的吻。它非常完美。

但更美好的是，在他们退开时，那双灰蓝色眼睛里写满的爱意。而让他浮现这般神情的人是安纳金……他觉得很是羞涩。

“我不知道你……你也抱有同样的感情。”

安纳金扬起眉毛，觉得有些好笑。

“你还没说你的感情是什么呢。”

欧比旺不为所动地看了他一眼，非常清楚他在干什么：“当然了，非柏拉图式的感情，显然是这样。”

安纳金嗤之以鼻：“非柏拉图式的感情……”他摇摇头，笑了起来。“这听起来完全像是绝地大师欧比旺·克诺比会说的话。你还是不擅长表达自己的感情，就像在前世里一样。”

欧比旺叹了口气，牵过他的手，与他十指交缠：“我确实觉得这很难，没错。可能是我前世作为绝地武士残留下来的影响吧。我从来不会和别人走得太近，总有些什么东西在阻止我……”他若有所思地说，然后对他露出一个温柔的微笑，“直到你闯进我的生活，击碎了我所有的防线。不出所料。”

安纳金低下头，被他的赞美感动了；但随后，他心里的愉快被苦涩的情绪取代。他需要对他完全坦诚。

“我……欧比旺，我不会对你说谎，自从我意识到自己有了某种感觉……我就一直在拼命地否定它。不是因为我觉得你知道之后会觉得恶心——不仅是这样，我是说——还因为……因为帕德梅，”他的声音很虚无，“我感觉非常内疚，现在也是如此。但是，不要误会我的意思，我 _确实_ 想给这个—— _我们_ ——一个尝试，”他在欧比旺打断他之前匆忙补充道。“只是，这对我来说不会很容易。我需要一段时间才能让自己觉得我并非…… _背叛_ 了她。”他摇摇头，“我会有一些非常糟糕的日子，可能大多数时间都是这样。”他 _真的_ 应该马上闭嘴，否则他就会把欧比旺吓跑。“你真的觉得自己受得了我吗？”他最终问道，脸上写满了不安全感。

“安纳金，我前世整整一辈子都在忍受着作为我学徒的你，在经历了所有你带给我的压力之后，我相信我 _什么_ 都能受得了。”看到阿纳金脸上气恼的表情，他笑了起来。他举起他们紧握的双手，轻轻吻着安纳金的手指，然后严肃地说：“安纳金，我最不希望的就是你会认为我想取代帕德梅的位置。只要你因为这个感到难过，就告诉我。无论如何，我们的友谊永远是排在第一位的。”他用空闲的那只手轻抚他的脸颊，“没必要着急，我们可以慢慢来，好吗？”安纳金慢慢点了点头，当欧比旺在他的指尖留下温柔的亲吻时，他忘记了自己要说什么。

“我们可以从约会开始，你觉得怎么样？”等他觉得自己足够镇定了，可以用一个正常的、 _一点也不可悲_ 的声音说话时，他问道。“我今晚得在修车厂工作，但明天怎么样？”

“很棒的主意，安纳金。我知道一些……”

“如果你要说‘不错的地方’，你可饶了我吧……”

欧比旺大笑起来：“好吧，这次你来选地方。”

“太棒了。哦，这次我还希望，你知道，不要把门摔在我的脸上，如果你不介意的话。”

欧比旺呻吟着翻了个白眼：“你就是不肯放过这件事，是不是？”

“就不，”他调笑着回答，“你了解我的，欧比旺。”

“的确如此，”他假装生气地回答，注视着他迷人的笑容。 _这一点永远不会改变。_

* * *

课间休息的时候，安纳金匆忙跑向环绕着校园的花园，去见阿索卡。这是一个阳光明媚的日子，正如他的好心情一样。然后，匆忙之中，他撞到了某个人——这人是温杜教授——好吧，他只能这么说，再好的一天也会美中不足。

“看着点路！”他不屑地说，“天行者，当然了，肯定是你。”

“对不起，教授，”他不情愿地说。显然，无论前世今生，他和温杜都互相看不顺眼。

“既然碰上了，那我就告诉你，如果你下节课敢再迟到的话，我就……哦，欧比旺！”他的突然出现使安纳金逃过了另一轮训斥。欧比旺彬彬有礼地和温杜打招呼，然后，令安纳金惊讶的是，他也和自己打了招呼。

“天行者，”他的语气疏离，但安纳金能从他的声音里听出暗藏的爱意与亲密。他的胃翻腾了一下，而且—— _哦，操，别又这样_ ——感到脸颊发烫。他得花很长时间才能适应这个。

“克诺比教授，”他用自己所能假装的最冷漠的态度和他打招呼。

温杜完全无视了他，开始和欧比旺说起例会、学术会议，还有其他一些无聊的事情：“就像我在上次开会时说的那样，我不同意这个新方案……”

他们继续聊着，走远了，都没有和安纳金说声再见。欧比旺趁温杜不注意的时候转过身来，向他投来一个抱歉的眼神，安纳金回给他一个安慰的微笑，摇了摇头。而他的胃绝对 _没有_ 再做一次那种奇怪的事情。

“嘿天行仔，”他们坐在花园里的草坪上，阿索卡说，“我从没见过你笑得这么灿烂。你病了吗？”

“你的烂笑话还是一点也不好笑，”他心情愉快地说。

“好吧，你要告诉我你为什么这么开心吗？我猜你昨天和欧比旺的谈话进行得非常顺利。”

安纳金脸红了：“你为什么会觉得我开心是因为欧比旺？”

阿索卡不为所动地看着他：“你认真的？”

“你们是在说我吗？”欧比旺不知从哪里冒了出来，说道。

安纳金吞咽一下。没错，阿索卡说得再正确不过了：仅仅是看到他，他就感觉头晕目眩。

“温杜把你从他漫无边际的闲扯中放出来了？”他努力让自己听起来若无其事。

“没有，但我还是逃出来了。”他露出了那个专属于安纳金的笑容，而他实在想不出什么风趣的回答。

“嘿，伙计们，你们今晚想做点什么吗？”阿索卡问。

 _该死。_ 欧比旺好奇地看着他，但什么也没说。看来不得不由安纳金进行解释了。

“我们不行。你看，阿索卡……我们大概，”他看向欧比旺寻求帮助，但那个混蛋始终保持着沉默。“我们今晚要去约会，”他急匆匆地说完，“就是说，我们在一起了。”

她夸张地叹了一口气：“哦，看在原力的份上，终于！”如果说安纳金有些困惑，那就太轻描淡写了。“我发誓，如果要我再多忍一天，看着你们两个互相暗恋，我就真的受不了了。所以，你终于有勇气告诉他了！”她对欧比旺说，“好样的。我就说嘛，他也有同样的感觉。”

“等等，什么？你跟他谈过这个？”

“哦。”阿索卡看起来有些抱歉，“好吧，是啊，我是说……总得有人去做这件事吧！你没有生气吧？”欧比旺和阿索卡交换了一个担忧的眼神。

“生气？我为什么要生气？实际上，我得感谢你，小鬼头。如果你没有插手的话，这位就永远不会采取任何行动。”

“你说什么？”欧比旺不可置信地说，“你这话可真有意思，毕竟我才是 _真正_ 做了点什么的那个人。”

“斤斤计较，”安纳金回嘴道，然后站了起来，“好了，我就不打扰你们俩继续在背后说我的坏话了，”他开玩笑说，“我得去复习下一科的考试。”

“这就逃跑了，”欧比旺好笑地说，“每当你没话可辩时，你都会选择最简单的出路，真像你的作风。”

“我只是知道什么时候该战斗，”他说完就离开了。

阿索卡笑了起来：“看来无论你们俩是什么关系，拌嘴都会永远持续下去了。”

“是啊。”

“怎么了，欧比旺？你看起来有些忧虑。我是说，安纳金也抱有同样的感情啊！你不应该，怎么说，高兴到飞起吗？”

“我确实很高兴，”他闷闷不乐地说，“但我还是很担心。安纳金仍然在与自己的感情作斗争，仍然在为帕德梅哀悼……我担心我开始了一段他还没有准备好的感情。”

“欧比旺……他是个成年人。如果他已经做出了决定，那他就知道自己在做什么。所以别再担心啦。是啊，我知道事情不会那么简单……不过我也知道，如果他心情不好的话，你一定会在那里陪伴他的。”

“我当然会，”他情绪激动地说，“永远。”

* * *

安纳金穿过庭院时，遇到了坐在喷泉边的帕尔帕廷。安纳金向他问好——恢复记忆真的是件好事，至少他现在能记住他的名字了！——他们聊了一会儿。即使今生的安纳金只是一个无名小卒，对方也会关心自己的福祉，这再一次向他证明了，帕尔帕廷是一个多么好的人。

“你今天看起来精神不错，安纳金！”

他笑了起来：“你不是第一个这么说的人。我猜我真的喜怒形于色呀，嗯？是的，一切都好了许多。”

“我很高兴听到这个消息！”他叹了口气，“还有一点嫉妒，不过是好的那种。”

“有什么不顺利的吗？我能帮什么忙吗？”

“哦，不，不用担心。一切都很顺利，我没什么可抱怨的，真的。只是每次我来这里，都觉得自己有些不受欢迎。我觉得校长认为我干涉太多学校的事务，而我唯一想做的只是帮忙让事情变得更好。”

“那太糟了。”安纳金皱起眉，“我是说，市长如此积极地关心市里的大事小情，他们应该感到高兴才对。”这就像前世里，在科洛桑一样。 _这太不公平了。_

“啊，别管我了，”他轻描淡写地说，“也许只是我的错觉罢了！”

 _我不这么觉得，_ 安纳金苦涩地想，想起委员会多次对帕尔帕廷的帮助毫不领情。

“好了，不说我了。课程进展如何了？哦，还有你跟我说过的那些文学课！它们还是那么可怕吗？”

他笑了起来，看着水面上自己的倒影：“这么说吧，文学真不是我的菜。但克诺比教授是一位非常棒的老师，他甚至能把这一切变得可以忍受。” _我可以听他没完没了地唠叨最无聊的事情，也完全不会觉得无聊。_ 当他看到自己的傻笑—— _呃_ ——倒映在水面上时，他努力摆出一副平静无波的表情。他真心希望，假以时日，他在学校里能更容易地隐藏起自己的感情。

“我很确定这一点。”帕尔帕廷给了他一个和善的微笑，“好吧，很高兴听到你这么说，安纳金。”他站了起来，“天哪，看看都几点了！我得走了，安纳金，我得去参加一个慈善拍卖会。很高兴见到你。”

“我也是，”他真诚地说，“祝你今天愉快！”

安纳金待在原地，坐在喷泉边上，从包里拿出笔记，开始复习下一门考试的内容。不过，他没来得及学习任何内容，因为不到一分钟后，某人就坐在了他身边、帕尔帕廷刚坐过的地方。

“你好啊*。”

“哇哦，你这么快就跟阿索卡说完我的坏话了？”他打趣说，“我好惊讶，这才十分钟。”

“我想我们已经江郎才尽了，毕竟我们几乎每天都在说你的坏话，”欧比旺开玩笑地回道，轻轻撞了一下他的肩膀，“帕尔帕廷说什么了？”

“只是问了问我的近况，”他耸耸肩，“他还告诉我，他觉得自己的帮助在这里不受欢迎。我不明白。他是个好人，欧比旺。他总是想要帮忙，想要参与到每件事情中去！”

“好吧，这就是问题所在了。他似乎喜欢控制一切，然而，哪怕他是市长，有些事也不是他应该管的。”

“我并不同意你的观点。”

“我知道。”他哼了一声，“现在不讨论这个了。我们过去在这个话题上争吵过多少次，我都记不清了。”

“是啊，还用你说！不过，是啊，我也不想吵架。”欧比旺挑起眉毛。“怎么？与你的印象相反，我偶尔还是会喜欢心平气和地聊天的。”

“我可什么也没说！”欧比旺觉得有些好笑。安纳金翻了个白眼，盯着他。他总是不停地盯着他。这种尴尬的感觉太不真实了。就算不考虑到他是他的老师，现在的情况也够尴尬的了，但这一小小的事实让尴尬增加了十倍之多。就在昨天，他们才决定开始谈恋爱—— _原力啊，我仍然不敢相信_ ——他们仍然没有找到机会待在一起。 _周围没有人，单独待在一起，我是说。_

这太难了，离他那么近，却不能触碰他。

“求你告诉我，这一切对你来说也很奇怪。”

“什么意思？我不记得在过去的几天里，我的生活发生了什么重大变化，”他开玩笑说。

安纳金笑了起来：“是啊，我也是。没什么特别的，除了今晚要和我最好的朋友、前师父，恰好也是我讨厌的老师去约会的小细节，”他压低声音说完。

“是啊，安纳金，的确没什么特别的。实际上，这是我们的第二次约会。”喷泉附近没有人，但他们还是悄悄说着话。

“去你的**，欧比旺，我才不会管那叫第一次约会。需要我提醒你……”

“……我吻了你，然后把门摔在你脸上？不用了，我敢说我记得非常清楚，尤其是听你重复了十遍之后。”

“随便吧，”他回答说，努力抑制着笑声，然后看了看自己的笔记。

“这是什么？”

“机械工程的东西，你会觉得很无聊的。”

“这可说不准。我不像你那么固执，我可能也会欣赏一些超出我专业领域的东西。不像我文学课上的某人。”

“还是不好笑。好吧，既然你这么感兴趣……”

他给欧比旺讲了一些基础知识，后者专注地听着，他渐渐忘记了除此之外的一切。他如此热爱机械是因为，没有什么能像机械一样让他忘记烦恼（也许除了雨）。

“……这就是系统如何——”欧比旺正带着一个愉悦的微笑看着他。“你根本没在听我讲什么，是不是？”

“这个嘛……”

“我就说你会觉得无聊的。”

“只有内容很无聊。但我非常喜欢听你如此狂热地谈论某些事。一直如此。”安纳金脸红了，“要是我讲课的时候也能得到你的全部注意力就好了……”

_你一直拥有我的全部注意力。_

“哦天。”欧比旺突然站了起来，“温杜在那边。我得在他继续那可怕的谈话之前赶紧走人。”

安纳金大笑出声：“那你还在我说他坏话的时候骂我！”

“不，不要误会我的意思。他是我的好朋友，但他有时候真的很烦人。”

“说得真委婉。”他给了他一个微笑，再一次感觉有点尴尬，“好吧，那么……今晚见。”

“好的。”他回以温柔的微笑，“我十点去你公寓接你。到时候见，安纳金。”

“到时候见，”他看着他远去的身影，默默说道，立刻想念起了他的温暖。

* * *

“我这辈子都不可能理解，你怎么这么喜欢吃这种垃圾食品。这太不健康了。”

此时他们坐在车里，约会已经结束了——他希望今天是周五或周六，这样他们就可以多待一会儿了——推迟说再见的时刻。

“它们被称为垃圾食品是有原因的。别对我说教，欧比旺，我还在做你学徒的时候就已经听够了。再说了，你得承认，这些食物比那家满是白痴和势利小人的昂贵餐厅里的好吃多了。”

“至少那些是 _真正_ 的食物。”他清了清嗓子，无奈地看了一眼手表，“哦，别忘了把书带上。不许再以没有书为借口不学文学。”

安纳金轻声笑了起来：“是的，先生。好吧，那么……”他尴尬地说，“我该走了。明天见。”

“好的。”

他们互相注视着对方。最后，安纳金给了他一个温暖的微笑，然后下了车，同时为自己的尴尬怒骂着自己。不过，这情有可原：人们不是每天都会和你最好的朋友、前师父、曾经视作兄弟的人出去约会的——

他真的需要停止思考这个问题了。

“你是不是忘了点什么？”欧比旺在车里叫他。安纳金转过身，发现对方正挑眉看着自己。

安纳金默默地注视着他，突然想起几个月前的某个雨天里的相似情景。不过，现在的情况已经完全不同了。如果有人在那时告诉他，他的生活会发生多么大的变化，他是绝对不会相信的。

“对了，书。”他傻笑着走回车旁。如果他了解欧比旺的话，而他确实了解，那么他眼里愉悦的光芒就表明，他忘记的不仅仅是那本书。他真心希望自己没有猜错。

“实际上，你忘记了两样东西。”

安纳金微笑起来，环顾四周，确保街上没有人。然后，他俯身探进摇下的车窗，让两人的唇贴在一起。

他整个晚上都想这么做了，但是，由于他们不想公开他们的关系，至少是在安纳金的文学课结课之前——否则可能会有不良后果——他们在餐厅里克制着自己不要做出任何看起来可疑的举动。

现在那种不真实的感觉又出现了，他确定这种感觉要过很长时间才能消失，他的大脑明确地知悉这一点，是的， _欧比旺的_ 嘴唇温柔地覆在他的唇上， _欧比旺的_ 胡子轻轻蹭着他的皮肤。安纳金喜欢这种感觉。

“我还没忘记书的事呢，”欧比旺贴着他的唇轻声呢喃，安纳金把他的下唇含在自己的双唇之间，轻轻咬着它。此时，欧比旺再次将两人的唇吻在一起，渴求着更多的接触，他们的唇舌充满爱意地纠缠，任何连贯的思绪都飞出了他的脑海。

“晚安，欧比旺，”安纳金轻声说，他的嘴唇仍在摩擦着他的，脸上的热度与夜晚的冷空气形成了极其鲜明的对比。

“晚安，”欧比旺说，感觉有些头晕目眩，满足点缀着他的脸庞，安纳金转身给了他最后一个微笑，然后消失在了房门后。

当他看到那本文学书时，他的脸上还挂着一个痴情的微笑。安纳金应该拿走 _那本_ 书，而它现在却依旧被落在了副驾驶座上。 _该死的！_

他摇了摇头，有些气恼。即便如此，他脸上的微笑也没有消失。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **译注：**  
>  *原文为Hello there  
> **原文为Kriff


	12. 愧疚

站在海边，海浪拍打着悬崖下方的岩石，声音震天撼地、气势雄伟。阴霾的天空和灰色的水面像是回忆中的某片模糊场景。身处其中，一位年轻男子似乎被周遭这一切壮观的自然景象震慑住了，他是如此的渺小。深邃的蓝色眼睛盯着悬崖的边缘，在某一瞬间，他能看到自己站在那里。在他还小的时候，他喜欢坐在这么高的地方看向大海，这让他感觉浑身充满力量。他的母亲总是离他很近，寸步不离地看着他。他现在几乎也能看见她。

沙地上传来的脚步声将他拉回现实。

“你花了够长时间的，老人家。”他调侃，“对你来说，走到这里来是不是太远了？”

“你又在拿我的年纪开玩笑——听你说的，我好像已经是位百岁老人而不是只有三十五岁——这一点都不合情理，安纳金。如果我真是一位‘老人’，你总和我一起出去，那说明了什么？”

“我猜那说明了我喜欢老人吧，”欧比旺翻了个白眼。“说真的，你被什么事情耽误了？”

“我和你说了我在观察——”

“路边的野花。是，我知道，救命，欧比旺。文学、花朵……你真的是个怪胎（geek）。有必要把所有东西都研究个透彻吗？”

“我将其称之为涵养。幸运的话，你可能也会因为和我呆在一起而沾染一些这样的气质呢。”

“最后变成和你一样的怪胎吗？谢谢，我就算了吧。”

阿索卡是对的，拌嘴无处不在，无论他们的关系会怎么改变。这一点让欧比旺的心暖了起来。

自从他们两人尝试发展浪漫关系后，每一天都像一场冒险。能够了解安纳金的另外一面，能够和他一起探索新的领域，他欣喜若狂。现在他可以在安纳金忙着倒弄机械时目不转睛地看着对方，想看多久就看多久——当他用目光将他“生吞活剥”的时候，欧比旺总想用这个词——再也不用藏着掖着了；当安纳金的头发落在脸上，他再也不用压抑自己想要拨开那缕叛逆的发丝的冲动了；现在的他也知道该怎么结束一场拌嘴了，那就是用自己的嘴唇封住对方的。世界上大概没有多少件事能比用一个吻让安纳金闭嘴这般美妙。

是的，这一切让人狂喜，同时也相当骇人。

那些愉快的笑容，轻松的调侃、以及他卓越的幽默感再也没办法糊弄欧比旺了。每一天，欧比旺都能在他年轻伴侣的脸上捕捉到放空的表情，望向虚空。就像他刚才那样。他的身体虽然还待在沙滩上，但他的心早已远去，在千里之外。他毫不怀疑到底是什么——或者说，是谁——占据了他的脑海。在可以追溯的两段人生中，他能回想的片段数之不尽。

欧比旺恨自己在面对这种情况时表现得一无是处，他什么都做不了、帮不了，也不知道能说些什么；实际上，如果他做了什么，反而会使情况变得更糟糕。所以在那些时刻，明明知道他亲爱的安纳金正承受着痛苦，但他却只能保持静默。

这是初春的一个周六下午，气温依旧寒冷，但也能忍受。天空愁云堆积，将绝大部分的阳光埋藏，呼啸料峭的风让海面剧烈翻滚，海浪声经久不绝。他们决定在沙滩上呆久一些；更准确地说，是在沙滩的最远端呆着，那是整座城市中安纳金最喜欢的地方，也是欧比旺最喜欢的地方之一。因为这里足够的僻静孤寂，壮阔的山峰、悬崖和植被将这片沙滩环绕其间。但是，无论这里的景观有多如画，真正让他爱上这个地点的，是因为他和安纳金在这里再续从前的情谊，同时开展了一段全新的感情，摆脱了属于遥远过去的魅影和谎言。

“ _呃_ ，该死。”安纳金披在肩上的皮夹克掉在了地上。他马上露出厌烦的表情，将它捡了起来，大力地抖动，想要清理干净里头的沙子。欧比旺发出了笑声。

“噢，安纳金，你真的讨厌沙子到了极点。”然而，欧比旺并没有等来安纳金机敏地回答，后者呆滞了几秒，然后那片虚空又将他困住了， _原力啊，现在又怎么了？拜托，说点什么，让我帮你。_

安纳金皱着眉，继续之前的动作，直到他觉得问题不大了，便将衣服重新穿在了身上。冷风逐渐喧嚣，吹起四周的细沙，让安纳金所有的努力都毁于一旦。欧比旺摇摇头，觉得很是可笑：只有安纳金·天行者才能将讨厌沙子和深爱沙滩这两种极为矛盾的行为集于一身。

“你看到那些悬崖了吗？”安纳金打破了沉默，“我小的时候经常和妈妈一起去那儿。我总会让她很紧张，因为我喜欢站在悬崖边上。”他咯咯笑了起来，和母亲一起的记忆在他的脑海中浮现。她会因为安纳金不听她的话，站在悬崖边上而 _大发雷霆_ 。她会用不再把安纳金带到这里来作为威胁，因为他总能把她吓得半死，但最后她总会在安纳金的狗狗眼攻势之下投降——欧比旺总会这么定义那个表情——然后原谅他。他再也不会吓着她了。

“一如既往的鲁莽。”

安纳金沉思着嗯哼两声：“我过去常常和她说，当我再大一些，我就有勇气从悬崖上跳下去。”

“那就会成为你这辈子干的最后一件事。你没有看到水里头那些尖锐的岩石吗？如果你没有当场死亡的话，那绝对会是个奇迹。”

“她也是这么说的，每字每句，一模一样。你们两个肯定会处得很好。”他叹了口气，靠在一颗巨大的岩石上，双手抱臂放在胸前。就当欧比旺以为他又要陷入忧郁的时候，他继续说着。

“我过去也经常和帕德梅来这里。” _噢。_ “目及之处，都能让我想起她。”他将手插入头发之中，相当沮丧，看起来有些后悔提起这个话题。“来这儿真不是个好主意。” _和你一起_ ，他没说出口，但也不需要说。“我们去别的地方吧。”

“等等，安纳金。”在对方移动脚步之前，欧比旺说，“我猜你非常了解这块地方？”

“是，这里就像我的第二个家一样。”他对这个问题有些困惑，眼中有探寻的意味。这看起来很可爱。

“那你肯定知道那边有什么？”

他看着他，像是撞到了头似的：“你是说那一大堆石头？”

“不，我说的是那堆石头 _后面的_ 沙滩。”

“什么？那里什么都没有！”

“你在犯错这方面可真是乐此不疲？来，我带你去。”他让安纳金跟着他，穿过巨石之间的狭窄小路，“只有在退潮的时候，才能来到这块区域，它其余时间都被海水覆盖着。”他的声音因为两侧的巨石而不断回响。

“我从来没有注意到。”

“你向来都粗心大意的，我的前学徒。”

“至少 _我_ 不会在飞行的时候被吓得屁滚尿流！”

欧比旺没有想好要怎么回答对方，但他们终于来到了这条岩石小路的尽头，他能听到来自大海的呢喃细语，像是在呼唤他们。然后，他就看见浪潮拍打着海岸，这个地方精致而让人迷醉。那一天，浪退得很低，在这里能更清楚地看到远处那些安纳金刚才聊到的悬崖。奔腾的海浪更汹涌地翻滚着，击打着岸边的岩石，气势澎湃。这里很美。而最妙的是，安纳金之前从未来过这里。他希望，在这里，他能卸下那些沉重的回忆。

“好吧，我是对的。你看，这一点都不足为奇。”欧比旺调笑说，享受着周围景致中的舒适惬意，“你觉得呢？”

他感觉一只温暖的手正在向他靠近。他与安纳金十指相扣，欧比旺的嘴角勾起一丝甜蜜而满足的笑容。

“我很喜欢。”安纳金看向他，眼中带着感恩，“谢谢你，这里很美。”

 _你很美_ ，他想着，深情地看向那双蓝宝石般的眼：“你喜欢这里，我很开心。”

他们脱了鞋子，把它们放在海水触及不到的地方，将裤子卷到膝盖，手牵着手沿着海岸漫步。他们习惯了水的温度之后，也不觉得有多冰凉了。

“所以，”欧比旺说，继续他们之前的对话，“你觉得你妈妈会喜欢我？”

“我肯定。”他愉悦地哼了一声，“你们两个绝对会 _一直_ 联合起来和我作对的，这绝对是场噩梦。” _一场我愿意牺牲一切去经历的噩梦。_ “不管怎样，是的，她肯定会很爱你，包括现在和绝地的你。”

欧比旺思索着嗯哼两声：“后者我可不敢肯定。作为你的师父，我觉得我还有很多需要改进的地方。”

安纳金停了下来，让欧比旺也跟着停下了脚步：“你是我最好的师父，话题结束。”欧比旺相当怀疑这个结论，但是他不想再把过往的信任问题搬出来讲，那时候他们没办法对对方完全诚实，更何况他们之间都没有多少场成功的沟通。有些事情最好还是留在过去，特别是在他们已经把一切都说清楚了之后。不过，他依旧为自己没有在安纳金最需要的时候陪在他身边而感到自责。而这一切，都显露在他的脸上。“真的，”安纳金坚持道，然后笑了起来，“你是唯一一个我会在意他意见的绝地了。”

“我应该倍感荣幸？”他笑着说。

“是的，在我看来，你是最好的绝地，让你骄傲于我而言意味着全世界。”

欧比旺的脸红了，他从来都不知道该怎么接受别人的夸赞，更不用说去回应了。但安纳金说的 _这些_ 话，对他来说，也意味着全世界。他觉得自己应该想出一个回答，好回应安纳金的衷心评价，尽管他对语言有很强的掌控力，但有时候要把某些感情表达出来也还是相当困难的。“我肯定，我也会很爱你母亲的。”安纳金微笑着。“在这两辈子中，她都不得不忍受小时候的你，我对她深表敬意和钦佩。”他试着保持平静，“应该给她立个雕像。”安纳金翻了个白眼。

“ _我_ 忍受了你这些糟糕的幽默整整两辈子了，也应该给我立个雕像。”安纳金继续向前走，但是欧比旺却拉住他的手，将他拉向自己。他一只手搂住他的腰，将他紧紧抱住，另外一只手则抚着安纳金的脸颊。

“不过，我对她的敬佩，是因为她将这个了不起的男人抚养成人，而他拥有一颗最广阔的心。”

在他反应过来之前，安纳金那对柔软、丰满的嘴唇就吻住了他，而他彻底沉浸在这美妙的感受之中。这是另外一件让他狂喜的事情，和安纳金确认关系之后又一个极其愉悦的生活瞬间。安纳金并不总是放空、沉思和处于静默；也不总是在想着那些已经故去的人。很多时候，比如现在，他们的爱成为了此时唯一重要的事情，他们脑中所及之事都被这一场独属于他们二人的、激动人心的奇妙旅程占据了。

此时，他的脑中唯一在意的——或者说唯一值得他注意的——只有安纳金。海洋的声音逐渐模糊，取而代之的是安纳金那些轻柔而满足的叹息，他们的双唇偶尔分开，但那只是是非常简短的瞬间：只要他听到、感觉到那声叹息落在唇上，便别无选择，只能将他们的双唇再次吻在一起。他们的舌温柔地牵扯纠缠，就算大海逐渐涨潮，波浪打湿了他的裤脚，他也对此毫不在意。最明智的选择应该是远离这片海——因为衣服上的污渍真的很难被洗净——但那就意味着他们需要分开紧依的嘴唇，而他还没有做好结束的心理准备。实际上，他更用力地搂住对方，将他按进自己的身体里，没有一丝一毫想要离开海岸的打算。欧比旺战栗着，却与阴冷呼啸的海风无关，而是因为安纳金的右手正抚摸着他后颈的头发。安纳金歪歪头，加深了这个吻。如果可能的话，欧比旺愿意让他今天剩下的时间都如此度过。

他们站在那里紧紧相拥，在迷蒙的天与海之间，风刮得他们衣物凌乱。与大自然相比，他们着实微不足道。在沙滩的这个角落里，只有他和安纳金之间的记忆，他们在此相依；他们重新写就了一段故事，虽然这一切原本并不属于他们，但最终还是奇迹般地成了真。在这条路上还会有许多障碍和困难，就像绝大多数的故事那样，但是所有的一切都是值得的，只要他能和这个在他怀中的男子分享自己生命的任何一瞬。

* * *

“来吧，天行仔。”阿索卡拿开了他的酒，“你今天喝太多了！”

“闭嘴，小鬼头，我说话还很清晰啊，你听听？”

“是啊，但你连站都站不直了。”他们在酒吧里，为雷克斯的一位朋友庆生。安纳金从来都不会喝那么多酒。当然，他偶尔也会将自己扔进啤酒池里大喝特喝，但是阿索卡用一只手都能数清楚，他到底有过多少次真的喝到意识模糊。很不幸的是，今天就是其中之一，而且，他似乎还没有要停下来的意思。

“你怎么了？”他抱怨着想去抢回阿索卡举着的那瓶酒，但无济于事。

“不给， _你_ 到底怎么了？你以前都不会喝这么多的，更何况你现在什么状况也没有。等等，你和欧比旺吵架了吗？”她小声地说，避免被其他人听到。

一听到欧比旺名字，她朋友的表情就变得极为恍惚而梦幻。阿索卡不顾他们两人现在的状况，笑了起来。

“欧比旺？欧比旺在哪？他在这里吗？”他兴奋地问，表情像是看到了圣诞节礼物的孩子。

“嘘，如果被别人听到怎么办？”就算他还能好好说话，但已经彻底醉倒了。不过就他喝酒的这个速度而言，说话连贯的状态估计也持续不了多长时间了。她需要说服他的朋友离开酒吧，但他却非常倔强。 _如果欧比旺在这……_ 她笑起来，想到了个绝妙的点子。她给他发了条短信，告诉他什么情况，再问问他能不能把安纳金送到他家。

“你在给欧比旺发短信吗？告诉他我，我——”他脸红了，“我想他。不！还是和他说——”

他的朋友直接打断了他的话：“嘿，安纳金，我在想，欧比旺住得很近，你想去看看他吗？”

“好啊！但，等等。”他眯起眼睛，看起来很滑稽，“他肯定在睡觉。”

“你刚才看到我在电话里和他聊天了。”

“噢，是，你是对的。等等，但——” _现在又怎么了_ ，阿索卡有些恼火。“现在是凌晨四点，我觉得他会很不喜欢我现在去他那的，因为之前就是这样。”

她愣了一下，反应过来后很是吃惊：“你为什么总是在凌晨四点去他家？哦，算了，我 _真的_ 不想知道。没事的，安纳金，他不介意我们过去。走吧！”

欧比旺的确住得很近，从酒吧走几步路就到了，但是走到那里并不容易，因为安纳金一路摇摇晃晃。她把他的手臂架在自己肩膀上。他们来到欧比旺门口的时候，房主显然非常生气，但眼神中却露出一丝兴味盎然的神情。

“欧比旺！”安纳金开心地大喊，将自己扔进欧比旺怀里，或者说试图这么做——他磕磕绊绊，几乎摔在了地上。

“注意安全，安纳金。”欧比旺帮着对方保持平衡，伸手搂住了他的腰，将安纳金的左臂甩在自己肩膀上，“原力啊，他喝了多少？”

“太多就是了。”

“别听她说，她坏透了。”安纳金嘀咕着，将头枕在欧比旺的颈肩部，“我都和她说了，你不会喜欢我们这么晚来拜访你的。你生气了吗？”他似乎有些耍孩子气。

“什么——没有，安纳金，我不会对你生气的。”

“好。”他在他脖子上落下一吻，对这个答案很满意。

欧比旺和阿索卡交换了个饶有趣味的眼神。

“他归你了。”阿索卡疲惫地叹气。

“谢谢你帮忙，阿索卡。”

“没关系！这就是朋友嘛，就此而言，还是前任学徒。”她开玩笑，随后消失在了电梯门后。

“好了，我们去沙发好不好？不，不是这个，那不是一张沙发，安纳金。”他叹了口气，满含爱意地摇摇头，不过安纳金最后还是在沙发上乖乖坐好了，“我该拿你怎么办？”

“你爱怎么办怎么办。”他得意地笑着回答。

欧比旺没理会他话中的暗示，去了厨房，回来的时候带着一片药和一杯水。

“吃了这个，早上的时候会感觉好一点。或者说，没那么难受。”

安纳金把药吞了，啜了一小口水。

“把它喝 _完_ 。”

安纳金拉下脸：“好吧， _师父_ 。”他不情不愿地把整杯水喝完，“你还想要怎么样， _师父_ ？”

欧比旺翻了个白眼：“你喝醉酒的时候更无趣了。”

他嘲弄般地哼了一声：“是啊，你还好意思说别人。”安纳金讽刺的表情突然变得严肃、郑重，而接下来往往都不会听到什么好话。“欧比旺，”他说，“我能和你说个秘密吗？” _噢，原力啊，我觉得我再也受不了更多的秘密了。_ 他带着惧怕点了点头。安纳金向他靠近，继续说着，吐字黏黏糊糊的：“实际上，我……我很喜欢你的幽默感。有时候。不过，有时我也很讨厌。但是，是的，我这话有道理吗？”

欧比旺释然地叹了口气，笑出声音，庆幸自己没有再听到什么惊天大秘密，类似那些“我在前世结婚了”，又或者，“我在愤怒之下屠杀了一个塔斯肯袭击者部落”这类的。

“是，有道理。”

“那你为什么在笑？”

欧比旺摇头，一只手撑着脸。

“所以你喜欢我的幽默感？”他饶有趣味地重复一遍。

“不，不是 _喜欢_ ，只是不讨厌。”

“嗯哼，随便你怎么说，安纳金。你知道我明天早上肯定会和你再聊聊这场对话的是吧？”

安纳金呻吟，他讨厌欧比旺脸上满意的表情，但又有一点点喜欢这个。这是他最喜欢的欧比旺的笑容了。但这也太不公平了。这个男人看起来总是这么的有型、优雅，他穿着睡衣的样子就和他穿着正装去上课一样 _好看_ 极了。不过他也一点都不惊讶。他用食指划过他的颧骨。可能是酒精的原因，欧比旺的眼睛似乎又变成了那种介于蓝色、灰色和绿色之间的无法分辨的颜色。“你太英俊了。”他不假思索地说出口。他的脸蛋变得通红，这让他显得更加帅气了。“我一直觉得你很英俊。” 某种挥之不去的感觉告诉他，他应该为这句话感到愧疚，但迷蒙的状态却使他无法继续想下去。

欧比旺轻声笑起来，想着， _是的_ ，他明天早上绝对要和他再聊聊这场对话。“你也不差。”他在他唇上留下一个简单的亲吻。

或者说，他的初衷是一个简单的亲吻。在他们嘴唇相接的一瞬，安纳金热情汹涌，张开了自己的嘴巴好让对方的舌长驱直入。欧比旺欣然接受了他的邀请，用自己的舌深入探索安纳金的口腔。他尝到一股浓烈的酒精味道，但也毫不在乎。安纳金在他的唇上呻吟，但这声音却让欧比旺从模糊的状态中清醒过来。安纳金醉了，这一次他不能这么做。

他们决定慢慢发展这段关系，所以他们之间除了充满爱意的亲吻和纯洁的爱抚之外什么都没发生——但这一切对欧比旺来说已经富富有余了。安纳金还没准备好。他们并没有公开讨论过这些事情，但其实也并不需要讨论。因为现在的安纳金还是会时常迷失在自己的沉思中，还是会因为愧疚和沮丧而中断他们的亲吻，并在接下来的整整一个小时内都深陷低迷。他知道他在自己的情绪中苦苦挣扎，尝试原谅自己产生这些感情——以及是为这些感情付诸行动——不仅仅是为了他已故的女友，更是为了他曾经的 _妻子_ 。尽管欧比旺会给予自己能给予的所有，去帮助安纳金度过这一切，但这仍然是一场独属他一人的战斗。他唯一能做的，就只有在安纳金需要他的时候伸出援手而已。

“安纳金，”他声音颤抖，分开了两个人的吻，“我们得停下来。”

“为什么？”他说，分开大腿骑在欧比旺身上，摇晃着自己的胯。欧比旺需要拿出自己全身心的自制力才能压抑住即将脱口而出的呻吟。安纳金得意地笑着：“你想要这个。”

“你醉了。”

“所以呢？我也想要这个。”

他摇摇头。 _如果你清醒的话就不会这么做了。_ “我不会趁虚而入的。”他坚定地说。

柔软的嘴唇贴在他的脖颈上，而他下意识地浑身颤抖，因为这般满足而闭上了眼睛，感受着嘴唇沿着脖子的线条逐渐向上游走，最终在他的耳边停下：“那就趁虚而入吧。”

他睁开了眼，为这个想法感到恶心。“绝不。”他听起来比自己想象地更加强硬。他宁可死，也不愿意在安纳金有一丝一毫无法掌控自己的意识，说出同意的情况下，和他有任何的亲密接触。

安纳金抱怨起来，识时务者为俊杰，“爱咋咋地。”他拉开他们两人的距离，平躺在沙发上，将放在扶手上的薄毯子拿过来盖着，“呃，关上那该死的灯，可以吗？这里太亮了。”

“安纳金，你可以不用睡在这儿。你睡我的床，我睡在这里就行。”

“不行，你睡床。”他嘟哝着，“我睡沙发，我喜欢沙发。”他呢喃着闭上了眼睛。

“但你明天背会酸！”

安纳金睁开眼睛，再次嘀嘀咕咕：“你怎么还在说话？上床睡觉，欧比旺。”

他翻了个白眼，却是满含爱意：“你真固执。”安纳金吐吐舌头。“还很幼稚。”

“至少我不 _老_ 。”安纳金嘲讽，在沙发上翻了个身，“晚安。”

欧比旺饶有趣味地盯着安纳金的背，已经想到了太多明早应该怎么把这段对话搬出来羞辱他的方法了。

“好好睡，亲爱的。”

* * *

他一直感觉很惊奇——不好的方面——的是，安纳金的公寓到底有多混乱，简直让人分心：他的每个细胞都在呼喊着快把这一切收拾整齐，但如果真要这么做的话，他就没办法在明天之前把这一大沓试卷改完了，而这个才是他此时待在安纳金空无一人的公寓里的原因。这周他家附近开始做施工工程，噪音让他根本没办法集中精神。所以，他问安纳金能不能在他公寓里呆一整天。但他真的没考虑到这混乱的场面也会让他难以专注。

他听到了门口传来的声音，正准备吐槽房间的混乱，但在他看到安纳金的状态后，便立刻闭上了嘴。

“你究竟发生了什么？”

他看起来很糟糕——废话，他脸上有淤青，衬衫上有血迹。

“打架了。”他不耐烦地打发一句，关上门的时候疼得龇牙咧嘴。

“哦，对，打架了，稀松平常的一天。”他挖苦道，而后却为他听起来如此尖刻而感到后悔。他就是很厌恶——身上的每一个细胞都是如此——看到安纳金受伤，或者说看到安纳金 _全然_ 不把自己受伤当一回事。他真的很厌恶这一切，但在他们从前的绝地生涯中，这种事比他希望的要更频繁一些。但也许，他不是一个会聊这些的人。

“我没心情吵架，欧比旺。”他径直走向卧室。

“噢，是，你看起来已经吵够了。”他责备地摇摇头，跟着他走进卧室。

“发生什么了？”他问，在胸前抱臂，神色难受，而安纳金正坐在床沿，脱下自己的衬衫；躯干上更多的淤青展现在他面前，“噢，安纳金。”

“我这算好的了，考虑到当时的情况。至少比那些混蛋好多了，不管怎样。”

“你能不能别对你的伤势那么轻描淡写？”他叹气，“等等，我给你拿急救箱。”

过了一会儿，在他处理这些伤口时，安纳金给他说了到底发生了什么：“我看到我们学校一群势利的混蛋在取笑旁边学校的一位学生。如果你听到他们在说什么……我一定要为他出头。”

“要为他出头，难道就没有其他比打架更好的方法吗？抱歉。”他轻声道歉，安纳金因为伤口的疼痛而瑟缩了一下。他正在处理肩膀上那个看起来很糟糕的伤口。

“是，欧比旺！那不是一个…… _协商_ 的时刻。我一看到别人被羞辱，就会怒火中烧。”欧比旺同情地看向他，“这让我想起我在绝地圣殿被其他初学者排斥的时候，我希望那个时候也有谁能为我站出来。”他刚一说出口后就马上后悔了，“我的意思是，我不是那个意思——我当然知道你在那，但是——”

“没关系，安纳金。”但是欧比旺难受的眼神绝对 _不是_ 没关系。“我知道，在你需要我的时候，我没有在你身边。”

“不是的！你确实在某些争执中为我辩护——”

“是的，但大多数时候我都太冷漠了。我很抱歉我没有给到你需要的关心。”

“不是，欧比旺，我不是那个意思！忘了吧。这都是过眼云烟了。我的意思是，这辈子甚至都没发生过那样的事。”他试着开个玩笑缓和气氛。

“好吧。”他思索着说，“无论如何，虽然我不赞同这种方式……但当你为别人出头的时候总会让我心上一暖。”安纳金有些局促地笑着，他们两人很长一段时间没说话。他一直在帮他处理着伤口，而安纳金像是被他迷住了那样目不转睛地看着他。说真的，欧比旺或许在表达感情方面并不总是汹涌慷慨，但是他的行动总能有力地说明他到底有多在乎。现在他能通过欧比旺虔诚细致的触碰感受到，他极其细心地处理伤口，不希望给他带来更多的疼痛。不过，安纳金依旧希望能从欧比旺的口中听到那些他总是不愿意说出来的语句。不过，现在的这一切已经远超他的想象了。

“好，我们搞定了。还好没看起来这么糟糕。”

“我就说吧。”

“原谅我没相信你说的话，这肯定也不是第一次了——当然也不会是最后一次，不过我敢肯定——你对你的伤势闪烁其词。”

“我还能说什么？都是跟着师父学的。”

他露出一个了然的微笑：“一针见血。”

他突然意识到欧比旺按在自己胸口上的手，也明白在对方掌心之下激起的鸡皮疙瘩与周围的寒冷空气无关。或许欧比旺没有注意到，而或许他注意到了，因为下一秒他就将那只手撤走了。安纳金一把抓住对方的手腕停下了他的动作。他的脑子一片空白，而他身体的每一寸都在渴望着更多的触摸。他无比希望自己此时的目光能道出比语言更多的内容。欧比旺似乎明白了什么，他强壮而粗糙的手轻柔地抚摸着他的胸口，一上一下，一上一下。一声满足的叹息从安纳金的唇间泄出，欧比旺正在用中指在他的乳尖周围打转，敏感的皮肤马上起了反应，乳头坚挺，而欧比旺似乎完全痴迷于此，眼神汇聚在那根剐蹭着安纳金乳头的中指上。安纳金半垂着眼眸看向他，当他们对上对方的眼睛时，房间的气氛倏忽间改变了，变成一种令人颤抖而难以呼吸的紧绷感，无法抗拒。他们的嘴唇迫不及待地捕捉到了对方的。

安纳金拉扯着欧比旺的衬衫衣领，让年长者抵着安纳金的嘴唇大声呻吟，拉着他一同躺倒在床单上。欧比旺覆在他的身体上，但是胸口并没有贴在一起——安纳金为此感到不满。欧比旺，永远是小心翼翼的那个，还没有忘记他的伤口，保持着胸膛之间的安全距离，避免再伤到他。安纳金也没有理由去抱怨什么：欧比旺跨坐在他身上，情欲的证据正紧紧贴着他的腹股沟，让他的身体烧起燎原大火，而顶在口腔上壁的舌头也在表达着他同样的渴望与热情。

安纳金歪过头，将脖子展露在欧比旺面前。他不得不断开亲吻，好让对方把那双嘴唇印在他的脖颈上。他的胡须扎在他裸露的皮肤上，亲吻如画笔留下一条延伸至喉间的痕迹。他吮吸着着他的脖子，一连串轻柔而楚楚可怜的啜泣不可抑制地从他的唇边溢出。他偏着头，献上更多能够触碰的皮肤。他的手指深入对方古铜色的发间，让欧比旺尽情地在颈弯流连。然而，就在这个瞬间，他看到了床头柜上摆着的帕德梅的照片，他记得她在里头应该是笑着的，但此时却只留下失望和责备的瞪视。就像被她捉奸在床，他愣住了。

“不，”他上气不接下气，“我不可以。”

欧比旺立即后撤了：“对不起，我没有把持住。”安纳金闭上了眼，倍感羞愧。他没办法看向他。安纳金才应该是那个道歉的人，而不是他。但若是在帕德梅面前道歉，不忠的感觉也不会放过他。他僵住了，没有表态：“求求了，让我一个人呆着。”

“好的。”

很快，他听到了门被关上的声音，便没有再抑制自己的眼泪。他穿回那件衬衫，不想再费心去换了。他翻了个身，也不想再面对帕德梅。他一直哭着，直到疲惫将他包裹。

* * *

他在隔天早上七点就醒了，过了好一会儿才明白为什么肋骨疼得厉害。他想起了那场打架，想起了打架之后发生了什么。他吐出呻吟。 _欧比旺。_

 _他会生我的气吗？_ 他是有理由生气的。是安纳金开始的那一切，他只是……天，他真的太想要了。他想感受自己成为欧比旺唯一的焦点，就像他精心料理着他的伤口，让他忘记周遭的一切那样。他想要他靠得更近。但是他看到了帕德梅的照片，愧疚排山倒海般席卷而来。然后他让他停下来。不止如此，他还要求他让自己一个人呆着，看在原力的份上！可怜的欧比旺还道歉了， _他该死的道歉了_ ，而这一切全是安纳金的错， _该死！_

但是这一切总会发生的，只是何时而已。自从他们开始恋爱之后，安纳金总是不得不在他们的爱抚逐渐升温时断开亲吻。而这都是因为一个名字：帕德梅。在这些时刻，许多想法都会涌上他的脑海，让他感受到一种深不见底的愧疚。当然，这些想法也总在其他时刻冒出来。但是在那些“其他时候”，愧疚总是更好隐藏些的。

他唯一一次没有感受到愧疚，并尝试做点什么的时候，就是喝醉酒的那一次。某一部分的他渴望着欧比旺屈服于他的欲望和渴求。因为，与实际发生的一切相反，安纳金真的很想和欧比旺在一起， _完全的_ 和他在一起—— _原力啊_ ，他太想了。但他也无法否认，欧比旺的所作所为是多么的让他感动。除此之外，当这一切最终真的发生时，他也希望自己能全身心地感受其中的每一部分。

然而，他又把事情想得太复杂了。 _如果他认为我不想要他呢？_ 如果……如果他觉得结束这一切会更好？安纳金感觉一阵反胃，便从床上坐了起来。他需要尽快回学校和他聊聊。

 _等等_ ，为什么公寓里突然会有煎饼香味？

安纳金松了口气，因为他看到欧比旺在厨房里忙活，而不是一名小偷或者杀人犯——不过小偷和杀人犯也不会费心做早餐了是吧。噢，好吧。

“欧比旺！”

“你好啊**”他笑着和他问好，“早餐做好了，我没想到你会这么早起来。”

“什么——欧比旺，你在这里做什么？我以为你昨天晚上就回家了。” _在我将你赶出房间之后，_ 他还记得每一丝苦涩。

“没有，我睡在沙发上了。”

“但……我没明白，我以为你生气了。”

“生气？”他看起来很迷茫，“我为什么要生气？”

“嗯……”他脸红了起来。 _我真的要给你解释吗？_ “我是说，呃，因为昨晚，显然，我很抱歉我——”

他难以置信地叹了口气：“ _现在_ 我真的要生气了。你要真觉得我这么低级，会为丁点事情生气的话，那可相当冒犯。”

“不，我不是那个意思！对不起。”他因为再道歉而责备自己。 _真棒，安纳金，你让一切都更糟了。_ 从昨晚开始堆积的紧张氛围越加厚重，让没睡好的他更感疲惫，也让他没办法再掩饰自己的脆弱。他觉得自己的眼眶开始湿润了。“我只是不想让你觉得，因为我……因为我们还没有……”他呜咽着，“我不想让你觉得我不想要这些，我不想要 _你_ 。我想，欧比旺，超过一切！在昨天，昨天我真的想让你更贴近我，但是我看到帕德梅的照片，我觉得我在背叛她，我——”

“嘘，求求了，安纳金，别哭。”在他反应过来之前，欧比旺的双臂已经将他环绕，将他拉进一个极其安全的拥抱之中，“我没法看到你难受。”安纳金将自己的脸埋进他的颈弯，欧比旺感觉一阵阵心碎的泪水润湿了他的皮肤。“请你认真地听我说。你无需辩解什么，也不需要给我 _任何_ 解释！我都明白，亲爱的。”

安纳金哭得更狠了，不止一次，他觉得自己配不上这个男人，他真的配不上。“我恨，欧比旺，我知道她不希望我永远悲痛下去，但我没办法停止感觉愧疚，我无法……”

“嘘。我知道。”

“你觉得，如果她知道的话，她会明白吗？”过了一会儿，他低语细说，“我是说我们，在一起。”

他在思考着，保持沉默。“会的。”他诚恳地回答，“我觉得她会的。但我也知道，无论我说什么都没办法纾解你的苦痛。”

“那我该怎么办？”他听起来就像是他从前的学徒，太久远了，就像那个不断向他唯一的师父寻求建议的男孩那般。

“我不知道，对不起，安纳金。我猜这一切只有时间能治愈。”

“但如果这永远都没办法好起来呢？”他沮丧地问，“欧比旺……我需要你的理解，我很想和你在一起， _完全_ 地在一起。我很抱歉我昨晚被吓坏了，但我向你发誓，我绝不是不想要你——”

“安纳金。”他拉开两人的距离，好让自己能注视对方，“我最后再说一次，如果你再说起这些，我真的会生气的。 _我不在乎。_ 你明白吗？我一点都不在乎！我的意思是，我当然想要珍惜你、爱慕你，就像你应该得到的那样。”他满含爱意地笑着，而安纳金感受到一股温暖的波浪在他胸口激荡。“再者，”他坚定地说，将一只手放在他的心上，“ _这_ 便是所有。安纳金，我别无所求。只要我能和你在一起，无论何种关系，我都觉得自己是世界上最幸运的男人。”

是的，他真的配不上他。他好得太不真实了。

他再次将自己埋在欧比旺的脖间：“顺便一说，我 _真的_ 在为那一天做准备。”

他听到欧比旺轻笑。“但就算那一天永不到来，我也坚持己见。”欧比旺抚摸他的头发，“我一小时之后就要走了，你想现在吃早餐吗？”

“等一会，拜托了，就……抱着我，就一会儿。”

“当然，亲爱的。”

他在欧比旺的怀中寻求慰藉，再一次看到了她，这次是那张立在咖啡桌上的照片。他立即感觉难受，但这一次他的脑子再也没有玩弄他了。她并没有用责难的眼神看向他。她只是在笑着。安纳金闭上眼睛，试图忘记并不真实存在的一切——和这个拥抱着他的人无关的一切——就算欧比旺注意到了那些落在他脖子上的泪水，他也什么都没有说，只是将那双手臂拢得更紧了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：  
> **原文为Hello there
> 
> 译者NOTES：  
> 大家别担心，很快就上垒了——


	13. 放下过去

“但是——我不明白。”他讨厌自己听起来满腹怨气，“你为什么一定要去？”

“我告诉过你，安纳金，这次会议必须有人去参加。因为原计划要去的那位同事生病了，我就只好代替他去了。”

“我知道，但为什么是 _你_ ？就没有其他人能去了吗？”

“安纳金，事情已经是这样了。”他走向沙发，去拿他之前放在那里的外套，却无意中被绊到了，因为公寓的主人非常邋遢，东西都被扔在了地上。“说真的，你都不能收拾一下么……”

安纳金似乎没有心情开玩笑。他没有回答，只是沉默地站着，双臂抱胸，深深地皱着眉。

欧比旺走近他，把手放在他的肩膀上：“只是几个星期而已。”他给了他一个安慰的微笑。

“上次你也说是几个星期，结果却去了差不多一个月。”

“而上一次，”欧比旺好笑地挑起眉，回答道，“你似乎非常享受……怎么说的来着？哦，对了，我的离开为你带来了‘平静的假期’。”

“是啊，但 _上次_ 我还没有……我们没有——上次我还是受不了你！”这么说也不太对，安纳金暗自想到，但欧比旺不需要知道这个，尤其不是现在。安纳金此时最不想做的，就是让对方太得意。“你什么时候走？”

“七点。但我现在得去上课了。”

安纳金点点头：“那么这就是再见了。”

欧比旺笑了起来。他还真 _好意思_ 笑啊。“抱歉，安纳金，你总是 _这么_ 喜欢借题发挥。”

他瞪了他一眼：“很高兴能逗你开心。你要迟到了。”

一只手环住了他的腰：“别这样，亲爱的。你真的要这样和我说再见吗？”

他耸耸肩，装出一副无所谓的样子：“为什么不呢？你似乎根本不介意出差。”

“别这样。”安纳金不情不愿地给了他一个短暂的亲吻。至少他本来是这么打算的，然而事实证明，他的固执完全不是这个男人的嘴唇的对手。他融化在了这一个吻中。他的舌尖扫过欧比旺的下唇，引出年长者一声轻吟，声音却被安纳金堵在了唇间。欧比旺贴着他的唇笑了起来，“这就好多了，”他深情地喃喃。安纳金再次让两人的唇纠缠在一起，吻住那个得意的笑容。他们沉浸在这个慵懒的吻中，他唯一能想到的就是，欧比旺要走了，而他会有好长一段时间无法品尝到这双嘴唇的味道，所以他应该在还有机会的时候充分利用他们在一起的时间。

也许欧比旺是对的，他有时候真的喜欢小题大做。

这个吻结束得太快了。欧比旺的手指轻抚他的颧骨，灰蓝色的眼睛认真地看着他：“我会在你想我之前回来的。”

 _你错了，_ 安纳金想，公寓里只剩下他一个人了。 _我已经开始想你了。_

* * *

最近，他一直在思考，有些事情在今生是多么的不同，却又如此惊人的相似。现在，某位教授和前绝地大师要出差几天—— _几天？是啊，没错，如果他能在几星期内回来的话，我都算是幸运的了_ ——他不再一周七天、一天二十四小时地满脑子想着这位教授和前绝地大师。

……

他到底在骗谁呢？他 _就是_ 每时每刻都满脑子想着他——即使那个混蛋似乎已经把他给忘了。 _我的意思是，每天打个电话这种要求并不过分吧？_

无论如何，现在他不在身边，他确实可以思考一些别的事情了，而这些事情与跟 _欧比旺_ 开展了一段 _浪漫_ 关系这件事相比，根本不值一提。 _原力啊，这还是太难以置信了。_

比如说，他现在正在礼堂里，假装在听校长讲话，思绪却飘向了前世的尤达，他曾经认识的那个尤达。不是这位大学校长，而是那位绝地武士团的最高大师。

他一直认为这位尤达说话的方式古怪又晦涩，满是谜语、语序奇怪。现在他想起了另一位尤达，相比之下，他今生的说话方式要正常多了。其实这真的很有趣，因为有些时候，安纳金甚至可以 _听到_ 那个尤达——“聚集在这里，我们是为了讨论重要的事情”，举个例子——而另一些时候，他说话的方式又完全遵循主谓宾顺序，这就形成了一种奇特而有趣的混合体，除安纳金以外没人欣赏得了。当然，也除了阿索卡，还有欧比旺——如果他在这里的话，而不是去参加某个该死的学术会议，并把他忘得一干二净。

这就引出了另一个有趣的想法。这座礼堂里还有其他人能真正体会到尤达说话的搞笑之处吗？也就是说，还有其他来自前世的人想起了他，以及他的说话方式吗？或者想起了 _任何_ 事情？如果欧比旺、阿索卡，以及他自己都恢复了记忆，那认为只要有适当的诱因，其他人也能适时地恢复记忆，也不是什么异想天开的事了。

“嘿，天行仔，”阿索卡低声说，“你为什么看着你的手机，好像它要杀了你似的？”

“我只是在看时间，”他低声回答，“等不及想让这些废话快点讲完。这简直是委员会简报级别的无聊。我想这就很能说明问题了。”

“嗯哼。所以你和欧比旺的聊天记录只是偶然出现在手机屏幕上的？就好像你没有在过去的五……或者三十分钟里一直死死盯着他的名字一样。”

“闭嘴。”阿索卡努力憋着笑。

不出所料，两位尤达之间也有着显著的外表差异。绿皮肤变成了白皮肤——如果他今生也是绿皮肤的话，那就绝对 _有点_ 奇怪了。他同样身材矮小——不过，和前世相比，他现在已经称得上是巨人了。

 _“留在这里，你如果，我经历的那个未来会重演。想要这个，你不会。”_ 梦里的尤达——他在前世中的最后一段记忆——与他过去认识的那个尤达也有诸多不同之处。他来自未来，并且已经去世了，因此他的身体是半透明的。但更重要的是，那双眼睛写满悲伤，一定是见证过一些他无法想象的恐怖。

_“在我来的时间点，实现了，预言最终。但高昂的代价，整个银河系付出了。毁灭、仇恨、叛国。屠杀。”_

到底发生了什么可怕的事情？每当他没有紧迫的事或忧虑需要处理，这个疑虑就会在他的脑海深处不断盘旋。而且，是的，他很气那个尤达什么也没有告诉他。他要做出一个改变人生的决定，却只能以一些含糊不清的不详之言作为依据。

他想知道真相。不，不止这样。他 _有权_ 知道真相。他怎么能被蒙在鼓里呢？这事关于他，以及他所爱的人。而且，无论那是什么悲剧，它都 _已经_ 是发生在另一个时间线上的未来了。如果他拒绝了尤达的帮助，安纳金就要重新在那个未来活一遍，而现在这个宇宙就永远不会存在了。 _原力啊_ ，这些关于平行宇宙的东西总是让他头疼得厉害。

在那个不详的未来中，他所爱的人都发生了什么事？ _欧比旺也死了吗，就像尤达一样？帕德梅呢？_ 他吞咽一下。如果帕德梅在那个可怕的未来中活了下来呢？如果安纳金接受了尤达的帮助，结果却间接地夺走了她完整活过一生的机会呢？诚然，他无从得知她会死于车祸，但这无法减轻他的罪恶感。

有一件事他非常肯定：他现在和欧比旺拥有的东西，在前世中 _永远_ 不可能发生。哪怕是在梦里也不可能。想到这种可能性后，他心里的空虚也丝毫没有减轻他的负罪感。

 _至少我最终还是实现了预言。_ 这一想法让他深感欣慰。他必须承认，他一直都不太确定自己能不能做到。他的自信就只是停留在表面上而已。实际上，他比任何人都更不相信自己的能力。而“天选之子”那套鬼话从没给他带来任何好处，他现在才明白：没有哪个孩子应该担起如此沉重的责任。

然而，他应该更早地实现预言，因为他显然没能阻止那些该死的毁灭，无论那是什么。所以，在某种程度上，他——或者说平行世界的那个他——还是失败了。

他知道如果欧比旺在这里的话，他会对自己说什么：反复思虑那些他无法改变的事情是没有用的，更不用说那些他根本无从得知的事情了。他作为绝地武士的人生已经结束了，而那个发生在另一条时间线上的神秘未来也将永远不为他所知。

知道自己最终实现了预言，他应该为此感到满足，并充分利用这段原力赐予他的新生。

“一会儿去打网球怎么样？”阿索卡悄声问道。

“我加入。”运动总能帮助他保持心情平静。虽然网球比赛确实不能和光剑对决相提并论，但比赛带来的兴奋感还是相同的。

毕竟，有些事情从未改变。

* * *

“哦，别这样，我要报仇！”

“全世界我有太多想要却得不到的东西了。受着吧，天行仔。”

“这不公平！我每次都让你报仇了。”阿索卡扬起眉毛。“好吧，几乎每次。”她的眉毛扬得更高了。“随便吧。”他责备地指着她，“你得知道，我是不会忘记这件事的。”

“我其实是在帮你的忙，因为你只会再输一次。今天你似乎有些不在状态，我很好奇这是为什么……”她明知故问，看着安纳金第二十次查看手机。

他还是没有回复他的短信。安纳金之前发过去的最后一条信息尴尬地显示在手机屏幕上。

安纳金： _你在干嘛？我敢肯定，无论你在听什么报告，一定都比不上我在听的这个的一半那么无聊，即使它是关于文学的那堆废话。老天，这个尤达和另一个尤达一样喜欢含糊其辞。_

“抱歉，你刚才说什么？”他把手机放回口袋里，心不在焉地问。

“我说的就是 _这个_ 意思，”她洋洋得意地说。

他们走出网球场，随意地闲聊着。

“所以，”阿索卡换了个话题，“你和欧比旺怎么样了？”她在他来得及开口之前就打断了他，看起来好像后悔提了这个问题，“那些恶心的细节就别跟我讲了。”

“没问题。”考虑到本来就没有 _任何_ 恶心的细节可讲，这可就太简单了，“一切都很好。我有时候还是会觉得难以置信……”他笑了一声，“我是说，这可是欧比旺啊！ _那位_ 前绝地大师欧比旺·克诺比，反对依恋的先驱，正在和 _我_ ，而不是别人，谈 _恋爱_ 。”

阿索卡和他一起笑了起来：“是啊，我明白你的意思。但这已经是另一世人生了！总有些事情会变得不一样，这很正常。”

“不同？在我看来，他可没什么不同。”他语气中的苦涩让阿索卡吃了一惊。

“这话是什么意思？”

安纳金只是摇了摇头，但阿索卡完全不买账。

“还是因为他出差的事吗？他告诉过你，他别无他法，只能去参加那场学术会议。”

“是啊，但我不是这个意思！别把我说得像是个……” _像是个可悲又粘人的白痴，然而我真就是这样。_ “听着，这没什么的。我相信他只是非常忙，但我……如果他能表现出他……你懂的，我会很感激的。” _我希望他也在想念我。上帝，我太可悲了。_ “如果他能看一眼他该死的手机就好了。”

“安纳金……你又这样了。”

“哪样？”他有些戒备地问。

“又开始过于戏剧化、忧虑过甚了。他一定非常忙——”

“对，我刚才说了！听着，我不是在责备他或是怎样，他对我太 _好_ 了，你根本无法想象。” _你绝对想不到他不得不忍受什么操蛋事。_ 每当他因为帕德梅感到难过时，他安慰了他多少次？似乎一切都在围着她转。就在几周前，他们亲热的时候，他突然看到床头柜上帕德梅的照片，以为她正在用责备眼神看着自己，然后他就崩溃了。在那之后，安纳金感觉非常内疚、非常糟糕……但欧比旺呢？ _这对他来说一定也很困难。_ 因为某个已故的人而被推开。但他从来没有抱怨过，恰恰相反，他是这个世界上最支持他的人。“说实话，我有时候觉得这个男人太完美了。没开玩笑。所以，是啊，如果我再抱怨的话，我就成什么人了……但我只是——我有时候会受到前世感情的影响，认为无论我们有多亲密，他都不会像我需要他那样需要我。”

“安纳金……我明白你曾经为什么会这么想，但你错了。他 _关心_ 你，你就像他的兄弟一样！当然，他总是试图表现得疏离、自持……但在内心深处，我相信他的感情就像现在一样强烈。他只是不善于公开表达而已。”

安纳金生气地说：“他现在也是这样。但他就是这样的人，不是吗？本性难移。即使这些习惯是从前世根植于他的潜意识中的。但没关系，真的。从他对我的表现就看得出来，他真的很在意我。”

“他 _爱_ 你，安纳金。”

安纳金敷衍地笑笑：“是啊，没错。”他清了清嗓子，“实际上，他从没说过这句话。”

“但你是知道的，对吧？”

他沉默了一会儿。“是啊，我知道。但如果能听到他说出口，那就更好了。”

安纳金听起来根本不像是知道。

“安纳金……”

“真的没关系！他不喜欢把感情宣之于口，那又怎样？这只是他的性格罢了。就像我告诉你的，我知道他有多在乎我。”

他的朋友轻轻点了点头，对安纳金自信的语气毫不买账。他听起来更像是在说服自己，而不是真的相信他所说的话。

“明天下午再打一场，怎么样？”

他愁眉苦脸的表情变成了一个真诚的微笑：“太棒了！”

* * *

他刚洗完澡，手机就震动起来，有一条新信息。他没理会，就算回复，他也不打算在上床睡觉之前回他的消息。他穿上睡裤，躺在沙发上，蓝色的眼睛却没有在看电视，而是盯着咖啡桌上的手机。

又一条信息。他不甘示弱地瞪着手机。

他不是在耍小孩子脾气，他没有……他只是不想表现得太急切。如果欧比旺可以好几个小时不跟他说话，那么他也可以。

 _一点都不幼稚，_ 脑海里有一个声音在责备他，这个声音听起来太像欧比旺了。

又一条信息。 _去他妈的。_ 安纳金咕哝一声，从沙发上坐起来，拿起烦人的手机。

欧比旺： _可怜的尤达。我得替他说句公道话，吸引你的全部注意力要比试图让你喜欢上冥想更加困难。_

欧比旺： _我刚到酒店。我挺享受会议上的展示演讲的，但这真是漫长的一天。我现在只想睡觉。_

安纳金： _哇哦，他还活着！我正要开始担心呢。_

欧比旺： _恐怕你没那么容易摆脱我；）_

安纳金哼了一声。所以他现在会用笑脸了，这倒是新鲜。

安纳金： _看起来是的。_

欧比旺： _你呢？你今天过得怎么样？_

安纳金： _一如往常。_

欧比旺： _某人今天话很多嘛（注意这里的讽刺）。_

他竟然敢这么说，直到现在才回复消息的人到底是 _谁_ 啊。但他没有怼回去。他的自尊心不允许他这么做。

安纳金： _我只是有点累，还很无聊。通常这时候我会去你家烦你，也许会坚持让你陪我看电影，但现在……不可能了。_

欧比旺： _感谢原力我现在不在家。_

欧比旺： _（实际上，我希望你现在在这烦着我。）_

安纳金笑了起来，跟他闹脾气从来不是一件容易的事。

他们又聊了一会儿，安纳金努力控制着自己不要回复得太快。他现在正躺在床上，努力对抗着疲惫，眼睛都快睁不开了。

欧比旺： _我得告诉你一件事，安纳金。我被要求留下来听下周的演讲。_

安纳金： _没关系，欧比旺。我就猜到会是这样。_

欧比旺： _我很抱歉。_

安纳金希望他说抱歉是因为他也一样想要见到自己，而不是为安纳金的感受而抱歉。

安纳金： _不是你的错。我要去睡了，我累死了。晚安。_

欧比旺： _我也是。好梦，安纳金。_

他快要睡着了，手机又响了一声。

欧比旺： _我很想你，亲爱的。_

手机屏幕发出的昏暗光线映照出了他脸上思恋的笑容。他没说“我爱你”，但这已经是他能得到的最接近的东西了。

安纳金： _我也想你。_

* * *

墓园里寂静无声。除了他以外，这里没有任何一个活着的生命，甚至连鸟的叫声都听不见。黄昏的橙红色天空下，整个墓园似乎都陷入了平静无声的安睡中。

今天是帕德梅的生日。或者说，如果帕德梅还活着的话，这本该是她的生日。

自从他和欧比旺确定了关系后，他就再也没来看过她了。原本放在家里的，她所有的照片现在都被收进了一个抽屉里。但这毫无用处：他越是逃避关于她的回忆，她就越是会出现在他的生活中，而他这种态度也丝毫没有减轻他的内疚。

但今天是帕德梅的生日，他不能再昧着良心地逃避了。他欠她一个解释，这是放下过去唯一的方法。

不过，说着容易做着难。所以现在，他在母亲的墓前拖延着时间，鼓起勇气去做他接下来要做的事。

至少他是这么告诉自己的。实际上，他更像是在发呆——这是拖延时间的委婉说法——凝视着一排排望不到尽头的墓碑，美丽却令人不安的天使雕像，以及那些昂贵的花圈。风声似低语间，夹杂着亡者的窃笑，嘲笑着曾经的“无畏英雄”此时的怯懦。

一阵嘎嘎叫声把他从恍惚中惊醒。一只渡鸦落在近旁的一块石碑上，它深邃的黑眼睛似乎正鄙夷地看着他。他隐约想起欧比旺在他们的辅导课上给他讲过的一首诗，但他很快就驱散了这个想法——他不想思考任何与他缺席的老师有关的事情。

渡鸦毫不摇摆的目光激怒了他：这只鸟也认为他是一个懦夫。呼啸而过的风似乎再次带来了永眠之人的嘲笑。

“闭嘴！”他对着空气大喊，声音在墓园里回荡。渡鸦被他的叫声惊动，飞走了，黑色的翅膀在昏暗的夜色中模糊不清。夜幕已经降临。

安纳金嘲笑着自己的愚蠢。 _我一定是疯了。_

他走向帕德梅的墓碑。

现在的墓园不再那么平静了。夜间活动的鸟儿醒了过来，令人不安的叫声打破了空气中的寂静。他看不见它们，但他知道它们就在那里，这让他觉得自己好像在被监视着。

他不得不承认，整个场景相当诡异，就像恐怖片中会出现的场景一样，但安纳金并不害怕这类东西。他喜欢恐怖片；不是因为那会吓到他之类的，而是因为，每当他看到一个本该很吓人的镜头，但却没有达到它吓人的目的，他都会觉得非常可笑。

不，鬼故事吓不到他，现实世界中的事才会让他感到害怕。比如说，放下过去。

比如说，在帕德梅的坟前将一切解释清楚，而这正是他眼下要做的事。

墓园毛骨悚然的景象逐渐幻化成了科洛桑共和国五百大楼那间豪华舒适的公寓，他沉浸在那段回忆中。

* * *

_“那个混蛋！他以为自己是谁啊？在这一切之后，他在假死之后，还他妈的敢来——”_

_“向你道歉。是的，我知道，你已经说了十遍了。”她非常疲惫。照这样下去，她肯定写不完明天要用的演讲稿。丈夫不停的抱怨让她无法集中注意力。“说实话，安尼，我觉得你有点反应过度了。是的，他是骗了你，但他是为了任务才这么做的。他绝不是有意要伤害你的。”_

_安纳金难以置信地看着她：“你怎么能和他站在一边？你明明知道我在他‘死’后有多悲痛！你应该是站在我这边的，你是我的妻子啊！”_

_“正因为我是你的妻子，而且我爱你，所以我才应该在你无理取闹的时候直言不讳。”_

_“他骗了我！”他大叫道。_

_“哦，所以你就从来没对他撒过谎，是吧？说得好像我们没有瞒着他结婚了似的，”她讽刺地说，有效地让他闭上了嘴，“还有塔斯肯人的事呢？你不是也没告诉他么。”_

_“别提这件事，”他怒视着她说。_

_帕德梅从椅子上站了起来：“不，轮不到你来告诉我该做什么。”她向卧室走去，但她听见了他绝望的声音，于是停了下来。他眼神破碎，但她实在太生气了，无法对此情此景心软。_

_“你为什么要这样？你怎么能在我最需要你的时候弃我于不顾？你太自私了！”_

_她难以置信地大笑一声：“我自私？那你是什么？我刚刚和你说了，我明天有一个非常重要的演讲，而你却在这里没完没了地说着你和欧比旺的争吵，整整一个小时。而这已经不是第一次了！你最近总是在不停地抱怨，而话题的中心永远都是他！你还不明白吗？所有事情似乎都在围着欧比旺转。而且，与你的认知相反，我也有我自己的麻烦需要处理。当然，我的生活比绝地武士轻松多了，但那并不代表我没有麻烦！最近几天你有几次关心过我的状态？是啊，有人很自私，但那个人绝对不是我。”_

_然后她离开了。安纳金犹豫着是否要去道歉——说实话，她在很多事情上都是对的——但那句话……“所有事情似乎都在围着欧比旺转”以一种他无法解释的方式彻底激怒了他。所以他没有动。他不知道自己再也没有机会道歉了，也不知道等到他们再次相遇时，会是在完全不同的情况下，在另一个世界里，而且也不再是夫妻了。_

* * *

_我很抱歉，帕德梅，_ 他在心里对她说。 _你是对的，我太自私了。_

 _“所有事情似乎都在围着欧比旺转。”_ 他现在明白了这句话为什么会让他那么生气。

_因为这就是事实。_

即使他们当时只是朋友，他的世界似乎就已经在围着他转了。总是努力想让他骄傲；每当得到对方的一句赞扬时，他都把这当作一场胜利；每当自己让对方失望时，他都倍感羞愧；每当对方表现得疏离时，他都觉得自己被拒绝得无以复加；每当对方流露出对自己的一丝关心时，他都倍加珍惜这样难得的时刻。不是因为他是他的师父，而是因为他是他的朋友。

安纳金会如此热烈地敬仰着他，这是再正常不过的事了。毕竟，他是他的师父、他的战友、他最好的朋友。

然而现在……

“我爱上他了。”这是他第一次将这句话宣之于口，多奇怪啊，帕德梅是第一个听到这句话的人，即使是在坟墓里。

现在，这些感情已经在这对前师徒间开花结果了，他不禁回想起了他们在前世中的种种互动。前世的自己执着于让欧比旺骄傲，想让他的师父关心自己—— _真正地_ 关心自己，因为他是安纳金而关心自己——终于在今生达到了一个新的层面。

正是这一点让他最为愧疚。他今生爱上的欧比旺，本质上还是前世里的那个人。他爱上了他苦思冥想时摸胡子的习惯，爱上了他们之间的拌嘴，无论他们为了同一件事情争吵多少次，他都不会感到厌倦；他爱上了他对整洁干净的执着、他的讽刺、他的冷幽默、他荒唐可笑的老派礼节——或者说，他所谓的“文明”（他也爱上了这个蠢兮兮的词）；他还爱上了那双颜色似乎总在不断变化的眼睛，爱上了那个独属于安纳金的真诚又无忧无虑的微笑，爱上了他权威、沉着冷静、聪明睿智的气场，让人觉得他总能找到解决问题的办法，让人觉得他拥有所有问题的答案，即使他同样毫无头绪。

绝地大师欧比旺·克诺比也拥有同样的特质。所以，他为什么现在才爱上他，而不是在前世里？

更准确地说，他怎么能够确定，他在前世中对他的感情仅仅是柏拉图式的？

这一想法苦苦折磨着他。因为他无法确定，不完全确定。这就使他和帕德梅最后的争吵变得更糟了。 _“所有事情似乎都在围着欧比旺转。”_

紧接着，他突然意识到了问题的答案。不是所有事情都是一样的。不，他看着帕德梅的墓碑，明白了最大的区别其实就在他的眼前。

所以，如果当时的情况有所不同，那么那些柏拉图式的感情是否就有潜在的可能会发展成别的东西呢？他在那时绝对没有特意思考过这个问题，因为他的心早已属于帕德梅了。然而现在，帕德梅已经不在了。他们在今生再次相爱，她的离世让他的心彻底破碎。但现在，那颗心已经可以自由地去爱另一个人了，即使它仍然因为失去了她而伤痕累累。

爱上欧比旺并没有错，因为他并没有背叛她。他终于认可了这一想法。之前，他知道这不是错的。现在，他 _觉得_ 这不是错的。

 _我很抱歉一直在躲着你。_ 自从和欧比旺确定了关系，他就再也没来看过她了，他觉得很是愧疚。现在他明白了，这种逃避回忆的做法，这些试图清除脑海中任何与她有关的想法的努力，都丝毫没有减轻他的负罪感。这只会加剧他的负罪感。

_我爱他，帕德梅。他让我快乐。_

他感觉肩头的重担终于卸下去了。没错，这并不能让事情一下子变得好起来，他会永远为最后的那场争吵感到内疚。因为他再也没有机会道歉了。考虑到安纳金多次对她的感受置之不理，因为他当时最好的朋友总是霸占着他的思绪，一部分的他总是会想，对于他和欧比旺开始了新生活这件事，帕德梅会怎么看。 _所有事情最终都是在围着欧比旺转，她会生气吗？_

不过他 _确实_ 知道，帕德梅会希望他开心的。而欧比旺能让他开心。也许事情就是这么简单。

所以，这种愧疚成了他每天都必须努力克服的东西。有时候，允许自己开心也是很艰难的，但现在，他愿意为此付出努力。

落叶的沙沙声吓了他一跳，像是有人踩在了落叶上。他转过身，却没有看到任何人。 _一定是某种动物。_

然后他又听到了。

“谁？谁在那里？”

黑暗中出现了一张阴森诡异的脸，他吓得闷声尖叫。就在他以为自己失去了理智，而鬼魂真的存在的时候，他看清了对方的面容，意识到这只是他的错觉罢了。

“帕尔帕廷！”他叫道，松了一口气。

“你看起来像见了鬼似的。”

“是啊，呃，你吓了我一跳。”他笑着说，“你在这里做什么？”

“恐怕和大多数人来墓园的目的一样……来纪念所爱。”

“是了，抱歉。真是个愚蠢的问题。我只是没想到这个时间能在这里遇到任何人。”

“我喜欢夜晚的孤寂，”他带着一个和善的微笑回答说，然后看向了帕德梅的墓碑。

“今天是她的生日，”安纳金轻声说。几周前的一天，他在墓园里遇到了帕尔帕廷，便对他说了帕德梅的事。

“我很抱歉，孩子。”他把手放在他的肩膀上。安纳金很感激他的安慰，但对方冰冷的手碰到了他没有被衬衫覆盖住的皮肤，让他禁不住颤栗起来。“我记得她，她是个聪明的女孩。”安纳金怔了一下，随即反应过来，他指的是她在市政厅工作的时候。

“是啊，没错。” _前世今生都是如此。_

“今天对你来说一定很难熬……你怎么没和朋友们待在一起，安纳金？”

“阿索卡周末出去了，”他耸耸肩，敷衍地说。

“那欧比旺呢？”

“欧比旺？他——他怎么了？”

“他是你的好朋友，不是吗？你跟我说过很多次。”

“哦，是啊，没错。” _放松，安纳金，放松点。_ “他出差开会去了。”

“对了！现在我想起来了，你告诉过我……瞧我这记性。看来我是真的老了，”他开玩笑说，“那会议进行得如何了？”

“实际上，我知道的也不多。”安纳金努力掩饰着语气中的苦涩，“我这几天都没怎么和他说过话。他好像很忙。”

“哦。今天也是吗？”安纳金摇了摇头。“我猜他并不知道帕德梅的生日？”

“他知道。”他很努力了，但他话里的苦涩越来越难以掩饰了，“他一定是忘记了。”

“我知道了……好吧，那他一定是非常忙了！不过我相信，他晚点会给你打电话的。人们总是会为他们关心的人腾出时间来的。”他的话本该起到安慰的作用，但安纳金却无法回以微笑，因为他感觉今天并不会接到他的电话。“看看这都几点了！我真的该走了。需要我送你一程吗？”

“谢了！不过我想，我还是走回去吧。我喜欢散步。”

“如你所愿。再见，安纳金。记着，如果你需要谈谈的话，你知道可以在哪里找到我。”

安纳金终于露出了一个感激的微笑：“谢谢。我会记着的。”

他在墓园里又待了一会儿，皱眉看着帕德梅的墓碑，尽管关于她的思绪已经不再占据着他的脑海了。他拿出手机看了眼时间——上一条消息还是没有收到回复——沉浸在周围阴郁的景象中，之前那种难得的乐观情绪已消失殆尽了，就像从未存在过一样。

* * *

身处同一个房间却无法触碰到他，这种感觉从未如此煎熬。在分离了这么多天之后，他却无法像他渴望的那样拥抱他。

欧比旺凌晨时分才回来，因此他们没能在上课之前见上一面。他的目光急切地在众多学生中寻找他的身影—— _原力啊_ ，他太渴望与他单独相处了——当他终于看到了他，这才感觉真的回到了家。

等到下课，并确认门已经锁好之后，他才 _终于_ 把他拥入怀中：“噢，安纳金，见到你真高兴。”年轻人感到一阵绵软，贪恋着这个充满保护欲的拥抱所带来的温暖，无法做到他决心要表现的那样冷漠。但当欧比旺拉近两人之间的距离，想在他的唇上落下一吻时，他不知怎样保持住了强硬的态度，无论他多么渴望吻他，他还是微微侧过了脸，那双唇最终落在了他的脸颊上。

 _哦，天哪，_ 欧比旺心想， _这是怎么了？他在生我的气吗？_

安纳金没有立刻从他的怀里退出去，但几分钟后，他还是推开了他：“开始今天的课程吧。”然后他在自己的桌边坐下。

哦，是的，他绝对 _非常_ 生气。 _你为什么总是要把所有事情都搞得这么复杂呢？_ 他既喜爱又气恼地想道。

“这么急着上课……你到底是谁，你对我的安纳金做了什么？”他开玩笑说，希望用平时的拌嘴缓和一下气氛，直到他说出自己生气的原因。

“谁知道呢，也许有人趁你不在的时候附身了你的安纳金。说实话，他可能会发生任何事，你甚至都不会知道，因为你忙得不能浪费一丁点宝贵的时间去看一眼你该死的手机。”

好吧，至少现在他知道原因了。

“哦，安纳金。我很抱歉，我没有像我应该做的那样一直留意我的手机，你想象不到我在那里有多忙——”

安纳金恼怒地哼了一声：“人们永远不会忙到无暇顾及他们应该关心的人。他们总能挤出时间。”

欧比旺在他的椅子前单膝跪下，牵起他的手：“你说得对。我也在努力挤出更多时间，相信我，我真的穷尽一切。但是，你无法想象……当我说我很忙的时候，我指的不是几乎没有时间做工作以外的事情的那种忙……当我说我很忙的时候，我的意思是，我几乎没有时间吃饭睡觉。工作强度 _太_ 大了，我——我从没在任何一次学术会议上有过这种经历……我几乎每天都会接到学术统筹员的电话，要求我把会议记录发给他们，整合我参加的每一场演讲的主要内容。但我向你发誓，我 _每一天_ 都在想你，但我却没有给予你应得的关注，这也让我万分痛苦。我理解你的感受，但是相信我，我不是有意的。但我还是希望你能原谅我让你有这样的感觉。”

等他说完后，那双漂亮的蓝眼睛已经柔变得柔和了，尽管仍然残留着一丝难过。他沉默了片刻，然后点了点头，与他的手指交握：“没关系的，欧比旺。没什么需要原谅的。”欧比旺感觉自己又可以呼吸了。

安纳金松开他的手，从包里拿出笔记：“好吧，那么……今天讲什么？后现代主义是吗？在你开始上课之前，我能问你一些问题吗——”

“实际上，安纳金，”他皱着眉，做了一个决定，“我们今天不上课了，出去走走怎么样？我今天的课已经上完了，而且，如果我没记错的话，你今天也没有别的专业课要上了，对吧？”

“等等，等等。”安纳金一脸好笑地看着他，“现在， _你_ 到底是谁，你对我的欧比旺做了什么？我的意思是，无意冒犯，但你总是对这些课程的重要性以及所有这些废话都相当紧张，烦到令人头疼……”

他翻了个白眼：“哦，我向你保证，在这件事上，我还是准备继续‘让你头疼’，因为你还有很大的进步空间，而且以你目前的知识水平，我还是很担心你无法通过考试。”

“真会安慰人，”安纳金面无表情地说。

“ _不过_ ，推迟一节课问题肯定也不大吧？再说了，”他伸出手温柔地抚摸着他的脸颊，“我需要和你待在一起，只有我们两个，离开这里。忘掉我们的责任，哪怕只有一天。我知道这不算什么，但请让我补偿你，因为在我不在的这段时间里，我让你觉得被忽视了。”显然，这么说是对的，因为对方给了他一个迷人的微笑，夺走了他的呼吸。 _原力啊，我太想念这些笑容了。_

“听起来不错。”

所以在这个下午，他们去了他们的避难所，这里是整片海滩上他们最喜欢的地方，四周被悬崖峭壁环绕，孤寂僻静。不幸的是，这里并不只有他们，一家人正在沙滩上玩耍——每当有海浪袭来，来不及躲闪弄湿了衣服时，他们就会咯咯笑起来。

而且，他们暂时还去不了他们的秘密角落，因为还要再等一个小时左右，潮水才能退得足够低，他们才能进入那片隐藏在岩石堆之后的海滩。

所以现在，他们只能暂且满足于靠近彼此，接吻和拥抱都是不可能的：最好不要让别人知道他们的关系，至少要等到安纳金的文学课结课，他们不再是师生关系以后。而且，没错，他们经常待在一起，这看起来确实有点奇怪——毕竟他们并没有隐瞒这一点——但还是可以当做单纯的友谊来看待的。

他们并肩坐在沙滩上，看着海浪，有说有笑，聊着过去三周发生的事。不过，他们也不需要一直聊天，仅仅是贴近对方就足以感觉平静了。尽管如此，他还是希望能离他更近一点，让安纳金的头舒适地靠在他的肩膀上，柔软的卷发舒服地蹭着他的脖子，再次亲吻那双整整三周没有品尝过的美妙嘴唇。 _原力啊_ ，这太不公平了，他们的重聚已经足足有两个小时了，但都还没有吻过对方。但他们并非独处，所以很遗憾，接吻是不可能的。

他在看书，安纳金在手机上玩着某种宇宙飞船的游戏，这时他感觉到温暖的手指轻轻擦过自己的手，动作藏在了他的长大衣之下。欧比旺看着他，两人会意地相视一笑，欧比旺回应着他的爱抚，两人偷偷牵着手。

时间似乎已经过了很久，安纳金期待的声音打破了沉默：“我想现在海水已经退得足够低了。”

“我同意，”他笑着回答，拇指充满爱意地抚摸着他的手腕，“我们走吧。”

他们穿过礁石间的小路，他已经能看到那片小海滩了，此时他的视线突然被安纳金的脸挡住，顷刻之间，柔软的嘴唇就轻轻地覆上了自己的。他贴着那双美妙的嘴唇微笑起来，但仍然保持着足够的理智，在亲吻之中引领着他们的身体向右移动，他们躲在一块巨大的岩石后面，完全挡住自己，这样海滩另一边的人就看不见他们了。

“太粗心大意了，”他贴着他的嘴唇低声调侃，“如果我们还是绝地的时候就开展秘密关系，我毫不怀疑，我们迟早会在圣殿里被人撞破的。你这辈子都学不会小心谨慎，”他在啄吻之间深情地说。

 _这种事情永远不可能发生，_ 安纳金带着一丝悲伤想到。他最后轻吻一下，然后把头靠在礁石上，侧过头去看着海，这片小小的私密空间已经成了他们的避难所。

那句话唤醒了他所有的不安全感，唤醒了他几周以来一直在思考的所有消极想法。哪怕前世里安纳金没有和帕德梅在一起，哪怕他对师父的那些柏拉图式感情发展成了别的东西，他们此时拥有的关系也 _永远_ 不会在他们还是绝地的时候发生。实际上，他非常清楚事情会如何发展：承认自己爱上了他之后，他最终会在某个脆弱的时刻向他表白，无论对方能否回应自己的感情，结果永远只会是来自欧比旺的拒绝。责任永远是第一位的，而绝地大师欧比旺·克诺比绝不会允许 _依恋_ 这种可耻的东西蒙蔽他的理智，影响他良好的判断力。

但现在他们在一起了，情况已经不同了，这种假设的情境不该让他这么痛苦。但事实如此。 _原力啊_ ，他真的很痛苦。

很明显，那位超然的绝地大师的某些特质仍然存在于他的身上，比如他不善于坦诚地表达自己的感受，从没说过安纳金渴望听到的那句话。所以，即使是在不同的世界、不同的情况下，安纳金都觉得，在两人之中，自己恐怕永远都是更依赖对方的那个。欧比旺永远不会像自己需要他那样需要自己。安纳金最好还是早点接受现实，只有这样，他才不会在燃起希望的时候被失望所伤。

“我爱你。”

他眨了眨眼，木然地转过头看着他。他花了几秒钟才意识到，这句话不是他的幻听，有人真的把这句话说了出口，而且那还是欧比旺的声音。日复一日痛苦的不安全感和难以忍受的疑虑在几秒钟内碎裂崩塌，他感到一阵眩晕，一句话也说不出来，这种恍惚至少持续了一分钟。

他露出一个惊喜的微笑，这才想起了该怎么说话：“你花的时间太长了。”

欧比旺很是疑惑：“这是什么意思？”

“你知道这是你第一次说出这句话吧？”

“哦。”他皱了皱眉，“是吗？我——我没意识到。”

 _所以一直以来，我的忧虑都是毫无意义的。也许我该多听听阿索卡的话。_ 他不敢相信地大笑一声，感觉既高兴又欣慰，同时还觉得自己非常愚蠢。

“行了，这有什么好笑的？你该意识到， _你_ 也还没有说过这句话吧？”

安纳金摇了摇头，仍在笑着：“哇哦，欧比旺，你很有自信嘛。”

欧比旺假装气恼的表情变成了窘迫：“我——当然了，我不应该认为你……原谅我，这太快了，你当然不——”

他的话被安纳金用吻堵在了唇上：“我当然也爱你了，你这个笨蛋，”他贴着他的唇笑了起来，“我直到现在才告诉你，是因为我怕你觉得你需要给我回应。”

“等一下——”安纳金的唇太令人分心了，美好但令人分心，他还想说些别的什么……是什么来着？ _哦，对了。_ “所以你一直以来都在担心这个？安纳金……”他试图让自己听起来像是在责难，但考虑到自己的嘴唇正不停地寻找着对方的，他的话并没有多少说服力。“我们……我们不是说好了，如果担心什么事，就坦诚相告的吗——”安纳金含住他的下唇，轻轻吮吸着这片软肉。 _哦，原力。_ “我不会就这么算了的，安纳金。”但他自己的舌尖不知怎样滑进了对方湿润的口中，安纳金迅速分开双唇，让他的舌头探进来，他便彻底忘记了自己想说的话。

他缓慢而彻底地探索着他口中的每一寸，弥补着失去的时光，深深地爱上了安纳金喉间溢出的轻声呻吟。他们的舌头凌乱地交缠起舞，这一吻迅速升温，点燃了情欲，他们鼻息交融。安纳金背靠着礁石，但他丝毫不在意岩石不平整的表面。他的大脑无法思考任何事，除了欧比旺的唇，欧比旺的拇指爱抚着他的髋骨，这都让他全身颤抖。他得为得到这些爱抚而感谢今天穿的这件衬衫，因为它有点短。安纳金的右臂环着欧比旺的腰，把他固定在原地，想要他离自己更近一些。

对空气的需求迫使他们断开了亲吻。他们闭着眼睛，额头相抵。

“我们回家去，”他喃喃低语，有点上气不接下气，在海浪声的掩盖下几乎不可耳闻。他蓝色的眼中闪烁着欲望。

“安纳金……”欧比旺坚定地摇摇头，“我们不必这么做。”

“我知道。我想要。”

“还记得我们上次关于这个的谈话吗？”他的指尖轻轻扫过他的眉梢，“我们不必着急，亲爱的。”

“我知道你说了什么。但我发誓，我真的想要这个。求你了，相信我，”他用眼神恳求着。

“你还没准备好，”他坚持说，但他越是盯着这双闪烁着光芒的眼睛，他的决心就越是动摇。

“我准备好了。”他给了他一个可以放心的笑容，把手覆在欧比旺仍然放在自己髋骨上的那只手上，“我保证。”

他紧张地吞咽一下，慢慢引导着欧比旺的手向下，目光仍然紧锁在一起，他们交握的双手消失在他自己的裤子和内裤之下。温暖的手指滑下他的腹股沟，一声满含期待的叹息从他的唇间溢出。他从未想过能看到欧比旺用此时看着自己的眼神看着任何人——他的眼睛因欲望而半闭着，嘴唇因惊奇而微微张开，脸上的表情是全然的爱慕——是 _他_ ，安纳金，让他露出了这样的表情。欧比旺的手握住了他的分身，安纳金的呻吟与欧比旺的交织在一起，他把脸埋进对方的颈窝。

“ _哦，原力。_ 安纳金，我——我还是觉得我们应该等等……”是的，他们应该再等等，而他的手绝对不应该像现在这样爱抚他。但他正在亲密地抚摸他深爱的男人，他怎么可能没有反应呢？

“我不想再等了。我需要你。”欧比旺看进他的眼睛，寻找着任何可能表明他没有完全诚实的迹象，表明他在强迫自己做一些还没有准备好的事情。他一无所获，但却在他的眼中看到了深切的渴望和无法抗拒的欲求。他仅剩的一点决心彻底消失了，他更坚定地抚摸着他，让他无法抑制地呻吟出声。

亲密的爱抚扫荡全身，他在他的脖子上发出阵阵轻喘呻吟。他知道安纳金在努力压低声音，以免海滩另一端的人在靠近这个角落时听到异响，一阵兴奋冲刷过他的身体。他忍不住想，如果安纳金不必再努力压抑自己，这些细小的呜咽听起来会是什么样子。 _原力啊_ ，他太渴望听到那些放纵的呻吟了。安纳金的手放在了他的身上，他无法思考，迷失在这一刻的完美中。

安纳金的唇紧贴着他的脖子，在温柔亲吻和轻轻吮吸之间来回变换——当然是在他没有被呻吟和喘息分心的时候。这太不真实了：他正在抚摸 _欧比旺_ ，欧比旺也在抚摸着 _他_ 。他内心的一部分仍然不敢相信，但紧握住他的粗长的手掌是如此真实，他自己的手掌包裹着的坚硬也是如此。而且，他爱他。 _原力啊，他爱我。_ 所有平常折磨着他的噪音和消极想法此时都已不复存在。他只能听见大海的涛声，他们彼此欢愉的叹息，以及他们的手在对方炙热的皮肤上快速撸动的摩擦声。

他们彻底迷失了自我，以至于当雨滴落在他们身上时，他们都被吓了一跳。天空早已阴云密布，但他们谁都没有注意到。他们惊奇地注视着对方，看着对方潮红的脸颊和写满了情欲的眼睛。

“我们回家。”这一次，欧比旺只能默默点头。

电梯门刚一关上，他们的嘴唇就立刻相接，激情而凌乱地吻着彼此，他们四肢纠缠，双手一秒钟都无法离开对方的身体。安纳金完全想不通他们是怎么成功回到欧比旺的公寓的：他们热烈地表达着爱意，却不小心按到了别的按钮，结果停在了错误的楼层——这种情况其实发生了好几次——当欧比旺终于打开了公寓的门时，他们两人还在一边接吻一边笑个不停。

他四肢摊开、全身赤裸地躺在床上，突然感觉特别害羞。欧比旺脱下了最后一件衣物，那根令人印象深刻的勃起就展现在他的面前。此情此景让他的唇间不可遏制地落下一声叹息。安纳金吞咽一下，很高兴看到他们两人都为对方情动。他们还是绝地武士的时候就已经无数次见过对方的裸体了，但这次是不一样的。他们的身体也不再相同了：那些他曾如此熟悉的旧伤疤已无处寻觅，特别是那些他们曾互相亲手处理过的伤痕。一阵意料之外的怀旧之情涌上他的心头。

“怎么了，安纳金？” _太好了，现在我让他担心了。_

“没什么。”他让他们的手指交缠，露出一个怀念的微笑，“只是……我们身上没有伤疤了。”他的目光呆滞，“我知道这说不通，但不知为什么，这个想法让我有些难过。”

“我明白你的意思。”他伸出另一只空闲的手抚摸着他的眉毛，“它们是我们的一部分。我们的身体在今生虽然没有布满伤痕，但我们的内心却还是伤痕累累。”

“是啊，”他轻声回答，着迷地看着欧比旺将吻落在他的手腕上，“但是，嘿，至少我的胳膊还在！”他随口开着玩笑。那时，他讨厌自己的机械臂：它永远提醒着他的失败，提醒着那所谓的“天选之子”是多么的不堪一击。“我讨厌它。”

欧比旺的唇沿着他的手臂内侧吻过：“你不该讨厌它。它是你的一部分，亲爱的。而我爱你的每一部分。”欧比旺的胡子擦过安纳金手臂的敏感皮肤，这种感觉让他浑身颤抖。“就像那些伤疤……它们提醒着我们，我们是如何活下来，继续战斗下去的。”

“好吧，如果从这种角度来看的话……我想你是对的。”

“我总是对的。”他调侃地微笑着，与他额头相贴，“如果我可以，我现在就会吻遍你曾经所有的伤疤，一个都不放过。”安纳金将二人的唇贴在一起。“不过，从某种程度上来说，我或许还是可以做到这一点。毕竟，我确实记得你全身每一处的伤疤。”仿佛是为了证明自己，他的唇在他肩膀周围的皮肤逡巡，然后在曾经有一道小伤疤的地方落下一个轻吻。

“这么喜欢盯着我看，嗯？”安纳金忍不住开了个玩笑，努力克制着自己的笑声。

“抱歉要让你失望了，我的细心观察完全是柏拉图式的。考虑到我曾无数次处理过你的伤口，我会对你的身体了如指掌也是很正常的事。”

“是啊，你就继续扯吧。”不过，他的声音听起来并没有他预想的那样充满调侃，那双嘴唇虔诚地吮吻着他的皮肤，他的声音也因愉悦而变得颤抖。欧比旺正在做的事情带着不可思议的色情，他在他曾经留下伤疤的地方落下亲吻。

欧比旺的手不经意间划过他的乳头，它便随着这份触碰变得硬挺。欧比旺注意到了，他用手指玩味地揉捏着这处敏感的皮肤，埋在安纳金的腹部发出一声愉悦的闷哼。欧比旺的唇向上游走，直到覆上他挺立的乳头，年轻人发出一声叹息。

“我这儿可没有伤疤，”他轻声说道，眼眸半垂。

“我知道，”欧比旺笑着回答。他的舌尖在他的乳头上划着圈，极为缓慢，甚至让人倍感痛苦，然后在硬挺的乳尖上轻轻弹了一下。安纳金大口喘着气。“我是在假装你有。”他吮吸着软肉，舌头又湿又热，这种感觉太 _美妙_ 了。安纳金再也控制不住了，可怜的呜咽不断从他的唇边倾泻而出。

“轮到我了。”安纳金也一样记得对方身上曾有过的每一道伤疤，所以他也做了同样的事情。欧比旺在他的身下扭动着，趴在床上，安纳金嘴唇和舌尖的唾液濡湿了他上背的皮肤。“这么多伤疤……”他热烈地在他的耳边低语，湿润的舌头和丰满的唇瓣玩弄着他的耳垂。欧比旺呻吟着，胯部摩擦着床垫，尽管他此刻更希望在他身下的是安纳金温热的肌肤。“我想知道，受了这么多的伤，我们到底是怎么活下来的。好吧，我想我确实救过你好几次。”欧比旺转过身，挑起眉，脸上带着一个揶揄的微笑。

“我也可以这么说。”

安纳金笑了起来：“是啊，但我绝对要领先于你。还记得那次我把你从——”

他用一个吻让他闭上了嘴，同时翻身压上：“不，你没有领先。不过，就这一次，并非开启任何先例，我会让这件事就这么过去。”安纳金急切地回吻着他，欧比旺坚硬的分身正摩擦着他自己的，彻底分散了他的注意力，让他放弃了反驳。他向上挺胯，引出了爱人的一声呻吟，很快，他们就在对方身上疯狂地磨蹭了起来。除了呻吟之外，他们口中唯一能说出的只有爱语和赞美。

时间刚到傍晚，但由于暴风雨的影响，没有多少光线透入室内，卧室里十分昏暗。雨滴不断地打在床边的窗玻璃上，那催眠的声音与床垫持续不断地吱嘎作响交织在一起。

他看着天花板，那种熟悉的不真实感一直萦绕在他的心头，他意识到，是的，他正在和欧比旺一起做这些。是欧比旺的身体把他彻底地压进床垫里；是他的前师父不断地在他耳边发出低沉的呻吟，吐露甜蜜而无意义话语；是他老师的手在枕头上与他自己的十指相扣，就在他的脸旁。

他闭上眼睛，隐隐约约意识到自己的呼吸太过粗重。他全身都在颤抖，一股股热浪和强烈的快感向他的腹股沟涌去。他心里的一部分觉得自己不值得这般极致的快乐，他害怕此刻自己的自毁倾向又会想出什么主意，试图结束这一切，带走他的幸福。但那一刻始终没有到来。

* * *

在那之后，他们在彼此的怀抱中睡着了，但一阵响亮的雷声惊醒了安纳金，然后他就再也睡不着了。他凝视着熟睡中的欧比旺，而此时对方的眼睛也懒洋洋地睁开，露出了那双完美的灰蓝色眼眸。“你好啊*。”

安纳金回以一个温柔的微笑，但他之前皱起的眉头还是没能逃过欧比旺的眼睛。他伸出手臂环住他的腰：“怎么了，安纳金？别告诉我什么事都没有。”

安纳金翻了个白眼，手指摆弄着对方胸口柔软的毛发：“我并不是一直都在郁闷，你知道。我只是在想事情。”

“这就让人担心了。”安纳金开玩笑地掐了他一下作为回应，他笑了起来。“开个玩笑。你在想什么？”

“只是……我希望我们明天不用去学校。现在要假装我们之间什么都没有发生，只会比以往更加困难。”

“是啊。”两人沉默了一会儿，“ _但是_ ，”欧比旺打破了沉默，收紧了环抱着安纳金的手，示意他躺到自己身上，胸膛贴着胸膛，“我们还有五个小时的时间，再好好利用一下怎么样？”他问，鼻尖蹭着对方的，右手沿着他紧实的背部肌肉向下滑去。

“你知道吗，欧比旺，我很久没有听到你说出这么明智的话了，”他调侃。欧比旺的手最终停在了他的臀瓣上，手指轻轻划过臀缝。他满足地闭上眼睛，“再——再说了，明天的课程我还是挺擅长的，所以上课打瞌睡也无所谓。好吧，文学课是个例外，不过反正我从来都没怎么听过你讲课。”

欧比旺佯装生气地皱眉，夸张地叹了一口气：“我为什么非要忍受你呢？”他自言自语地问。

“因为你爱我。”说出这句话，并相信它，这种感觉真美好，几乎和亲耳听到欧比旺说出这句话的感觉一样好，几乎和欧比旺此时灿烂的笑容带给他的感觉一样好。“在我看来，这是个很好的理由，你不觉得吗？”

欧比旺空闲的那只手埋进他的卷发里，把他的脸拉近自己：“的确是一个非常好的理由，”他深情地喃喃道，将两人的唇融进一个真挚的吻里，深深爱上了他抵着自己嘴唇微笑的感觉。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **译注：**  
>  *原文为Hello there
> 
> **译者Notes：**
> 
> 阿笑：亲吻不存在的伤疤简直太辣了啊啊啊啊啊啊！这么好吃的kink值得打在tag上！  
> 吹寒：好啦这两个傻瓜终于手牵手开始在公寓&学校的每一个角落开搞啦！  
> （阿笑：真的是每一个角落哦→_→）
> 
> 补充一点：我相信在阅读的时候读者可能会对文章的代词指代者有点迷惑，再加上作者pov转得很快，所以在翻译的时候我也有同样的感觉。我们尽可能地结合上下文推理，用一些更为清晰的词指代，但有些部分仍然也不太搞得清，见谅。


	14. 平常而珍贵的生活

他睁开眼睛，有些许迷惑。因为他醒来时感觉到了一股彻底的放松和满足，这不同寻常，至少他从未在这么早的清晨体验过。然后，昨晚发生的一切再次涌入他的脑海——他当然有理由发自内心地微笑了。

他非常不满地留意到，床的另一侧已经没了温度—— _为什么他非得起得这么早_ ——此时，他听到了来自厨房的噪音。他马上从床上起来，试着从床边散落一地的衣物中找到任何可以往身上套的东西，暂时就穿一条长裤吧。

“你好啊。**”他在欧比旺的耳边说，从背后将对方拉入一个结实的拥抱。

“你现在真的不要再盗用我的句子了。”

“如果我说不呢？”安纳金在他脖子上留下一串亲吻，深吸着专属于欧比旺清新舒心的古龙水味道。

“太张狂了。”欧比旺随口抱怨了句，没办法专心在这场对话中。当他们眼神相接时，他下意识地勾起嘴角，露出一个满含爱意的笑容，“早上好。”他转过身去，温柔地吻着安纳金，同时伸出手来回抱对方。

“如果你没起这么早的话，就更好了。”他说。

“我道歉。”他依旧笑着，“但是，你是那个每堂课都可以无论缘由随意迟到的学生，我却是那个要准时到岗的员工。不过我也没想着你会起这么早。我应该担心吗？”他摸摸他的额头：“你看起来也不像是病了。”

“认真的吗，”安纳金面无表情，“比平日里更无趣了，看来我才应该是那个忧心忡忡的。”

“那你为什么还在笑？”

“爱是盲目的，我猜。”他说，鼻尖轻蹭着他的脸颊。

“的确，我能证明。”听到安纳金的结论，欧比旺笑出了声，将两人的距离再一次拉近。这真不公平，安纳金想。现在的他半身赤裸，背部因为对方的每一次触摸而激起无数鸡皮疙瘩，但是欧比旺却是如此衣衫整齐，真让人气恼。

安纳金拉开两个人的亲吻，皱起眉：“我觉得我做不到。”他怎么能在课间见到欧比旺的时候不想起这一切呢？如果说从前就已经足够困难了，那么在经历了昨天晚上的事情后，这一切绝对会成为一种折磨，“我们今天就待在家里吧，让其他事情都滚蛋。”他开了个玩笑。

欧比旺笑着说：“别诱惑我。”安纳金心不在焉地把玩着他的领带，没有看向他。欧比旺将自己的手放在他的手上：“为了让你心态平衡一点，我也不知道接下来该怎么办。”他的嘴唇轻触他的脸颊，低声向他吐露，“每当我看着你的时候，就能想起你的肌肤贴在我身上的触感。”现在，安纳金身体的每一部分都 _彻底_ 苏醒了，他应该为自己轻而易举就能被欧比旺撩拨起兴致而倍感羞愧，就 _只_ 需要三言两语而已。说完这句话后，欧比旺把自己的脸埋在安纳金的颈弯处，胡子剐蹭他的皮肤，张大嘴巴落下轻柔的啃咬和吮吸，在这之后绝对会留下痕迹的。

好吧，他该庆幸自己今天不用上欧比旺的课，不过他现在也不知道自己到底更倾向于哪个选择。

“我真希望可以送你上学，但如果我们两个同时到校的话，会令人相当怀疑。”安纳金看到欧比旺因为没办法陪他而表现出来的极为真诚的歉意，咯咯地笑了起来。 _天啊，真是位绅士。_ 他不得不承认，这很可爱。“你在笑什么？”

安纳金摇摇头：“没事，快走吧，你要迟到了。顺带一说，这已经是第二次了，就是你出门了，但我还待在你家里。”那一夜，他因为母亲和帕德梅的忌日而绝望地闯进自己老师的公寓里，似乎已经太过久远，第二天早上在沙发上独自醒来的尴尬依旧历历在目。这也让他想起……“嘿，欧比旺，那天晚上，你也是睡在沙发上的吗？”

“是啊，我没办法在不叫醒你的情况下从你的怀中挣脱出来。”

他呻吟着：“我就知道。”他的脸烧了起来，虽然他知道，考虑到他们现在的状态，不该再为这种感觉羞赧，“你那个时候肯定觉得我是个大麻烦。”

“是的。”

安纳金不以为然地看了他一眼。

“一个可爱的麻烦。”欧比旺饶有趣味地更正自己。

“别这么叫我。”

“如果我说不呢？”

安纳金翻了个白眼，但却没办法掩藏自己的喜悦。欧比旺靠向他，索要一个吻别，他立刻迎上去，以绝对地热情回馈。他分开唇瓣来加深这个吻，而当他们的舌头相碰时，欧比旺扔下了手中的公文包，转而环抱住了面前的人，而安纳金也拉扯着欧比旺的领带，让两人的身体更紧密地贴在一起。他 _真的_ 没有一丁点的想法，去想象往后他们两人要怎么在校园里保持距离。他永远不会对他的嘴巴感觉厌倦，不会对那双在他胸口游走的手感觉腻烦。那些体贴温柔的触感和压抑的欲望是如此清晰，叫嚣着倘若他们有更多时间的话，这一切会发展成什么模样。分开时，他们两人都气喘吁吁，欧比旺亲昵地与他鼻尖相碰：“愿你今日愉快，亲爱的。”安纳金吞咽了一下，用颤抖的声音回应：“你也是。”

* * *

他一直认为传授知识是极其有益的行为。这是一项特权，能够分享自己感兴趣的知识，将自己的热情灌输给他的学生们。即使如此，也会有那么些天，让他明白拥有这一项特权也是特别累人的。

因为他在会议上待了整整一个月，所以很多工作都得赶上，再加上他前一天根本什么都没做——没做和工作相关的——不过还是那句话，如果可以多换取几天像昨天那样的日子，他宁愿忍受千万个疲惫与压力巨大的早晨。

至少他现在有半小时的时间可以整理他的工作了。然而，他在走廊上遇见了温杜，所以现在只剩下二十分钟了。不管他有多尊敬自己的同事和从前的绝地大师同仁，对方总能抓住他最不方便的时刻在他耳边絮絮叨叨。

为了避免其他的打扰，欧比旺特意绕路走了另一条走廊，这条走廊在大多数时间里都无人经过。如果说，要他选择最喜欢学校的什么，那就是它古色古香的设计了，有很多的地方，譬如这条走廊，总被一股极其神秘而诱惑的氛围包裹着。

他没反应过来，一双不知道从哪伸出来的手将他拉进一个漆黑的房间里，他模糊地辨认出这应该是一个杂物间，里面还放着许多清洁用具。咚的一声，他的背被压上一堵墙。他现在非常困惑，甚至极其想念自己还是绝地，或者是将军的日子，那样的话他就可以本能地反抗任何出乎意料的攻击。现在的他虽然也有过往的知识，却没有了施展的能力。

这种困惑和恐惧并没有延续多长时间；很快他就明晰了他同伴的味道和身影。就算是在一片伸手不见五指的黑暗中，他也绝对不会认错那些特征。

“你真是屡教不改，”他不走心地呵斥，余下地话语却被对方的嘴巴擒获，“如果被人撞见怎么办？”要在那双热烈的唇间集中注意力简直难于上青天。“安纳金……”

“放松，外面没有人。”阴影之中，那双蓝色的眼睛格外突出，因为这场恶作剧而闪闪发光，“结果我还是根本没办法控制自己保持距离。”欧比旺亲了亲他得意的笑容。 _我也根本没办法抗拒你。_ 安纳金很开心地感觉到了他情绪的转变，便让他获得了这个吻的主动权，而他自己的双手则在他的胸口逡巡，拉扯着衬衫，最终停在了腰带上。

“我们不应该，在这里……”这把声音都没办法糊弄这个世界上最单纯的人，“这实在是……”

“太不文明了？”安纳金的唇靠在他的唇边，笑容还是那般洋洋得意。他的手罩着欧比旺内裤之下显而易见的肿胀，后者倒吸了口凉气。“我不知道，欧比旺，但是我 _手上_ 握住的东西可是相当有力的证据，证明你的身体完全不同意你的话。”欧比旺翻了翻白眼——他无法确定这到底是兴味盎然还是极致快感——因为安纳金此时将他的阴茎从平角裤中彻底释放了出来。现在他们肌肤相贴。他晃动着胯，催促着对方的手再快些，安纳金完全把控着节奏，用力地撸动，同时亲吻欧比旺的脸。欧比旺紧张地看向那扇门。“ _放松点_ ，欧比旺，门已经锁了。如果有谁想要进来，他肯定会觉得是被什么堵住了之类的。别担心。”

就在他即将释放的时候——他的每个细胞都在呼喊着——安纳金的手却 _过早地_ 松开了，连带着他身体的温度也远离了自己。然后他意识到他正跪在自己面前，双手将欧比旺的内裤和长裤褪到大腿以下，一个玩味的笑容浮现在他的脸上，而欧比旺因此双膝颤抖。

“什么——你在做什么？”他几乎听不出自己的声音。

“你觉得这像什么？”他扬眉问道，那恶作剧的表情又回到了他的脸上，在对方的髋骨上落下亲吻。“我向你保证……”他呢喃，鼻尖探入他的阴毛，“……就和你想象的 _一模一样_ 。”安纳金拉开了距离，“但当然，如果你觉得这实在是太不文明了，我们也可以留到之后。”他说完后沾沾自喜，看起来胸有成竹，也确实如此：从他现在跪着的地方可以获得最完美的视角，而欧比旺简直硬得生疼。

欧比旺感觉他的心都跳到了嗓子眼，他的目光锁在安纳金身上。 _噢，天啊，我太需要你了。_ “求你……”他无力地说。

安纳金调笑的表情转眼变为了一个诚挚的微笑：“和我想的一样。”他温柔地抚摸着欧比旺的大腿，从膝盖逐渐往上，最终停留在髋骨两侧，然后张嘴吞下了它。

“ _原力啊_ ，”欧比旺喘着气，他的感官完全过载了。他强迫自己闭上眼睛，不然这一切很快就会结束。安纳金饱满的嘴唇包裹着他阴茎，他一辈子都不会忘记这一幕，更 _愉悦地_ 期待着这能成为一种习惯。“安纳金……”他将手放在安纳金的头上，弯曲手指勾住那些柔软的金色卷发。一声呻吟从安纳金喉间挤出，让他能更清晰地感觉到是什么在紧紧地贴着他， _噢，原力啊，我爱你，我太爱你了。_ 他一开始怎么会拒绝呢？是的，他的确有很多事情要在这个时候做，还有，这也确实非常不文明：现在的他，藏在学校的某个杂物间中，和 _他的学生、前学徒_ 待在一起。他头抵着墙，眼帘半垂，在黑暗中扫过一些盒子和清洁用具，一把扫把和一把拖把倚在架子旁边，架子上还放着一些他辨别不清的东西。在这场混乱中，他唯一能听清的，就只有那些 _淫秽_ 的声响，来源于安纳金正在用他的嘴巴忙活的美妙事情。

是的，不文明这个词都不能概括这一切，安纳金那张炽热而潮湿的穴口正在将他逐渐吞噬，这是一场不可思议的感官享受。所以他下了个结论，某些时候，行不文明之事也是物超所值的。

* * *

考试的日子越来越近了，他需要花 _更_ 多的时间追赶学习进度。但他也不担心，或者说没有太担心。他总能搞定的。当然，在沃图修车厂的工作肯定毫无助益，而且欧比旺的威胁效果似乎也逐渐冷却了下来，不过就算他已经没有从前那样爱剥削了，但混蛋依旧是个混蛋。而且就算在他没感觉心烦的日子里，夜班工作也总让他无法获得所足够的睡眠。不管怎样，一切都还过得去吧。几杯咖啡——或者茶，如果他待在某人的公寓里——他就能焕发新生。此外，在文学方面，他刚刚觉得自己有些进步，随后就一直停滞不前了。一切都还过得去。他只要再多做点练习就一定能掌握它们。

在那似乎无止境的悲伤之后，安纳金第一次感到发自内心的愉快。他觉得再也没有什么东西能将他击倒了。这种感觉真的太 _美妙_ 了，但也让他感觉害怕。因为，大多数情况下好事并不会发生在他身上，而当它们发生时，也并不会持续多长时间。某一部分的他不得不提心吊胆地等待之后的发展。

不过一切都 _还_ 过得去，就算是患得患失也不会让他的心情变得暗淡。过去并不总是会重复再现。或许，这一次好事真的在发生，这一次会不一样。他只能许愿如此。

他从窗外收回视线，偷偷看向他。他就在那，坐在沙发上，全神贯注地阅读一些论文还有一沓厚厚的书本，他最近一直是这种状态。欧比旺也需要追赶工作进度。看到他这个模样，闷闷不乐地阅读，在思考时捋着胡子，总能让他想起那位前绝地大师。回忆突然涌入脑海，他情不自禁地微笑起来。

在那之后，他们走过太长一段路了。

* * *

_“嘿，”安纳金笑着走进欧比旺在绝地圣殿的房间，“在干什么，老家伙？有时间和你的前学徒待一会儿吗？”_

_“反正你都不会在乎我的答案，又何必要问？”他夸张地叹气，尽管安纳金依旧看到笑容正在爬上对方的嘴角。_

_“有道理。”安纳金躺在沙发上，把双腿搭上咖啡桌。_

_“请你自便，不要客气。”年长者挖苦地说。_

_安纳金笑得相当得意：“我就在这样做啊。”_

_欧比旺翻了个白眼：“那是一句讽刺，不过我也没觉得你能听懂我的言外之意。”_

_“噢，拜托。”安纳金假装自己被冒犯到。不过说实话，他太享受这些拌嘴了，“我难得来拜访我的朋友和前师父，你就是这么谢谢我的吗？我们最近几乎都没见着对方。好吧，我的意思是，当我们没在该死的*前线上的时候，就这样。”_

_“噢，原谅我，安纳金。你说得对，我应该对‘海报男孩’的屈尊拜访深表感谢。”_

_“别那么叫我！”现在安纳金的恼火可不是装出来的了，“你知道我有多讨厌你这么叫我。”_

_“哦，是的。”欧比旺沾沾自喜，“那就是为什么我一直这么叫你呀。”在安纳金能反驳之前，欧比旺继续说着，“当然，你说得对，就这一次。正是因为最近能够休息的时间太少了，昨天晚上我和阿索卡试着联系你，想一起做些什么。但是你根本不回复呼叫。你去哪了？”_

_“噢，呃，抱歉。你知道当我在忙着修太空飞船的时候会怎么样。”他试着一笑置之，“我就忘了其他所有事了，我在机库呆到很晚。”_

_“当然。”不知是不是安纳金的想象，他怎么觉得此刻的欧比旺听起来是如此尖刻？在这个稍纵即逝的瞬间，安纳金好奇他是否猜到了他昨天晚上在哪——最重要的是，和谁在一起。他因为这个疯狂的想法而不得不控制住自己的笑声。欧比旺知道他和帕德梅在一起？荒谬！如果真是那样的话，那整个委员会都会知道了，安纳金不会再是一名绝地，他们现在也不会进行着这样的对话了。_

_这一点都不好笑。每一次对他的朋友说谎，安纳金都感觉到一股名为愧疚的刺痛感。但这并不是他的错，错的是绝地对依恋的荒诞规矩！是的，他没有错。对他最好的朋友保守秘密也绝对没有问题。_

_除非，这并不是唯一一个秘密。在他开始为塔斯肯人的遭遇感觉愧疚时，欧比旺的声音将他带回现实。_

_“……安纳金，安纳金！”_

_“怎么了？”_

_“你到底有没有在听我说话？”_

_“好吧，没有！你真的说得太他妈多了。”他抬起一边嘴角，让对方知道自己不过是在开玩笑，“我手里怎么多了杯茶？”_

_“我递给你一杯茶，你接受了。或许你不应该在我说话的时候彻底放空。”_

_“好吧，我并不讨厌喝茶。不过你对它们的痴迷真的非常不健康。不管怎样，我来这里不是为了拌嘴的，虽然它确实很有趣。”_

_欧比旺抬起一边眉毛：“让我猜猜，你来这里是为了喝茶。”他们两人都笑了起来。_

_“猜错了，真遗憾。”他带着兴奋看向他，“不如来一场对决吧？我们很长时间没对决过了呢，就当做是消遣。我也很享受看着你落败什么的。”_

_“你的诚实让我惊愕，几乎比得上你的自满了。”_

_安纳金大笑：“是你自己这么觉得的，我确实暗示了你在其他方面比我更好，除了光剑对决。所以我是在表扬你啊……某种意义上来说。”欧比旺再次翻了个白眼。“来嘛，你觉得呢？”_

_他盯着他好一会儿，因为对方的骄傲而兴味盎然：“好吧，行。”_

_“太棒了！”_

_“不过要在我做完手上的事情之后。”_

_安纳金发出呻吟，重新坐回沙发上：“那你现在在干什么？”_

_“写完上次任务的报告，差不多搞定了。所以如果你愿意安安静静地坐在这里几分钟而不爆炸的话，我们就能更快的去对决了。”_

_他咬着嘴唇，吞下他的反驳——“我当然能够安安静静地坐在这里几分钟而不爆炸，谢谢您嘞”——因为这反而证明了欧比旺的话是对的。所以他只是保持沉默，等着欧比旺写完报告，盯着他在思索时偶尔捋着胡子的动作。_

_在这一天，暂时放下沉重的战争，留在他的朋友身边，也是极好的事情。_

* * *

安纳金长叹一声，这真是一段美好的回忆，就算其中并没有发生什么非凡的事情。或许正是因为如此，才让它变得如此特别吧。

而且，确实，在那之后，他们走过 _太_ 长一段路了。

“你想得太大声了。”欧比旺的声音同样也在这一次将他拉回现实。

安纳金轻笑出声：“怎么，你现在能够读心了？”他走到欧比旺所在的沙发坐了下来，“需要我提醒你，你已经不再是一名绝地了吗？”

欧比旺饶有趣味地哼了两声：“我不需要会读心，也能注意到你紧皱的眉头和放空的目光。你刚才在想什么？”

“我要和你说多少次啊，我也不总是在沉思的。”安纳金握住他的手，让两人的手指纠缠，“是一段很好的记忆。”他笑着，欧比旺用另外一只手轻抚他的颧骨。他们两人面对面躺在沙发上，欧比旺的那些书本也暂时被忘掉了。

“你想念从前吗？作为一名绝地。”

安纳金无声地思考着答案：“嗯，我一点都不想念绝地信条那些荒诞的规则，这是肯定的……但我确实想念前世的激情。”战争确实很艰难，他也一点都不怀念 _这个_ ，不过能为一个崇高的事业而奋斗，他依旧为此感觉亢奋。而且，尽管在期待之下成长压力非凡，但他也很享受背负天选之子的名号，这让他感觉自己注定要成就一番伟大的事业。依照他梦中的尤达所说的话，他最终还是在前世实现了预言。 _是的，但以什么为代价呢？_ 尤达那些不详而模糊的语句让他不寒而栗，所以他将这些想法都扔到一边，“我想念那有人生目标的生活。”

“这辈子我们也有人生目标的。”

“但那不一样，你明白吗？”

欧比旺略有所思地看着他：“我明白，但我仍旧坚持，我们确实也有目标，所有人都有。就算它并不宏大，也不崇高——随便你怎么定义——但这都不会让它变得不值一文。”安纳金看起来并不相信。“这样看吧，在那时，你会说，任何一个没有被大型冲突波及的平民——那些可以活得简单、开心的人——他们的生命就没有任何意义了吗？”

“不！我从来没这么想过。”

“这就是你的答案了，”欧比旺微笑道，“不要低估‘普通’的生活，安纳金。有时候，最伟大的事情就是从这之中诞生的，而身居高位或者手握权力最终往往都会被消减磨灭。”

“是吧，我猜你是对的。”安纳金依偎在他身旁，“你知道我最想念作为绝地的什么吗？”

“让我猜猜……我的说教？”

“救命，欧比旺。我怎么可能会想念那些在这辈子也要忍受的事情？”安纳金吻着他的唇角，吻去那一抹不悦，“不是，我最想念的是可以隔空移物。你想想，我都不用站起来就可以拿到我想拿的东西。”他开玩笑，逗得欧比旺也笑了起来。

“你知道吧，作为一个完全停不下来的人，只要你想，你就可以变得非常懒惰。”

“那你呢？”安纳金好奇地问，“你最想念什么？”

欧比旺专注的双眼深深地看向他：“我们的原力纽带。”

_噢。_

欧比旺因为安纳金的惊叹而微笑，轻吻了他的眼眉：“我想念当我们靠近时，就能感受到你的存在，甚至是当你没能升起精神护盾时，那些不受控制的、如旋风般的情绪。”安纳金贴近的嘴唇让他无法继续说下去。

“我也想念我们的纽带。”在亲吻间，安纳金也这么说，“实际上，这可能是我最想念的东西了，超越飞行， _甚至_ 超越隔空取物。”

欧比旺抵着他的唇大笑：“倍感荣幸。”

亲吻之间，安纳金发出了肯定的嗯哼声：“不过，公平地说，我们现在拥有更好的东西了。”

“确实。”

“还有，我觉得我们大多时候还是能感觉到对方在想什么。”

“是这样吗？”欧比旺抬眉，灰蓝色的眼睛闪烁着愉悦，“那我现在在想什么？”

安纳金笑着：“在想，爱我。”他在他耳边低吟。

“好吧，我觉得我们俩在想着同一件事情呢。”他热情地再次吻上他的唇，好长一段时间再无言语。

* * *

安纳金醒来的时候深感不安，他想不起来自己到底梦到了什么：只记得那并不是什么好梦。他睡前的最后一个想法，是对自己现在拥有的幸福感到恐惧，也不知道这个想法有无道理，但对他而言是相当合理的。

他看向身侧，希望能在自己身边找到他。他也记得自己正在床上等着他——欧比旺一直在客厅备课、批改作业，处理很多之类的事——但是安纳金很困，身上的毯子又这么暖和，他的眼皮也越来越重了。

欧比旺 _的确_ 是在床上，只不过并没有在休息——现在已经是凌晨一点了——他被一大沓纸和书包围；这个男人 _真的_ 需要休息，救命。

年长者意识到自己在被注视着：“噢，抱歉，是灯弄醒你了吗？我可以回客厅去，如果你想——”

安纳金把那些该死的*书和工作文件堆到床头柜上：“不是，灯没弄醒我，也和其他任何东西无关。但你真的应该停一停了，欧比旺。”他把手按在他的胸上，“你需要休息！自从你开完会回来，就一直在疯狂地工作。”

欧比旺叹气：“正是，那 _烦死人的_ 会议……我根本就不知道他们为什么要派我过去，开那种会也没什么用。比起我落下的这些东西，它真的完全不值得。”

“我懂，但你也不能着急啊，欧比旺。”

“对，净说漂亮话。”他讽刺地哼声，“今天肯定是你唯一一天不用在修车厂工作的日子吧，考试也越来越近了。只要你接受我的帮助辞掉那份垃圾工作……”

安纳金翻了个白眼：“别再这样了，你知道我很感谢——”

“但你就是骄傲得不愿意接受我的帮助——”

“现在，我们要讨论的不是我的事。别想着转移重点，欧比旺。”他向他靠过去，直至依偎在他身上，“你压力太大了，让我照顾你吧。”他一边说着，一边开始啃咬轻吻他的脖子。

“明明你才是那个总是在转移重点的人。”他抱怨，无法抗拒他的亲昵。他的手落在他的大腿上，在他那双光滑且 _不着一物_ 的大腿上，“安—安纳金，你没有穿睡裤。”

安纳金得意地笑起来，他 _同样_ 记得自己的这个计划，关于在欧比旺上床之后，该如何勾引他的计划。但是他的疲惫显然让他功亏一篑。不过现在，他有第二次机会了：“并不完全正确，欧比旺。我 _什么_ 都没穿。”

欧比旺发出呻吟。 _这不公平。_ “我还是得做完我的工作。”

“这是你明天之前必须要完成的吗？”

“好吧，不是，但——”

“那就可以等。”安纳金的舌头推挤着他的唇，让他不得不张开嘴巴邀请对方进入。他不知道在他离开的这段时间里对方到底发生了什么，是什么改变了安纳金，让他不再在两人亲热时感到愧疚。 _或许正是因为他的离开？或者是他们两人在沙滩上的告白？_ 但不管是因为什么，这都让欧比旺满心欢喜：这不仅仅意味着他能和自己所爱的男人亲密无间——这种美妙的感觉无以言表——更是因为他亲爱的安纳金再也不会备受煎熬了。他能从他的眼中，或者是他对自己展露的笑容中看出来。他很开心。而且，知道自己是让他开心的原因之一——好吧，这也是另一种他难以言表的感觉。

……但他真的应该从床上起来把工作做完，不管拥有一个完全赤裸的安纳金—— _噢，原力啊_ ——躺在自己身上的感觉有多 _好_ ，也不管他们现在唇舌交缠的感觉有多完美。

他汇聚起浑身上下的自制力断开这个吻，瞬间调换两人的位置，把安纳金的双手压在头顶：“我真的应该走了。”他胜券在握地说。但或许这个胜利宣言说得太早了，因为现在安纳金 _温暖_ 而 _光滑_ 的身体就在他身下，双眼闪着邀请，直勾勾地看向他，欧比旺没办法抵抗这般诱惑。

“是的，你应该。”安纳金看起来胸有成竹——他知道欧比旺已一败涂地——而欧比旺也知道什么时候应该投降认输。

他吻着他，像是整个生命都系于其上——既然他已经输了，那不妨充分地利用它——安纳金以火热回应，双手笨拙地脱下欧比旺的睡裤和内衣，都没耐心管还穿在身上的长睡衣。当前学徒感受到欧比旺的拇指正在他大腿底端游走，停留在他的膝窝处时，他抵着他的唇发笑，张开腿以示邀请。

“我早晚会死在你的手上。”欧比旺气喘吁吁，在安纳金修长的腿间找到了自己的位置。

“别这么说。”安纳金抱怨，“你知道我不喜欢你这么说。”

“只是一句玩笑而已。”

“我不觉得那是一句玩笑，而且并不好笑。”安纳金严肃地看着他，但很快就重回愉悦的境地，因为欧比旺正用一根手指试探着他的入口。

欧比旺扫过他的上唇，吞下他的呻吟：“好吧，我道歉，我不会再说了。”只要一想到欧比旺可能会发生什么事，安纳金就会变得特别紧张，哪怕只是这样一个无关紧要、无厘头的玩笑，这着实非常可爱。

“谢谢。”他在他唇上呢喃，转而变为一串呜咽，欧比旺的手指正在将他彻底打开。欧比旺的脑子早已把工作抛出了千里之外，完全被包裹着他手指的紧致、甜美和火热霸占，他唯一的目标，就是将无尽的愉悦带给他身下的男子。

于安纳金而言，他也同样沉溺在这个时刻，但那些想法却自始至终没有离开他的脑海。 _求求，求求了，_ 他无声地祈祷着，希望有哪位神灵可能会听到， _不要将这些快乐从我身边带走_ 。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：  
> *原文为kriff/kriffing
> 
> 译者Notes：  
> 当我以为欧比旺连送上嘴的的肉都不要的时候，结果坐怀不乱是不可能的。


	15. 光与影

“不知为什么，我就猜到你会和我离开你的时候一样，”安纳金说。他刚洗完澡，穿着一件欧比旺的浴袍，眼角含着爱意，冲他翻了个白眼。欧比旺仍在全神贯注地读着书和论文，工作文件几乎堆满了咖啡桌的木制桌面。

“需要我表扬一下你强大的直觉吗？”听到欧比旺讥讽的语气，他不得不忍住一声嗤笑。也不知为何，这种语气总能逗他发笑，尽管他曾多次声称并非如此。他坐在他面前的桌子边上。“ _小心点_ ，安纳金，这些文件很重要——”

“脾气真差，”他再次翻了个白眼，把那些该死的文件放到安全的地方。现在他要做的就是让欧比旺放下这本正在读的该死的书，“别这样，欧比旺……你真打算不理我吗？”

“不理你？我不知道我怎么不理你了，安纳金。”他头也不抬地翻了一页书，“明明你才是那个总在我做重要事情时不停打扰我的……”他听到一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，抬起了头，呆呆地看了他几秒钟，意识到自己刚刚听到的是安纳金的浴袍落在地上的声音。“……人。”

安纳金得意地一笑，非常满意自己终于引起了对方的注意。他的 _全部_ 注意。他吞咽一下，突然感觉有点害羞。

欧比旺发现，一旦安纳金放下他的心理负担，他们开始在肉体关系上进行探索，他就会变得 _非常_ 深情。他充满激情、精力充沛、满腔热忱、慷慨大方——就像他对待生活中的其他事情一样。

欧比旺并不是在抱怨。但这也确实意味着，他年轻的学生和前学徒现在有了更多的手段来吸引他的注意力——以便岔开话题或逃避惩罚——这比欧比旺愿意承认的频繁得多。

而这非常值得。

比如说，现在，他的书被忘在了膝盖上，而他着迷地注视着眼前光滑的暗色肌肤，目光如饥似渴地追逐着顺着大腿滑下的小水珠。他听到一声轻叹，这才意识到自己的双手已经不由自主地抚上了对方精瘦的大腿，按摩着那些勾人心弦的水珠刚刚滑过的地方。

碧眼中闪烁着少有的羞怯和不那么少有的调皮：“怎么样？我想你现在不会再 _不理我_ 了吧？”他摆弄着欧比旺的衬衫领子，解开了第一颗纽扣，“因为我能感觉到，你这里正在头痛，”他用空闲的手指着对方的额头，“我有好几个主意能让你舒服一些。”他偷走他的书，把它放在其他的论文上面。

欧比旺这次彻底放弃了冷嘲热讽，只是露出一个微笑，然后倾身在他的腿上落下一串亲吻，双手的爱抚一刻不停：“躺下。”

安纳金扬起眉毛，觉得有些好笑：“什么？在这儿？你那些宝贵的论文之类的东西怎么办——”欧比旺拿起那些工作文件，扔在了旁边的一把椅子上。“……好吧。”他笑着躺了下来——幸好桌子很大，也很结实，虽然他直到现在才意识到这个事实会有多大用处——始终与欧比旺视线相接。他感觉到自己是那目光唯一的焦点，那种他确信永远不会消失的、令人讨厌的——并不——悸动感再次在他的心头翻腾。他突然觉得很不自在，但也无可厚非：因为他正四肢摊开、 _全身赤裸_ 地躺在桌子上，欧比旺——一如既往地衣冠楚楚——坐在他面前的椅子上，庄重的气质让他看起来和曾经那位伟大的绝地大师一模一样。

这种兴奋感很难形容。欧比旺像是可以直接看进他的灵魂似的，这让他感觉既敬畏又紧张。

欧比旺的唇回到了他的大腿上，安纳金颤抖起来。他突然有一种强烈的欲望，想让欧比旺看着自己，全部的自己。而他的前师父——永远是这么敏锐——明白了他的暗示。欧比旺抓住他的双腿，拇指爱抚着他膝窝的皮肤，将他的双腿打开。安纳金闭着眼睛，听到欧比旺拉动椅子的声音，凑近桌边。他不禁红了脸——实际上，他脸红得像在滴血——因为自己这般暴露在对方面前。他感觉到那锐利的目光正热切地注视着自己，观察着此刻展示在他面前的私密部位的每一部分。

而这正是安纳金想要的，那双嘴唇吻着他皮肤的感觉是那么美好，胡子刮蹭着他的痒痒的感觉是那么舒服……“但我也想让你感觉很好。”

“噢，相信我，安纳金，”欧比旺的声音听起来十分愉悦，“这就足以让我感觉很好了。”

那双唇凑近他的腹股沟，安纳金屏住了呼吸。他非常清楚事情接下来会如何发展，并 _极其_ 期待。

但欧比旺的举动却让他大吃一惊。他没有按照他所期待的那样继续下去，而是撤开了身体。失去他的触碰，安纳金不确定自己有没有可怜地呻吟出声。对方回给他一个抱歉的微笑，再次温柔地抓住他的大腿，轻轻向后推去，让安纳金的臀部刚好贴在桌子边缘，完全暴露在他的面前。安纳金倒吸一口气，感觉脸红得更厉害了。他暗自庆幸欧比旺似乎将注意力完全放在了别处，而没有注意到自己通红的双颊。之前那些充满爱意的亲吻又回来了，那双唇沿着他的大腿内侧一路前进，这次则直接停在了他的臀瓣上，在那里落下一个温柔的亲吻。随后，安纳金感觉到他的鼻息凑近了自己的……他肯定不是要……

他真的这么做了，安纳金羞赧地呻吟一声。那条柔软湿润的舌头正在舔弄着自己的入口，在它周围画着圈，终于进入了他。

 _哦，原力。_ 这太过了，同时又远远不够。半垂的眼帘下，他只能看到欧比旺红铜色的头发埋在自己张开的双腿之间，强壮的双手把它们固定在原地。他能感觉到他舌头的动作，起初缓慢而犹豫，一点点开拓着他。他的动作是那么的细致，正如他做其他任何事一般；然而在这之中仍有一丝压抑着的急躁，安纳金知道他在努力保持克制。

但那湿润、美好的温暖突然抽离，安纳金非常尴尬地感觉到自己的穴口因为失去了触碰而不停地抽动着，渴望被再次填满。他意识到欧比旺一定是注意到了这一点，因为对方叹了口气，灰蓝色的眼睛饥渴地在那里流连，热度再一次涌上他的双颊。

“还好吗？”欧比旺低沉的嗓音在这种时刻总能让他起鸡皮疙瘩。

他吞咽一下，等到自己足够镇定了才开口说话：“只要你继续。”

他显而易见的沮丧换来了对方一个戏谑的微笑：“你的愿望就是我的命令。”然后他再次进入了他。

安纳金把头靠回桌子上，在快感中迷失了自我。埋在他身下的动作逐渐变得更加大胆、更加急切，他侧着头，再次可怜地倒吸一口气。

他感觉像是喝醉了一般。客厅里昏暗的光线也毫无助益：太阳即将落山，阳光间或越过云层，微弱的光线透过窗帘洒进室内。他视线模糊，环顾四周，却因周围…… _不文明_ 的杂乱而几乎笑出声来。欧比旺随手放在椅子上的一些纸页掉在了地上，还有其他一些原本放在桌子上的不重要的东西——它们在安纳金被另一个男人催促着躺上桌子时，被不小心地碰掉了。而另一个男人——仅此一次——似乎毫不在意房间的杂乱。安纳金闭上眼睛，深吸一口气。他硬得难受，但仍然把双手放在桌子上，克制着自己不去做任何事：他不想分散自己的快感，只想感受欧比旺用舌头舔弄着自己。他们此时正在做的不仅仅是性。这种极致的亲密感将他彻底淹没——好的那种，让安纳金脑海里所有的噪音和混乱的思绪都瞬间暂停，让他忘记了一切，除了他们的爱。

又一声羞赧的呻吟从他的唇间倾泻而出，但他已无暇顾及了，因为那条湿漉漉、不安分的东西触到了他体内的敏感点，一波波快感涌向他的全身。欧比旺短暂地停下，而仅仅这一瞬也令人万分痛苦，然后他继续动了起来，寻找着那一点。他卷起舌头——

“欧比旺！”他大声尖叫，因快感而扭动身体。受他反应的鼓励，欧比旺一遍又一遍地重复着同样的动作，将他 _彻底_ 拆吞入腹，先前所有的犹豫都消失了。安纳金非常、非常感谢支撑着他体重的桌子，感谢欧比旺握住自己双腿的有力手掌。他需要这样的触觉：他需要一些东西来告诉自己这就是现实，因为他觉得自己好像正浮在空中，身上没有一丝力气。这本该让他感到害怕，但事实却并非如此。这种感觉太美好了，他无法思考，也 _感觉_ 不到任何与欧比旺无关的事情。他不停地扭动着、呜咽着，感觉自己的内壁彻底放松了下来，任由年长者对自己为所欲为。欧比旺紧紧地抓着他，拇指轻轻摩挲着膝窝的皮肤，舌头还在不断地深入。安纳金紧致的热度回应着他的动作，紧紧地包裹着他。欧比旺发出一声愉悦但隐忍的呻吟，带着他的内里一起颤动起来——安纳金觉得自己快要疯了。

他头晕目眩，欧比旺熟悉的公寓让他想起自己曾在这里度过的时光，那时他们还只是师生关系，还不知道他们共同拥有的过去。那么多次，安纳金就在这张桌子上听着他讲解那些关于诗歌和修辞手法的繁琐而抽象的概念。那时他并不知道，前世里，自己也曾是他的学生。他们从没想过他们的关系会变成现在这样。但事实就是如此。无论是机缘巧合还是命运使然，又或者是另一个世界里发生的可怕而未知的事情导致的结果，他们现在在这里：只是两个相爱的普通人，而世界的命运与他们毫不相关，因为这一次，他们的确无需肩负了。他们只是两个普通人，没有力量，没有崇高的目标，没有命运决定他们的未来。在这里，他们什么也没有，却又拥有一切。

“我爱你。”他的声音听起来微弱而沙哑，“我好爱你。”

后穴里的温暖消失了，他感觉如此 _空虚_ —— _不，不要停下，你怎敢停下。_ 欧比旺不得不拿出全部的自制力，才没有顺应他的请求继续下去——同时无视他的入口因为失去了触碰而不住抽动的样子——因为他了解安纳金，知道对方此时更需要别的东西。

他伏在他的身上，前臂撑在他脸颊两侧的桌面上：“我也爱你，亲爱的。”他吻去一滴滑落在他脸上的泪珠，安纳金这才意识到自己早已流下了眼泪。“你无法想象。”欧比旺没有问他是否还好——他知道安纳金此时的眼泪是因为情绪纷繁，而非悲伤——而是继续轻吻着他的脸颊，他年轻的爱人仰起头，彻底地吻住了他的唇，而他惊讶地叹出一口气。安纳金显然毫不在意这双嘴唇刚刚吻过哪里，他用自己的舌头吞吃着他的唇舌，就像欧比旺刚刚掠夺他时一样饥渴。一吻结束，他们气喘吁吁。欧比旺给了他一个温柔的微笑，然后撤回身去，想要继续刚刚停下来的事。

但安纳金阻止了他。年轻人从桌子上坐起来，扯过他的衬衫领子，再次吻上了他。他急切地解开他的腰带，扯下他的裤子，双手把玩着他的平角内裤：“我需要你，”他贴着他的唇低声说，瞬间便将对方的内裤脱掉。欧比旺任由他把自己推到椅子上，安纳金从桌子上下来，跨坐在他的腿上，胯部叉在他的腰间，欧比旺因期待而颤抖。“噢，安纳金。”安纳金调整好姿势，引着欧比旺抽动着的分身进入自己紧热的小穴，欧比旺因快感翻起白眼。

如果可以的话，他愿意如此度过余生，安纳金想着，在欧比旺的腿上沉下身体，而欧比旺同时又向上顶入他。这就是他需要的一切了。一旦他们找到了节奏，房间里就充满了呻吟和肉体碰撞的色情声响。他的眼睛一刻都无法离开欧比旺，想着——不是第一次了——能看到这样的他，自己是有多么幸运。想到那个一丝不苟、沉着冷静、冷漠清高、遥不可及的克诺比教授和眼前这个在快感中不断呻吟，上下摆动着胯部，头发凌乱，汗水顺着前额流下，半裸着身子——身上穿着衬衫，裤子和内裤散落在脚踝处——的男人是同一个人，他就觉得相当羞赧。这个男人正激情地紧紧抓着安纳金的腰胯，指甲陷进他的肉里，摆弄着他的身体，并把他固定在自己想要的地方。当他们在一起时，欧比旺彻底地放纵自己，这种美无法言表。因为当欧比旺放纵时，安纳金也同样在放纵。这种感觉太美好了。

欧比旺客厅里那个令人生厌的挂钟敲响了下一小时。无论他抱怨了多少次，欧比旺都没有把它扔掉，这让他不禁怀疑， _正是_ 他的抱怨才让它依旧安好。它已经成了他们拌嘴的又一个理由——好像那还不够多似的。他正想以此调侃欧比旺，而后者却在此刻擦过了他体内的敏感点。他张着嘴，无声地叫喊，接着发出了一连串的呜咽。“嗯呃，欧比旺……对，就是这里。”在他反应过来之前，欧比旺就已经吻住了他的唇，与他交换了一个充满情欲的、凌乱的吻，他们在亲吻的间隙不住地喘着粗气，安纳金更紧地贴近对方，渴求着更多美妙体验。“你感觉太棒了。太棒了，安纳金。”欧比旺坐直身体，更用力地刺入他，一遍又一遍 _又一遍_ 地撞击着他的敏感点，让他头晕目眩。

每当这种时候，安纳金都希望时间可以停下来。

* * *

他没想到那天下午来到沃图修车厂的客户会是他。市长本人——也是前世的共和国议长——来到了这里，他的车出了一个小问题。更令人惊讶的是，这次只有他一个人，没有保镖陪同。这无疑让安纳金松了一口气：他一点也不喜欢那些身材魁梧、表情严肃的保镖。

“搞定啦！”修好后，安纳金露出一个微笑，“就和新的一样。”

“什么？这么快？你一定是个天才！”

他笑着摆了摆手：“我当然是了！不过，实话实说，问题不大，”他打了个哈欠，“抱歉，真是漫长的一天。”

“不必道歉，安纳金！你累了是很正常的事，看看这都几点了！说实话，我没想到这么晚还能在这里见到你。你有时间时间学习吗？”

“嗯，这是一个 _非常_ 好的问题，我也不知道答案。”他长叹一声，“实际上，最近情况已经好很多了……但考试日渐临近，上夜班又令人非常头疼。但学位也不会自己交学费，所以……”他耸耸肩，“只能这样了。”

不过，他最近真有点陷入困境了，如果没有取得好成绩，他就会失去奖学金。好吧，换种说法，到时候他就彻底完蛋了。到时候，无论他做多少额外的工作，都绝对付不起学费。当然，如果事情真的走到那个地步，他将别无选择，只能接受欧比旺的资助。 _但只能在万不得已的情况下。_ 他愿不惜一切代价避免这种情况发生。

他暗自叹了口气。前几天他们刚在这个事情上吵过一架。欧比旺因为他不肯接受帮助，说他骄傲又固执，安纳金没搭理他，反正只要一提起这个话题，他就会作此反应。欧比旺就是不明白。然而阿索卡也无法理解，在这件事上总是和欧比旺站在一边。安纳金不想依靠他，不想成为他的负担！他在做学徒的时候已经给他添了太多麻烦，而那些日子 _早就_ 已经过去了。

“……安纳金？”

“抱歉，我走神了。你说什么？”

“我问你为什么不找另一份工作。”

“哦，相信我，我找过了。”他摇摇头，“只是还没找到而已。”

“我知道了……好吧，实际上，我也许能帮助你。”

“帮助我？”他困惑地重复道，“怎么帮？”如果他想借钱给他的话，他已经准备好一个坚决的 _否定_ 回答了。如果他连欧比旺的钱都不接受，那当然也不会接受帕尔帕廷的了。

“我可以给你一份新工作。”

 _噢。_ 好吧，这就对了。

“真的吗？”

“真的！而且也和机械相关。你看，很多年前，我曾经喜欢……收集旧车。挺做作的，我知道……毕竟一个人如果有太多的钱，就会不知道该怎么花。当然，从那以后我就变了！现在，我把大部分空闲时间都用在了慈善事业上。不过我想，谁都有一段黑历史。”他轻松地开玩笑，“事情是这样的，我的别墅里有几辆古董车，我很想把它们处理掉，就打算举办一场拍卖会，我已经考虑了一段时间了。”

“这是一个好主意。但我不明白你需要我做什么。”

“我想让你检查一下这些车。你看，我忽略了它们所需的保养——毕竟我还有更重要的事要关注——而且我确定，在我举办拍卖会之前，有好几辆车都需要提升一下性能。当然，我会支付所有所需零件的费用，不用担心。你还可以灵活安排时间，这样你就有时间准备考试了……一周一次怎么样？至少到这学期结束。你可以选择自己方便的时间。”

“你在开玩笑吗？这太棒了！但是……” _但我绝对无法靠这个赚到足够的钱。_

帕尔帕廷猜到了他犹豫的原因：“我向你保证，你会得到和你目前工作相同的工资。”

相同的工资，但每周只需要工作 _一天_ ？“哇，我……我不知道该说什么了。” _我是说……还有这种好事？_ 这太好了，简直难以置信。“但是，我不明白……你肯定能雇到比我更合适的人吧？抛开工作安排和工资不谈……你真的非常慷慨。” _太慷慨了。_

“嗯，当然了，但我不仅仅是在雇人修车，也是在帮助朋友。”

安纳金笑了起来，感觉自己仿佛穿越了时空，看到了前世中在科洛桑办公室里的共和国议长——也是他的好朋友。“谢谢你。”

* * *

“哦，我记得这首诗！这不是我们曾经争论过的那首吗？”

欧比旺点点头：“莎士比亚十四行诗第十八首。你那天下午的情绪糟透了。”

“你当时觉得我是怎么样的人？”他笑着问。

“我想，‘我怎么这么倒霉，竟然要给一个这么固执、脾气又差的人当老师’？”

安纳金皱起眉，忍住了冲他吐舌头的冲动：“好了，好了，我知道了。谢谢你的花言巧语。”

“不客气。”这次安纳金没忍住，冲他吐了吐舌头，然后才把注意力转回诗上。

欧比旺带着一个深情的微笑看着他：“我还在想，你的眼中似乎藏了太多悲伤，这么年轻的人不该如此。我希望我能做些什么让你高兴起来。”

安纳金抬起头，默默地看着他，感动得说不出话来。

“明明我才是那个会说这种俗套话的人，”他过了几秒才说。

“是啊，我可能和你待得太长了。”

他们一起笑了起来，安纳金无奈地摇了摇头：“你确实让我高兴起来了，”笑声渐弱，他充满爱意地说，“好吧，开你的车也让我高兴起来了。”

“我很高兴那还是有些作用的，毕竟你鲁莽的驾驶技术差点让我心脏病发作。”安纳金张嘴想要反驳，但欧比旺指着他的笔记打断了他，“现在，这首诗。我想在考前带你复习一下这学年我们讲过的专题，至少两次，而我们没有那么多时间了。所以不要再分心了。”

“好的， _师父_ 。”欧比旺翻了个白眼。“哦，忘了告诉你！我有个好消息。最后一次分心，我保证。”

“说吧？”

“我找到了一份新工作！”

“真的吗？”

“真的！”他用同样灿烂的微笑回应着对方，“你绝对不会相信的。帕尔帕廷来到了修车厂，他的车出了问题，我们聊到我的工作，然后他告诉我……”

他兴奋地把整个故事讲给他听，仍然不敢相信自己的好运气：“……在那之后，我告诉沃图，他可以滚一边儿去了。好吧，这不是原话，但意思差不多。你能相信吗，欧比旺？我再也不用看到那个混蛋的丑脸了！这是不是超棒？”

“是的。”

“是的？”他困惑地重复，笑容渐渐消失，“你就只能说这个？天哪，欧比旺，这反应也太激动了！”他讽刺道。

“只是……”

“什么？”

他若有所思地捋着胡子：“帕尔帕廷给你提供了一份完美的工作，你不觉得事有蹊跷吗——似乎太巧合了？这是你擅长的工作，可以灵活安排时间，工作时间很短却能得到极丰厚的报酬？”

“嗯，是啊，不过他确实说他也想帮我。”

欧比旺点点头：“正是如此。所以你可以接受他的帮助，却不愿意接受我的？”

“哦，拜托。所以是因为这个？你又没给我提供一份工作，欧比旺！你只是想给我钱。”

“我给你钱是因为我想帮助你，帕尔帕廷给你工作也是想帮助你。这之间真有什么不同吗？你为什么这么不愿意接受我的帮助？”

“我告诉了你一些好消息，你为什么就不能为我高兴一下呢？但是，你偏不要，偏要扭曲事实，你 _总是_ 这样。”

“我只是想弄明白！”

“不，你知道真正的问题是什么吗？你嫉妒了。”

“嫉妒帕尔帕廷？”欧比旺为这可笑的言论大笑了起来，“别傻了，安纳金。”

安纳金翻了个白眼：“不，不是 _那种_ 嫉妒。但是，前世的时候，你就一直不赞成我花那么长时间和他待在一起。你从来都不喜欢议长这样有影响力的人对我评价如此之高，对我平等相待，因为你总是想要束缚我！”

“听听你自己说的是什么话？是的，我并不赞同你花那么长时间和他待在一起，但那并不是因为你说的这些 _胡话_ 。 _我_ 才是你的师父，不是他。我只是希望，如果有事情困扰着你，你会来求助于我。我只是希望你能信任我！”

“我当然信任你！”

“然而你宁愿把你对塔斯肯人做的事告诉某个议长，也不愿告诉你自己的师父。”

“什么——认真的？”安纳金从椅子上站了起来，“你又要提起这个？我以为我们已经翻篇了！”

“我也是这么以为的，但根据你说的话，我们显然 _什么_ 也没有翻篇。”欧比旺也站了起来，并走到了他的面前，“你是认真的吗？”

安纳金迎着他的目光，沉默许久，为自己被他那坚定的目光打断了思绪而憎恨着自己：“我不知道你是怎么想的，欧比旺，但我 _确实_ 是认真的。”

欧比旺嗤笑一声，摇了摇头：“难以置信。”

“我还能怎么想？你张口闭口信任问题，但 _你_ 真的信任我吗？”

“ _当然_ ，”他毫不犹豫地回答，又向他走近了一步，“我用生命信任你。”

“你用生命信任我，是啊，但除此之外呢？”欧比旺看着他，像是没有听懂他的话。“我不是白痴，欧比旺。自从我来到圣殿，我就能感觉到其他绝地不信任的目光。这种眼神不但没有随着我的成长而减弱，恰恰相反，我变得越来越强大，这些眼神也越来越强烈。我只是想证明自己，向所有人证明他们错了，但你总是不愿意让我担起更多责任！”

“这怎么能说明我不信任你？你是我的学徒，保护你是我的职责，不受其他人，也不受你自己的伤害。而且，从你对塔斯肯人做的事来看，这是有充分理由的。”

安纳金受伤而愤怒地瞪了他一眼：“滚。”他起身离开，想回卧室去，但欧比旺的声音阻止了他。

“哦，是啊，你总是这样。你知道我是对的，所以就退缩了。”

安纳金突然转过身看着他：“当然，因为你 _永远_ 是对的。真的吧。你的确非常擅长…… _操纵_ 言语、扭曲事实，你总能把事情说得 _像是_ 你是对的。”欧比旺正想反驳，但安纳金打断了他，“而且，是的，我之前说的都是真心话。你不喜欢我经常去见帕尔帕廷，是因为你想要束缚我。你一直阻碍着我，因为你害怕我的力量！现在你也很不爽，是因为即使我今生只是一个无名小卒，但是像市长这样重要的人还是想和我做朋友。”

欧比旺疲惫地扶额，然后走向沙发去拿外套，安纳金的目光追随着他的一举一动：“你以为你要去哪？”

“你说的都是胡话。我现在不想再谈下去了。”

“凭什么由你来决定什么时候该结束我们的争论？我想要继续。”

“如果你不再表现得像个孩子一样，我会很乐意继续的。”

“像个孩子？像个——”

“是的，你没听错。”

“行，那你走吧！”

安纳金在欧比旺离开公寓之前就冲进了卧室。欧比旺之前借给他的那本小说还放在床头柜上，似乎正轻蔑地盯着他。他愤怒地把书扔向对面的墙壁，随即听见一声撞击。放在另一个床头柜上的他和帕德梅的照片被书本击中，掉在了地上。帕德梅的脸上出现了一道裂缝，碎玻璃散落一地，其中一页书页也掉了出来。安纳金表情酸楚地看着满地狼藉，背靠着床坐在了地板上。

“对不起。”

他不知道自己是在向谁道歉，是帕德梅，还是欧比旺，又或是同时向他们两人。

_“如果你不再表现得像个孩子一样，我会很愿意继续谈的。”_

不，他绝对 _不是_ 在向欧比旺道歉。

这不是他们交往以来的第一次争吵。虽然他们的某些个性迥然不同，但在性格和固执上却非常相似。两人都坚持己见不肯让步，因此经常发生冲突。然而，经过一些调侃的拌嘴和更多带着歉意的吻之后，这些冲突很快就被忘在脑后了。

但这次争吵不一样。他不记得自己上次对他这么生气是什么时候了。

_“如果你不再表现得像个孩子一样。”_

_去你的，老家伙。_

他沮丧地咕哝一声。他以为欧比旺听到这个好消息会很高兴。但是，美好的一天到此为止了。

他摇摇头，去厨房取来簸箕，开始清理地上的碎玻璃。


	16. 我们在沙滩上的秘密角落

帕尔帕廷的别墅令人印象深刻，不过依安纳金的品味而言，还是觉得太华丽了。家仆对他非常友善，总和他说不要客气，尽管提出所想所求。他在开始维修前，想要先整体检查一下车库里的古董车，再决定之后应该使用什么零件。

“天行者先生，您迷路了吗？”有人问道。那是一位四十多岁，看上去相当善良的女人。

“呃，好吧……”要承认自己在一栋 _房子_ 里头迷了路还是挺尴尬的，虽然这房子真的很大，“实际上，我只是想先到处看看。帕尔帕廷说这样没问题的，抱歉，可能我误解了——”

“噢，别担心！当然没问题，只不过如果我是你的话，就不会在这些房间附近晃悠。最近这里在做维修，有很多电线。”

“好的。”他站在原地，感觉自己像个傻瓜，最终还是举手投降，“嗯，我好像……忘记了该怎么出去。请问你可以告诉我该怎么走吗？”

她咯咯笑起来：“跟着我吧，天行者先生。”

某位红铜色头发的男人肯定会觉得这一幕非常有趣，绝对会嘲笑他毫无方向感。安纳金将这些想法丢到一边。想到他让他心痛。

他的新工作意味着他有更多机会和帕尔帕廷接触，但每次都让他感觉非常奇怪，因为总能让他想起前世与对方的某些对话。在心底，他也希望他的朋友能记起他。

“所以，安纳金，对新工作还满意吗？”他们在别墅花园中肩并肩走着。

“满意根本不足以形容，真的，我都不知道要怎么谢你——”

“胡说，安纳金。”他摆摆手，“你不需要谢我。”

他盯着喷泉的流水，思索着这一切。 _他最终会不会也记起所有呢，就像阿索卡、欧比旺和我一样？_ 但是，他又怎么知道对方是不是不记得呢？可能他们在肩并肩走着的时候，都在想着同一件事情。

他总觉得帕尔帕廷能想起来对他来说非常重要。毕竟他是他生命中如此重要的一个人，像父亲一样，宽大仁慈、善解人意。在他把塔斯肯人的事情告诉他的时候，他也没有看低他；而某个人却热衷于三番五次提起这件事，特别是在吵架的时候。 _他为什么就不能让它过去呢？_ 随便吧，管他呢。

在帕尔帕廷对他的生活产生兴趣、关心他的学业和志向之后，他涌起了浓烈的怀念之情。这让他想起自己从前还是绝地的那些日子，若他心情沮丧，对方便会这样担心他。

有些事情真的不会改变，就像一些人也不会改变一样。

他还不知道这句话说得有多正确。他沉溺在周围的优美环境中，并没有留意到他的同伴露出了一个狡猾的表情。

* * *

“你怎么才来！”阿索卡责备他。

“不是我的错！打印机坏了！别担心，我们还有……”他瞄了眼手表，“一分钟，”你有订书机吗？”

“有，但我们可以先去教室。”她叹气，“我们每次一起做小组作业都会拖到最后一刻，我再也 _不要_ 和你一组了。”

“你上次也这么说的。”他得意地回答，“别这么戏精了，打印机坏了又不是我的错。”

“是，但你总是怪——噢，嗨，欧比旺！”他们刚好在走廊遇见对方，“你知道温杜教授的感冒好了吗？”

“是的，他完全康复了。实际上，我刚刚看到他正在往教室走。”

“该死，”阿索卡抱怨，“我们又要迟到了，你觉得呢？”她对着欧比旺说。

“我觉得会。不过别担心，他今天心情挺好的。”看到阿索卡的前师父，欧比旺的笑容瞬间消失了，“安纳金，我正在找你。我今天六点有堂课，我们的私人辅导课需要推迟一个小时，你七点来我家吧。”

“好。”安纳金说，没有看他。

欧比旺点点头，看着阿索卡：“好吧，你们得赶紧了，祝你们度过愉快的一天。”

阿索卡好奇地看向安纳金：“刚才是怎么回事？让我猜猜，小情侣吵架了？”

安纳金闷哼：“差不多吧。”

“你想聊聊吗？”

“不怎么想，来吧，我们快走吧。”

距离他们的吵架已经过去好些日子了，课堂和私人辅导课成为了他们为数不多的接触，如果这也可以称之为接触的话。那些时刻可以算是他有生以来最难熬的了：他们之间所有的对话都是围绕着课堂的，欧比旺回答他提出的问题，然而就算是这样，这些对话也异常紧绷。

他环视欧比旺的公寓，感觉这对自己的状态毫无助益，他的大脑被无数不文明的画面入侵。就在几天前，安纳金还全身赤裸地躺在这张桌子上，双腿大张，完全将自己交给欧比旺——

 _别，别想那些，脑子。_ 他相当不自在，调整了自己的坐姿，希望欧比旺没有注意到。

但是， _天啊_ ，距离他们还在一起的日子真的太遥远了，他感觉自己的身体内部都要被那些火热的回忆点燃，那饱满的炽热将他完全填满——

_别想那些，别想那些。_

他找到了一个极为有效的方式，将那些充满爱意的回忆推开。真的，只要在他的脑子里再回放一次那场争执，就足以让他火冒三丈。 _我的意思是，又把塔斯肯人那件事甩到我脸上？骂我像个小孩？在我告诉他我找到一份新工作之后不为我高兴反而大发雷霆？_ 噢，是的，他绝对能把 _其他的_ 回忆推开。

“让我看看，”他通读一遍安纳金的笔记，“这很……糟糕。我们应该把时间花在这部分内容，而不是其他专题上的。安纳金，你告诉我你已经弄明白这个单元的内容了。”

“是真的！好吧，我已经掌握了，但我只是很累而已。”

“你的新工作只需要你每周上一天班，我觉得你不应该会这么累。”

安纳金咬着嘴唇，试图不要反驳对方语气中的讽刺，他不需要让他们之间变得更糟。

“我最近没有睡好。”

 _这都是你的错。_ 在这之前，就算他做了噩梦，欧比旺都会在他的身边安抚他。但自从那场争吵，安纳金几乎每天晚上都会做梦——每个 _该死的_ *晚上——梦到帕德梅和母亲的死。他独自一人醒来，好不容易再次睡着后，又会做噩梦，梦见欧比旺以各种方式死于非命。然而，在他从慌乱中惊醒之后，再也没有安抚的拥抱能让他平静下来了。

欧比旺死死地盯着他，看到了他眼下的浮肿：“安纳金，就算我们……就算我们之间不太顺利，但你知道，只要你想谈谈，我永远都会在的。”

安纳金嗤之以鼻， _我不需要谈，我只需要你和我在一起。_ 该死，他恨自己就算在对他生气，也依旧如此需要他。

“我不需要你的 _怜悯_ 。”他冷漠地回答。

“我的怜悯？”欧比旺不可置信地重复。他还打算再说些什么，但简单衡量后，最终只是不屑地说：“你真是不可理喻。”

他们之间没再多说什么，只余下关于课程的交流，而房间中的气氛也比之前更加紧绷了。

* * *

就在他觉得事情糟得不能再糟糕的时候，他接到了帕尔帕廷的电话，要他去他家里一趟。虽然目前为止一切都还相当顺利，但是那一天并不是他去对方家里上班的日子，所以这就只能意味安纳金可能搞砸了什么东西。 _也许我弄坏了某辆车？_ 噢，天啊， _如果他辞退我怎么办？_

 _不会的_ ，安纳金自我安慰。帕尔帕廷不会那样做的。 _就算出了任何问题，他也肯定会理解的。_

但如果他不理解呢？他真的很需要这笔钱。 _操，操，操。_

他带着忧虑，看着这栋别墅，走了进去。天越来越黑了，他穿过花园，这里似乎没有早上看起来的那样吸引人了。他不敢碰这些植物，因为这个地方总让他毛骨悚然。他突然感觉一阵敦促，催促他快点离开。

 _别傻了，所谓的无畏英雄怎么会怕这些树、篱笆，还有点点昏暗呢？_ 他嘲笑自己，果断地向前走去。

“安纳金。”帕尔帕廷说，他正坐在扶手椅上，面向壁炉。安纳金走了进来。“你肯定在想我为什么要在这个时候叫你过来？”

他张大了嘴，环视整个办公室。此时此刻，他 _真的_ 感觉穿越了时空：整个房间看起来就像是帕尔帕廷议长在科洛桑的办公室的复刻。虽然还是有些不同——比如说壁炉和他面前的扶手椅——但都是些小细节，整体上看起来几乎一模一样。安纳金在想，倘若自己并没有恢复记忆的话，他看到这一切的时候可能会有种强烈的旧日重现的感觉，就像他在恢复记忆之前所经历的一些事情一样。

他记起自己的礼节，闭上了嘴巴，但又摇了摇头。

“嗯，是的，我对你的来电相当惊讶。所以……我是做错了什么吗？不管是什么，我保证我都会修好的，但是 _拜托_ 您不要辞退我，我很需要——”

“什么？辞退你？”他笑了起来，“不是的，安纳金，这和工作无关！你无需担心。”

“噢，好吧。” _那我在这里干嘛？_ 无声的问题悬在两人之间。

“来，请坐，”

安纳金坐在空扶手椅上，和帕尔帕廷一同坐在壁炉前。

“我有件事想和你说，已经好一段时间了……但我恐怕那一切还是挺难以理解的。”

安纳金的眼中带着鼓励：“别担心，我还是挺擅长处理复杂的事情的。”

他盯着壁炉中的灰烬，等着对方说话。

“你曾经和我说过，你之前总感觉好像有什么重要的东西不见了……好像自己并不属于这里。”

“……是的”

“如果我告诉你……”他戏剧性地停顿一下，“如果我告诉你，我可能知道原因呢？”

安纳金的目光从壁炉移向对方。火焰的光闪动，在市长苍白的脸上打出一片阴影。安纳金盯着对方，被一个想法击中。他呼出一口气，在此之前都没意识到自己一直屏着呼吸。

“你记得。”

帕尔帕廷眨眨眼，似乎吓了一跳：“你也记得，对吗？”

“是的……议长。”

他们相视一笑。

“能再见到你真好，朋友！”

“是的，我也是！但……你没感觉困惑吗？”

“好吧，一开始的时候确实很困惑，”他从扶手椅里站起来，在房间内踱步，“但我已经花了很多年的时间适应这一切了。”

“噢，所以……所以一直以来你都记得，在我们相遇的时候，你已经知道我是谁了。”

“是的，你呢？”

“不，我……我几个月前才记起来。”安纳金摇摇头，兴味盎然。这一切看起来太超现实了。他好像已经期待了太久，期待他的朋友能够记起他，但实际上他一直都知道他的过往。这场坦白似乎相当虎头蛇尾。但这就是真实的生活吧，而不是像欧比旺总爱看的，每个细节都至关重要的小说。但无论怎样，他都为能与自己的好友重逢而倍感高兴。

“但我还有很多事情没弄明白。”帕尔帕廷看向窗外，眺望远处蓊郁的植被，陷入沉思，“我记得的最后一件事，是在办公室内想事情……想着未来的多个方向。我不知道我为什么会来到这里。”

“我知道。”

帕尔帕廷缓慢地转过身来。

“噢？”

安纳金长叹一声，给帕尔帕廷讲了自己和尤达的对话，而对方一直用一个深不可测的表情看着他。

“所以在那个未来……你最终还是实现了预言。”

“是的，尤达当时就是这么告诉我的。”

“真好，安纳金。”他再次看向窗外，背对安纳金。“但是，你说，在那之前发生了一些……可怕的事情？”

安纳金闷闷不乐地点点头，随即意识到帕尔帕廷并没有看着自己：“是的，尤达给了我一个机会——好吧，是原力给了我一个机会——在另一个世界重新开始。那样的话我就不必再经历那段悲剧，之类的。”

“什么悲剧？他没明说吗？”

“什么，尤达吗？他除了抽象晦涩还会什么？不可能的。他只告诉了我类似于‘极高的代价，整个银河需要付出’什么的。”安纳金模仿着尤达说话的方式，“还有什么毁灭、背叛、屠杀，之类的。”

“确实非常模糊。仅凭这些，我完全猜不透他的意思。”

“是啊，我也是……光想想这些词就让我不寒而栗了。最好还是别想了。”帕尔帕廷发出了个意义不明的声音。“毕竟那段日子已经过去了。”

“你说得对，”帕尔帕廷最终还是转过身来，“你怀念吗？”

安纳金惋惜地叹气，再次看向壁炉中的余烬。他已经和欧比旺聊过这些了。 _欧比旺现在在做什么呢？_ 已经晚上九点了，他应该已经吃完晚饭了吧。 _他肯定是在看些很学究的书。_

“有时候会，我想念那时刺激的生活。但实际上，我也很喜欢当下的岁月静好。”

帕尔帕廷嗯哼两声：“这辈子你也失去了很多。你失去了你的母亲……还有帕德梅。”

安纳金喉咙发紧，从椅子上站了起来：“是的，关于帕德梅……我们在今生相爱了，但前世只是朋友——”他下意识地为了自证清白而撒谎，明明此刻已无需再保守这个秘密—— _原力啊_ ，欧比旺竟 _早已_ 知晓，所以如果帕尔帕廷也察觉到了什么的话，他也毫不意外——但旧习难改。在那时，保守他对帕德梅的爱这个秘密是如此的重要，以至于说出种种谎言都成了条件反射。

“安纳金，你现在无需自辩！无论你和帕德梅之间有什么，又或是没有什么，都不是我关注的事，从来就不是。”

安纳金满含感恩地点点头，走到对方所在的窗边：“的确，我在这一世确实失去了很多。但我已经接受了，并学会感谢我所拥有的东西。”他的思绪又飘向了他的教授，感到一阵苦痛。 _我是真的拥有我以为自己拥有的东西吗？_

“很高兴听到你这么说，安纳金。不过我不得不说，这方面我可不大同意你的观点。”

“你在这不开心吗？”

“不，我很开心。但是，譬如说，我总有种感觉，关于……一些未竟之事。就像某一部分的我会希望继续完成在那辈子未完成的事情。那是一段很艰难的人生，但我们都有更崇高的目标，但在这里……这里，我们微不足道。”

“嗯，我……我明白你的意思。”他在和欧比旺聊这个话题时也说过类似的话。

这是一个……相当令人沮丧的想法。前绝地、战士、英雄—— _天选之子_ ——变为了一个机械工程专业的普通学生，勉强维持着生计，确实泯然众人。

“噢，已经这时间了！你肯定已经饿了，留下来吃饭怎么样？我们可以边吃边聊，与你一起回溯过往真的太好了！”

安纳金试着报以微笑，但最终却变得很紧张。这段对话后，他已经累坏了，没有力气在今天再谈更多事情。

“谢谢，但我真的要走了，我要完成明天的作业。”他为和自己的朋友说谎而感觉愧疚。

“噢，好吧，那就下一次吧！能和老朋友再次聊天真的很好。”

“没错。”这次，安纳金的笑容非常诚恳，“下一次吧，晚安，帕尔帕廷。”

恍惚间，他离开了这栋房子，思考着自己生命的意义。 _我们微不足道。_ 他漫无目的地拼命向前走，正如他的生命，也是这般毫无目的。

这是一个温暖而平和的夜晚，虽然现在还是春日，但今晚却更像一个夏夜。微风吹拂，让他的脑子稍微清晰了些。他毫无意外地来到了沙滩，他的避难所。每当他需要独自思考的时候，就会来到这里，而现在的他确实有太多东西要思考了。海浪很低，所以他走向欧比旺告诉过自己的那片秘密区域。 _该死，_ 他非要经常想起那个名字吗？他只是暂时不想想起他，不想记起自己的过往和无所不在的空虚感。他只想一个人呆着。

然而，上天似乎在和安纳金开玩笑，因为到头来，他发现这里还有别人。当然了，那只能是他，只能是那个 _令人恼火_ 的老男人。

他背对着，理应看不到他。安纳金 _或许_ 可以趁此机会不加掩饰地观察对方，就一会儿而已。他就站在那里，负手而立，这沉思的姿态唤起了太多安纳金关于这位前绝地大师的记忆。 _他在想什么呢？_ 无从知晓这个答案让他感觉很是受伤。安纳金和这个男人分享了他 _所有的_ 事情，而现在他们却依旧形同陌路。有种莫名的冲动敦促着他去说些什么，去让他知道，然后……然后怎样？ _然后你就可以道歉了。_

道歉？他？ _不可能_ 。欧比旺才是那个决定开战的人，而不是他。 _“如果你不再表现得像个孩子一样”_ ，欧比旺的声音在他脑中回荡。安纳金摇摇头，打算原路返回。

“谁在那？”

 _操，沉默到此为止了。_ 不管是不是绝地，欧比旺向来都细致入微。真烦人。

安纳金弯腰躲在一块礁石的后面，但一想到欧比旺迟早也会找到他的，他就觉得更尴尬了，更加 _幼稚_ ，而他真的很讨厌从他口中听到这个该死的词。所以他站了起来。

“安纳金。”他听起来有些惊讶。

“抱歉，我不知道你在这，我可以去别的地方。”

“别，等等！”安纳金转身。“你不需要离开，没关系。”

他们站在岸边凝视着大海，躲避着对方的眼神，安纳金觉得这种行为真的糟糕 _透顶_ 。他可以快刀斩乱麻。这场沉默太让人难受了，他试着找些话题聊一聊， _什么都行_ 。

“帕尔帕廷也记得。”说出这话后，安纳金抱怨起自己。 _你傻吗？这就是你能想到的最好的话题？真的吗？_

“是吗？”不过他似乎吸引了欧比旺的注意，对方给了他一个好奇的表情。好吧，往好处想，他终于肯看着他了。“他感觉怎样？”

“噢，不是那样的，我的意思是，他早就记起来了，好几年前。”

欧比旺点点头：“我明白了……我也怀疑过。他记起从前这段友情也可以解释他为什么对你这么感兴趣。”

安纳金哼了声，这个话题是真的很糟糕：“那是，要不他怎么会和我这种无名小卒交朋友呢，对吧？”

欧比旺翻了个白眼：“别又这样，我不是这个意思。”

“但你就是这么想的，你过去会那样的在意我，也不过是因为我是天选之子罢了！”

他疲惫地叹了口气：“你知道吗，我改变主意了，我想一个人呆着。”

“真糟糕，因为你得听我说话了，欧比旺！”他生气地迈开脚步，走到对方面前，“那就是我在你心里的 _全部_ 意义了，是吗？天选之子？”

欧比旺眼中暗藏愤怒：“我真受不了你的妄想，如果你不走，我走。”

安纳金拽住欧比旺的手臂，不让后者离开。“回答我！”

“放手！”他们站得极近。“我真受不了你。”

“好，我们彼此彼此！”

安纳金不知道到底是谁开始的，但在他反应过来的时候，他们已经如饥似渴般地吻在一起了，将所有的沮丧和愤懑都倾泻在这个吻中。他们牙齿相碰，嘴唇厮摩，直至咬破了肿胀的唇瓣，血液的味道在口腔弥漫。这是一场关于征服的战役，而他们皆为输家。

“你真让人受不了，”欧比旺发了狠地啃咬着安纳金的脖颈，而后者饥渴地拉扯着对方的衣服，发出一声呻吟。

“比不过你。”他喘着粗气，双手抚弄着对方胸口上的毛发，俯身索要另一个吻，毫不留情地吮吸着对方的下唇。上下游走的双手瞬间抚遍全身——按压、搓揉、掐捏——沙子灌进了他们随意褪下的衣服中，安纳金拉着欧比旺躺倒在那堆衣物上，就算把沙子弄得全身都是也毫不在意。

太久了，所以他们没有浪费一分一秒。在这之后，他们会有无数个小时缓慢地欣赏对方身体的每一寸，就像重新认识对方一样，但那可以再等等。

现在，安纳金眺望着平静的海面，四肢大张，让欧比旺覆在他的背上，用那根饱满肿大的勃起与他做爱。他根本听不清自己口中溢出的愉悦呻吟，其中还伴随着赞扬和请求的低语—— _用力些，欧比旺，求你，更用力些_ ——每一次抽插都伴随着身体的碰撞声，是无尽的诱惑。欧比旺的理智已经远走，完全沉溺在了欲望之中，而这也是让安纳金最感兴奋的原因。这是永远冷静完美的欧比旺·克诺比，这个男人正肆意地掠夺着他的身体，那些在他耳边疯狂的低吼和文明绝对扯不上边。狂浪拍岸，那是高潮向安纳金袭来前他所目睹的最后景象，他呢喃着对方的名字射出一股又一股的精液，肠壁紧紧地咬住欧比旺埋入他身体内的肿胀。他彻底瘫倒，欣悦地承受欧比旺顶进自己的最深处。他听到了他的前师父与他几乎同时发出的，像是被扼住咽喉般的呻吟。欧比旺在他的身体里释放了。

他们一同躺倒，平复呼吸，欧比旺伸出右手搂住安纳金的腰，轻抚他的胸口。两人紧紧相贴，欧比旺的胸口贴着安纳金的背部。

“我不接受你的帮助，”安纳金打破沉默，“是因为我不想成为你的负担。”

此言一出，那些落在安纳金肩胛骨上的细碎的吻戛然而止。“一个负担？”

安纳金点点头：“我知道你不介意借我钱，但这不是……只是，我无法接受这种方式的帮助。在我们还是绝地的时候，很长一段时间以来我都是你的责任……你知道，对我来说，成为绝地武士最好的事，是我们终于变得平等了，不是因为自尊，也不是渴望力量，或者 _任何_ 之类的东西。就只是……我不想让你把我看作一个经常需要你担心的人，或者是……或者是一个你不得不照看的、惹人嫌的 _孩子_ 。我希望你能把我看作一个你也可以依赖的人，或者是……我不知道怎么说， _欣赏_ 。”他觉得自己有些荒谬，郁闷地笑了几声，“现在我们在一起了，我不想再一次不得不去依赖你，成为一个责任。我一直都想比这更好。”他低声地承认。

“安纳金……”欧比旺收紧了环住他的手，轻柔地吻着他的后颈，“对我来说，你一直都不仅仅是那样。你说你想让我把你当作一个可以依赖的人？噢，我早就这么 _做_ 了，亲爱的。看到你成为了这样一位绝地……这样一个 _男人_ ，你都没办法想象我有多为你骄傲。”欧比旺将自己的手按在对方的胸口，就在他的心脏之上，“我不知道这是什么时候发生的，可能是你完成考验之后的某个时刻吧……当我看向你，我再也看不到那个孩子的身影了——还有，我为那天用‘像个孩子’来骂你而道歉。我不知道你会这么生气——当我看向你，我满脑子都在想着，你已经成为了一个远比我希望你能成为的、更伟大的绝地了。”

“真的吗？”他好奇地问。

欧比旺笑起来，唇落在了安纳金的脸上：“真的，我全然信任你。如果你认为我……你那天怎么说的来着？噢，对，我‘束缚’了你，因为我惧怕你的力量……你完全错了，我可能会因为对你的过分保护欲而犯错，但我向你起誓，安纳金，我 _从来没有_ 不相信你。至于那些你不愿意接受我经济帮助的理由，我也同样向你保证，绝不会因此而看低你。我从来不觉得你是一份责任，安纳金，记住这一点。在我眼中，你是一个聪慧多谋的男人，无论命中有多少困难险阻，你都绝不会崩溃。就算真的如此，你也能找到力量继续抗争。就算你接受了我的钱，我的想法依旧不会改变一星半点。”

泪水涌上安纳金的眼睛，他拼了命不让它们落下：“对不起，我搞砸了。”

欧比旺倾身向前，看着他的眼睛：“说实话，你总想得太多，但如果你不这样的话，就不是我的安纳金了。”他露出了个情深意切的笑容，两人鼻尖相碰摩擦。“我的安纳金总会陷入沉思、脾气暴躁、比我还要固执己见。”呼吸轻盈地扫过对方的嘴唇，他沉醉在那双如海般的碧眼中，“我爱那样的他。”嘴唇相贴，一个轻柔而衷情的吻。一吻结束之时，欧比旺还在轻柔地咬着安纳金的下唇。

“谢谢你。”安纳金抵着他的唇低声说，那个欧比旺太过熟悉的自信笑容又重回他的脸上，“我现在大概应该说，我希望我们再也不要吵架了，但是这场 _美妙的_ 和好炮也太值了。”

“噢，确实。”欧比旺咧嘴笑起来，“就这一次，我得同意你。”

他们心满意足地躺在原地，搂住对方。星辰之下，柔和的风抚过他们赤裸的躯体。

“你现在想做什么？”

欧比旺咯咯笑：“这是个玩笑嘛？我现在只想洗个澡再好好睡一觉。”

“哦，别这么扫兴！今晚夜色多美啊，我们可以在海里洗一会儿？”

“绝对不要。现在水肯定很冷，我好累。你真的让我累坏了，亲爱的。”他在他耳边低语，听起来很是愉悦，“你肯定忘了我已经是个老人家了。”

“你才不是！”安纳金抬起头，眼中带着恳切，欧比旺轻啄他撅起的嘴。

“噢，所以我现在就不是个老人家了，我要把这段话录下来，但我又懒得从这堆衣服中把手机翻出来。”

“来吧，欧比旺，别做个扫兴鬼，很有趣的， _求你了？_ ”

“不行，这次我是不会被你的狗狗眼劝降的。你可以自己去。”他打了个哈欠，“在这期间，我要睡个觉。”

安纳金翻了个白眼，知道继续坚持下去也不会有什么结果。 _然后他还会说我固执。_ 欧比旺逐渐平稳的呼吸打在他的后颈上，安纳金想到了一个绝妙的点子。或许他的狗狗眼在这次不起作用，但他还有另外一个更有效的方式。

他向后贴近欧比旺，直至感受到对方绵软的阴茎贴上了他的后腰，随后便动了起来。欧比旺还是没反应。安纳金咬着嘴唇，继续贴紧。欧比旺的性器在他臀瓣上摩擦的感觉真得 _太美妙_ 了。他再次试探性地动了起来。欧比旺的呼吸好像变得更急促了，是错觉吗？他开始更用力、更缓慢地晃动，让欧比旺的阴茎滑进他的臀缝中。它已经硬了。

“安纳金……”他半心半意地抱怨道。

“嗯？” _天_ ，这真的 _太_ 美妙了，“怎——怎么了，欧比旺？”

“你明明知道—— _噢_ ，噢，原力啊。”心满意足的笑容爬上安纳金的脸，抵在他身后的硬物证明欧比旺现在已经 _完全_ 清醒了。安纳金继续着自己的动作，知道欧比旺马上就要投降了。

他猜对了，胜利的号角正在吹响。欧比旺伸出手紧按住他的腹部，将他再次压向自己，让两人的距离近得不可思议，而后在他的臀瓣间疯狂顶弄。安纳金的一部分自我知道他这么做是有原因的，但他已经记不太清了，因为欧比旺正顶着他，而这感觉极其美妙，那些在他耳畔接连不断的咕哝声则 _更_ 添情色。更糟糕的是——更妙的是——那双原本停留在腹间的手向上游走，捏住了他其中一边的乳头，等它变硬了之后，就迅速转移到另外一侧。

“你太诱人了，亲爱的。”他在他耳旁说着，言语炽热，让安纳金浑身颤抖。欧比旺的手从他的胸口向下，向他的阴部长驱直入，最后握住了他的阴茎。

“呃啊，欧比旺。”

他开始撸动它，与顶弄着安纳金的节奏一致。后者已是难以自持，感受着欧比旺前前后后包裹着他的充盈。但他还忘记了什么……是什么呢？就在欧比旺的阴茎刻意地在他的臀间寻找着入口时，安纳金奇迹般地回想了起来。

他挣脱开欧比旺的桎梏，站了起来。

欧比旺抱怨地呻吟：“你要去哪？”

安纳金几乎用尽全身的自制力，去抗拒那个完全赤裸的——以及愤恼的——欧比旺，后者平躺在他们的衣物上，硬挺挺立在他的两腿之间——就像他自己的一样。他口水都要流出来了，几乎就要屈从于那股欲望，分开自己的腿，狂乱地骑在那上面，直至欧比旺只记得他的名字。欧比旺是对的：他真的很固执。

“如果你想要继续，”安纳金得意洋洋地笑起来，“你就得和我一起下海。”

“所以这就是一切发生的原因，嗯？”欧比旺抬眉，兴味盎然，“抱歉要让你失望了，安纳金，但我也是这么的固执。你的战略对我没用。”

 _认真的吗？_ 他试图用冷漠的假象掩饰自己的沮丧，“如你所愿，随你便吧。”然后他将视线下移，特意注视着欧比旺的胯部，“祝你好运哦。”

“彼此彼此。”

他翻了个白眼，转过身去，带着得意的傻笑，想象着欧比旺会用怎样渴望的眼神看着自己走向海里的背影。

与此同时，欧比旺为安纳金这种熟悉的怄气方式大笑起来，这是他们熟悉的 _拌嘴_ 。 _原力啊，我真的太想念这个了。_

这一刻是如此弥足珍贵，即便没有任何震天撼地的事情发生。或许这就是原因吧。在这里，立于星空朗月之下，目及之处只有浩荡的大海，仿佛他们索居离群，这个地方也与世界分隔。时间和空间都被定格，过往与现在汇聚，他们处于物理法则之外，就连前世的存在似乎也更有说服力了。

苦涩萦绕在他的心间。因为每当他享受着如此激昂的幸福时，都会有某种不可预见的情况出现，将此驱散一空。达到平衡，如是说，因为没有人可以拥有这么多的快乐。他们的争吵就是一个例证，他曾以为，他们之间的关系已经好得不能再好了，然而对过往的不满情绪再加上一些错位的言论，就足以破坏他们辛苦建立起的平静生活。要到什么时候，他们的过往才不会再伤害到他们呢？他们什么时候才能追赶上现实的步伐？这就像是一场永不终结的比赛，一场站在起跑线上时就已经预料到必将惨败的比赛。然而你还是要全速奔跑。但或许，他考虑的方向一直都是错的，毕竟他们能够拥有现在，都是因为过往。

无论在哪一世，有一件事他可以肯定：无论选择哪一条路，命运最终都会将他引领到这位在月下畅游的年轻男子身边。这个男人似乎对他有一种难以言喻的吸引力，来自灵魂深处，欧比旺不可遏制地被他所吸引。不论好坏，他们的命运都必然交织，他知道他们会的。同时，他确实美丽动人。他湿润地古铜色肌肤在月华之下熠熠生辉，强壮的背部和结实的腰腹与他天使般纯真的脸庞形成了强烈的对比。 _真美，你太美了。_ 但最终，让他真正无法抵抗的是那源自灵魂深处的牵动，从过往，到永远。

伴随夜色在海中游泳让他感到无比自由。他潜入水中，而后浮出水面，海水流过身体每一个毛孔的感觉就像是在洗涤灵魂。他倒吸口气，突然被人从身后搂住。向欧比旺求救的呼喊几乎就要冲口而出，此时一双潮湿的嘴唇却紧贴上他的耳畔。

“看来那位老人家最后还是没办法抵抗你。”安纳金闭上眼睛，把头枕在对方肩膀上。

“是我之前的战略，还是因为我太迷人？”他慵懒地笑着，开了个玩笑。

“都不是。”他的回答让人捉摸不透，双手在他的胸口探索，“我得说，这真不公平。我又累，海水又冷，但我还是在这里了。我可真愿意为你牺牲。”

“你知道我能感觉到你到底有多 _不_ 累的吧，就凭你压在我背后的东西，嗯？还有，别那么浮夸了，海水一点都不冷。以及，说到牺牲，我肯定比你付出得多。”

“是吗？”

安纳金嗯了一声，转过头去，带着顽皮的眼神看向他：“毕竟，我让你在该死的*沙子上操我操到精神恍惚。”

“那倒是。”欧比旺温柔地笑起来，中指沿着安纳金强壮的背部中央一路往下，“你讨厌沙子，我怎么会忘了呢……我承蒙厚爱。”

“你应该。”安纳金迷糊地说着，因为欧比旺的爱抚而分了心，“我浑身上下都是那该死的沙子，穿上衣服之后肯定会更糟。”

“太惨了。”他忍不住在他耳畔笑出了声，“我会补偿你的，等我们回到家，我就会为你沐浴。”

“为你和我。”安纳金更正他，“一起。”

“当然，其他选择我都无法忍受，亲爱的。在那之后……”一串湿漉漉的亲吻落在他的颈窝，“我会亲自确保——用我的舌头——你的身体上没有留下一粒沙子。”安纳金无法呼吸。“我会舔过每一个角落，直至我 _完全_ 肯定它们全都清理干净了。”那根手指挤进了他的臀缝，玩弄着他的入口，安纳金只能气喘吁吁地张大嘴巴，发出阵阵低吟。“ _每_ 一寸。”

安纳金转过身来，发了疯似地咬着欧比旺的唇：“回家，现在。”

欧比旺在吻间轻笑：“ _耐心点_ ，我的前学徒。”安纳金翻了个白眼。

“现在你终于把我赶到海里来了，而我也终于适应了水的温度，我打算在这再待一会儿。来场比赛怎么样，让我们看看谁能先游到那块岩石边上，怎么样？”

“噢，我真不愿意给这位 _老人_ 再添一笔耻辱，但既然你坚持……”

最终，是欧比旺赢了，但是安纳金毫不在乎。他们再次陷入一个深情且慵懒的吻中，这一次毫不着急。安纳金已经全然忘却了几个小时前，那些几乎将他征服的恐惧。他可能再也不是一名绝地、一位英雄，又或者是天选之子了；该死的，他可能只是一个机械工程专业的普通学生，勉强维持着生计，他的前方再也没有崇高目标、英雄品质和非凡命运了，他什么都没有。

但是他有欧比旺，这就已经足够了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：  
> *原文为kriff/kriffing
> 
> 译者Notes：  
> 我满脑子都是裸男在沙滩上你追我赶——So uncivilized.


	17. 信

_他在坠落。空气很冷，他不停地坠落、坠落、坠落——_

就在他撞上那块坚硬锋利的岩石的那一刻，他睁开眼睛回到现实，远离了梦境——或者说，噩梦——带给他的痛苦。

他深吸一口气，听着雨滴轻轻打在窗玻璃上的声音，寻求一丝平静。现在是凌晨时分，城市安睡着，对徘徊的微弱风暴毫无察觉。

身边的人翻了个身，床垫吱嘎作响：“ _该死的_ 床垫……简直像睡在地板上一样。”

安纳金忍俊不禁：“别抱怨了，欧比旺。”他的声音把年长者吓了一跳，“难道你忘了我们曾经无数次真的睡在地上吗？”

“好吧，我们那时又没得选择。”欧比旺翻了个身，面对着他，“但我们现在又没在执行任务。说实话，安纳金，你怎么能在这种东西上睡得着？”

“你还总说我爱发牢骚呢，”他调侃道，“你家的床确实更舒服些，但我的也没那么差。你只是太娇生惯养了，还爱发牢骚。”

欧比旺皱起眉，佯装生气：“你伤了我的心，亲爱的。如果连 _那个_ 安纳金·天行者都说你爱发牢骚的话，那你就知道这个世界是 _真的_ 出问题了，”他面无表情地说，“你怎么醒了？做噩梦了？”安纳金自暴自弃地点点头。“过来。”他张开双臂以示邀请，让安纳金依偎在自己身边。他们搂在一起，欧比旺的一只手在对方背上画着圈，安抚着他，“好点了吗？”

安纳金嗯了一声，听着欧比旺平静的心跳声，逐渐平静下来：“我希望考试能快点结束，”他打着哈欠说。

“考试还没开始呢。这是件好事……我不知道你本专业的科目复习得怎样了，但就文学课而言，你还是需要投入更多的时间学习。”

“要求真高。你自己也说了，我已经有很大的进步了！只是那个该死的后结构主义……我永远也理解不了它。”

“我们只需要多复习几遍这个单元。”

“同意。我明天下午去你家——”

“不，你家我家都不行，我会在学校预留一间教室。你非常清楚，我们总是会被其他……非学术活动打断。”

“这倒是真的，欧比旺……”安纳金对上他的眼神，冲他得意地一笑，“……但是，如果我没记错的话，你之前不仅没抱怨过那些非学术活动，还恰恰相反呢。”

欧比旺笑了起来：“而这 _正是_ 问题所在。”他温柔地吻了一下他的嘴唇，“只剩两周了，安纳金。在那之后，我们有一整个夏天的时间。”

“我已经等不及了，”他贴着他的唇微笑，“但两周的时间太长了。”

毕竟，两周的时间里可以发生很多的事情。

* * *

“我讨厌这个该死的钟，欧比旺。它的声音太烦人了。你怎么集中得了注意力？”

“它一点也没打扰到我。”欧比旺坐在壁炉前的扶手椅上，腿上放着一本书，“然而你没完没了地说话，就完全是另一回事了。”

“哈哈，非常好笑，”安纳金面无表情地说，看着客厅里为数不多的几张欧比旺年轻时的照片，露出一个深情的微笑。即使在他十几岁的时候，他就已经展现出了那种沉着而权威的气场。这一周过得漫长又疲惫，好不容易挨到了周六，他们有一整个周末的时间。

“到底什么东西这么吸引你？”

“一本书。”

“什么书？”

“你没听说过的。”

安纳金坐在扶手上，向他靠过去：“告诉我嘛。”

欧比旺合上了书：“真的没什么。”

年轻人疑惑地看着他：“那你拿着笔干什么？这些笔记又是什么？”

他抢过那本书——实际上那是一个笔记本——但欧比旺迅速把本子从他手里抽了回去。“你到底在——哦。”拼图终于完整了，他瞪大了眼睛，“你在写东西！”欧比旺不自在地揉着后颈。“我都不知道你还是个作家！”

“作家？”他的话惹得欧比旺大笑起来，“我偶尔会出于爱好写点东西，但这并不代表我是个作家，安纳金。”

“好吧，语义学。”他翻了个白眼，“这么说吧，我不知道你喜欢写作。”安纳金热切地对他微笑着，“那你是从什么时候开始写的？你是在写故事吗，还是别的什么？”

“我脑子里会有一些想法，也写了一些场景。但恐怕没什么特别的。”欧比旺的蓝眼睛茫然地盯着壁炉，“你知道，在我还是一个孩子的时候——我指的是今生，显而易见——我想成为一个作家。当然，我很快就意识到，为了谋生，人应该更现实一些，童年的梦想最好还是抛在脑后。”

“但你很有钱啊。”安纳金在心里暗暗叫苦。他不喜欢去想他们经济上的差距，因为这会让他觉得自己配不上他，“当然，用金钱来实现梦想就容易得多了。我相信你可以停止工作一段时间，尝试一下写作，觉得不行的话，随时放弃就好。”

“也许吧。但我猜我可能对自己的作品有太强烈的保护欲了。我在这个故事上花了很长时间，如果让别人读到它的话，那种感觉就像是把自己的一部分暴露给别人看一样。”

“我明白。”如果是在以前，无论是今生还是前世，安纳金肯定会继续坚持，试图说服欧比旺让自己看看他的作品。但他现在已经很了解他了，知道这个人相当注重隐私。安纳金已经学会了尊重他的界线——大多数时候——无视想要满足自己的好奇心的冲动。再说了，欧比旺会在他觉得合适的时候敞开心扉的。

“另外，就像我之前说的，我的文笔还有很多不足之处。”

安纳金满含爱意地伸出右手抚过对方红铜色的头发：“我相信它一定比你想的要好得多。”

“哦，是吗？”年长者听起来很是怀疑，“你都没看过，怎么能这么肯定？”

“因为，”他站起身来，跪在欧比旺面前，双臂放在他的大腿上，冲他露出一个灿烂的微笑，“你什么都擅长。”欧比旺似乎无言以对——真是个奇迹——脸颊烧得通红。“好吧，除了接受赞扬，你在这方面糟透了。不过没关系，我喜欢让你脸红。”

“那我们就有相同的爱好了。不过，我敢说，你脸红的时候绝对要比我可爱得多。”

安纳金呻吟一声：“欧比旺……别这么说我。”

“什么，可爱？但你确实很可爱啊。”

“不，我才不可爱。”他摇摇头，气恼地说，“我是说，无畏英雄？ _可爱_ ？才不呢。”

“嗯，我知道了。”欧比旺说。安纳金倾身向前，拉近他们之间的距离，闭上了眼睛，欧比旺也向他靠了过来。“但是，安纳金，”欧比旺打断了即将到来的亲吻，“那共和国的海报男孩呢？我们肯定可以用可爱这个词来形容他吧。”

“欧比旺。”

“嗯？”

“闭嘴。”

欧比旺的笑声被堵在了柔软的唇上：“你知道，在所有那些你让我闭嘴的方法中，”他贴着对方的唇低声呢喃，“我最喜欢这个了。”

“我也是。”安纳金回给他一个迷人的微笑，牵着他的手，把他拉到地上。

他们双手交握，十指相扣，按在安纳金头顶的红地毯上。安纳金空闲的那只手紧紧攥着柔软的地毯，头倾向一边，凝视着左边噼啪作响的壁炉，欧比旺的脸埋在他的颈弯处。轻柔的亲吻和胡子激起的痒意让安纳金的脸上露出了全然幸福的表情。他满足地笑着，闭上了眼睛，沉浸在对方的爱意之中。

_他在坠落。尖利的岩石越来越近了，他抓不住任何东西，远处海浪的咆哮幻化为一阵疯狂的大笑，那声音听起来莫名熟悉。他坠落、坠落、坠落——_

他睁开眼睛，暗自责怪自己在这样一个平静的时刻想起那个令人不安的梦境。他看着壁炉，听着火苗的噼啪轻响和屋外呼啸而过的风声，想着梦里令人不安的狂笑，其间还夹杂着绝望的尖叫，痛苦地像是有人在被活活烧死一样。那些声音听起来如此遥远，就像回声一般。

午夜的钟声敲响，抹去了他脑海中的声音。仅此一次，他感激这个讨厌的挂钟。

他呼吸急促，心跳加速，希望欧比旺没有注意到自己的异常，但就算对方注意到了，可能也会误认为这是兴奋的反应，因为年长者正在吮吸他下颌处的敏感皮肤。说实话，这可能也是部分原因。

“安纳金？你还——”

安纳金的唇吞下了他的话语，欧比旺立刻忘记了自己想问什么。

那种恐惧的感觉在安纳金的腹间徘徊了一阵，但就像火焰终会化为灰烬一样，最终还是消失了。他躺在深爱的男人身下，温暖的壁炉旁，很快就忘记了这件事。房间里充满了轻柔的呻吟和甜蜜而无意义的话语，他脑海中那些挥之不去的狂笑和不安的尖叫彻底消散了。

* * *

祭拜过母亲和帕德梅后，他穿过墓园，去见等在铁门旁的欧比旺。

“怎么，这么快？”欧比旺问，“你才去了十分钟。”

“无法集中注意力。今天教堂的钟声太吵了。”

“是吗？我都没听见。”

安纳金调侃着他：“那是因为你总是沉浸在自己的世界里。”离开墓园时，他牵起了年长者的手。两人同时僵住了。“抱歉，我没意识到。”他迅速收回手，环顾四周，确保没有人看见他们。

他迫不及待地想通过这门愚蠢的文学课考试。到那时，欧比旺就不再是他的老师了，他们也不必在公共场所隐藏他们的关系了。

“别担心，没人看见。我得往这边走了，我要和温杜以及其他同事开会。”

“我一点也不羡慕你。”安纳金说着做了个鬼脸。

“那么，晚点见？”

“我不太确定。我今天得去帕尔帕廷那里，之后可能还要和阿索卡一起复习下一门考试的内容。我到时候给你发短信吧。”

“新工作怎么样？”

“挺好的。”安纳金皱起眉，注意到了对方尖刻的语气，而那总会让他感到不安。也许这只是他的错觉？诚然，他们已经在海滩上把话说开了，但他觉得欧比旺还是有点受伤，因为安纳金没有接受他的帮助。

“我可什么也没说！”欧比旺自辩，表情愉悦。

安纳金翻了个白眼：“是啊，你从不说出口。”

欧比旺上前一步，似乎想和他吻别，但就在这时，一对夫妇从墓园的铁门走了进来，提醒了他当前的场合。他停了下来，最终只是拍了拍对方的肩膀：“好吧，那就再见了，老朋友。”

安纳金同情地看着他，会心一笑：“再见，欧比旺。我晚点给你打电话。”

帕尔帕廷那天下午不在家，所以他们只能等到以后再一起回忆往事了。结束了古董车的修理工作后，他便回了家。

阿索卡打来电话说她会晚一点到，所以他独自复习起了下一门考试的内容。

“我到底放在哪了，”他大声说道，在客厅的书架上翻找着一本书。在这个过程中，几本摆放角度有些奇怪的书掉在了地上。“该死。”至少欧比旺不在这里，不然他一定会说他不整洁的。

“哦，瞧瞧这是什么！”在那堆掉在地上的书中，他找到了那本他以为一年多以前就已经弄丢了的书。 _乔卡丝塔会高兴的。_ 安纳金露出一个微笑。记忆恢复之后，他就不再讨厌那位严厉的图书管理员了。毕竟，他确实给她添了不少麻烦，还总是和阿索卡在图书馆里聊个没完。

他津津有味地翻看着这些已经很久没有读过的书——有些甚至还没有读完——这时他发现了一个信封，就夹在一本书的封面和扉页之间。

“什么——”

_致安纳金，_ 信封上这样写着，那小巧圆润的字体他再熟悉不过了。熟悉的笔迹牵动着他的心弦，他不得不在旁边的扶手椅上坐下，整理自己的心情。

手里的信就像一件珍宝。他觉得自己像是即将和一个早已逝去的人交谈。

_你什么时候写的这封信？我之前怎么从来没有见过？_ 他得感谢乱七八糟的书架，否则他永远不会找到这件珍宝。

然而，他迟迟没有打开信封。想要阅读这封信的渴望可能会带来极度伤感。 _来吧，振作起来，_ 他呵斥自己， _为了她，读一读这封信。_ 而且，他无法否认自己强烈的好奇心。

他刚刚下定决心，手机就响了起来。

“嘿，天行仔！抱歉耽搁了，我五分钟之内就能到！”

“行，别担心。”

“……”

“怎么了？”

“你没事吧？”

“没事啊，为什么这么问？”

“我认识的那个安纳金绝不会放过吐槽我迟到的机会。”

安纳金笑了起来：“啊，好吧，我只是决定放你一马，毕竟我也总是迟到。”

“还承认了自己的错误？这我可就要担心了。”她调侃道，“一会儿见！”

“再见，小鬼头。”

他有五分钟的时间读完这封信，并整理好自己的心情。他深吸一口气，打开了信封——

他的手机又响了起来。

“喂？”

“你好，安纳金，”帕尔帕廷愉快地向他问好，“太抱歉了，今天你过来的时候我不在家……我有些事情要去处理。我不想拿这些无聊的事情来烦你。但你还欠我一顿晚饭，我们可以聊聊过去的时光，别以为我忘了！你愿意今晚九点来我家吗？”

“哦，我当然没忘了！我们确实有很多事情可以聊聊。只是，我今晚去不了，抱歉。明天怎么样？”

“没问题，那就明天九点。”

“太好了！我需要带点什么东西过去吗？”

“哦，不，不用担心。你能来就足够了。明天见。”

互道再见后，门铃就响了。安纳金把信放进口袋里。 _看来它得再等等了。_

“来了！”他喊道，将阿索卡迎进屋。

三小时后，房间里再次只剩下了他一个人。他去厨房拿了瓶酒——他并不喜欢喝酒，除非是在特定场合下，但有什么东西告诉他，这次他需要喝点——然后坐在了之前那把扶手椅上。

他盯着那句用深蓝色墨水写下的“ _致安纳金_ ”足有一分钟，然后才打开信封，开始读信。

* * *

欧比旺按了足有一分钟的门铃，却无人应答，他这才自行打开了安纳金公寓的房门。虽然他们现在都有对方公寓的钥匙，但为了尊重对方的隐私，他还是喜欢先按门铃。

“安纳金？”欧比旺走进客厅，看见书架旁的扶手椅背上露出了年轻人的后脑勺。一股浓烈的酒味钻进了他的鼻腔。“我按了很久的门铃，但是你没来应门。”

“我没听见。”他的声音破碎而沙哑。如果欧比旺之前还没觉得有什么不对劲的话，那他此刻就一定有所怀疑了。

他走过去，来到了扶手椅前。对方的模样映入他的眼眸。欧比旺心都碎了。

令人心碎的泪水顺着他的脸颊流下，一滴接着一滴，缓慢而无声。他沉默着，甚至没有哭泣，这让他看上去痛苦至极。他的目光无神，蓝色的大眼睛——即使是现在，也依然摄人心魄——呆滞地凝望远方，双手紧紧地攥着一张纸，放在膝盖上。

欧比旺在扶手椅前跪下，捧起安纳金的脸颊，用拇指拭去他脸上悲痛的泪水。但更多的泪水接连不断地落下。“怎么了，安纳金？”他自己的声音听起来也不太好，“发生了什么，亲爱的？告诉我，让我帮助你。”

他心神不宁的目光终于定格在了他的身上：“你帮不了。”

“至少让我试一试，”他绝望地恳求着，深深地凝视着他的眼睛。

“欧比旺……”他闭上眼睛，哭了起来，“这——这不可能……”

“嘘，深呼吸，亲爱的。就是这样。”安纳金看起来非常害怕，十分迷茫，像是……被彻底吓坏了。他想起了那个他曾照顾过的小男孩。“我受不了了，我不能看到你这个样子……求你，求你了，告诉我到底是怎么了。 _求你了_ ，安纳金。”

安纳金的手覆上对方仍然捧着自己脸颊的手，把它们移下来放在自己的膝盖上。就在欧比旺以为对方拒绝了自己的帮助时，安纳金把那张纸—— _一封信？_ ——放在了他的右手上。

欧比旺疑惑地看着他：“这是——”

“读读这个。然后你就知道答案了。”

在确定安纳金足够镇定——在目前的情况下——之后，他把全部注意力转移到了这封信上。他第一眼就看到有些字迹因为刚落下的泪水而变得模糊不清，这一事实触动了他的灵魂深处。他深吸一口气，读了起来。

> _安尼，_
> 
> _我希望你没有读到这封信，因为那就意味着我最后还是亲自和你说了这些话。我不知道该怎么跟你说，你可能会觉得我疯了。我一开始也觉得自己疯了。但我向你发誓，我没有。请相信我，安尼。_
> 
> _事情开始于几天前，我在市政厅无意中听到了市长帕尔帕廷的一番话。他在给某个人打电话……你知道我不是那种会偷听的人，但是他说话的语气，他话里的内容，让我僵在了门后。我并不以此为荣，但我很高兴我听见了。多亏了这个，我才能记起一切。_
> 
> _记起什么，你一定在想。我在这里恳求你，安尼，请你努力开放思想，接受那些看似不可能的事情。我只能希望，这也能触发你的记忆。_
> 
> _我要开始说了。我们在前世里就认识了。是的，没错。不仅如此，我们还结了婚，我们很幸福。诚然，我们的生活并不总是那么轻松，但我们还有彼此，而这就足够了。_
> 
> _你觉得我疯了吗？没有？好吧，那就准备好听我接下来告诉你的事吧。_
> 
> _你在前世是一名绝地武士。绝地武士是……好吧，这很难解释。这么说吧，你帮助那些需要帮助的人，维护银河系的和平。你是某种英雄。这只是一个对绝地武士的拙劣解释（我边写边嘲笑自己糟糕的解释），但只能暂且这么说了。_
> 
> _因为，说到这里还并没有结束，我还有更重要的事情要告诉你。即使在我恢复了记忆之后，我也很难接受这些事情。_
> 
> _正如我告诉你的那样，我无意中听到了帕尔帕廷的谈话。帕尔帕廷在前世是一个非常重要的人物，远比他现在的角色重要得多。他是共和国的议长。他也是你的好朋友。_
> 
> _至少我是这么认为的。_
> 
> _我听到他的谈话的时候，他……他听起来很是沮丧。他一直在说一些我无法理解的东西，这些话一开始对我来说毫无意义。但现在我明白了，而这……太可怕了。他说他对银河系，还有你，有一个很大的计划。这本身并不可怕，除了我无意中听到，他说自己是西斯。现在，这个词对你来说可能没有任何意义，但是我得告诉你，这不是好事，非常糟糕。如果说绝地关心的是银河系的福祉，那西斯就与此完全相反。他们非常邪恶，只关心自己。这也同样是一个拙劣的解释，但我希望你能有一个大致的印象，也许——希望——你能因此想起来。_
> 
> _我不知道我们是怎样来到这里的，也不明白为什么。前世的记忆现在对我来说是如此清晰。我知道，根据一个人在前世中的所作所为来评判他是有失公允的。今生的他看起来是一个很好的人，总是帮助那些需要帮助的人，投身于慈善事业。不过话说回来，他在前世看起来也是个好人。外表是具有欺骗性的。我想告诉你的是，小心帕尔帕廷。如果你见到他，一定要记着这一点。我不在乎我是否有失公允，现在我只在乎你的安危。如果这让我变成了一个坏人，那就这样吧。_
> 
> _但我为什么要写信，而不是亲自告诉你这些呢？你知道，我今天下午要出差。我当然可以给你打电话，但是……我不知道，安尼，我想我只是有些偏执罢了。帕尔帕廷说的那些话让我如此困惑，以至于我没有意识到他已经打完了电话。接着，他走出了办公室，即使我装出正要敲门的样子，我脸上的表情恐怕也出卖了我。我觉得他怀疑我知道了什么。今天早上，我总感觉在被人监视。你知道那种感觉吗，好像无论你去哪里，都有人跟着你？这就是我不想给你打电话的原因。他很有权势，人脉很广。谁知道是不是只要他想，他就能窃听我的手机呢？我知道这不太可能，也许我只是因为最近几天压力有点大，便有点太过偏执了。但以防万一，我还是决定写下这封信。我会把它藏在一个你能找到，但别人找不到的地方，以防他们闯入你家。_
> 
> _如果你读完这封信后被吓坏了——任何正常人都会被吓到的——请不要担心。如果你晚点给我打电话，不要提到这封信的内容，等我回家再谈。_
> 
> _但如果我真的出了什么事，还有一件事我想让你知道。这座城市里的很多人都来自前世，我不知道他们是否记得……也许有些人已经记起了一些事情，有些人还没有。如果我出了什么事，你就会孤身一人了，而这让我心碎。我们那时有很多好朋友，我相信他们中的很大一部分也在这里，只不过我还没有遇到过。不过，有一个人，我相信你可以信任他。_
> 
> _在我读政治学的那所大学里，也是你计划去读机械工程的那所大学，有一位教文学——我记得是——的教授，他的名字是克诺比先生，欧比旺·克诺比。他是你前世的师父。同样，这也是一个很难解释的概念，简单来说，他是你的导师。但最重要的是，他是你最好的朋友。你们两个非常亲密，我知道他非常在乎你，所以每当你们一起去执行危险任务的时候，我总是很放心。因为我知道，如果你遇到了麻烦，他永远会在你的身边。我今生还不认识他，但他前世是一个很伟大的人。即使他今生只有前世的一半好，我也可以向你保证，没有人比他更值得你去信任了。如果我出了什么事，我希望你能去找他寻求帮助。知道你不会孤单，我就放心了。_
> 
> _我还知道一个人你也可以信任，就是这所大学的校长尤达先生，他是绝地武士团的最高大师。我知道他看起来很严厉，而且……有点古怪，我得承认，但他是一个非常好、非常睿智的人。我今生没怎么和他打过交道，但就像我对克诺比先生的评价一样，如果他只有过去的一半好，我也可以肯定，他在今生也一定是一个了不起的人。如果他给你的第一印象让你觉得他有点难以接近，或者他的校长身份让你退缩，我都能理解。你可以先去寻求克诺比先生的帮助，如果因为某些原因而行不通的话，那就记住我告诉你的关于尤达的事情。_
> 
> _最后，如果你的记忆恢复了，你会想起我们前世的最后一次谈话并不愉快。我不会在这里细说，因为那只会徒增你的困惑，我只是想让你知道，这没关系。如果我了解你——而我的确了解你——你可能会为此感到抱歉。但其实没有什么需要原谅的，安尼。_
> 
> _我非常感激能在今生再次遇见你，并爱上你。如果这听起来像是在告别，我很抱歉。我希望这不是告别。但正如我反复说的那样，我今天真的非常偏执，我只是需要把心里话说出来。你过去是一个十分优秀的人，你今生也是一个十分优秀的人。_
> 
> _你的，_
> 
> _帕德梅_

过了一会儿，他才意识到，安纳金不是唯一一个在流泪的人。房间里的沉默让人无法忍受，只能听见安纳金沉重的呼吸声，也可能是他自己的——他无法确定。他抬起头看着安纳金，但他的前学徒又在发呆了。

一切发生在瞬息之间。人们常说，眼睛是心灵的窗口，这句话对于安纳金来说无比正确。极度痛苦的悲伤转变为了满腔怒火，如此愤怒，如此凶狠，让欧比旺脊背发凉。他今生从未见过对方如此愤怒，只在前世的绝地生活中目睹过一些与此相近的表情。但他眼中的怒火……不，即使在那时，他也没见过他的朋友这般愤怒。

安纳金从扶手椅上站起来，甚至没有看他一眼，几秒种后，他听见一声巨响。身边桌子上的那瓶威士忌此时只剩下了玻璃碎片。但更糟的是，安纳金喉间发出一声可怕的尖叫。然后，房间再次安静了下来。

“他骗了我。”安纳金浑身发抖，“他一直在骗我。他是个西斯。一个 _西斯_ ，欧比旺！我怎么能这么傻！”

“他骗过了我们所有人。”欧比旺从扶手椅前站起身来，走向安纳金。

“尤其是我。”他开始在房间里摔东西，摔打着任何他能够得到的东西，好像那些没有生命的物品是造成现在局面的罪魁祸首似的。

“停下， _停下_ ，安纳金。”欧比旺原本打算保持距离，但他此时却紧紧抱住了他，以免他伤到自己。

“放开我！”安纳金试图挣脱，但欧比旺没让他得逞。挣扎一番后，怀里的年轻人停止了反抗，再次崩溃了：“这——这不可能。我不相信，一定有什么解释。他是我的朋友，曾是我的朋友，他像父亲一样爱我……”安纳金的情绪波动让人害怕。他前一秒还在对帕尔帕廷大发雷霆，下一秒又试图为他辩护，这充分说明了他的心理状态。“一定是出了什么差错，一定有什么误会……”欧比旺可以用性命打赌，这里没有误会，但他知道这种时候最好不要纠正安纳金。“但如果不是这样的话……”安纳金离开他的身边，眼里再次出现了之前那种令人生畏的目光。“我要杀了他。我向你发誓，如果他和帕德梅的 _车祸_ 有任何关系，我会亲手杀了他！”他现在看起来就像个疯子一样。“他邀请我明天晚上去他家吃饭。哼，他会大吃一惊的。”他冷笑道，“最后的晚餐，多合适啊。”

“哦，是吗？杀了他对你有什么好处？天哪，安纳金，听听你自己说的话！”

“不， _你_ 听听你自己说的话！你真的要让我袖手旁观吗？他是个西斯！他可能与帕德梅的死有关！我当然想杀了他！你到底是怎么了？你他妈就这么没骨气吗？我一直都知道你是一个冷血的 _混蛋_ ，但这完全是——”

“够了！”欧比旺并不会经常表现出自己的愤怒，但当他表现出来的时候，总能让安纳金说不出话来，这次也不例外。“你觉得我不在乎吗？你以为我没有受到影响吗？我刚刚得知自己的学徒，那个我应该保护和照顾的人，竟然被西斯影响了那么多年！我允许你一次又一次单独地去见他。我允许了，因为那能让你开心，因为他能让你感觉自己被爱着，而你的师父在这方面却做得非常糟糕！你认为我是一个冷血的混蛋，这完全是我自己的错，不是别人的。”安纳金哑口无言。他从未见过欧比旺如此慌乱。“所以，每次他要求见你的时候，我都让你去了。我任由我的学徒被他摆布，被一个西斯尊主摆布，从他还是个孩子的时候就开始了！这一切就发生在我的眼皮底下，而我却瞎了眼，对此视而不见！”他甜美、天真的安纳金被那个魔鬼控制了 _那么_ 长时间。哦，帕尔帕廷是多么想让他堕落，让天选之子站在他那一边。但他没有成功，他没能玷污安纳金纯洁的心灵，因为在前世的未来里，安纳金依旧实现了预言。他只能这样安慰自己。“好吧，安纳金，很抱歉要告诉你这个事实，但看起来这个冷血的混蛋终究还是在乎的。相信我，我和你一样深受这些消息的影响，甚至更深。但是杀了他，那 _不是_ 解决办法。那只会让你变得和他一样堕落！那只会毁了你的生活，而我绝不会允许！”

“欧比旺。”他试探着把手放在对方的肩膀上，等待着他的拒绝。但欧比旺却把他拉近了自己身边。“对不起，我不是有意侮辱你的。但是……我需要做点什么。我必须去和他对峙！他逃不掉的！”

“他不会的，我们 _会_ 采取行动。但不是 _这样_ ，安纳金。在这种状态下，我们什么也做不了……我们得先考虑清楚。即使没有原力，他也太危险了，不能冲动行事。答应我，你不会鲁莽行事。”安纳金没有说话。“答应我，安纳金！”

几秒钟的时间感觉就像是永恒，安纳金终于说话了：“我向你保证，我明天不会去他家。我会告诉他我病了什么的。”

欧比旺松了一口气：“谢谢。”

安纳金后悔地看着他：“对不起，你不是个冷血的混蛋。”他捧起对方的脸颊，手指温柔地抚摸着他的胡子，“你是我见过的最好的人。”欧比旺想要回答，但喉咙却哽住了，说不出话来。“帕德梅似乎也这么认为。”他给了他一个甜蜜的，泪眼朦胧的微笑，“她建议我向你寻求帮助。你会帮助我吗？如果我们没有因为文学课认识彼此，如果你没有记起我是谁？”

“我当然会。你只需要用那双眼睛看着我，我就会满足你的任何需求。”安纳金哭了起来。欧比旺把他们的额头靠在一起，“我永远不会拒绝你。 _一向_ 如此，亲爱的。”

安纳金紧紧地抱着他，好像他是自己的救命稻草：“她说我是一个优秀的男人。我觉得她也是一个优秀的女人。”

“她的确如此。”即使在她死后，她也仍在帮助她所爱的男人。

“因为那场争吵，我很长时间都在恨自己。我无数次希望自己能有机会道歉……结果她已经原谅我了。现在我终于得到了她的原谅，然而一切都是一团糟。我想不通这一切，欧比旺。什么都说不通了……”

“嘘，我在这里。我永远都在，亲爱的。我们会一起渡过难关的，就像我们一直做的那样。”

他们抱在一起，欧比旺不停地在他耳边轻声说着安慰的话。安纳金睁开眼睛，在破碎的镜子中看到了自己。他看着自己的倒影，畏缩了。镜子在威士忌酒瓶的撞击下裂开了，镜中自己的那张脸变形、扭曲，他看起来就像一个怪物。他闭上眼睛，鄙视着自己的倒影，把脸埋进欧比旺的颈弯里。之前的梦境再次浮现在他的脑海里。那疯狂的大笑，绝望的尖叫，他自己坠落进深渊。

“没事的，安纳金。一切都会好起来的。”

一切都糟透了。如果说生活教会了他什么，那就是祸不单行。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **译者Notes：**  
>  帕德梅的长信我看一次哭一次。帕德梅真的太温柔、太好了。Obikin终究还是找到了对方，我大哭，命运终会把他们引向彼此。


	18. 最终抉择

他答应了欧比旺，不会鲁莽行事。

这是一句他不断默念，用以警告自己的咒语。在持续数小时断断续续地哭泣后，躺在欧比旺的臂弯中，他默念这句话；在那天早上所有考试的前中后期，他默念这句话——考试就随它去吧；在他打电话之前，他默念这句话，一次、一次、又一次。

“喂？” _噢，我的天啊。_ 这比想象中难得多，光是这把声音就让他有想 _杀死_ 对方的冲动。“……你好？”

“嗨，帕尔帕廷。”

“安纳金！听到你的声音真好，我都等不及今晚的晚餐了。”

_我答应了欧比旺，不会鲁莽行事。_

安纳金咳了两声：“嗯，关于这个……我很抱歉，我可能去不了了。”

“噢，为什么呢？”

“我今天不是很舒服，我想可能是病了吧。”

电话的另一头安静了一会儿。“听到这个消息我相当难过，我是真的很期待能与你共度时光的，我的朋友。” _我答应了欧比旺，不会鲁莽行事。_ “但当然了，健康第一！特别是这几天，考试肯定让你压力特别大。那就下一次吧。”

_我答应了欧比旺——_

“但或许你今天下午可以来我家一趟？如果不麻烦的话。但晚餐就不吃了。我也有些事情想要和你谈一谈。”

“那就再好不过了，安纳金！一点都不麻烦，这是我的荣幸。”

“那就这么定了，谢谢。待会儿见。”

实际上，严格来说，他答应欧比旺的，是不去帕尔帕廷家，而他确实没去，他信守了承诺……某种意义上来说。

* * *

“你感觉怎样，安纳金？”欧比旺趁着课间休息的时间给他打了个电话。

“还好吧……和我预想的差不多。”

“今天的考试呢？”

“老实说，毫无头绪，我甚至都记不得自己写了什么。不过考试是最不应该担心的了。”

“我明白，但你必须保证所有的科目都通过了，才能够继续拿奖学金……我知道现在这个看起来无关紧要，不过生活还是要继续。不要让那个魔鬼带走你拥有的其他东西了，亲爱的。我们会想办法的，在考试结束之后。”

“好……不管怎样，我现在要小憩一会儿。我好累。”

“那好吧，好好休息，安纳金。我今天还有很多卷子要改，你想我下班之后去陪你吗？”

“别担心，欧比旺。没关系的，我没事。”

“你确定吗？我没关系的。”

“是的，我确定，谢谢了。”

“好吧，如果你改变主意，就给我打电话吧。”

“好，再见，欧比旺。我之后给你打电话。”

“再见，亲爱的。”

* * *

他正在重读那封信，就听到了有人在敲门。他深吸一口气，将信放到一个安全的地方，邀请那位叛徒进屋。

“你好，安纳金！我很高兴你看起来气色不错。”

他挤出一个笑容：“是的，我整个下午都在睡觉，现在好很多了。请进吧。你想喝点什么吗？”

“水就好了，谢谢。”他脱下夹克，挂在衣帽架上，“我很高兴你邀请我过来。实际上我有些相当重要的事情要告诉你——”他突然被一股力量推到墙上。“安纳金！怎么——”他的脖子被安纳金掐住，声音变得扭曲。

“表演结束了，别再假惺惺了！”

“什么……你怎么——”

“我什么都知道了！是你下令杀死帕德梅的？”他微微放松了手上的力度，好让对方可以说话，“回答我！”

帕尔帕廷充满恐惧地看着他，仿佛安纳金才是那个魔鬼，而不是帕尔帕廷他自己！他演得真好，这个操蛋的骗子，眼中还带着楚楚可怜。真难相信这个看起来如此脆弱，无力挣扎的男人，在前世竟然是一位 _西斯_ 。

“你在说什么？安纳金，你精神错乱了吧。我觉得你应该去医院，我可以开车送你去——”

“闭嘴！我知道你是谁，你个该死的混蛋！我知道你曾是一位西斯！”

“什么？”他眼中的震惊是如此的真实，但却没办法动摇安纳金分毫。

“你还打算继续否认吗，你这个肮脏的骗子？我手上有证据，也有你涉及帕德梅事故的证据！”

“我根本就没做过，你怎么可能有证据！”

“你他妈的闭嘴！”他受够了谎言，受够了被操控，一次又一次。他用手掐住那个他曾经爱戴，像父亲一样的人，但欧比旺劝他不要鲁莽行事的声音又在他脑中回响。然而，这股愤怒太强烈了，他现在只想让这个混蛋承受巨大的痛苦，以牙还牙。暗地里，安纳金非常享受看到那双眼睛被慌张恐惧扭曲的样子。

“我……不能呼吸……没有……杀帕德梅……但我是……一位西斯。”

安纳金放开了帕尔帕廷，老人气喘吁吁。前绝地依旧用力地抓住他的肩膀，将他固定在原地：“你说什么？你承认了吗？”

“在前世，我的确是一位西斯。”安纳金倒吸口气，但他心底还是在可悲地期待着，这一切有可能是一场误会。“但我绝对不会伤害帕德梅，我不会因为这个原因伤害任何一个无辜的人。”

安纳金苦涩地笑出声来：“你以为我会相信吗？在你告诉我这些之后，在所有的谎言之后？”

“我说慌是不得已为之！安纳金，如果我和你说我曾经是一位西斯，你会怎么想我呢？”

“就像我现在想的这样！”

“听着，就——你让我解释，让我告诉你我的观点。在那之后，如果你的想法还是没有改变的话，我任由你处置。”

“我再也不想听你说更多的谎话了！我受够了，我受够了这些狗屎！所以到底是怎么回事？你是怎么让它看起来像是一场事故的？”

“这是诽谤，谁和你说的？”

“我怎么发现真相与你无关。如果承认你对帕德梅做的事，我可能还会手下留情，将你绳之以法，而不是亲手杀了你！”

“我无法，也不可能承认这样的指控！我为什么要杀她？特别是考虑到，实际上……”他目光如炬，“如果我和你说，我可以让她复活呢？”

“什么？”

* * *

他正在监考，盯着面前的学生们，脑子里却在回忆不到24小时之前所发掘到的真相。他很震惊，也知道自己需要花很长时间才能将它们消化。但为了安纳金，他必须坚强起来。

但是，说真的，他也一筹莫展，沉着与自持摇摇欲坠。哪怕只是想想，他的徒弟曾经与一个西斯单独共处这么多次，他就怒火翻腾。事情可能会往很糟糕的方向发展。

然而并没有，安纳金在前世还是实现了预言。

而在今生，他们最终还是发现了这只披着羊皮的，感谢帕德梅珍贵的帮助。

一切都会重回正轨的。

* * *

“你没听错，安纳金。实际上，这就是我想和你说的事情。这些年我没闲着。我之前一直想不明白我们为什么会来到这里，直至你告诉我，但我起码知道这一点：我不打算接受这一段简单且无意义的生命，同样的，你也不应该接受，我的孩子。我们是为伟业而生的！这些年，我周游列国，找了很多见过异常现象的灵媒。虽然其中一部分都是骗子，试图骗我的钱，但经过这么多年艰苦的搜查，我想我已经很接近了，很快就能够重获从前的力量。那样的话，我就可以打开一个传送门！我们就可以回到那个我们根本就不应该离开的世界！那个帕德梅仍活着的世界！你再也不是无名小卒了，安纳金，你最终会实现你的命运！我们可以一起建立一个更伟大的银河系！”

如果有谁曾告诉绝地时期的安纳金，有一天他会为一位西斯感到悲哀，他是绝对不可能会相信的。但此时此刻，看到帕尔帕廷因为过往的生活一去不复返，只能在当下‘无谓’的生活中苟且，而迷失在自己的妄想中，彻底失去了理智——他不得不承认，这确实挺可悲的。不过再怎么说，他活成这样也是活该，再想想这个叛徒曾说过的谎言，安纳金是绝不可能对他施以任何同情的。

“你疯了。”  
帕尔帕廷苦涩地大笑：“疯了？当人们面对无法理解的事情时，他们就会龟缩到这个词里头，真令人惊奇！我向你保证，我没有发疯，安纳金。你觉得我没有想清楚吗？你真的觉得是一些……怎么可能有骗子能骗到我呢？ _我？_ 我要聪明得多，我亲爱的孩子。我知道我在说什么。”

“好吧，那我们就一起来玩玩这个智障游戏。我们假设，你没有发疯，你说的都是可以实现的。你 _真的_ 以为我愿意和你，一位曾经的 _西斯_ 合作？去相信一位西斯真的想要……你怎么说的？哦，是，‘建立一个更伟大的银河系’！”

“你错得太离谱了，我的朋友。你从前被蒙蔽了，现在也依旧是。就算我是西斯，那又改变了什么呢？我之前不是你的朋友吗？当整个绝地都想要束缚你的时候，我不是一直在帮助你、支持你吗？是谁给了你一个可以依靠的肩膀？当你想要倾诉关于塔斯肯人的秘密的时候，是谁在帮助你、理解你呢？”安纳金无言地站着。“他们永远不会明白！因为他们恐惧你的力量，因为他们嫉妒！他们都没试着去救你的母亲。如果在你说出那些梦之后，他们愿意屈尊听一听，或许她就还活着。然而，那位西斯才是唯一关心这些的人。”他摇摇头，“啊，真讽刺。我都不想吐槽我们那位小小的绿色朋友了呢！”他面目狰狞，“就是他，为了保护你不被某些‘未知的悲剧’伤害，就把你带来这个世界，结果却让你再一次失去你的母亲，就好像还不够惨似的，你还失去了帕德梅！但是，只要你跟我走，我就可以让你和帕德梅重逢。当然了，我也留意到，你今生在感情的选择上也有了变化，但就算是这样……”

“你说什么？”

帕尔帕廷露出一个睥睨一切的笑容：“好吧，安纳金，依我看，你之前和帕德梅的关系也太明显了，正如你对你那位亲爱的教授和前绝地大师的感情一样。但没关系！我肯定帕德梅会理解的，毕竟她是个出色的女人，所以我毫不怀疑她能和其他人一起开始新的生活。我也肯定，就算你对她的感情已经变了，你也会永远爱着你曾经的妻子，并希望能给她最好的。如果你和我走，她就有机会开启新生活了！你也可以和欧比旺共度余生，即使是在那个世界！那些绝地永远不会懂，那些关于依恋的 _鬼话_ ……他们绝对无法接受你和帕德梅的婚姻——是的，我也知道这个——正如他们永远不会接受你对欧比旺的爱一样。你能想象他们的表情吗？一位绝地大师和他的前学徒在谈恋爱！多大的丑闻啊！但是，你只要和我一起，就再也不用担心这些了。我们可以按自己的规则创造一个新世界，在那里，你可以和你所爱的人在一起，再也不用像个罪犯一样！”

过了好一会儿，安纳金都没出声反驳，所以帕尔帕廷认为，此时走出大胆一步会是个好时机，他将手搭在年轻人的肩膀上：“加入我吧，我的朋友，我们同心协力，回到过去重新开始。我们一起让事情恢复它们本应该的样子。”

安纳金闭上双眼，而后又缓缓睁开，他的碧眼中有种熟悉的坚决升腾而上。帕尔帕廷的笑容变得狡猾。

“我永远 _不会_ 和一个西斯合作。”

帕尔帕廷的笑容消失了。他试着在他的眼中寻找着什么，但却徒劳无果。“你变了。”安纳金皱眉，但帕尔帕廷并没有解释下去，“没关系，真的，不过我也深知何时才是认输的好时机，我的朋友，如果平和的手段行不通的话……”突然，一把手枪抵住安纳金的下颚，“那就用肮脏的手段吧。”

* * *

安纳金没有接电话。

他不应该担心的，在最后一通电话中，他知道安纳金正在睡觉，但安纳金从来睡不长。

但还是……

他总觉得让他独自一人度过这种艰难时刻着实不太妥当。欧比旺衡量着，到底是要尊重安纳金的个人空间，还是确认一下对方的状态，好让自己能安心下来。

一个小时之后，他还是没有接电话。

_已经整整三个小时了，他从来不会睡这么久。_

同时，他觉得他们之前的通话也有些……奇怪。他也说不清到底有哪里不对劲，但安纳金似乎有些心不在焉。

他可能只是有些多疑罢了。因为前世是绝地武士的缘故，他还是太过依赖直觉。但这不好的预感却一直萦绕在他心头。

* * *

_我应该听欧比旺的话，该死。_

“现在，二选一，要么当场脑浆四溅，要么安安静静地跟我走。”

他还有选择吗？他唯一能做的就只有迁就帕尔帕廷，曲意逢迎，再趁他不经意间偷偷溜走。他应该好好等待恰当的时机——不要 _鲁莽_ 行事。 _噢，天啊，我真的很抱歉，欧比旺。_

在这个不切实际的计划中，帕尔帕廷的妄想可能确实有一部分真实性和合理性，但是安纳金知道自己该做什么，或者说，是不做什么。任何情况下，他都不会帮助帕尔帕廷实现计划。如果他真的能打开一道传送门，回到从前的生活，回到他们离开的那个瞬间的话，这位西斯就会继续遗害银河。但如果事情真的发展到那个地步，那……他宁可自己现在就被一枪爆头。 _我真想最后再见你一面。_

帕尔帕廷拉扯着他走过客厅，但在半路突然停下。有人正在敲门。“安纳金？你在家吗？”

_噢，不。_

_不，不，不，不，不。_

_我收回之前的话，我不想见到你，快走！_

他试着说些什么，或者大声叫喊，但一只冰冷的手按在他嘴巴上，阻止了他。“安静。”帕尔帕廷低声说，更用力地将枪口抵在安纳金的脖子上。

“安纳金？”

_求你走吧，不要进来。天啊，求求了，别让他进来。_

如果他能活下来，他确信钥匙开门的声音在他听来再也不会是一样的了，这是他听过的最骇人的声音：意识到欧比旺走进了他的公寓，他几近崩溃。

帕尔帕廷把安纳金推到客厅的墙上，大概是想在欧比旺走进房间之前，把一切弄得更加戏剧化——这个该死的混蛋。

欧比旺每靠近一步，安纳金的心都在逐渐破碎。他无时无刻不在试着叫喊，但声音却仿佛卡在了喉咙里。他需要做些什么，任何事都可以！他突然狠狠地咬住了帕尔帕廷捂在自己嘴巴上的那只手。

“跑，欧比旺，快跑！”

他的声音太微弱了，也太迟了，欧比旺走了进来。

“你这个邪恶的无赖！”帕尔帕廷怒气满盈，一把抓住安纳金的头发，“你要是敢再试试，我就让你们两个 _一起_ 脑袋开花。”

安纳金却只是盯着欧比旺看，看着对方五味杂陈的表情，仿佛在说， _“你为什么不听我的话，安纳金”_ 以及 _“我有一个非常不好的预感”_ 。

“对不起。”安纳金脱口而出。

“安纳金，现在可没必要难过！”帕尔帕廷愉悦地说，“事情可有趣多了。克诺比先生，我热烈欢迎你的加入，或者我该称你为克诺比大师？我本不愿意如此野蛮的。把手举起来！不然你就要和你亲爱的安纳金说再见了。”欧比旺按要求举起双手。“这就好多了。我们讲到哪了？噢，是的，在互相寒暄。我看你相当享受当下简单又无聊的生活啊！谁能想到 _伟大的_ 绝地大师欧比旺·克诺比，竟然会满足于改改试卷，操操自己年轻的学生的生活呢。你的外表恰好证明了你有多 _享受_ 当下的日子，品味相当不错。”

“真希望我对你也能有如此评价”。

帕尔帕廷笑起来：“噢，哇哦，这么直接？真没想到有一天，你会需要我来提醒你要对人友善一些，就算不为了你自己，也要为了你宝贝的学生与前学徒呀。你最喜欢的 _宠物_ 。”像是在证明自己所说的话，他将枪头贴近安纳金的额头，另一只手则用力拽住安纳金。

“放开你的手！”

“瞧瞧，某人保护欲很强啊，有点太 _依恋_ 了呢。”帕尔帕廷大笑，“噢，这真是太有趣了。”

“你不会杀了我的，你需要我来完成你那疯狂的计划！”

“真的吗？的确，我想要你加入我，但我从来没说过你的合作是不可或缺的。”

“什么疯狂计划？”

“哦，不过是个 _疯子_ 的臆想罢了，欧比旺。”安纳金回答，“如果你知道的话，会笑掉大牙的。”

“那就求求你告诉我吧，我现在太需要笑一笑了。”

安纳金暗自笑了起来，如果他们能刺激到帕尔帕廷，让他生气的话，或许就能趁着他分心的时刻卸掉他的武装了。现在是二对一，显然他们更占优势。

“够了！”帕尔帕廷看起来相当恼火，“你以为我不知道你们在干什么吗？ _调停大师_ 和他的宠物正在玩他们最熟悉的把戏。有些事情真是永不改变。但没关系，对抗我，你们毫无胜算。我可相当乐意让你们开心一下。克诺比你听着，我的计划是开启一个可以回到前世的传送门，回到我们来的地方。在那里，我会像我命中注定的那样，统治银河！我刚才正在邀请我们亲爱的安纳金加入我的伟业。是的，我知道，他看起来有那么些不情不愿，但他最终 _会_ 来到我身边的，等着瞧吧。”

欧比旺将目光转向安纳金，眼神似乎在说着 _“我的老天爷，他真的病得不轻”_ ，而安纳金则无声地给予了他一个回答， _“我就说嘛”_ 。

“你似乎费尽心机想得到安纳金的帮助呢。诚然，让天选之子站在你这边可能是一个巨大的优势，但我认为，既然他已经拒绝了，你就不应该再坚持下去。我很好奇你为什么还要继续坚持。”

“我同意，欧比旺。我觉得他比自己说的更需要我。我在想……你的前世计划所需要的，不仅仅是我这个人。”安纳金对帕尔帕廷说，“而是你需要我也回到前世。”

帕尔帕廷大笑：“看来欧比旺并不是唯一一个有头脑的人。很好，那可能会有些用处。是的，大致上是说对了。为了要开启传送门，我需要重拾我的全部力量，如果能有天选之子从旁协助……”他露出了一个诡异的笑容，“那就能省下不少时间了。”

“我再也不是天选之子了，我只是一个普普通通的人！正如你也不再是一位西斯一样！”

“但你 _曾经是_ 天选之子，你 _曾经_ 所向披靡，这些特质肯定还在某处存在！你只需要加入我，这样我们就能把事情理清楚了。”

“我绝对不会和你合作的，帕尔帕廷，我已经说过了！”

他冷笑：“是啊，你说过了。你只不过是比我想象中的更灵活罢了，而这到底是谁的错呢？”他转向欧比旺，满面怒容，“ _是你_ ，永远都是你。像一只不知疲倦地绕着垃圾堆飞的苍蝇，插手安纳金的大事小事，给他带来如此不良的影响。”

“一位西斯告诉我，我会带来不良的影响。我都不知道该怎么理解这句话。”

“好像前世还参与得不够多似的，今生你也在这么做。辅导你的前学徒，给他上一门与他的专业无关的课程！哈！太 _方便了_ 。那只绿色地精总是知道该怎么出牌。”

“等等，你是说尤达也记得吗？”安纳金问。

“噢，我也不太肯定，但我敢打赌，他绝对记得。因为那个可笑的项目，最终是你，而不是别人，去上克诺比教授的课，这绝不可能是个巧合。前师徒，再相逢！”他戏剧化地说，“太恶心了，是的，我敢打赌，他一定是想让克诺比再次成为你的保姆。而且他也从来不喜欢我插手太多学校的事务……我都在好奇他是不是有所怀疑了。”然后他开始像个疯子一般大笑，“如果真是这样，好吧……比起那时，他现在对我的怀疑更强烈了！我成功地骗到了你们！”他狂笑着说。他真的完全疯了。当帕尔帕廷看到安纳金目光中流露出的恶心后，他一拳将他打倒在地。 _他比他看起来的强壮得多，这个混蛋。_

“双手放在我能看见的地方，克诺比！不然我就开枪了！”安纳金听到帕尔帕廷说，他还因为刚才那一拳而晕乎乎的，都没意识到帕尔帕廷正跨坐在自己身上，枪依旧抵在头顶。然后他的脸上又被打了一拳。“ _你_ 会帮我的，孩子。”

“绝不。”

“等着瞧吧，让我再给你点刺激，既然再一次见到帕德梅的诱惑还不够……”他露出一个阴邪的笑容，“我知道是什么，或者说，是 _谁_ 能让你甘愿折臂，”他看向欧比旺，安纳金因惊恐而浑身发抖。“还有，你真可耻，安纳金。可怜的帕德梅会怎么想？你拒绝了再见她一次的机会，只为了能让他继续操你的屁眼。”安纳金朝他的脸啐了口唾沫。“你 _真的_ 不应该这么做。”安纳金闭上眼睛，准备承受下一记痛击，而就在此刻——

“别碰他！”欧比旺明白小心翼翼行事已经不再管用了。他快速地靠近帕尔帕廷。

“别动，克诺比！”他激动地朝他伸出手臂。欧比旺停住了。他的双眼凝满恐惧，呼吸困难，就好像突然窒息了，就好像有一只无形的手掐住了他……

_不！_

欧比旺震惊的表情和安纳金的一模一样，帕尔帕廷陷入狂喜。

结束了，帕尔帕廷重拾他的力量，他们毫无胜算。

“你在说什么，安纳金？谁才是疯子？”他肆意地大笑，改变了手的动作。欧比旺被压在了墙壁上。帕尔帕廷捏紧拳头，让欧比旺无法呼吸。

“停，停下！”安纳金绝望地大喊，似乎也能感受到欧比旺身体的剧痛。

“很好，只要你接受我的邀请，我就会让他走。我向你保证，一旦我们穿越回去，我会让他好好活着。只要你想，你就能一辈子拥有他……只要你说，说你愿意和我合作，安纳金。”

“你是聋了还是怎样？我绝对不会与你合作！”

“你确定吗？”他再次攥紧拳头，更多窒息的嘤哼从他前师父的喉咙中挤出。“你还有其他选择吗？和我合作，安纳金，和我合作你就能拯救你爱的人。”

安纳金看向欧比旺，他的决心已岌岌可危，他不能失去欧比旺，他不可以。

“安纳金……求——求你，别。”欧比旺非常惊恐，“别……这么做。”

“闭嘴，克诺比！”他再一次使用他的力量，而现在欧比旺几乎没办法说话了：“所以，你的回答，安纳金？”

“……不要。”欧比旺的眼中带着乞求，唇角泄出气若游丝的一句，“我宁愿……死。”

“闭嘴！”

就算欧比旺再也说不出话来，但他那双眼似乎仍在对安纳金细诉千言万语。他知道欧比旺正道出他最真实的想法：他宁愿死，也不愿意让安纳金加入帕尔帕廷。但是没有了欧比旺的生活会是多么的空虚，了无生趣。他曾经痛失所爱，他知道自己绝对不想再经历一遍。

“你怎么说，安纳金？”帕尔帕廷没多少耐心了，“没时间了。”

“我……”他的眼神牢牢地锁在欧比旺身上，似乎这个人比他生命更重。他做了决定，知道无论自己选择什么，最终都会后悔，“我……”

安纳金深深吸了口气，帕尔帕廷看起来胜券在握。 _求求你，原谅我，我的爱。_

“我想说，你和你那些西斯狗屁赶紧给我滚蛋，你个他妈的贱人！”

在说着这些话的同时，他的眼睛盯着欧比旺一刻不离，他的前师父脸上露出了一个他从未见过的骄傲表情，无论是在前世，还是今生。安纳金知道，如果他拒绝了帕尔帕廷的邀请，可能会将他们两人害死，但能看到欧比旺眼中的深情和爱慕，他已欣喜若狂。毕竟比起当下所发生的现实，还有太多糟糕的发展方向了。

而帕尔帕廷的表情，就和想象的一样，完全是另外一回事了。他由震惊变成了困惑，最终变为狂怒。

“那就这样吧，我可没料到如今的你竟会如此 _软弱_ ，不过我猜没有人能抵挡得了无聊生活的影响，除了 _我_ 。啊，安纳金，真遗憾。我肯定，如果我们继续留在前世，你绝对会成为我希望你成为的人。”

“你错了。”

“是吗？我可不奢望瞎子能看到些什么。前世的你，正如尤达在你的梦中说的那样，最终实现了预言，这是你告诉我的。但在那之前发生了什么呢？那些无以名状的悲剧、背叛和屠杀又是怎么回事呢？你在其中扮演了什么角色呢？我也许不知道完整的故事，但我向你保证，我早已为你 _做了_ 伟大的规划。”

“什么——你又在胡说什么？”安纳金忧心忡忡，而帕尔帕廷低声笑了起来，将他的手腕钉在地板上，侵入他的个人空间。帕尔帕廷鬼魅的呼吸打在他的脸上，安纳金感到一阵恶心。

“噢，我 _太_ 想让你离开了，那样你就能和我们的绿色小朋友好好聊聊。当你知道事情全貌的时候，我宁愿花钱看一眼你那崩溃的模样。”他面目狰狞，“当然了，放你走就等于让我亲手扼杀自己的计划。但没关系，我能想到其他折磨你的方法。比如说……噢，对了，是我亲自下令杀死帕德梅的。那个多事的婊子有点聪明过头了。真的太简单了，我恰好有个相当忠诚的人，愿意牺牲自己好让那一切看起来像一场事故，然后……嘭！那婊子死了。”

“我要杀了你。”安纳金浑身颤抖，“我要把你碎尸万段。”

“如此 _愤怒_ 。真的太遗憾了，你明明有这么大的潜力。”帕尔帕廷摇摇头，夸张地叹了口气，“没了你的帮助，我可能还要在这个可悲的世界里滞留更长时间，但无论怎样，我迟早会回去的。所以我一定要确保这一切足够有趣，好让这段记忆能缓解这里的生活的枯燥乏味。”他看向仍被固定在墙上的欧比旺，露出了一个险恶的笑容，然后又转眼盯着被他禁锢在身下的安纳金。帕尔帕廷笑得像个疯子。“噢，我保证，我的想象力 _很丰富_ 。”他伸出手指轻轻划过安纳金的脖子，年轻人下意识地微颤。“要是你能加入我，那就太好了，克诺比。我能感觉到，让我最爽的事情，就是看着你们两个因为对方的痛苦而痛苦。我向你发誓，我下一件要做的事情，就是让你向我求饶。”

帕尔帕廷眼中的某些东西让安纳金不寒而栗。他恶毒的表情预示着即将降临的恐惧和不可想象的暴戾。但安纳金永远都不会知道这个禽兽还为他们准备了什么，因为欧比旺突然出现，并狠狠地打了这位西斯一拳。他的枪掉在了地上。

“噢，你会后悔的，克诺比。你亲爱的男孩会承受这个后果，后退！”他向他伸出手臂……

……无事发生。

安纳金疑惑地蹙眉，但也远远比不上帕尔帕廷所展露出来的困惑。他试着再用一次自己的力量，但就像刚才那样，什么事也没有发生。

欧比旺露出了一个安纳金最喜欢的笑容之一：那是一个深知自己胜过世间所有人的自信笑容，仿佛在说 _“你上当了”_ 。

“好吧，也不是自卖自夸，但我敢说我还挺能唬人的。”他语气中满含自信和兴味，“等这一切结束后，我或许能试着去演戏。”

帕尔帕廷目瞪口呆，依旧可悲地试图使用那些在这个世界里不存在的力量，但那都是欧比旺的逢场作戏罢了。欧比旺彻底将他玩弄，让他以为自己拥有完全的力量，能够控制当下的局面。最终，他恰恰是因此而分心，才让欧比旺得以绝地反击。

“真的，我值得一些认可。假装被原力锁喉可一点都不简单。”

或许，是因为在这种情况下，用戏谑的言语激怒敌人的熟悉方式；又或者是因为那双灰蓝色眼中闪烁着恶作剧意味的迷人光芒；还是说已经被证明过千百次的，这个人是如此聪明的这个事实。也许仅仅是因为意识到，多亏了这个把戏，欧比旺才能带他逃出生天。

无论是什么原因，安纳金都从未像此刻这般深爱这个男人。

“还有，我也不是在伤口上撒盐什么的，事情出现这样的转折，恰恰证明了你不过是个 _疯子_ 而已。”

帕尔帕廷气得七窍生烟。这相当滑稽。

下一秒，他的眼睛就移向了地板。那把枪。

这一切发生得太快，安纳金重新找回自己的力气，推倒帕尔帕廷，并在他的肚子上踹了一脚。与此同时，欧比旺向那把枪扑了过去，并举起它指向帕尔帕廷。

“如果我是你的话，我会选择投降。”

帕尔帕廷笑得癫狂：“你打算做什么？杀了我？你做不出那样的事，克诺比。”欧比旺静默地站着，枪口对准了帕尔帕廷，但他并没有扣动扳机。帕尔帕廷笑着：“如我所料。”他快速逃离了公寓。

安纳金站了起来——颤颤巍巍的——打算追出去，但欧比旺一只手按在他的胸口上，阻止了他。

“他的命运已定，我会报警的。”他深深吸了一口气，“不值得为他脏了自己的手。”安纳金点点头。

他们两人陷入沉默，转瞬之后，欧比旺扔掉了手上的枪，抱住了安纳金。

“你还好吗？”他慌乱地抚摸着安纳金的脸、脖子还有手臂，食指轻柔地划过他的嘴巴，因为看到了唇上的淤血而皱起眉。他捧着他的脸，“你还好吗，安纳金？”

“嗯，我没事，就是一点淤伤。”他伸出手触碰欧比旺的身体，像是在向自己确认，是的，这都是真的；是的，他们都还好，他的爱人还好。他的嘴角勾起一个疲惫的笑容：“不错的把戏，顺便一说。”

欧比旺干笑两声，声音因为情绪波动而起伏。他双眼含泪，让两人双额相抵：“有那么一瞬间，我真的以为我会失去你。”

安纳金闭上双眼，轻柔地叹息：“我也是，”他抽泣着，“我也是，欧比旺。”

他们将对方按进一个力度大到足以揉碎骨肉的拥抱中，两人吃力的喘息伴随着如释重负的低泣，伸出双手触碰着对方身体每一寸能够触碰到的位置。

一声巨响从街上传来，紧接着是一阵莫名的骚乱。他们松开了怀抱，疑惑地看了对方一眼，走向窗边。

他们在三楼，看得足够清楚了。一群人围着一具躯体，有些人手中拿着电话，大概是在呼叫救护车。但就这具躯体的情况来看，大概也无力回天了。

帕尔帕廷，前西斯、共和国的议长，素面朝天、一动不动、孤立无助地永远离开了。一位曾经拥有如此力量的人竟这般匆匆死去，他像发了疯似的横穿马路，在一场狂乱的逃亡中被一辆汽车撞倒。就连死亡也不能为他带来他苦苦追寻的绚烂伟大，他蔑视这段毫无意义的人生，最终依旧像一个普通人那样死了。

“结束了，亲爱的。”安纳金听到欧比旺说，“结束了。”

然而，真是这样吗？

_前世的你，最终实现了预言，这是你告诉我的。但在那之前发生了什么呢？噢，我太想让你离开了，那样你就能和我们的绿色小朋友好好聊聊。当你知道事情全貌的时候，我宁愿花钱看一眼你那崩溃的模样。_

帕尔帕廷和他的邪恶或许离这个世界远去了，但是他在离去之前仍在安纳金的心里种下了一颗种子。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者Notes：  
> PPT好变态啊！  
> 奥斯卡欠王老师一座小金人！


	19. 悬崖边缘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **作者Notes：**  
>  **警告：** 本章包含自杀想法及自杀未遂内容。如果这对你来说是一个敏感话题，你不想读到它，可以在评论区给我留言，我很乐意为你概述本章的内容：）
> 
> **译者Notes：**  
>  同作者。如果有需要，请在评论区给我们留言，我们会为你概述本章内容。

一个身影立在悬崖边上，他凌乱的金色卷发和黑色衣服在狂风中剧烈摆动。午后的天空阴云密布，天色灰暗，他的眼前是一望无际的大海，海浪猛烈拍击着礁石的声音震耳欲聋。

_他在坠落。空气很冷，他不停地坠落、坠落、坠落——_

谁知道呢，也许帕尔帕廷是对的，也许他的妄想并不是那么的牵强附会，他可以找到在这个世界里重获力量的方法。毕竟，这一世里，安纳金的梦似乎也有一些预言性。

他可以看到远处的海滩，他和欧比旺一起在那里度过了许多快乐的时光。他几乎可以看见他们的身影，手牵手沿着海边漫步，互相开玩笑调侃着对方。他能看见他自己，在给欧比旺讲自己的童年，指着自己此时所站的悬崖，想象着自己站在这里的画面。

_“你看到那些悬崖了吗？我小的时候经常和妈妈一起去那儿。我总会让她很紧张，因为我喜欢站在悬崖边上。”_

这感觉真奇怪，好像他同时身处两个地方，仿佛回到了过去，看着他们谈话，体会他们当年没有注意到的戏谑意味。

他注定要在这里结束生命。他现在明白了。这样的结局看起来很合适，甚至还有一点诗意。

这个世界已经摆脱了帕尔帕廷的邪恶影响，现在也将摆脱他自己的。

是的，这是最好的结果了。为了所有人着想。 _还有欧比旺……_

欧比旺是一个非凡的人。他会找到其他人的，一个更好的，真正值得他去爱，并且威胁不到他的生命的人。一开始他可能还不明白，但安纳金是在帮他的忙。

他的头发湿了，他这才模糊地意识到已经下起了雨。

_“我过去常常和她说，当我再长大一些，我就有勇气从悬崖上跳下去。”_

现在是下午六点。他觉得自己能听到远处教堂的钟声，可能还幻听到一阵汽车引擎声。

_“那就会成为你这辈子干的最后一件事。你没有看到水里头那些尖锐的岩石吗？如果你没有当场死亡的话，那绝对会是个奇迹。”_

好吧，他很快就能知道了。这一次，他希望欧比旺是对的。

* * *

_两天前……_

“天哪，安纳金。让你安静地待上一分钟，这个要求是不是太高了？”

“是的。”安纳金说。欧比旺清理着他嘴唇上的淤伤，他疼得瑟缩了一下。

“抱歉。马上就好。”欧比旺露出一个伤感的笑容，“这让我想起了很多往事。”

“你一直很喜欢照顾我。”但对方的眼里也盛满了渴望。“我也是。当然，是在你允许我照顾你的时候。你在这方面完全不听劝……一提到‘医师’这个词，你就立刻溜走了，甚至比我听到冥想的时候跑得还快。”

欧比旺笑了起来：“这么说就有点过分了。好了。还疼吗？”

“有点。不过你也许可以，你知道，吻到我不疼。”

他的话让欧比旺的脸上露出一个笑容：“乐意之至。”

他的嘴唇轻轻地、温柔地扫过安纳金的唇，专注地触碰着它，力度轻得不会造成二次伤害，但又足以让他感受到自己。“噢，安纳金……我真不敢相信，最终一切都走上了正轨。”他把头埋进对方的颈窝里，他的前学徒紧紧地揽着他的腰，将他搂近自己，带着他一起躺在沙发上。

安纳金打破了平静的沉默：“你和尤达谈过了吗？”

欧比旺贴着他的卷发闷哼了一声：“他记得。”

“他当然记得了。但我问的不是这个。”

欧比旺一只手捏着他的下巴，把他的头转过来，让两人对视：“你还在想这件事吗？”

“怎么可能不想？”

“安纳金……亲爱的，他是——曾是——一位西斯尊主。西斯说谎、扭曲事实，他们——”

“他们有时候也会告诉你真相，只要真相能伤害到你！他所暗示的东西非常有道理。”

“另一个你在另一条时间线上做了什么——或没做什么——为什么这么重要？”

“因为那不是 _另一个_ 我，欧比旺！那就是 _我_ ，那就是 _我_ 在另一个未来中会做——实际上已经做了——的事，如果我没有接受尤达给我的机会，那个未来就会发生在我、你，以及每一个相关的人的身上！这当然重要了，我当然想知道发生了什么！”

“好好好，如果这让你如此困扰的话，我们就去问尤达。但不要抱太大希望，也许他也不知道。”

“我觉得他知道，”安纳金咕哝道。

“等你考完试，我们就去问他，好吗？以免再分心。只剩两门考试了，亲爱的。”

“去他妈的考试。”

“安纳金！需要我提醒你其中一门考试是文学吗？我在无数个下午辅导你；你无数次在原则问题上反驳我，而我不得不拿出所有的耐心；在我们无数次争执之后，你却说出了这种话……你伤透了我的心。”

安纳金翻了个白眼：“是啊，我真没良心。”然后他似乎想到了什么，露出了一丝微笑，“当你提出要给我上私人辅导课的时候，你期待的结果是怎样的？”

“好吧，我肯定 _没有_ 想到的是，我会发现自己前世是一名 _绝地_ ， _你_ 在前世就已经是我的学生了，市长曾经是——现在也是——一个可怕的魔鬼，而我最终会疯狂地爱上这样一个傲慢、固执，又自以为是的年轻人。”

安纳金终于发自内心地笑了起来：“我曾经告诉过你，重要的不是如何开始，而是如何结束。”

“非常睿智，我亲爱的学生。真是非常睿智。”

* * *

“终于结束了，”他们走出教室，阿索卡兴奋地说，“我们自由了！”

“是啊，这话还是代表你自己吧。我还有一门文学课的考试呢，记得吗？”

“哦。”她试图表现出歉意，但非常不成功，“是啊。我两天前考完了图解设计，所以我自由了——”

“别在我面前炫耀了。”

她笑了起来：“抱歉。”

“我完全不知道自己是怎么考完这门课的……这几天发生了太多疯狂的事情，我几乎无法集中注意力。”

阿索卡想起那个满口谎言的混蛋，皱起了眉：“你能坚持考完所有考试，这已经很了不起了，安纳金。”

当他们把帕德梅的信和他们与帕尔帕廷的冲突告诉阿索卡时，嗯……这么说吧，她的反应完全在意料之中。 _“你刚发现的时候为什么没有立刻告诉我？”_ 以及“ _所以你觉得独自面对帕尔帕廷是个好主意，你疯了吗？！你可能会死！”_ 或者 _“你真的要告诉我，一个西斯渗透进了议会那么久，而我们绝地就没有一个人察觉到？”_ 她反复说道。

“生活还要继续。”他耸耸肩，“如果我没能通过全部考试，就会失去奖学金。”但无论他怎么努力，他都很难完全集中自己的注意力。 _“噢，我太想让你离开了，那样你就能和我们的绿色小朋友好好聊聊。当你知道事情全貌的时候，我宁愿花钱看一眼你那崩溃的模样。”_

他犹豫着是否要把这个在脑海中挥之不去的疑虑告诉阿索卡。但是，不行，继续揣测这段话可能的言下之意或者不同的情况是没有用的，那只会徒增焦虑。他需要的是答案，现在就需要。 _“等你考完试，我们就去问他，好吗？以免再分心。”_ 有时候，他真希望自己能有欧比旺那样的耐心。

“雷克斯刚给我发了短信。”阿索卡的声音将他拉回了现实，“你觉得和一些同学去酒吧庆祝考试结束怎——哦，抱歉，”注意到安纳金的怒容后，她改口道，“我发誓，这次我真的忘了这回事了。”

“没关系。”的确，就算不需要学习，他也不会去的。说实话，他没心情去庆祝什么。“你们玩得开心，我就待在图书馆里，把那些文学废话再复习一遍。明天 _我_ 就终于自由了。”

“要的就是这种精神，天行仔！”

图书馆里几乎空无一人。他重重地叹了口气，开始复习他和欧比旺一起复习过的所有单元——有些他都已经复习过三四遍了。 _操，我连一半都想不起来。_ 那么多小说，那么多诗歌，那么多理论，还有 _那么那么多_ 复杂的名字。桌子上的那摞书让他很是反感，看着就令人沮丧。也许这就是他现在为什么在盯着窗外发呆的原因吧。

时钟的滴答声让他心烦意乱。

_滴答，滴答。_

_呃。_ 也许他得了某种时钟恐惧症，他心不在焉地想。

_滴答。_

时间从未过得这么慢过，好像指针懒得移动，或者干脆是在倒着走。

_滴——_

他摇摇头，把注意力转移到了面前堆得有曾经的绝地圣殿那么大的一摞书上。他默默地注视着它们，甚至连封面都不想碰，就只是盯着而已。

_——答。_

他从椅子上站起来，把所有书都塞进了包里。他走出这座复古的图书馆，鞋子踏在大理石地面上的声音响亮地在走廊里回荡。他听着自己的脚步声，走了神，甚至没有意识到自己在往哪走，直到最终停在了这条长走廊尽头的门前。

他抬手想要敲门，但犹豫了一瞬，又放下了手。他几次抬起拳头，逐渐丧失了勇气。 _振作起来，安纳金。你可是无畏英雄，记得吗？_ 他深吸一口气，敲了敲门。得到许可后，他走进了办公室。

百叶窗紧闭，光线从缝隙中透进来，给房间笼上了一层昏暗又有些神秘的氛围。一个身材矮小的男人负手而立，慢慢转过身来。

“在等你我一直，年轻的天行者。”

安纳金不知道该说些什么。和古怪又严肃的大学校长谈话是一回事，但和绝地武士团的前最高大师谈话又是另一回事了。

所以他决定开个玩笑，就像他在不安的时候经常会做的那样。

“这一定挺难的，是吧？要像其他人一样说话。想起之前你开会的时候，我还觉得你说话的方式很奇怪来着。”

尤达的嘴角牵起一丝微笑，但什么也没说。安纳金清了清嗓子。

“所以你在等我？”

尤达嗯了一声：“我记得过去，欧比旺一定告诉过你。”

“所以……你是什么时候记起来的？”

“几年前，我的记忆被唤醒了。”安纳金点点头，张开嘴想要说话，想了想还是决定闭上嘴，咬着自己的嘴唇。肤色不同，身材不同——虽然也没高多少，耳朵形状不同——还是有点尖，但这个尤达同样有着锐利的目光，像是能看穿一切，直视你灵魂中最黑暗的秘密。“所以？让你担心的事情，你不准备告诉我吗？”

还是一如既往的敏锐。

安纳金是来寻求答案的，但他的喉咙却哽住了，无法把问题问出口。

“嗯。”尤达观察着他，沉思了一会儿，“复习完了吗，你的文学课考试？”

安纳金哼了一声：“我尽力了，但要我彻底准备还好，至少还得再给我一整年的时间。说到这个，帕尔帕廷提到过一件事……关于跨专业选课这个项目，你是故意让我去上文学课的吗？为了让我和欧比旺相遇？”

“是的。”安纳金扬起眉毛，没想到尤达会这么直截了当。“对你有好的影响，欧比旺一直。”

“就像帕尔帕廷一直对我有不好的影响一样，对吗？”安纳金说，“你是不是对他有所怀疑？我是说，在今生。”

“警告过我，有人曾。很久以前，在另一个世界。我得告诉你，那天晚上，你不是唯一一个在梦中见到我未来的原力英灵的人。”

“等一下，等一下。你是说，你……你记得我们的谈话？就是那场你——或者是原力，随便吧——给了我一个重新开始的机会的谈话？但那不可能！是 _那_ 条时间线上的人被送来了这个世界，所以你怎么可能知道那些你从未经历过的事情？你的原力英灵说你不会记得的！”

“我说的话，你听而不闻。”

还是一如既往的隐晦，直奔主题就到此为止了。“那是什么意思？”

“你不会在这里见到你梦中的那个尤达，我的原力英灵告诉你，而事实也正是如此。告诉过你，我一分钟前，在梦中得到了未来自己的警告，我也一样，在另一个世界中。”

“所以你是说，你知道这些事情是因为你的原力英灵告诉了你，而不是因为你记得过去？”安纳金翻了个白眼。 _我梦里的尤达应该把这种“小”细节告诉我的。_ 但他却选择了闪烁其词。真是毫不意外。“但他——我是说，你的原力英灵——他告诉你的事情还是远比告诉我的要多。他没告诉我帕尔帕廷是个西斯！”

“你能重新开始，对其他事情一概不知，原力希望。”

“但是，如果你已经知道了他在前世中是怎样一个怪物，那你为什么不做点什么呢？”他几乎是在尖叫了，他本该被尤达的眼神呵止住，但却没有，“该死的，他杀了帕德梅！如果你有所行动，她也许就不会死了！”

听到这话，尤达严厉的眼神消失了，露出一种前所未有的悲伤。这让他稍稍冷静了些。

“这件事带给我的痛苦，我无法描述。但我什么也做不了，因为证明他在这一世中也是个恶人的证据，我没有。妖魔化一个人，根据他们这辈子没做过的事情，你不能。” 现在，安纳金有种不安的感觉，觉得他们正在谈论的不只是帕尔帕廷了。“在这一世中有所不同，他可能会。但像过去一样邪恶，他最终还是。不过，密切关注你，我还是决定，特别是考虑到他不断干涉学校事务，并突然对你产生了兴趣。”

安纳金长叹一声。帕尔帕廷的话在他的脑海里不断回响，一遍又一遍。

“你的原力英灵到底告诉了你什么？你知道在那个未来中发生了什么该死的悲剧吗？”安纳金吞咽一下，“你知道我在其中扮演了什么角色吗，如果有的话？”

“是的。”

“告诉我。”

他的眼神更加悲伤了：“如果真相我告诉你，痛苦你只会感到。”

“我不在乎，”他一字一顿地说。他浑身颤抖，可能是因为愤怒，也可能是因为恐惧，他说不清。“这是 _我的_ 人生， _我的_ 未来，我比任何人都更 _有资格_ 知道整个故事！”

他们的目光相遇，一种难以忍受的不详预感笼罩了房间。

“希望如此，如果你，”尤达说，“那整个故事，你都应该知道。”

* * *

欧比旺在讲台上观察着教室里考试的学生。有些人看起来很紧张，有些人表现得很自信，一些人则在苦思冥想的时候做着鬼脸。他的目光停留在一个特别的学生身上，这个学生这次似乎终于完全集中了注意力。他抬起头，两人眼神相遇。欧比旺朝他会心一笑。

安纳金对他回以微笑。他努力地笑起来，但看起来似乎仍有些勉强。他把注意力重新移回到试卷上。试题其实并没有那么难，他甚至可能会得到一个不错的成绩。然而，这并不重要，不再重要了。但欧比旺为此付出了那么多的努力，给了他那么多宝贵的帮助，他觉得自己欠了他太多。他的前师父是一位非常优秀的老师。这真的太不公平了。他们在一起这么多个月了，他却还没发现对方有什么不擅长的东西。现在，他再也不会知道了。但他总是感觉，对方真的什么都擅长。

所有学生似乎都很紧张。但这有什么大不了的？这只是一场考试，仅此而已。他从未像此刻这样，感到与其他人之间如此疏离。他不在乎结果，也没有什么未来要担心。

但他还是来参加了考试。他必须这样做。这是一切的开始，而所有开始都应该有个结束。

当天晚些时候，安纳金走进欧比旺的卧室，曾经的绝地大师此时正在补觉。现在是午后，但房间里十分昏暗。橙色的窗帘和百叶窗都拉上了。

“嘿，欧比旺。”安纳金在床边坐下，床垫吱呀作响，“你睡着了吗？”

“嗯。”

欧比旺听见一声轻笑。“别担心，我不会打扰你的，只是来说声再见。我出去和阿索卡喝几杯。”

欧比旺闭着眼睛嗯了一声：“去庆祝你文学考得有多好吗？”

“你想笑就笑吧，但我得告诉你，我考得很好。你批卷的时候会惊讶的。”欧比旺感觉到一只手放在了自己的头发上，柔软的嘴唇在自己的脸颊上留下一个亲吻。“我不可能有更好的老师了。我太幸运了。”

欧比旺露出一个微笑：“我受宠若惊。”他握住两人的手。“别喝太多，亲爱的。恐怕我今天没力气再照顾一个喝得烂醉如泥的安纳金了。”

“我不会的，我保证。”安纳金躺下来，把头靠在欧比旺的肩膀上。他们安静地躺了几分钟，其间只能听见他们平静的呼吸声。

“欧比旺，”年长者半睡半醒地嗯了一声。“我爱你。我非常爱你。你知道的，对吧？”

欧比旺睁开眼，转过头看着他。那双蓝色的眼眸即使在昏暗的房间里也能被看见，其中正蕴含着某些深不可见的情绪。“当然了。你为什么要告诉我这个？”

“只是……我忘不了我们和帕尔帕廷的对峙。”

“我知道这很难，但还是试着别去想这件事吧。他已经永远地离开了，我很好， _我们_ 很好。都结束了，安纳金。”

“是啊，没错。”他露出一个伤感的微笑，“但我就是想说出来。”他最后捏了一下他的手，坐了起来，“好吧，我不打扰你睡觉了，我的老家伙。”欧比旺疲倦地笑了起来。

“等十二年之后，我一定要提醒你，你曾经嫌弃三十五岁的我老。快去吧，你要迟到了。玩得开心，这是你应得的。”

安纳金在他的头上落下一个温柔的吻：“再见，我的爱。”

欧比旺太累了。只有这样才能解释他为什么没有注意到他们对话中的古怪，没有注意到落在他前额的泪水，以及安纳金听起来像永别一般的告别。

* * *

“你好，阿索卡。安纳金没接电话。你能帮我转告他，等他回来的时候我可能不在家吗？我要去批改一些试卷，会花点时间。”

“什么？安纳金没和我在一起，欧比旺。”

“但是……他跟我说他去见你了，庆祝考试结束。他为什么要撒谎？” _安纳金，你又惹上什么麻烦了？_ “你上次跟他说话是什么时候？”

“昨天。我和一些同学去了酒吧，但他留在了图书馆复习文学。他看起来挺好的。”

_你在哪里，安纳金？你为什么要对我撒谎？你去哪儿了，为什么不告诉我——_ 哦。当然了。

“怎么了？”见欧比旺一直在沉默，阿索卡便问道，“发生了什么？”

“没什么，阿索卡，我……我想我可能知道他去哪了。” _他一定是去找尤达了。_ 欧比旺疲惫地叹了口气。 _你为什么不等等我？_

“嗯？”

“只是……抱歉，阿索卡，我不确定我能不能告诉你。这不是我该说的秘密。”

“见鬼去吧！你 _必须_ 告诉我，欧比旺。你不能打电话告诉我安纳金失踪了，然后让我这么担心！就在几天前，我得知你们两人 _独自_ 面对了一个前西斯。你们可能会死的！我现在该怎么想？”

“你说得对。原谅我，阿索卡，这……这有关于帕尔帕廷说的一些话。他暗示说，安纳金可能是造成另一个世界不详未来的帮凶。而安纳金，好吧……从那之后，他就一直在思考这件事。”

“是吗？但帕尔帕廷是个善于操纵人心的混蛋！他为什么要担心他说的话？”

“我也是这么告诉安纳金的，但你了解他的个性，他就是放不下。他认为尤达可能知道些什么，我们本来准备在考试结束后 _一起_ 去找他谈谈的。但我想，他大概是决定自己去了。” _因为，当然了，安纳金怎么可能会听我的话呢？_ “我去问问尤达。”

“好的。拜托，找到他就给我发个短信。”

“没问题。再次感谢你，阿索卡。”

但安纳金不在尤达的办公室。

“昨天，你的前学徒来了。”

_昨天？那你现在在哪？_

“那他有没有问你……好吧，你看，他在担心帕尔帕廷暗示的某些事情。他想跟你谈谈，问问你是否知道那个可怕的未来发生了什么，但我认为那不太可能——”

“是的，两个问题都是。”他进一步阐明，“知道我确实，告诉了天行者，我把一切都。”

欧比旺感觉既担心又生气。 _你为什么不等等我，这种事情我们应该一起听。为什么，为什么，为什么。_

“我告诉他的事，你也想知道。”这不是问句，而是一个陈述句。“同样的警告，我也会给你。我即将告诉你的事情，你不会喜欢的。”

“我从来不会逃避真相，也不会寻求简单的出路。拜托了，大师。告诉我你所知道的一切。”

* * *

三个小时了。他已经走了三个小时了，却还没有到达目的地。风吹得树叶和灌木丛沙沙作响，预示着即将到来的暴雨。远处的雷声宣告着一场夏季暴风雨即将来临，但那声音听起来是如此遥远。他很可能等不到这场暴雨了。大海汹涌的波涛声从远处传来，他穿过熟悉的小路，陡峭的山坡让他疲惫不堪。如果他往下走，就会来到海滩，但他一直沿着山坡向上走着。他就像一个迷失的灵魂，却又满怀决心。

* * *

时间停止了。

他的整个生命都停止了。

这不可能，这不是真的。他甜美、天真、善良、正直、忠诚的安纳金，绝对不可能在另一个世界里堕入黑暗面，抛弃自己的理想，背叛了所有绝地，背叛了 _他_ 。不，他永远不可能成为那种他发誓要消灭的人，他永远不可能犯下这样的暴行，这种事只有那个使他堕落的魔鬼才做得出来。

然而，这一定都是真的，因为那个把这件事告诉了他，并关切地看着他的人绝对不可能对他说谎。

欧比旺·克诺比怒不可遏。他恨西迪厄斯，那个可恨的混蛋设法让他的学徒堕落了，他恨另一个世界中无法改变的悲剧命运，但最重要的是，他恨他 _自己_ 。

_我辜负了你，安纳金。我辜负了你。_

他的头脑、他的心需要 _时间_ 来消化这些事情，然而时间却是他无法拥有的奢侈品，因为，虽然当下似乎静止了，但生活还在以它原本的节奏继续着，这确实有些奇怪。安纳金知道这些事，已经知道 _整整一天_ 了，而他现在失踪了。安纳金 _失踪_ 了，天知道他现在是什么心理状态，这就意味着，欧比旺必须努力把这些痛苦的思绪抛到一边。他必须保持理智，振作起来， _专注于此时此刻_ ，即使他自己的世界已经分崩离析。

“我应该和他在一起的，”他懊悔地说，“当他得知真相的时候，我应该在这里陪着他的。他一定感觉非常迷茫，而我甚至不知道他现在到底在哪里，我不知道该去哪里找他……”

“了解他，你比任何人都。相信自己的直觉，你必须。找到他，你会的。”

* * *

他不在自己家，也不在欧比旺家。欧比旺心里的某个部分曾愚蠢地、可怜地希望能在这里找到他，希望他只是在沉思的时候出去散了个步，在听到预示着暴雨来临的第一声惊雷后就决定回家。

但是，事实当然并非如此，显然他不在家。 _你在哪里，安纳金？你到底在哪儿？_

要是他们一起去了尤达的办公室就好了。虽然痛苦并不会减轻，但至少他们能在 _一起_ ，至少欧比旺能知道安纳金 _该死的_ 在哪里。

至少欧比旺可以知道安纳金还好。

今生今世，他曾多次目睹过安纳金在心烦意乱的时候有多痛苦。他的情绪会变得不稳定，无法清晰地思考，行为也很难预测。

然而，他们之前遭遇的种种不幸都比不上这次。当前的境况让他们措手不及。欧比旺自己都快要失去理智了，唯一阻止了他崩溃的原因是，他还有另一个人的心理状态需要担心。 _如果他出了什么事该怎么办？_ 他的脸色瞬间变得苍白，感觉自己要吐了。 _哦，原力，如果……如果他已经——_

客厅里的老爷钟敲了五下，每一声钟声都让他想起安纳金曾经不停地抱怨“那个烦人的东西”——他总是这么叫它。

_“你为什么不把这个垃圾扔掉，欧比旺？”尽管他语气中尽是责备，却还是边说边在他的唇上落下一个轻吻，“我确定你留着它只是为了烦我。”_

欧比旺不知道那是怎样发生的，或什么时候发生的，但等他回过神来时，他正在用一把椅子一遍又一遍地砸向那座钟——“那个烦人的东西”。

_我不该让你等到考试结束的，这样我们就可以一起去找尤达谈谈了，而你现在就会在这里，和我一起，安然无恙。_

装着钟摆的长盒子在他的击打下碎裂了。

_我早该知道有个西斯试图在我的眼皮底下接近我的学徒。_

地板上满是碎玻璃。

_我本该试着更努力地把你带回光明面，而不是斩断你手脚，再让你活活烧死。_

他扔下椅子，用双拳猛击着坚硬的物件，身体上的疼痛转移了他内心中的痛苦。

_我那时应该更好地让你感受到，你是被爱着的。_

他猛地一推摆钟，它砸在地板上，彻底毁掉了。

_我本该做一个更好的师父。_

他看着满地狼藉，想象着安纳金如果看到这个场景，一定会露出一个满意的表情，他觉得自己心都碎了。

_“快点，欧比旺！不然我们就要错过日落了。呃，又是这个该死的摆钟。是的，是的，我知道我们要赶不上了，你这个该死的*烦人东西。你现在可以闭嘴了。”意识到被欧比旺撞见自己在和一座钟说话——吵架——他脸红了。从欧比旺扬起的眉毛和得意的笑容来看，他觉得这个场面非常有趣。“不管你要说什么，我都不想听。快走吧，咱们去海边！”_

欧比旺睁大了模糊的双眼。

_当然了。我怎么这么蠢。_

海滩。

他抓起车钥匙，跃过地上残破摆钟的碎片，瞬间冲出公寓。

* * *

要想到达海滩的最远处，他们的秘密角落，必须穿过一条被植被覆盖的狭窄小路，再徒步走一大段下坡路。所以他别无选择，只能把车停在小路尽头，靠近可以俯瞰地平线、雄伟壮观的悬崖。

他快步跑下那条通往海滩的陡峭小路，滑倒了几次。夏季暴风雨的到来使地面变得湿滑。

在不利的天气条件下，他们在整个城市中最喜欢的地方并没有一丝平日里的闲适。海水波涛汹涌、满怀敌意、令人生厌。海滩显得灰暗沉闷，与它平日里波光粼粼的景色相比，就如同一个影子一般。当然，对于欧比旺来说，这里本该是全世界最美的地方，如果安纳金在这里的话。

但他不在。哦， _天啊_ ，他不在这。

他的目光慢慢移向他们的秘密角落，回忆立刻向他袭来，那些记忆快乐、温暖，充满了他们两人在一起的身影，却感觉像是上辈子发生的事情了。

雨下得更大了。眼泪混合着雨水从他脸上落下，他终于允许自己放声哭泣，沉浸在绝望之中。他灵魂的另一半不见了，他不知道该去哪里寻找。

_噢，安纳金……我的安纳金……_

他为绝地武士安纳金而哭泣，他曾经的学徒在人生的路上迷失了自己，失去了一切，让每一个他曾经珍视的人也失去了一切。他为他的安纳金而哭泣，他亲爱的学生在今生也失去了那么多，此时此刻，他一定在为那个悲剧未来中，达斯·维达所做的事情而责备自己。

他为他的生命之光而哭泣。

_为我的一生挚爱。_

当他看清了悬崖边上站立的身影时，那个安纳金曾告诉过他的悬崖，他呼吸一窒，那人正危险地站在悬崖边缘。

他从没跑得这么快过，他把车停在了坡路的顶端，却不知道自己当时离他 _有多_ 近，心里感到一阵怨悔。现在，他不得不原路返回，一路向坡上跑去，浑身湿透，努力不要摔倒，却还是在不时地滑倒。没有时间可以浪费了。安纳金正站在悬崖边上，他正准备——

内心难以忍受的痛苦让他恶心想吐。他吐了出来，然后继续奔跑。这太痛苦了。过去的每一秒钟都成了他人生中最艰难的时刻。

* * *

他深吸一口气，暗自希望这个过程不会太快。他活该痛苦。他的目光再次看向那些尖锐的礁石，准备跳下去。

“安纳金。” _哦不，那把声音。_ “不要。”

欧比旺气喘吁吁，心提到了嗓子眼里。他看着自己前学徒的身影，看着年轻人慢慢地转过身来。他浑身湿透，就像欧比旺自己一样，表情绝望，毫无生气的目光笼罩了那双平日里明亮的蓝眼睛。

但他就在这里，美丽迷人，还 _活着_ 。 _哦，感谢原力你还活着。_

“别过来，欧比旺！我发誓，再靠近一步，我就跳下去。”

欧比旺停下脚步，举起手来安抚他。他必须非常小心谨慎。此刻的安纳金仿佛一只野兽，只要走错一步，后果将不堪设想。但在这种情况下，最终受伤的会是野兽自己。

“虽然不管怎样，我都会跳下去的。”

“安纳金——”

“不！不，别对我说教！你不知道，根本不知道我……如果你知道了 _我_ 知道的事情，你会理解的。”

“我的确知道。我也和尤达谈过了。”

一声惊雷打破了他们之间的沉默。安纳金宁可去死也不想面对欧比旺，因为对方知道了安纳金能成为一个什么样的怪物。

他说话的声音虚弱无力，被暴风雨的喧嚣模糊：“那你为什么在这里？”如果欧比旺的心仍算完整，那此时也一定会碎成齑粉。“别，别过来！”

他停住脚步，说：“我在这里，是因为我 _永远_ 都会在这里，在你的身边。”

安纳金看起来又惊又怕：“你疯了吗？知道了我做过的一切之后，你怎么还能这么说？”

“那不是——”

“不，那就是！抱歉要打破你的幻想了，但那就是 _我_ ，欧比旺！帕尔帕廷至少说对了一件事。没有人比装瞎的人更盲目。”

“我很抱歉，安纳金，但引用一位 _西斯_ 尊主的话并不能让你的观点更有说服力。”从安纳金愤怒的目光来看，他似乎并不喜欢他拙劣的幽默尝试。

“我知道你要说什么。‘那不是你，安纳金’，”他惟妙惟肖地模仿着对方的声音，“‘你不能为你没有做过的事情承担责任’之类的……好吧，你之前不明白为什么了解真相对我来说如此重要， _我_ 这就把我当时说过的话再说一遍。如果我没有接受尤达提供给我的机会，我们就不会在这个世界里重生，同样的未来就会重演！ _我_ 就会变成那个…… _达斯·维达_ ，”他厌恶地说，“我会做出所有那些可怕的事情！我杀了 _那么_ 多无辜的人，我……”他抽泣着，“我杀了你。但你还是来了。”

只要能抹去安纳金脸上痛苦的表情，欧比旺愿意付出任何代价，但他知道，如果再试图用幽默来缓解气氛，说些什么“我就知道我早晚会死在你的手上”之类的话，只会让情况变得更糟。

“安纳金，你是对的，但你没有看到事情的全貌。请你听我说。”安纳金怒视着他，但固执地保持了沉默，欧比旺把这当作一个信号，继续说道，“首先——你想怎样嘲笑我都行——那不是你。以及，没错，你不应该为这个世界上没发生过的事情承担责任。”感觉到安纳金想要打断自己，他匆忙说了下去，“其次，即使是在那些毁灭之后，你最终还是在那个未来里实现了预言，这证明了你始终心存善良。最后，你一直在沉思那些如果你没有接受尤达提供的机会，就可能会发生的事情，但那些 _真实地_ 发生了的事情呢？发生在这个世界里的事情。帕尔帕廷试图再次腐蚀你的灵魂，他想让你加入他，回到另一个世界中去实现那个可怕的未来。而你拒绝了。你还不明白吗？即使他威胁要杀了我，你还是拒绝了。你一直很坚强！”

“所以呢？那又有什么不同？帕尔帕廷很有可能是在妄想，根本不可能回到那个世界中去。尤达亲口告诉我，我们不可能在今生重获前世的力量。而且，你的生命本来也没有受到威胁，你只是在假装被原力锁喉。”

“但你当时并不知道。你以为帕尔帕廷恢复了他的力量，你以为如果你不加入他，他就会杀了我。而你做出了正确的选择。这就让 _一切_ 都变得不同了。”

安纳金咬着嘴唇：“这不是……欧比旺，你不明白。”他转过身去，离悬崖边缘更近了。欧比旺僵住了。雨持续不停地下着，地面很滑，到处都是水坑。他四肢酸痛，想要立刻冲过去把他从那该死的悬崖边拉回来。但安纳金的情绪非常不稳定，欧比旺真的认为，如果他再靠近一点的话，年轻人就会跳下去。

“所以，之前在我家的时候，”欧比旺声音哽咽地说，“你是在告别，对吗？你 _到底_ 有没有想过，你的自杀会给我带来怎样的影响？”他知道这么说很卑鄙，也很自私，但就这一次，欧比旺想要自私一点。

“这样对谁都好。”他仍然危险地站在悬崖边缘，欧比旺没有时间，也没有办法了。“即使我这次做出了正确的选择……我还是那个人。我不在乎你说什么，我敢肯定，如果我们角色对调的话，你也永远不会堕入黑暗面。因为那份邪恶，或者说至少是潜在的邪恶，是在 _我自己_ 身上的。我能感觉到它。你知道吗，当我独自面对帕尔帕廷，而他还在假装自己是一个脆弱又无辜的人的时候，我差点把他掐死……而我 _享受_ 这种感觉。我享受看到他眼中的恐惧，我更想让他受尽折磨，让他承受所有我因为他而承受过的痛苦。我只想报仇！我相信你绝对不会堕落到这种程度。所以，问题在于 _我_ ，在于我自己的本性。既然我能在那个世界里做出那些可怕的事情，如果生活把我逼到了那个地步，我又怎么能确定自己在这个世界里永远不会成为那样的人呢？”

“安纳金——”

“我永远无法确定，欧比旺。事实就是这样悲哀。你不知道那是一种什么感觉，如此地害怕你自己。我不想伤害你。我不想伤害任何人。但我知道自己有能力做出这种事，因为我 _曾经_ 有能力做出这种事，而这……这是你所能想象得到的最痛苦的折磨。所以，是的，我宁愿杀了我自己，也不想让这一切发生。”

“安纳金，我根本无法想象你现在有多害怕你自己，但我理解你的恐惧。我知道，你现在一定无法相信你自己。”

他并没有意识到自己朝对方走近了一步，但幸运的是，安纳金似乎也没有注意到。

“但 _我_ 相信你，安纳金。我 _非常_ 肯定，你不会变成那样的人。而且，如果我发现你有任何误入歧途的迹象，我都会帮你看清事理的。这一次，我不会再辜负你了，安纳金。”

他向他伸出手去。

“如果你对其他一切都失去了信心，那就相信我。相信 _我们两个_ 。”

他的前学徒看起来还是疑虑重重，皱眉盯着他伸出的手。如果安纳金跳了下去，那么他也会紧随其后。这是此刻他唯一可以确定的事情。欧比旺这辈子并不擅长游泳，但也没有那么差。但考虑到尖锐的礁石和恶劣的天气，他只有百万分之一的可能性能救下安纳金的命，但一线生机总比没有好。

就在他考虑下一步行动的时候，有什么冰凉而颤抖的东西轻轻搭在了他的手掌上。

这样一个小小的、犹豫的触碰，这样一个简单的动作，另一个人握住了你伸出的手，却能瞬间成为你生命中最重要的时刻，这种感觉真的太奇妙了。他深深地叹了口气，坚定地握住安纳金犹豫不决的手，将他从那该死的悬崖边拖开，立刻把他紧紧地抱在怀里。他在他的前额落下一个吻，长舒了一口气，允许自己在那天第二次放声大哭。 _他还活着，他在这里，他和我在一起。_

安纳金双腿一软，在他的怀里彻底崩溃了。他的脸上布满令人心碎的泪水，在虚弱的抽泣间不住地喃喃道着歉。欧比旺一只手臂环住他的后背，另一只手臂拦在他的膝窝处，把这个浑身湿透的男人抱在自己的怀里。

“嘘，会没事的，亲爱的。”他吻着年轻人湿漉漉的头发。安纳金浑身颤抖，到底是因为寒冷还是悲痛，欧比旺说不清楚。也许两者都有。他需要立刻让他感到温暖和安全。“我知道这很艰难，这对我来说也同样艰难。但总有一天，知晓此事所带来的痛苦会变得更容易忍受一些。在这一点上，你要相信我。”

狂风暴雨中，他怀抱着自己的爱人，继续朝车走去，把那个孤寂凄凉的地方，以及海浪拍击悬崖底部的恐怖声音通通抛在身后。

他知道自己再也无法以同样的方式看着大海了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **译注：**  
>  *原文为kriffing
> 
> **译者Notes：**  
>  尤达为了撮合Obikin让全校师生多上一门课，绝地大学真的太难了！！！  
> P.S. 因为接下来的几章篇幅较长，再加上私人事情增多，更新频率会稍稍放慢，非常抱歉。感谢大家一路的支持，就快走到尾声啦！ -阿笑&吹寒


	20. 避难所-上

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者Notes：  
> 警告：提及自杀、抑郁想法

“我搞不懂了，根据地图，房子明明就应该在这里……” _该死。_ 作为一位前绝地武士、战争将军，他怎么会连一张地图都看不懂？欧比旺·克诺比向来不是一个自负的人，但他还是认为自己比一般人要聪明一点的。 _再说了，安纳金才是没有方向感的那个人，而不是我。_

幸运的是——可能正因如此——坐在副驾驶座的同行者并没有抱怨——一次都没有——这场灾难性的旅程。陷入沉思的安纳金已经盯着窗外好几个小时了。说实话，欧比旺宁愿他抱怨那么几句，或者说点什么， _什么都行。_ 他讨厌安纳金那些沮丧灰暗的想法，因为那就意味着年轻人任由自己沉沦其中，而欧比旺无法保护他不被那些想法伤害。

距离那个可怕的日子已经过去整整两周了，那是欧比旺一生中最恐慌的一天，那天他差点失去了一切。

欧比旺将那梦魇般的悬崖抛诸脑后。他把安纳金抱在怀里，带他上了车。他的前学徒在这段车程中一路沉默，盯着窗外，几乎就没动过。不知道从什么时候开始，安纳金就没再哭了，但他了无生气的眼神和无言的沉默却更令人担心。当他们回到他的公寓时，安纳金看了两眼碎了一地的老爷钟残骸，展露出一瞬间的震惊，但随后又重回面无表情的状态。欧比旺为他打理了一切，用毛巾擦干头发、给他拿了一些衣服并催促他换上，完全忘记了自己也被暴雨彻底淋湿的事实。欧比旺自己怎么样并不重要，安纳金才是最优先的、唯一要紧的。他知道，接下来的一切会很难，但只要安纳金现在在他的公寓里， _活着_ ，那他就能面对所有困难阻滞。

这一切确实很难。

“我觉得自己很没用。”某天，他和阿索卡这么说，“他 _一整天_ 都待在家里，一句话都不说，也不笑——就连明摆着可以嘲笑 _我_ 的机会都彻底无视！——他唯二受得了的人就只有你和我。对了，他昨天怎么样了？”

“没变化，像一位坏脾气的隐士。”她做了个鬼脸，虽然语气带着嘲弄，但她却一点也不觉得有趣，“更糟糕的是，他心情没那么坏的时候，就会开始道歉。他搞不懂我们‘他妈的*为什么’还要‘该死的理会他’，明明应该像‘见到瘟疫’一样躲开他才对。他还一直说前世的我值得一个更好的师父，对我成了一个‘疯子’的徒弟而抱歉。”

欧比旺疲惫地叹了口气：“我懂你。就过去的十天而言，他说对不起的次数比我们相识至今说过的加起来都多。还有他的情绪波动……上一秒他还让我别管他，别再问愚蠢的问题来确认他的状况，下一秒他就开始道歉，求我不要走。我还注意到，在那些糟糕的日子里，所有事情都困扰着他时，如果我不在身边的话，他总是很焦虑。”

“他不能整个夏天都这样。”

“是啊。”欧比旺附议，“他不能这样，这就是为什么我一直在想……如果换个坏境，他会不会好一点？他总在抱怨城市的喧哗，到处都是人工造物。他好像挺喜欢自然的，那能让他忘记自己的问题。”这就是为什么他这么喜欢海滩。但在那件事——那件 _差点_ 就发生了的事——之后再回想那个地方，欧比旺就感到一阵恶心。

“欧比旺？”

“抱歉，我在想事情。正如我所说，我相信，他需要换个坏境。我在想，也许——如果他愿意的话——我们可以在一栋被自然环绕的郊外小屋度过夏日。我知道一个地方，还挺熟悉的，我在那里度过了童年。我深信他能从中获得内心的平静，我今天下午问问他。”

“我觉得挺好的，欧比旺，别担心，我觉得他会同意的。这个……休整，随便怎么叫吧，会对你们两人都有好处的！如果接下来三个月你们都没有杀掉对方的话。”

欧比旺笑着摇摇头：“在这种艰难的境况下还能说笑，你可真是安纳金的学徒。”

阿索卡夸张地叹了口气，悲伤地微笑：“好吧，俗话说，笑是为了不哭。”

安纳金似乎同意了他的计划。他们会在郊外度过整个夏天。“嗯，挺好的。”他心不在焉地说，眼睛虚无地看向窗外。欧比旺等着他继续说话，等了一会儿却发现这已经是他能从对方身上得到的全部热情了。

所以他们现在来到了这里，沿着一条坑坑洼洼的狭长小路向前行进，周围全是美丽的花草树木，但那个小屋却似乎无处可寻。欧比旺 _应该_ 知道怎么去那里的——正如他应该会看地图那样，但他已经整整二十年没来过这里了，所以迷路也算情有可原。

那个村落的常住人口少于百人，建筑都十分分散，所以眼下他们也找不到能问路的人。欧比旺正打算提议倒回去他们刚刚见到的一栋小房子那里——希望有谁会在家，能给他们提供帮助——但柳暗花明又一村，那神出鬼没的小屋 _终于_ 出现了，就在前方不远处，道路的右侧。

“我们到了。”

小屋和欧比旺记忆中的一模一样，美丽、充满田园诗意，像是直接从童话故事中搬出来的一样，被魔法笼罩。从小屋中眺望，可以看到路旁的小溪，流水的声响和许多年前一样，让人放松沉醉。在欧比旺小的时候，这靡靡之音通过大敞的窗户流进他的房间，让半夜醒来的他再次陷入沉睡。

“你一点都没变。”欧比旺呢喃，就像与一位老朋友重聚。他走下了车。

“你经常在夏天时过来吗？”安纳金好奇地打量着这栋房子。大概是因为他仍好奇任何与欧比旺的过去相关的事，所以即使是现在，他也会对 _某些事情_ 感兴趣，尽管那看起来并不强烈。前绝地大师在心上记了一笔：如果安纳金再次深陷自毁情绪，这一点或许用得着。

“在我十五岁之前吧，在那之后屋主就决定不再出租了。当然，我和奎刚还是会来这个村庄，但是我们会待在附近另一栋房子里头。不过之后就不经常来了，但这个小屋自始至终都是我的最爱。”

“所以现在屋主又打算继续租了？”

“他过世了。他的大儿子继承了房子，但他在城里工作，所以这个地方已经好几年都没人住了。短期出租是没问题的，就像我们这样。”

欧比旺带安纳金逛了一下屋子，不断说着自己的童年故事，好吸引年轻人的注意力。他环顾四周，从前的一切都从脑海深处被唤醒了。

“他们还留着那架钢琴，但从来都没有调过音……噢，来，我带你去你的房间吧！”门后是一间宽敞而舒适的卧室。“最年轻的住在最大的房间，老人家就睡在另一间小得多的房间，差不多小二分之一吧。你看我对你……”

安纳金并没有回应他笨拙的玩笑，就连欧比旺 _自_ _称_ 为老人家也没有赢得他一丝笑容或者嘲弄。

相反，他皱起眉，像是希望自己能呆在别处：欧比旺显然明白他不适的原因——所以他才会试着用玩笑来缓解气氛。

它始于那天之后的第三天晚上，那个难以再述的命定之日。

因为噩梦，安纳金在睡着时似乎都承受着极大的压力，这种情况在他得知真相之后更甚。他的额头常铺满细汗，表情展现出无尽的痛苦，经常翻来覆去。欧比旺不想看到他这个样子，并且痛恨对方的状态带给自己的感觉：如此无用、如此无能。

“安纳金。”安纳金正因为极大的痛苦而喃喃呓语，欧比旺抬起手轻轻搭在对方的肩膀上，“安纳金，醒醒。”他轻晃他的肩，“那不是真实的，只是噩梦而已，安纳金——”  
安纳金突然在床上坐了起来，带着迷惑和惊恐，以为欧比旺是什么威胁，用力地将他推开。毫无防备的前绝地大师被掀翻在地板上，头狠狠磕在床头柜边上。安纳金慌张地看向他前额的小伤口，然后又恐惧地看向自己的双手。

“我伤害了你。”

“什么——不！别担心，我的爱，是我的错，我不应该惊醒你——”

“离我远点！”安纳金抱膝低泣，将自己的脸埋进膝盖，“我很危险……”

“我的天，安纳金，这不过是场意外而已！”

“是啊，就像我在前世杀了你也是场意外，是吧？”

“安纳金——”

“别，我不想听。”他苦涩地哭起来，最糟心的是，他不愿意欧比旺靠近安慰他，“我不想伤害你，我不想伤害任何人……”

那是他们最后一晚睡在同一张床上。

现在，安纳金看起来依旧难受。欧比旺决定换个话题：“我们先把行李放在这里吧？我带你看看房子周围，很漂亮的。”

“下次吧，我很累了。我想先在这里躺一会儿。”

欧比旺的心一沉：“当然。”他轻吻安纳金的脸颊，“如果你有任何需要，就直接告诉我。好好休息，亲爱的。”

欧比旺怀抱着一种奇异的感觉走进自己的房间。很多年前，他也是睡在这里，虽然有这样那样的小细节改变了，但房间大致上还是维持着原样。无数的回忆涌入脑海，激起欧比旺心底苦乐参半的强烈怀念。

这是一个中等大小、朴实无华的房间，清冷但又相当吸引人。衣柜旁立着一面全身镜。他透过镜子观察自己，想起曾经，他觉得有些羞愧，上一次他这么看向自己的时候，他才十五岁。

他追溯从前的日子，却几乎认不得自己，这着实令人不安。他还是他，但已经不复从前了。那个时候，他生命中某些重要的部分丢失了，直到现在才重拾这些知识与信息，那些被抑制的记忆苏醒了，他这才感觉到完整。 _俗话说，知识就是力量。_ 这句话说得没错，但是欧比旺发现这些知识也是一把双刃剑。

积极的一面相当明显：在拥抱了前世生活的记忆后，他终于觉得完整，终于成为了自己，更不用说和他从前最好的朋友再续前缘了，哪怕是在今生，当他仅仅是一个不得不接受他辅导的、臭屁而倔强的学生时，那人就已经在他的心里赢得了一席之地。不过，就算是那时，他也不“仅仅”如此。他还是一个勇敢、富有同情心、拥有独特魅力的人，对欧比旺·克诺比教授有着无法抵抗的吸引力，绝地大师欧比旺·克诺比也曾被同样的引力所吸引。

而消极的一面，最好的例子就是，他们知道了前世的未来会发生什么，如果安纳金没有抓住原力给予他的机会，那个未来就有可能会重演，而欧比旺现在就不会在这里了。在那个未来，欧比旺会目睹那个常伴自己身旁的人堕落，那个应该 _永远_ 在自己身边的人。他们本应坚不可摧。他善良、极具同情心和极其 _友好_ 的安纳金本不应该做出那些邪恶的事情。欧比旺为处在那个时间线，不得不忍受如斯悲剧的自己深感抱歉。他不敢想象自己到底承受了多大的苦痛。

最终的认知让他心痛，也让安纳金深陷悲恸，因为他几乎——不要，他不想再回想了。

知道这些到底值得吗？如果他们两人都不知道这一切，会不会更好呢？他们会为无知而感到快乐的。 _如果可以的话，我会选择忘记它吗？_

回想起自己今生年轻的时候，他有时总会莫名悲从中来，感觉空虚、有些他不知悉的重要东西无从找寻。他过去常感觉自己不过是在这段生命中走个过场，在不知道完整剧本，甚至都看不见舞台的情况下，扮演某个角色。但那些知识改变了他，让他成为一名观众，能看到舞台上的所有，能找到这个故事中失落的部分。而安纳金坐在他身旁，他们都为所看到的悲剧而备受煎熬。

知识让他们痛苦。所以他们现在来到了这个被自然环绕的小屋，试着令事情变好，虽然这个主意到现在为止似乎还没起什么作用。安纳金来到这里的第一件事就是睡觉，仍旧抑郁，仍旧在思考那些折磨着他的事情。

泪水淌过欧比旺的脸，他无言，明白自己宁愿承受由这个认知带给他的痛苦、愧疚，还有所有的消极想法。因为，即使这一切让人痛苦，但它是 _真的_ ，是他们的一部分。

他宁愿知道整个剧本，毕竟承受痛苦总比活在虚幻的快乐中好得多。

* * *

醒来是一天中最痛苦的时刻，因为你知晓这一切都是真实的，而不是一场噩梦，这无疑是一个人能想象到的，最糟糕的折磨。

在一场长长的午觉后——已经是晚上八点了——他开始开箱整理东西，但过了不久，他就决定先在房子里转转。他想，这里挺好的。尽管这只是栋一层小屋，但空间宽敞。客厅里有个壁炉——不过就现在这个季节而言，用到的可能性也不大；壁炉对面有一张长沙发，两张精致的扶手椅面对面立着；一个放满了很多很多书的书柜—— _欧比旺会很开心的_ ；扶手椅中间有一张古老、木质底座花岗岩桌面的咖啡桌；一部电视机放在壁炉旁的家具上，还有一架巨大的钢琴，靠在左侧的墙壁上，位于客厅和走廊之间；房间里还有足够的空间，能放一张长餐桌。一缕微弱的阳光透过一扇大窗户闯了进来。从窗口向外眺望，恰好能看到屋旁的小溪。厨房非常温馨，里面还有一张——朴实得多的——餐桌。浴室则相当宽敞现代。

他往欧比旺的卧室走去：“欧比旺？”他敲敲门，“你在吗？”他不在。房间确实比安纳金的要小得多，而他——当然了——已经整理好所有东西了。

安纳金走到小屋外面，希望能找到欧比旺，他可能会在观察小溪、检查植物，又或者是在探寻他喜欢的东西。然而，他哪里都不在。

_你在哪里？_

如果他发生了什么事呢？如果他在观察着周围的时候被野兽袭击了呢？如果他在森林里遇到了些疯子呢？ _安纳金，你现在太多疑了。_

他知道恐惧的感觉，也知道这些情况不太可能会发生，但恐惧就是这样：你无法逃离，也无从解释、没有缘由，因为他们本就是不理性的。

然而，有一个理由看起来还是颇为可信的。

_他可能彻底厌倦我了，因为我的情绪波动，我的坏脾气。我一点都不怪他。_

但如果失去了欧比旺，他会怎么样呢？他深知自己配不上他，而如果欧比旺因为前世所发生的事情而选择离开他，安纳金也毫不怀疑这是自己应得的惩罚。

_我不能失去他，就是不能。_

* * *

他回到家的时候，太阳已经下山了。 _这里是家。_ 他才第一天来到这栋小屋，就已经将此称之为家了。 _还是那句话，家就是他在的地方。_

“嗨，亲爱的，你饿了吗？我可以给你做点吃的——”

“你去哪了？”安纳金打断了他的话，非常恼怒焦虑，“还他妈*为什么要把手机留在家里？”

“我去镇里的市场买了些东西。”他耸耸肩，不明白对方为何如此大惊小怪，“手机没电了，所以我把它留在这儿充电。”

“你不觉得你应该在离开之前告诉我，你要去什么该死的地方吗？操，欧比旺，行动之前先过一下脑子，行吗？”

 _你说这话真没有说服力。_ 换做平日，如果欧比旺被对方小气的行为和无理的责备惹恼，他肯定会这么回应。但他知道对方的沉痛，而且吵架绝对是欧比旺最不希望在来到这里的第一天就发生的事情。

“我不想吵醒你。”

“随便吧。”

他们静默地站了好一会儿。

“你想吃晚饭吗？”

安纳金摇摇头：“我不饿，今晚就这样吧。”然后他就消失在了他自己的卧室门后。

欧比旺有些愠怒地摸摸额头，吐出一声疲惫的叹息，看着他买来的食物。他本希望能做些什么特别的，然后两人共度这第一个晚上。

_这绝不是一件易事。_

* * *

安纳金躺在床上，醒着，盯着天花板。他害怕入睡，害怕噩梦再一次来袭。他梦见自己杀死欧比旺，屠杀孩子，梦见自己听从那个不忠不仁的西斯混蛋的命令。他从未体验过这些，但他的想象力已经足以为他勾勒出种种恐怖的图景了。

窗外缓缓流动的溪水声让他平静，也让他倍感孤独与伤悲。

总之，这些都比睡眠好得多。

* * *

尽管欧比旺全情投入到阅读中，他还是留意到了安纳金如释重负的叹息。

“怎么了？”他抬头看向对方，“我急需些好消息。”

“流体力学考试满分10分我拿了7分，这是最后公布成绩的一科了。”

“那你就能继续拿奖学金了。我为你骄傲，安纳金。”然而年轻人并没有笑——他已经太久没有见到他笑了——他的表情中透着某些东西，某些脆弱而怯懦的情绪，但很快就消失了，笑容似是而非。“即使经历了这些折磨人的痛苦动荡之后，你还是通过了所有的考试。”欧比旺愉悦地抬眉，“包括文学。”

他的唇微微抽搐，又是那样，奇迹般美妙的动作，似乎要笑了起来——

然后又消失了。

“好吧。”他回答，耸耸肩，试着和对方打趣拌嘴——是的，就连 _这个_ ——如今也遥不可及。“我之前就告诉过你，你看到我答卷的时候会很惊讶的，我再提醒你一下。”

这会儿是欧比旺露出了绝望的表情：“我记得很清楚。”安纳金看起来有些迷惑，随后马上意识到原因，脸色变得苍白。

_“我只是来说声再见。我出去和阿索卡喝几杯。”_

_“去庆祝你文学考得有多好吗？”_

_“你想笑就笑吧，但我得告诉你，我考得很好。你批卷的时候会惊讶的。”他感觉到一只手放在了自己的头发上，柔软的嘴唇在脸颊上留下一个亲吻。“我不可能有更好的老师了。我太幸运了。”_

那段对话是欧比旺恒久的梦魇，因为那可能会成为他们最后的道别。

他摇摇头。 _专注当下。_

“不管怎样。”他清清喉咙，“我们来庆祝你的学业成绩吧。你想要出去还是——”

“不要。”

“你都不知道我要说什么。”

“不重要，你说了‘出去’，我的答案就是‘不要’。我不想和陌生人聊好几个小时天。”

“一个半小时而已，安纳金，我又能怎么办呢？我从小就认识他们，我总不能和他们说‘噢，请原谅我的无礼，但我年轻的同伴并不想和除了我以及他的前学徒以外的任何人打交道’吧。”

“是！这么说就挺好的。特别是提到学徒那里。我非常乐意看到他们的表情。”

欧比旺翻了个白眼：“我们去一条很僻静的小路上散散步，行吗？那里几乎不会遇到任何人，如果遇到了的话就简单聊两句。”

“不要，欧比旺。”他怎么就不明白呢？就现在的他而言，‘简答聊两句’已经太过了。假惺惺地笑容，假装自己对对方说的无聊事情很感兴趣，忍受这些虚无而空洞的谈话内容……都让他很疲惫。“再说了，暂时不喜欢社交的只有我，你也没必要陪着我。你去看看你的老朋友吧，和他们聊多少个小时都行。”

“我对那没兴趣！我只想出去走走，和我的男——”欧比旺咬着唇，他即将说出口的词竟显得如此空洞，根本不足以形容他们关系的深度与广度。

安纳金饶有兴味地看向他：“你是打算说‘和我的男朋友’吗？”

_该死。_

“一如往常，你还是如此一针见血。”他的双颊瞬间烧了起来。安纳金双手抱臂，看起来相当得意，而这让欧比旺又翻了个白眼，“好吧，如果你改变主意了就和我说一声。”

晚些时候，他的思绪完全沉溺在自然环境中，脑中回忆着刚才的对话。 _我们刚才是在拌嘴吗，就像从前那样？_ 他记得那双碧眼中的灵动，下了结论，是的，他们是在拌嘴。

长久以来的第一次，他觉得自己能看到黑暗尽头的光。虽然它依旧很脆弱、渺茫、模糊，但确实 _存在_ 。

然而，也有很多时候，一切都似乎停滞不前。

“你在读什么？”一天晚上，安纳金好奇地问他。他早已把电视关掉——没什么值得看的节目——安静让他坐立不安，令他开始关注些他平时不会关注到的东西。

欧比旺抬眼，被对方突然的提问吓了一跳：“噢，这是我上周从书柜上拿下来的。这里有很多好书，各个时期，各个国家的都有，而且都是英译版。” _我就知道这个可爱的书虫会很开心的。_ “我很多年前就读过这本了。”他合上书，把注意力集中在安纳金身上，“你听过《堂·吉诃德》吗？”安纳金摇摇头。“我猜也是。我从没有在课上提过这本书。”就在安纳金打算吐槽 _“在我开始上你的课之前，我就已经知道书这个东西了”_ 的时候，欧比旺接着说了下去：“这是一本17世纪的西班牙小说。篇幅很长，但故事梗概大概是这样的：一位名为堂·吉诃德的绅士，在博览群书之后，沉迷于骑士精神这个概念，因为他读得太多了，以至于把自己都骗倒了，分不清真实和虚幻，开始相信自己就是一位骑士。所以，他和自己忠诚的随从一起，开始了一场高尚的索求之旅。”

“所以，他就是疯了。”

欧比旺笑了起来：“这么说也不为过。我现在读到的一幕让我思考了很多。当他在进行‘索求之旅’时，他遇到了自己假想的巨人，但它们实际上只是风车而已。”安纳金嗤之以鼻。“他英勇地与他们战斗。我想知道你对这个情节的看法，安纳金。你觉得他勇敢吗？还是说，你觉得他这种行为只是单纯地证明了，他不过是‘疯了’而已呢，就像你刚才说的那样？”

安纳金专注地盯着他。他知道欧比旺有所企图。每当他想要在课堂上表达自己的想法时，他就会用这样的语气，无论是在今生还是前世。

“我不知道，我猜……都有吧。因为巨人并不是真的，所以他疯了；但也因为他认为他们 _是_ 真的，仍决定与他们战斗，所以他也很勇敢，就算它们不会真的对他造成威胁。”

安纳金看到了欧比旺满意的笑容，明白自己正是说出了对方想要听到的话：“我也是这么想的。”

安纳金注视着他的眼睛，突然明白了他的意思。

“不，不是，就 _不是_ 。”安纳金从扶手椅上站了起来，满心烦躁，“这不是一回事，欧比旺！”

欧比旺也站了起来：“那请你说说，为什么不是呢？”

“就算我认为，帕尔帕廷重拾了他的力量，即使他并没有；就算我认为，如果我不加入他，你就会死；就算我相信他能够打开一个能回到前世的传送门这个妄想有一定的真实性； _甚至_ ，我考虑到了以上所有，但仍然拒绝和他合作……那并不能改变我在前世做过的疯狂事情。”

“那是 _维达_ 做的。”

“我 _就是_ 维达！”他嘶吼着回答，“妈的，欧比旺！别再找这些愚蠢的借口了！你什么时候才能他妈的意识到我们就是同一个人呢？难道你没有意识到，你公然否定一个昭然若揭的事实更让我痛苦吗？”他把那本 _该死的_ 书往墙上扔去，封面被摔烂了。欧比旺对他皱了皱眉。“但你就是没办法接受这个真相，不是吗？”安纳金冷笑着说，“把那个怪物和你 _宝贝的、纯真的_ 安纳金视作两个个体，对你来说会容易得多吧？因为你知道，你就是 _知道_ ，如果你接受了事情本来的样子，你就不可能再呆在我的身边了。你知道吗，你和这本书里的角色有点异曲同工之处。你宁愿活在假想中，也不愿承认 _我_ 就是维达，维达就是 _我_ 。 _你_ 就是个该死的*懦夫罢了，欧比旺！”

他的前师父凝视着他，但在他再说话之前，在他能用自以为是的语气告诫他之前，安纳金气冲冲地离开了。

他离开了房子，闯入了黑夜，但这本应令人生畏的黑暗却让他感觉被欢迎，被接纳。在黑暗中，没有人会评判他，或是用奇怪的目光打量他。星与月阴冷的光洒在小溪上，水上点点闪亮，轻柔的风扫过重重树木。他一直向前走到一座小桥上，坐在桥边。小屋客厅的窗口再也没有透出光亮。 _他肯定是去睡觉了。_ “随便吧，我才不在乎那个老家伙在干嘛。”

一声轻柔的 _喵叫_ 从他左侧传来，他苦恼的表情瞬间转变为了惊奇。一只灰色的猫诙谐地盯着他。它有一双灵动的绿色眼睛，正紧紧地盯着他。

“嗨，伙计。”

“喵。”猫说，像是在打招呼。

安纳金咯咯笑了两声，猫儿歪着头，像是在回应。“抱歉，我不是在笑你。” _大晚上在一座桥上和一只猫咪说话，我现在真的疯到了一个全新的程度。_ 然而那只猫只是好奇地盯着他。他觉得它很可爱，从来没见过哪只猫会有一双这么聪慧的眼睛。“我发现我现在，比起和人介绍自己，和猫说话要简单得多，我只是觉得这很有趣。我叫安纳金，顺带一说。”

“喵。” _很高兴见到你，_ 它似乎在这么说。

安纳金露出笑容：“要是能知道你的名字就好了，不过，不知道为什么，我好像能听懂你说话呢，这好像有些太夸张了，你觉得呢？”

“喵。”

“是的，我也是这么想的。”

桥上的人和猫都被另一个人的出现吓了一跳。 _欧比旺，_ 他恼怒地抱怨着。“喵！”安纳金看向左边，但那只猫已经跑了。他看到河岸边的树丛在簌簌摇动，猜到那只聪明的猫可能是藏到那里去了。

“你在自言自语？”欧比旺也和他一起坐在桥边。

“与你无关。”他躲开对方的目光，看向他们在水面上的倒影。

“别担心，我就直说好了。我发现我们每次吵架，你总是撂下一句话后就夺门而出了，这真的非常不公平。” _像个孩子一样_ ，这句话并没有说出，却悬在二人之间。“那是真的，安纳金。”

“什么是真的？”他假装漠不关心地问。

“你和维达是同一个人。”金发男人僵住了。“但是，我刚才说的也是对的。”

“你不能把我是维达和你是对的这两句放在一起，它们相互矛盾。”他嘀咕，“互相排斥。”

“噢，我不这么觉得。你看，你总是从错误的角度看问题。”

安纳金大声地叹气：“我没兴趣听你说教，欧比旺，或者我该喊你一声‘师父’？”

“怎么叫都行，我的旧学徒。”欧比旺微微提起兴趣，安纳金则翻了个白眼。“那也不会让你摆脱当下的困境。”他又严肃起来，“你可能会成为维达——这也是前世确实发生了的事——但维达也可能在另一种情况下成为 _你_ 。”

“我听不太懂。”

“我想说的是，并没有人性本恶或者人性本善的说法。你说过，如果你没有得到第二次机会的话，那些刻在你身上的邪恶最终会导致你成为维达。但是你却忽视了你内心的 _善良_ 。是的，我又得说一遍了，在这里，这辈子，当帕尔帕廷再次迷惑你的时候；当我的性命被他控制，而你只要选择臣服就可以挽救我的时候，你也没有这么做。当你面对可能失去自己所爱的情况，你仍然做出了正确的选择。这辈子的生活从方方面面来说都更单纯——虽然你依旧承受了很多痛苦——但我们也能看得出，在不同情况下，事情可能会发展到什么地步。你的内心存有良善，维达也正是因为内心仍有良知，最终才会选择牺牲自己去保护他的儿子。你的儿子。是我们的选择决定了我们是善是恶，安纳金。你能行善，正如你有能力作恶， _众人_ 皆是如此。如果你不想成为维达那样的怪物，你就不会变成他，安纳金，选择走什么路是你自己的决定。你的命运没有被敲定，今生就是一个最好的证明。”两人陷入沉默，随后欧比旺清清喉咙，“还有，下一次你不开心的时候，拜托不要乱砸东西。” _像个孩子一样_ ，他或许并没有把这句形容说出口。“毕竟那不是我们的东西，弄坏了我们是需要赔偿的。”

安纳金的脸烧了起来，但并没有道歉。他沉思了一会儿，正想要回答欧比旺，却发现对方已经离开了。他凝视着那个在夜色中朝家的方向走去的身影。

“喵。”那只猫又跑出来了。

安纳金苦涩地笑着：“看来你是唯一一个愿意呆在我身边的，伙计。” _但如果你知道整个故事的话，你也不会愿意的。_

当它——实际上，是他——窝在他的身边时，安纳金轻柔地顺着猫咪的毛：“刚才那个暴躁的老头叫欧比旺，他很烦人，你觉得呢？”

“喵。” _是的。_ 猫咪似乎这样说。

“从很久之前起，他就一直在对我说教。你知道吧，他总是能让我苦思冥想某些东西，就算我并不想这么做。他真的很烦。”

“喵。”

“我之前就说过了？好吧，至少 _我_ 能说的话比‘喵’多得多。”

“喵！”猫咪似乎因为安纳金的评论生气了，人类笑了起来。

“你真是只聪明的猫，你知道吗？”他继续抚摸着猫咪，后者似乎非常享受。

“喵。” _我知道。_ 似乎是这个意思。

“那为什么我还在听他说教呢？你肯定是在这么想。”安纳金看向小屋，看到欧比旺卧室的灯熄灭了，却感到有些失落。 _现在你肯定已经睡了。_ “不过，他的说教我确实听进去了，虽然有时候我并不承认，好吧，我只是选择性地听 _一部分_ 。”他更正。“我猜我只是……”他难过地说，看向童话般的小屋，“我猜我有时候只是想听听其他角度的意见，但千万别告诉他我说过这样的话。”

_“如果你不想成为维达那样的怪物，你就不会变成他，安纳金，你的命运没有被敲定。”_

他还是很烦躁，但此刻也仍在祈祷着欧比旺说的话是对的。

* * *

他懒洋洋地睁开眼睛，每次睡醒都是这般的痛苦。更糟的是，这个早上他还有别的事情要担心。

在他入睡之前，他还有时间能将昨晚的争执整理一下，撇在一边。他们对前世中发生的事情的含意持有不同意见。在过去的几周里，安纳金知道自己并不是很好相处，但他都可以为这一切找到理由——抑郁、焦虑、对世界的愤怒——但这对欧比旺不公平。他的前师父也要肩负这份认知的重量——就和安纳金一样——但他还需要无时无刻地关心着他。看在上天的份上，一个月前他还阻止了安纳金自杀。 _他肯定和我一样痛苦，但他把一切都藏在心里，为了不再徒增我的烦恼。而我是怎么回报他的呀？_ 变成一个不知感恩、处处抱怨的混蛋，这就是他的做法。

_我会试着让事情变得更简单，他值得的。_

清晨，欧比旺穿着睡裤走进客厅，惊讶地发现安纳金已经醒了。他头发湿润，应该是刚刚洗了澡，还换上了牛仔裤和黑色T恤，坐在扶手椅上看着书。 _我这是在做梦吗？_

安纳金抬眼看着他：“嗨。”他尴尬地问好。

“早上好。”欧比旺回答。房间的气氛令人相当不自在，“我去泡点茶。”

“我泡好了。”安纳金指了指咖啡桌，那里放着茶壶和两个茶杯。 _是的，我绝对是在做梦。_

欧比旺用怪异的目光看着他，安纳金把手里的书—— _《堂·吉诃德》_ ——放下，站了起来。“我用胶带粘好了封面，虽然不能恢复原状，但我尽力了。”他的沉默让人紧张。 _你能不能说点什么，不要只是盯着我看，就好像我长了两个头似的？_

最后他开口了：“别担心，安纳金，那本书其实是我的。”

“噢，我还以为这是你从书柜上……”

“也没错。我和你说过，我小时候经常会在夏天和奎刚来这里。因为我很喜欢看书，所以他会给我带很多书。有一个夏天我把这本书落在这里了，到了下一年我又忘记了，还有其他的一些书。你知道吗，我在这里读过的书比在城里读过的还要多，因为在这里没别的事情可以做。屋主也说他不介意我把书留在这里，因为他也喜欢阅读。”

“所以，这里有很多书都是你的？”

欧比旺点点头：“我过去喜欢把书留在这里，都要变成一种传统了，这也让这个村庄更有魅力了。这本书我看过好几遍了，是奎刚在我十二岁生日的时候送给我的。” _你这么早就读这样的书了吗？！_

“好吧，我现在感觉更糟了。我很抱歉把它弄坏了，欧比旺。”

令人惊讶的是，欧比旺展露出一个温暖的笑容：“什么，这个？”他指着粘住封面的透明胶带，“都看不出来，就只是一个小……破损。实际上，我更喜欢它现在这个样子。”他擦过他的手，两人的手都放在书上。

“现在我每次见到它，就会想起你。”

安纳金内心一紧：“欧比旺……我知道我最近让人难以忍受，太过以自我为中心。”欧比旺抬眉，看起来兴味盎然。“我也希望我能说出我再也不会这样了的话，但是我说不出口。知道我在前世所做的事……真的太难消化了。我不知道要等到哪一天，我才能在醒来的时候不再感觉内疚痛苦得像是死了一样。”欧比旺的双眼露出难以承受的痛苦，有那么一瞬间，安纳金有些后悔说出了这些话。但他知道保持坦诚往往是最正确的道路，即使那会很痛苦。“但你也同样备受煎熬，我很抱歉我有些时候会忘掉这个事实。我总是很自私，不知感恩，还有……我希望你能原谅我，我想要你知道，我非常感谢你给予我的无尽的耐心。”

“安纳金……”他轻柔地握紧他的手，“拜托了，别再为你的感受道歉。当然，这对我们俩来说都很难，我也这么和你说过。但我们一起经历了这场磨难，我知道我们能一起面对所有，只要你在我身边。”他们看向彼此，脑中浮现出那日在海边的记忆，安纳金几乎能听到海浪拍打悬崖底下礁石的汹涌声音。

“至少让我为弄坏你的书道歉吧，还有管你叫懦夫，以及，一直表现得像个混蛋。”

欧比旺咯咯笑起来：“道歉接受了。”

“我可以做些什么来补偿你吗？”

欧比旺认真地思考了会儿：“实际上，可以，你能为我做些事情。”

“说吧。”

“你记不记得那对住在这附近的老夫妇，就距离这里五分钟？”

“记得。”

“在我小时候，他们对我很好，但前几天我不得不尽快结束我们之间的对话，这让我感觉很糟糕。” _你不应该感觉糟糕，_ 安纳金批评自己， _这也是我的错。_ “或者——如果这要求不过分的话——我们今天下午能去拜访他们吗？我保证不会花很长时间的。而且，如果你感觉焦虑的话，我可以马上编一些借口离开。”

“好吧，欧比旺，我愿意为你参与一些‘社交活动’。”

“谢谢。”欧比旺的笑容绝对能抵过安纳金在这里度过的糟糕日子。

“那你打算怎么向他们介绍我呢，顺带问问？”他戏弄对方，“你的 _男朋友_ ？”

“好吧，我猜我会这么说的。因为我也找不到其他更恰当的词来形容我们的关系，我爱这个卓越的男人爱到发狂。”

安纳金无言以对。

社交其实也不是很难，当然了，他不得不假笑，假装正常，忍受话语中的空洞无趣。但每次他濒临崩溃时，都会和自己说： _我这么做是为了欧比旺_ ，这会让事情变得更简单些。而且，那对老夫妇对他也挺好的。

有些时候他魂不守舍，就像当下这个瞬间。但是欧比旺马上就能感知到他的焦虑，快速走到他的身边，牵起他的手。

“你还好吗？”他低声说。

“还行。”安纳金露出让人安心的笑容，轻捏对方的手。

能在公开场合做这样的行为让人神清气爽。他们就像一对普通的情侣，无需害怕被发现。就算现在课程已经结束了，他们还是决定在这个夏天结束之前不向城里的朋友们公开这段关系。但在这里，他无需隐藏。这感觉太好了。

他们直到晚上才回到小屋，欧比旺坐在扶手椅上，做着些笔记，安纳金则躺在沙发上看着他。

“你在写什么？”他迷迷糊糊地问，有些犯困。

“噢，因为我们可以自由地安排整个夏天，所以我决定听从你之前的意见，试试写作。”

“我很开心。”安纳金疲惫地笑着，随后便闭上了眼。

欧比旺知道安纳金是从什么时候开始做噩梦的，年轻人在睡眠中嘟囔着，看上去 _非常_ 痛苦。欧比旺小心翼翼地靠近他，跪在沙发前，不敢轻举妄动。他不想那天晚上的事再次发生，他并不是担心自己的安危，只是不想让安纳金再为不小心伤害到自己而愧疚。但是欧比旺无法再看到安纳金深陷如此苦痛。

“安纳金，”他温柔地说，轻碰年轻人的肩膀，“醒醒。”

蓝色眼睛看向他，眸中带着惊愕和恐惧。但这一次安纳金并没有激烈地反抗：“欧比旺？”

“嘘，只是一个噩梦，亲爱的，仅此而已。”

安纳金拉住他的手，不让欧比旺离开：“求求你，陪陪我，就陪我一会儿。”

“当然。”他同他一起躺在沙发上，安纳金很快又睡着了，欧比旺则继续写作。

不知何时，他也睡着了，笔记本“咚”的一声落到地上，把他惊醒了。现在是凌晨一点，他睡了快一个小时了。他和安纳金在沉睡中越加贴近，双腿纠缠。安纳金的左臂搭在他的胸上，脸埋进了他的颈弯。

在一切变得如此复杂之后，这是他们第一次如此靠近对方。安纳金现在看起来非常放松。平稳的呼吸拍打着他的脖颈，嘴唇贴在他脖子的皮肤上，激起一片愉悦的鸡皮疙瘩。他能闻到安纳金身上香甜的沐浴露味道——他回到家之后洗了澡——他的浴袍非常松散地挂在身上，露出从肩膀到胸膛的一大片肌肤。欧比旺试着不要去弄醒对方，但是安纳金在睡梦中将他搂得更紧了。现在他还把一条腿搁在他的髋部，而那件浴袍根本没办法盖住那双修长、精瘦的腿。如此光景。他们靠得太近了， _太近了_ 。

欧比旺不得不叫醒他，设法让自己从对方的怀抱中挣脱，还没有让情况变得更尴尬。

“欧比旺？”

“我们睡着了。”他匆忙地站起来，没有看对方。

“噢。”他看看手表，“该死，已经一点了。”

“是啊，我们应该各自回房了，今天太累了。晚安，安纳金。”

“晚安。”安纳金对欧比旺突如其来的慌张感到些许迷惑。

一关上卧室门，欧比旺就把头抵到门上。他害怕他自己会做出什么行为，因为他下半身的小叛徒完全没办法抵抗安纳金的靠近。 _我真无情。_ 他严肃地警告自己，对自己胯间的肿胀感到一阵恶心。隔着裤子也清晰可见。他亲爱的安纳金还在受苦，而他竟然在想着他不应该去想的事。

安纳金还觉得他是个完美的人，但他连边都沾不上。他恨现在的自己，更恨将手探进内裤中的自己。他喘息着。安纳金的呼吸似乎仍在他的脖颈间拍打，他的唇就落在那里。他想起更多，更开心的瞬间。他厌恶自己，但右手的动作却没有停下。闭上眼睛，他能看到安纳金因愉悦而扭曲的面庞，他埋在安纳金身体内的画面，周六清晨他们在床上慵懒地互相触碰的片段，知道他们可以拥有一整个周末的快乐。他呻吟着，加快了撸动的速度，幻想着这些挑拨的挤压并不是源于自己的动作，而是来自于安纳金的抚慰，他身体的紧热，又或者是那张充满欲求的嘴。更多的呻吟从他的口中泄出，来自腿间温暖且羞耻的快感几乎将他浸没。他想念在他们相爱时，能让安纳金登上愉悦顶峰的自己。但现在的安纳金总是那么悲伤，而欧比旺总是深感无力。在他高潮前最后一瞬，浮现在他脑中的恰是安纳金那张年轻的面容所展露出的表情，那是纯粹的幸福与极乐。 _“安纳金……”_

很快他就察觉到自己手中的粘腻，这湿滑让他更为愧疚。他觉得自己很脏。他不该沉溺在幻想中的，至少不能在他的挚爱仍如此脆弱的时候。这个时候的他明明只该关心着安纳金的身心健康。

_对不起，我的爱，我真的太软弱了。_

他完全没意识到他的爱人离他有多近，门的另一侧，安纳金坐在地板上，听到了所有。他太过熟悉这些呻吟了，知道门后的人在做什么。那些声音是如此的渴求，安纳金听着对方的声音，试图为自己带来愉悦。他此刻的形象真是可悲，他暗自想道。他用手掌包裹着自己无精打采的粗长，坐在地板上听着欧比旺发出的愉悦声响抚慰着自己。然而，无论他怎么努力，无论他有多想念欧比旺的触碰，有多渴望自己是让对方发出这些呻吟的人，他都没办法为自己带来快感，因为这些性幻想总会被他亲手杀死欧比旺的画面冲淡。他再次记起自己知道真相之后，为何一直避免两人之间的亲密接触。一部分的他深知自己配不上欧比旺，甚至配不上得到快乐，因为维达在前世制造了那么多的苦难。他停下手上的动作，将头靠在门上，深感挫败。无声的泪水从他的脸庞滚落，他听到欧比旺轻唤自己的名讳，随后是一声满足的呻吟。

_我多希望我不再有这种感觉，只要我能为你带来快乐。_

* * *

他们已经在这个村庄里待了一个多月了。有时候，时光飞逝，而有时——困难的时候——仿佛度日如年。但不管怎样，他都更加确定，在这个夏天来到这里，绝对是一个非常正确的选择。安纳金正在一点点好起来，尽管在某些日子里他仍不愿意下床。但也有好些日子，他能从那双善于表达情绪的碧眼中看到熟悉的光芒，带着活力，充满生机，美得让人窒息。诚然，这些时刻少得一只手都能数得过来，但也能算是一种进步。

许多个晚上，他都在忙着写自己的笔记。写作能让他抛开杂念。虽说他不得不为安纳金坚强起来，但是绝地大师欧比旺·克诺比和绝地武士安纳金·天性者的故事也同样在折磨着他自己。

他听到两声轻柔的敲门声。“进来。”有时候，他看向安纳金，还是无法相信这个勇敢、温和的好男人竟然会在那个不详的未来中堕入黑暗面。 _我本应成为一个更好的师父，我应该留意到有什么地方出了差错。我很抱歉我辜负了你。噢，安纳金，我真的很抱歉。_ 他将这些想法扔到一旁。 _坚强起来，为了他坚强起来。_ 他笑着和他问好：“有什么事吗？你做了噩梦？”

安纳金摇摇头，看了欧比旺好长一段时间，而后者因此感到些许迷惑。年轻人解开了浴袍的腰带，黑色的布料从他身上滑落，堆积在地板上。安纳金站在那儿，美丽而赤裸，光芒万丈。欧比旺腼腆地盯着他，不知该说些什么。

他坐在床上，一动不动，看着安纳金向自己靠近。年轻人跨坐在他的髋上，热切地看着他。欧比旺仍旧目瞪口呆，连嘴巴都没闭上。他狠狠地吞咽了一口，将双手放在对方的肩上：“安纳金，怎么——”

安纳金热情的唇舌吞下了他的问题，欧比旺只能急切而渴望地回应这个亲吻，那根舌头在他的口中肆意狂欢，但他仍觉得不够。这是他们近一个半月内的首次亲吻，欧比旺试着让它更加温和柔情，但安纳金的热情如星火瞬间燎原。

安纳金的双手放在他身上：“碰我，欧比旺。”欧比旺有些许犹豫，手一动不动。这不太对，安纳金这段时间一直在避免任何亲密行为，为什么他此时此刻却又突然如此渴求？ _停下来，欧比旺，他还没准备好。_ 安纳金或许是感知到他的迟疑，便牵起他的手按在自己的胸口上，“求你触碰我。”欧比旺的双手背叛了他，他盯着自己的手在年轻人的胸口上游走，木然地看着自己的手指揉搓着对方粉嫩而敏感的乳尖。 _我亲爱的原力啊。_ 他手中动作不停，脑中想的全是自己对安纳金的深爱。安纳金将湿润的吻化为进攻的弹药，侵略他的脖颈，伴随着轻柔地啃咬和让人兴奋的吮吸。“摸我。”他再一次对欧比旺说，而后者的手已经落在了他的大腿上，却不敢再往上。再一次，安纳金引导着他的手，捧住了自己柔弱而充满诱惑的臀部。他触碰着安纳金，沉溺其中，揉捏着那团诱人的软肉，自持和小心这两个词已经被他抛到了九霄云外。

紧接着，安纳金拉起他放在自己屁股上的手，牵起一根手指，引导着它来到入口。这几乎让欧比旺窒息了：落在他颈上的吮吸依旧，他中指的指尖被欲望灼烧。欧比旺忍不住向内推进，触碰这个神圣的部位，他被快感淹没，双眼后翻。 _“噢，天啊。”_ 安纳金实在是太紧了。他感官过载。丰满的唇再次贴在他的唇上，不知停歇的舌头探索着他口腔内的每一寸，而欧比旺也在做着同样的事。他品尝到了一股浓烈的酒精味道，脑子瞬间清明了。

“安纳金。”他断开亲吻，为自己低沉的嗓音感到羞愧，“你喝了酒？”

“那又怎么样？”安纳金倾身再次捕捉欧比旺的唇，但后者撇开了脸。欧比旺撤出了埋在对方体内的手指，而安纳金发出几声抱怨的呜咽。

“我们得停下来。”

“怎么了呢？”安纳金蹙眉，“你不想要吗？”

欧比旺苦涩地笑起来：“噢，不是的，我太想要了。”

安纳金笑得动人心弦，而欧比旺——再一次——无言以对。“那就别担心了。”他没有拒绝安纳金拉下他的睡裤和内裤，没有拒绝安纳金跨坐在他身上晃着腰身。“和我做爱，欧比旺，我能感觉到你有多想要。”他引诱般地在他耳畔低吟，“那天我听到了，你知道吗，你在自慰的时候喊了我的名字。”他吻着他的耳垂。“我很抱歉我一直忽略了这一点，让我给你你想要的吧。”

欧比旺惊恐地提上裤子，离开安纳金的身边。他看到安纳金四肢大张趴在床上，听见他说：“操我，欧比旺，我是你的。”欧比旺心如刀割。

安纳金听到欧比旺从床上站起来时床垫发出的吱呀声。他看向左侧，看到床边那面全身镜中的自己。看着自己现在的模样，独自一人，不着一物， _可怜地索求_ ，趴在床上，像是邀请般地撅起自己的屁股，像一个……像一个廉价的 _娼妓_ ，这太荒谬了。他都记不起自己上一次感觉这般羞耻、如此孤独是何时。这不是他自己，但这是为了欧比旺，然而……然而 _欧比旺甚至都不想要他_ 。安纳金憎恶自己的倒影，无法再看向自己的身体。他伸直膝盖，整个人趴了下来，脸埋在枕头中。 _他当然不想要你了。_ 他脑中的声音又怎么会放过这个折磨他的时刻呢。 _他怎么可能想要你，维达？你除了是一位杀手之外，什么都不是。你可以整夜都保持那个姿势，像娼妓一样送上自己的身体，但他根本不会碰你。因为你让他恶心。_

一件温暖而柔软的东西落在他身上，盖住了他赤裸的身体。欧比旺并没有离开，只是去捡起了安纳金的浴袍。他的师父从他身后搂住他，将他拉进一个极具保护意味的怀抱中。他在他脸上落下一个纯洁的吻，抵着他的皮肤低喃。

“你为什么要这么做，安纳金。”

“因为你想要。”安纳金听起来很虚弱，“或者说，我以为你想。”

“安纳金……我当然想要你，我也很想让我们两个以那样的方式在一起。但那不是我拒绝你的理由。你说你这么做，是因为我想要，但 _你_ 想要什么呢，安纳金？”

“我？”他迷惑地复述。

“是的，你， _你_ 想要什么？”

“我想要什么并不重要。”

欧比旺·克诺比就是一个活生生的例子，证明人的心是可以一碎再碎的。

“你想要的，”很长一段时间内，他都不知道该说些什么，但最终还是说了下去，“是 _唯一_ 重要的事。我知道你现在并不喜欢身体上的亲密接触，我的爱。 _你_ 就不明白我对此一点都不介意吗？你是不是已经忘记了，在我们刚开始这段关系的时候，我就说过，我只要你不想，我们就不会更进一步？”安纳金摇摇头。“那你为什么还要这么做？你让我心碎，安纳金。我很抱歉那个晚上你听到了我在做什么，我能明白它给你增添了多少压力。但是我求你不要 _再_ 像这样看低你自己了。如果你不自爱的话，我的心会伤透的。”

如果说安纳金之前感觉到的是羞耻，那么他现在则觉得自己是世界上最愚蠢的人了。“我保证。”他眼眶湿润，但忍着没让眼泪落下。他已经很脆弱了，不想让欧比旺看到自己彻底崩溃的样子。但他需要这些，想要这些。他攒足勇气，问道：“我今晚能睡在你身边吗？”

柔软的嘴唇轻吻他的额头。“当然可以，我的爱。”一张毯子盖住了他的身体，“当然可以。”

在这之后，安纳金马上睡着了。而当他再次睁开眼睛的时候，昨晚的景象闯进他的脑海。他呻吟两声。真棒呢。现在他有更多的理由，在刚醒来的时候就觉得自己是个废物了，好像他还不够难受似的。 _该死，我真的太他妈蠢了！我现在该怎么面对欧比旺？_ 用窘迫来形容都算轻描淡写了。还有，他的头疼得要裂了。好了，现在有两个理由了。他什么时候才懂得吃一堑长一智这个道理呢？ _我再也不喝酒了。“你上次也是这么说的。”_ 他脑海中似乎传来了阿索卡渺远的声音。他咕哝着在床上翻了个身，迎上了欧比旺的目光。 _噢，操，真的不能更糟了。_ 他双颊烧了起来，觉得自己好难堪。

“早上好，安纳金。”

 _早上好？认真的吗？这个男人怎么总是这么冷静？在我做了那件事之后，在我一丝不挂地爬到他腿上——操，操，操。_ 他甚至能感觉到自己脸上的温度。

“早上好，欧比旺，昨天晚上——”

“我在想，冰箱基本上都空了，而且我们都知道你饿了的时候有多暴躁。不如我们开车去附近镇上吧？我们可以在那吃早餐，之后再去买点东西。”

安纳金笑了起来，沉默地感谢欧比旺为他昨晚的尴尬找了个台阶下。他的前师父似乎明白了他的意思，眼中闪着开心的微光。安纳金觉得自己的心口洋溢着温暖。他可能不再是绝地了，但他们并不需要会读心，也能知道对方在想些什么。“这安排不错。”

在他们离开小屋的时候，安纳金正在和一位小小的朋友问好。

“喵。”它趴在窗台上，在安纳金看到他之后便兴奋地跑了过来。

“嗨，伙计。”安纳金抚摸着它。

欧比旺抬起一边眉毛：“交了个新朋友？”

“是的，”猫儿舔着安纳金的手指，年轻人咯咯笑了起来，“它不可爱吗？”

“我不怎么喜欢猫。”猫儿发出嘶嘶声，似乎被欧比旺的评论惹恼。

安纳金大笑起来：“我发誓，我觉得他好像能听得懂我们在说什么。”他思索着。“我好想也能听懂他说话。”

“真了不起。”欧比旺冷淡地说，“他的主人呢？”

“他没有主人。”

“他看起来想要 _你_ 当他的主人。”

“你这么觉得吗？”安纳金看起来满怀希望，但接下来又皱起眉，似乎在思考着该说些什么。欧比旺抿着唇，兴味盎然。“嗯……你觉得，或许，我们应该养他？”

“我不怎么喜欢猫。”他再次说道，因为安纳金露出的 _著名的_ 狗狗眼表情而努力憋着笑。

“但……我已经给他想好名字了。”

“噢？什么名字？”

“R2。”

_噢。_

其实，欧比旺一直在虚张声势。他怎么可能拒绝这个机会，自那可怕的一日之后，这是绝对能让安纳金发自内心、无忧无虑、快乐地笑起来的机会。他当然会留下这只小动物，就算——是真的——他并不怎么喜欢猫。不过，就算他之前是真的想拒绝，但在安纳金说出这个名字之后，他也绝对会回心转意的。

“好吧，那你还在等什么呢？我印象中的安纳金可不会把R2丢下不管，是吧？就算他的师父让他放弃。”安纳金目瞪口呆。“来吧，把他抱起来。反正等一下我们也要去镇上，恰好可以去兽医诊所给他做一下检查。”

“你说真的吗？”他脸上的迷惑表情已经变为了欣喜愉快，“你听到了吗，伙计？你现在是我们的家人啦！”

“喵！”

安纳金将它抱起来，并靠向欧比旺。“谢谢你。”他放松的笑容直击欧比旺的灵魂。年长者只能点点头，不知道自己该说些什么。

“你之后就会爱上他的，等着瞧吧。”安纳金向着车走去，“就像前世你也很喜欢R2一样。”

“好吧，这就扯得太远——”

“你有没有想过， _真正的_ R2可能也转世了？我真的觉得他 _知道_ 我是谁，现在他也在回应R2这个名字。”

“一个机器人转世成一只猫？”安纳金耸耸肩。“当然，为什么不可以呢？我觉得这辈子再也没什么能吓到我了。”

安纳金咯咯笑起来：“是啊，我同意。”

“那我猜那些线路松动的笑话得留到他不在身边的时候才能讲了——”

那只猫发出一声不耐烦的嘶吼，看向欧比旺。两个人类迷惑地看向对方。“我就说嘛！”年轻人惊叹道。

那只猫继续用那种不耐烦的目光看着欧比旺。这有可能吗？ _噢，原力，他真的是R2，对吧？_ 显然，他现在还得请求他新舍友的原谅。 _我怎么会同意这件事？_

安纳金往车的方向走去，和他的猫在玩—— _和R2在玩_ ，脸上笑容灿烂。 _噢，是的，这就是原因了。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：  
> *原文为kriff/kriffing
> 
> 译者Notes：  
> 这章真的好长


	21. 避难所-下

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **作者Notes：**  
>  **警告：** 本章包含19章中提到的自杀及自杀未遂情节闪回。

蓝色的眼睛避开刺目的阳光。有那么一瞬间，一切都很完美。此时正是盛夏，这就意味着他可以随心所欲地赖床了。阳光打在皮肤上，暖洋洋的，舒服极了。他身处郊外，远离城市里难以忍受的日常生活，被宁静的大自然包围。 _我们为什么要来这里？_ 哦对，这是欧比旺的主意，希望这能帮助他们忘记前世的安纳金是一个冷血杀手、叛徒，还杀害了孩童的事实。想到这里，一切在瞬息之间就变得一团糟。 _会有那么一天吗，醒来再也不会是一种折磨？_ 他从床上爬起来，走进客厅。

“嘿，欧比旺。”

“早上好，安纳金。或许我该说，下午好？我发誓，我从来没见过像你这么能睡的人。”

“我们在度假！”他自辩道，“如果我现在不睡觉的话，那就永远没有机会睡觉了。”

“度假，”欧比旺重复说，觉得很是好笑，“我亲爱的前学徒，你有时候真的挺搞笑的。我现在就得走了，不然委员会开会就要迟到了。我在厨房里给你留了些茶。”

“你知道我不喜欢喝茶——”

_等一下。_

“你刚才说什么？还有，你为什么穿成这样？”

“穿成哪样？”

“这些长袍……”安纳金指着他，“你看起来和你还是绝地的时候一模一样。”

欧比旺困惑地看着他，然后笑了起来：“你今天早上怎么了？”

“不，什么——”

安纳金环顾四周，突然意识到他们不在乡间小屋里。

他们是在绝地圣殿，欧比旺的公寓里。

_不。不不不不！_

“这到底是怎么回事？！”

欧比旺兴味盎然的表情消失了，奇怪地看着他：“真是个好问题。安纳金，别再走来走去了好吗？你在做什么？安纳金！”

“那个混蛋……他一定是找到了回到这条时间线上的方法，欧比旺！这是唯一的解释了。但是他已经死了……这怎么可能？” _也许他在死前把计划告诉了别人？_ 不，这说不通啊！如果帕尔帕廷不需要安纳金的帮助也能实现他的目标，那他为什么还要费尽心思地拉拢他呢？ _也许他并不需要我帮助他回来。也许他只是想……_ 也许他只是想让安纳金再次成为维达。

“你在说什么？安纳金，我听不懂你说的话。”

 _他为什么用这种眼神看着我？_ 安纳金的心一坠：“你不记得了吗？”

欧比旺长叹一声：“我就知道你不应该那么早就离开医疗室的。”

“医疗室？”他的声音几不可闻。

欧比旺嗯了一声：“暂时性失忆。他们说这种情况可能会发生。安纳金，你在我们上次的任务中感染了一种病毒，结果昏迷了整整一个月。”

“昏迷？”他呆呆地重复道。

“几天前你才醒过来，很是困惑，就像你现在这样。你看，这种病毒会引起非常强烈的幻觉，感觉就像是真的一样。医师想让你留下来再观察几天，但当然了，你还是一如既往地固执。”他深深地叹了口气，“很明显，病毒在你的体内还残留着一些影响。如果这种情况再次发生，你就 _必须_ 去见医师。如果有必要，我会亲自把你拖过去。”

 _幻觉？_ 安纳金有些想吐。

“可是——可是那感觉太真实了，”他结结巴巴地说，“那乡间小屋呢？还——还有私人辅导，还有你的邻居，还有——” _还有妈妈和帕德梅。还有我们。_ “还有海滩，还有诗歌……我是个机械工程专业的学生，”他结结巴巴地继续说道，好像把这些东西大声说出来就能让它们成真似的。“而你教我文学。”

欧比旺轻声笑了起来：“你创造出来的世界真是相当奇特啊。顺便一问，我为什么要给一个机械工程学生上文学课？”

“这——这很复杂。”他闭上眼睛，看见他们两人在欧比旺的公寓里讨论修辞手法。他能看见小莉齐，有一天她来借做蛋糕的配料，饶有兴味地听着他们的谈话。安纳金的心在为失去了这些显然从未存在过的人而哀悼。“而你和我，我们是……” _我们拥有了在这里永远无法拥有的关系。_ “……朋友。我们是很好的朋友。”

他的话让欧比旺的脸上露出了笑容：“我很高兴你在想象里仍把我视作朋友。”他把手搭在安纳金的肩膀上，“安纳金，我知道我们最近的关系有些紧张，尤其是在雷科·哈丁事件之后。但是，无论我们之间发生了多少争吵，我想让你知道，你永远都是我最好的朋友。”

曾经，这些话对安纳金来说意味着整个世界。

但现在，它们听起来只有挫败。

_一个梦。这只是一个梦而已。_

“对了，阿米达拉议员刚结束旅程回来。你也许会想告知她，你的身体状况。”

就算安纳金注意到了他语气中的讽刺，但也什么都没说。

他来到她的公寓，蜜色的眼睛回望着他，而他却像是有生以来第一次看到她。“安尼！你还好吗？我担心死了。”

“帕德梅，我——”他在她的怀中崩溃了，像一个迷茫的孩子。他不知道自己的世界将会怎样，却在路途中偶然发现了一些珍贵的东西。“我好想你。哦，我 _太_ 想你了……”

“我也是……安纳金，发生了什么？”他继续靠在她的肩膀上哭泣，“你吓到我了。”

“我不知道。我希望我知道，但我不知道，我不知道……”

“嘘，冷静一下。我现在得去议会了，但你可以晚些时候再告诉我你在担心什么，好吗？”安纳金点点头。“那么，晚点见。我很高兴看到你没事，安尼。”

她拉近了他们之间的距离。安纳金在他们的嘴唇相触之前退开了。

她的眼神不再温柔。

“我——我很抱歉。”

“哦，我明白了。说实话，我不能说我完全没有料到。我早就知道你不爱我了。”

“不，帕德梅，不是这样的！我当然爱你！只是……”只是 _什么_ ？他该怎样解释，亲吻她就感觉像是背叛了欧比旺？他该怎样解释，他爱上了自己想象中的一个幻影？ _我该怎样解释，我们的关系感觉是如此真实？_

帕德梅苦笑着：“只是不是以那种方式爱我。没关系的，安纳金，真的。我一直都知道你最终会选择欧比旺，而不是我。这只是时间问题。”

“什么？不！”

“所以你是想说，欧比旺与这无关吗？”安纳金无言以对。“我就知道。不过，我还是要说，我从没想过你会背叛我。这太可耻了，即使是对你来说。”

“帕德梅！你怎么能这么说？我绝不会这么做的！”就算他爱上了欧比旺——真的爱上他，而不是在梦里——就算欧比旺也爱他，他也 _绝不会_ 背着帕德梅去追求这些感情的。

“拜托，安纳金，别在我面前装无辜。如果你能在愤怒之下灭掉一整个塔斯肯袭击者部落，那你什么事都能做得出来。”

这句话狠狠地刺痛了他：“帕德梅！”

“滚出我的房子。我们结束了。”

“但——”

“我们 _结束了_ 。”

“我尊重你的决定。但是， _求你了_ ，别丢下我不管，不是现在……我现在比以往任何时候都更需要朋友。你无法想象我此时此刻正在经历什么——”

她讽刺地大笑一声：“你怎么这么以自我为中心？我想不通我为什么会爱上这样一个自私又幼稚的‘男人’。你走吧！”

晚些时候，他躲在绝地圣殿一条孤寂的走廊中，站在石柱间，希望能与石头融为一体。

他不再知道自己是谁了。一个梦，一个该死的* _梦_ 就彻底改变了他！ _这怎么可能？_ 他已经疯了吗？

但有一件事他很清楚，那就是他从未感到如此孤独。

他失去了欧比旺，他的欧比旺，那个永远在他身边，在他想要自杀时救下了他，知道他在另一世中变成了一个杀人凶手后，仍对他不离不弃的欧比旺。

这当然只会是一个梦了。他认识的那个欧比旺永远都不会原谅他。他认识的那个欧比旺永远也不会爱他，不是以那种方式。

现在他又失去了帕德梅，他的妻子，因为他爱上了一个并不真实的人。

_但我怎么会梦到这些？_

这就是帕尔帕廷想要的。假设他的梦是真的，假设那个魔鬼设法让他们回到了这个世界，而 _这_ 正是他会做的事情。 _他不会把这件事做得太明显。他想让我怀疑其他的一切，想让我变得脆弱，好能趁虚而入。_

_你骗了我一次，但骗不了第二次。_

安纳金在走廊里等待着，直到他在等的那个人终于出现了。

“安纳金，”欧比旺向他问好，“你在这里干什么，躲在阴暗处？你要干什么？”他重复道，任由安纳金拖着他走向石柱，走进更深的阴影中。

“你信任我吗？”

“每一秒都在减少。”

“欧比旺！现在不是开玩笑的时候，这很重要！”

“我的天啊，某人今天有点暴躁嘛。”他调侃的语气温和了下来，“我当然信任你了，我的朋友。”

“好。”安纳金吞咽一下，“非常好，因为我即将告诉你的事情……一开始你可能会觉得有点疯狂。”该死的*，这种感觉和那天一模一样，当时他的记忆刚刚恢复，并决定把一切都告诉欧比旺。那时，他怕极了欧比旺会认为他是个疯子。不过，这种可能性从未存在过，因为欧比旺同样记起了一切。现在，他们的情况虽然有所不同，但本质上却几乎是一样的。欧比旺现在会怎么做呢？

_你会相信我吗？_

“欧比旺，我的梦……它们都是真的。我们在另一世中相遇。好吧，让我说得更详细些。在我们所处的这个世界中，尤达的原力英灵从未来而来，出现在我的梦中，告诉我，原力给了我一个在另一世重新开始的机会，因为……因为否则的话，有些非常糟糕的事情就会发生在我们的身上。我们在那里相遇，我们在那里……成为了朋友。发生了很多事情。然后，一个我认识、并且用生命去信任的人背叛了我。他想回到这个世界，只是为了再次毁灭一切……他死了，但我认为，他还是以某种方式成功实现了他的目的。”欧比旺盯着他，脸上的表情深不可测。“求求你说点什么。”

“安纳金……”他伸出手按在对方的肩膀上，“这次你得和我一起去见医师，年轻人。”

“什么——不！欧比旺，我没疯！”欧比旺扬起眉。“我知道这听起来挺疯狂的，但我没疯！”

就是这样了。如果他都不能让 _欧比旺_ 相信自己的话，那他就永远无法阻止帕尔帕廷了。

非常时期，非常手段。

“也许这样能让你记起来。”

他吻了他。

安纳金曾无数次品尝这双唇——是的，在一个该死的* _梦_ 里——然而这次的感觉却不一样。这种感觉就像是在一望无际的沙漠中找到了一片绿洲。

欧比旺推开了他，他感觉自己快死了。

“你在做什么？”

安纳金从欧比旺脸上看到的只有惊讶，不，是 _厌恶_ 。

“我们在一起了，”安纳金结结巴巴地说，“我们在那一世里相爱了。”

欧比旺深深叹了一口气：“我不知道你对我的依恋有这么深。”

“你也爱我！”安纳金绝望地说，紧紧攥着长袍的布料。欧比旺把手放在他的手上。这不是一个满含柔情的动作。这是屈尊俯就。

这是怜悯。

“我永远不会让依恋影响我的判断力，更不会对我的前学徒产生依恋。”

欧比旺转过身，安纳金的整个世界——或者说，仅剩的部分——在他的眼前彻底崩塌了。

“我相信这种事不会再次发生，否则我就不得不向委员会报告了。也许我们最好暂时不要一起去执行任务。”

每一个字都像针一样深深扎在他的心上。

“如果你希望如此，”安纳金眼泪汪汪地说，抓住他的手臂不让他离开，“那就这样吧。但是， _求你_ ，至少听我说完。”欧比旺点点头，双臂抱在胸前。“帕尔帕廷，他……是他背叛了我。他是一个西斯尊主，欧比旺。我们必须阻止他！”

“他说过你可能会这么说。”欧比旺看起来很难过。

“什么？”突然，两个卫兵抓住了他。“放开我！搞什么？”欧比旺只是站在那里，看着这一切。“你到底要不要帮我？”

“他把你对塔斯肯袭击者做的事告诉了我们。”安纳金瞬间脸色苍白。“他给了我们证据。你要否认吗？”

“……不。” _这不可能发生，原力啊，拜托谁来帮帮我吧！_

“我都无法表达我对你有多失望。”

“欧比旺……我无法否认，我非常抱歉。我会向你解释一切，并接受委员会做出的任何决定。但你不能相信那个人渣。我告诉你，他是一个西斯尊主！你必须相信我！”

欧比旺深深地凝望他的双眼，似乎并不喜欢他看见的东西。

“我唯一能看见的西斯只有你。卫兵！”

“什么——”

“你被逮捕了，明日处决。”

“你到底是怎么了？他给你洗脑了！欧比旺，看着我，你知道我不是那样的人！”

“把他关进牢房里去。”

安纳金反抗着卫兵：“不！放开我！”他看着欧比旺，“欧比旺， _求你了_ ！你说过你信任我！”

“我想这就意味着，我撒谎撒得和你一样好。”

“不！求你了，醒醒！我知道你在那里！还记得你在另一世里，我即将跳下悬崖时，你对我说的话吗？”他眼里充满恳求，“你说，你说如果我对其他的一切都失去了信心，那我还能相信你，相信我们。”欧比旺皱起了眉。“我的确如此！我知道你在那里，欧比旺。求你回来，回到我的身边。我爱你！”

其中一个卫兵一拳打在他的脸上，把他击倒在地。

过了好一会儿，他独自一人在一间白色的牢房里醒来。房间里明亮的光线让他感到迷茫，与他的心情完全不相符。

疯狂的笑声在牢房里回荡，这可怕声音的主人出现在他的面前。

“ _你_ ！”他的愤怒让帕尔帕廷笑得更肆意了。“你会后悔的。就算我死了，我发誓，我的鬼魂也永不罢休，他会找到你，然后……然后你会为你所做的一切付出代价。”

“可我什么也没做啊！”他故作无辜地回答，“这都是你自找的。”他指着对面墙上的一面镜子。

镜中的安纳金回望着自己。他的眼睛不再是蓝色的了。

它们是黄色的。

他吐了，而帕尔帕廷笑得更疯狂了。

一个西斯。 _安纳金_ 就是那个西斯。

他昏了过去。

他醒来时不在牢房里，而是在一栋熟悉的小屋中，一间舒适的卧室里。他无法呼吸，感觉心脏要爆炸了。他无法相信自己的认知，再也不能相信了。所以他不敢抱有希望。

他冲进客厅。这里不是欧比旺在绝地圣殿的公寓。但他还是无法相信自己。

“早上好，安纳金。你看，R2已经——”

安纳金抓住他的双臂。他的前学徒看起来心烦意乱，几近崩溃。

“我是谁？”

“你说什么？”

“ _我是谁？_ ”他尖叫道，“回答我！”

“你是安纳金·天行者，今年二十三岁，机械工程学生，你在前世是我的学徒。”

“我们在哪？”

“安纳金，我得带你去医院——”

“该死的，我不需要去医院！我没事，我只需要你回答我该死的问题。我只是需要确认——”他没有说完这句话。“我们在哪？”

“我们在一座乡间小屋里。是我提议来这里度过夏天的。”

“告诉我一些只有你和我知道的关于这一世的事情。我们第一次约会做了什么？”

“我带你去了一家非常昂贵的餐厅，说得好听些，你似乎不怎么喜欢。然后我们去了电影院，在那之后，莉齐的祖父母告诉我们她失踪了。我们一起找她，你发现她躲在信箱和低层楼梯的间隔中。我们告诉她，她不应该因为将要有个弟弟而感到害怕，因为她的父母依然会同样爱她。”

“那之后呢？你吻了我之后又做了什么？”

欧比旺无奈地叹了口气：“我把门摔在了你的脸上，我会永远为此后悔的，因为只要你想，你就绝不会错过任何把这件事甩在我脸上的机会。你现在满意了吗—— _噢_ 。”安纳金扑进他的怀里，紧紧地抱住了他。“怎么了，亲爱的？”

“只是做了一个可怕的噩梦，”他咕哝着说。

“你想谈谈吗——”

“不。抱着我就行。”

欧比旺紧紧地抱住他，不知道对方的内心有多混乱。

“我爱你，欧比旺。”

_“我永远不会让依恋影响我的判断力，更不会对我的前学徒产生依恋。”_

“我也爱你，亲爱的， _永远_ 。”

安纳金咕哝着什么，他没有听清楚：“你说什么，安纳金？”

“感谢原力……感谢原力你是真实的。”

欧比旺不明白他在说什么，但他知道现在最好什么都不要问，只能尽力地用拥抱来安慰他。

“欧比旺。”

“嗯？”

“你今天早上想出去走走吗？”

来到这里后，这是安纳金第一次主动提出计划，不是想要待在家里，反复思考那些自我毁灭的想法。

“乐意至极。”欧比旺在他的前额留下一个温柔的亲吻，没有试图掩饰自己声音中的情绪，继续说道，“你都不知道我有多高兴能听到这些话，亲爱的。”

* * *

“我觉得R2不喜欢我。”

“他当然喜欢你，”安纳金保证说，手里擦着欧比旺不断递给他的洗干净的盘子。“我相信，他只是因为你前世开的那些线路松动的玩笑而有点生气罢了。你得承认，你对他有点苛刻了。”

“但我说那些话是为了调侃你！而不是针对他。”

“我知道，”安纳金兴味盎然地说，“别担心，欧比旺，我相信你最终会赢得他的喜爱的。”手里的锅的金属表面上映着安纳金自己的脸，他看了一眼，皱起眉，迅速移开了视线。

这个细节没能逃过欧比旺的眼睛。这已经不是安纳金第一次作此反应了，几周以来，他一直避免看到镜中的自己。欧比旺总想问问他这是怎么回事，但仍没找到一个合适的时机。

“所以，”欧比旺换了个话题，“明天是个特殊的日子。”

“我说了，我什么也不想要。”

“是的，我记得。但我们就不能做点什么特殊的事情来庆祝一下吗？”

安纳金摇摇头：“我什么也不想要，”他固执地重复道。

“但我想。不如我们为我庆祝一下怎么样？”

“为你？”

欧比旺嗯了一声：“明天我就正式 _只_ 比你大十一岁了。但到下个月，我就又变成一个老家伙了。”

安纳金调侃着他，前绝地大师得意地笑了。“明天你也仍然是一个老家伙，欧比旺。但我想我明白你的意思了。好吧，那我们就为 _你_ 庆祝我的生日。但不要搞得太花哨，也不要准备礼物！”

“我知道，你不必重复这么多遍。至于你的另一个请求，放心吧，这里可没有什么高档餐厅能折磨你，真遗憾。”他满怀爱意地开着玩笑，“我们可以去野餐。你觉得这样可以吗？”

“我不知道， _你_ 觉得这样可以吗？毕竟我们是在为你庆祝。”

“哦对。”欧比旺轻声笑了起来，“是的，我觉得可以。”

“那我也觉得可以。对了，既然再过几个小时就是我的生日了，我可以不帮你洗碗了吗？”

“哦？我以为你生日 _什么_ 都不想要呢。”

“好吧，我不想要礼物。但这个……这只是一个，你对我的示好。”

“一个示好，”欧比旺重复道，觉得很好笑，“真是大言不惭。好吧，这次我就不计较你的偷懒了。”

“谢啦。”

安纳金冲他得意地笑一下，离开了厨房。欧比旺翻了个白眼。他独自一人继续洗着盘子，嘴角却忍不住勾起了一个情深款款的微笑。

* * *

_他站在悬崖边眺望着大海。安纳金从未想过事情会发展到这个地步。尽管所有的事情都每况愈下，但他从未想过会这样。多讽刺啊。而且，他从未想过自己有一天会俯首投降，放弃战斗。一个人绝不会希望自己的生活有朝一日会走到无法挽回的地步。_

_大海在召唤他。_

_很快，一切都会结束。_

“不！”安纳金需要几分钟让自己冷静下来。他喘着粗气，环顾四周，一遍一遍地告诉自己，这一切都没有发生。

24岁。今天早上他就满二十四岁了。 _以这种方式开启生日这一天真是太棒了，_ 安纳金冷冷地想。

他们为欧比旺庆祝这个生日真是再合适不过了。

毕竟，如果不是他，安纳金就永远停留在23岁了。

他打了个寒颤。

就在这时，欧比旺敲了敲他的房门。“进来，”等他觉得自己足够冷静了，才开口说道。“欧比旺……”他责备道，接过欧比旺端来的托盘，上面放满了可口的食物，“我告诉过你，我什么也不想要！”

“你说你不想要礼物。但这个……这只是在示好而已。”

安纳金叹了口气，露出笑容：“我就知道我会后悔逃掉洗盘子的任务的。过来。”他指了指床上，自己身边的空间，“这些东西够我们两个人吃了。甚至整个村子，我敢说。”

欧比旺躺在安纳金身边，看着他吃早餐，眼神深不可测：“生日快乐，安纳金。”

安纳金咽下食物，回望着他：“谢谢你。” _谢谢你为我所做的一切。_

他把头靠在欧比旺的肩膀上。R2不知从哪冒了出来，充满爱意地舔着安纳金的手，足足有一分钟，然后窝在了欧比旺的腿上。

安纳金笑了起来：“我想，你刚刚找到了赢得他喜爱的方式。”

“什么，宠着你吗？”他的前学徒嗯了一声，满足地笑了起来。

“好吧，那我就放心了。今天结束后，他一定会爱上我的，”欧比旺说，轻吻一下他的卷发。

野餐进行得很顺利，但欧比旺总能注意到一些事情。比如安纳金在看见溪水中自己的倒影时，整个人都退缩了；又比如，安纳金会提出一些相当意想不到的问题：“欧比旺……你觉得绝地克诺比会原谅绝地的我以达斯·维达的身份所做的一切吗？”

“我——我不知道，”他说，不知该如何作答，完全没有料到他们——看起来——轻松的谈话中，会突然冒出来这么一个严肃的问题。

“没关系。我就知道你会这么说。”但安纳金的表情可不是这个意思。这并不是没关系，远非如此。

欧比旺想到了一个绝妙的主意。

“安纳金……你今天下午问了太多奇怪的问题。我知道有什么事情在困扰着你，你也在寻求一个明确的答案，显然，我似乎无法给你这个答案。”年轻人保持着沉默，既不否认也不肯定他说的话。“而且，既然我自己也有一些问题想问——而我们也急需把事情说清楚——所以我想，也许，我们可以玩个游戏之类的。”

“游戏？”

“以真心话换真心话。我们问对方问题，并且只能说真话。如果你不想回答某个特定的问题，你可以选择不回答，但这样的话，我也可以选择不回答你提出的下一个问题。”

“所以，如果我回答了你所有的问题，你就会别无选择，只能回答我所有的问题了？”欧比旺点点头。“那我们怎么知道对方有没有撒谎呢？”

欧比旺笑了：“好吧，我想，我们只能相信对方了。你相信我吗？”

“这是你的第一个问题吗？”欧比旺翻了个白眼，安纳金笑了起来，“是的，我相信你。”

“我也相信你。很好，那我们开始吧。既然今天是你的生日，那我就让你先问好了。”

“哦，好的。让我想想……你第一次在课堂上见到我的时候，有没有觉得我帅爆了？”

欧比旺大笑：“这算哪门子第一个问题？”

“你第一个问题就要跳过吗？”

“不，我会回答这个问题的。很抱歉要狠狠打击你了，我是一个非常专业的人，我绝对不会对我的学生产生那种想法。话虽如此，但客观地说，我确实觉得你很有魅力，当然了。”

“啊哈！”

“但你一开口说话，你所有的魅力——如果有的话——就立刻烟消云散了，”他调笑道。安纳金似乎无动于衷。“轮到我了。我第一次出差去开会的时候，你想我了吗？”

“我已经告诉过你了，我非常享受你的缺席带给我的心灵上的平静……不过，好吧，我最后还是有点想你了。”

“我就知道！”

“别太激动。好吧，那么……我们的第一次约会呢？”欧比旺对此有种 _不好_ 的预感。“你吻了我之后立刻就把门摔在了我的脸上，你当时是怎么想的？”

“看在老天……我想我们都已经知道了——这已经说了 _好几次_ 了——我根本就没在思考。”

“哦，得了吧。你一定在想些 _什么_ ！”

“没有！我只是……慌了。我害怕自己可能伤害了你的感情，我怕你对我没有同样的感觉。”

“看吧，这就是了。”

“随便吧。” _他就是不肯放过这件事，是不是？_ 欧比旺暗暗叹了口气。“你为什么每次看见镜中的自己，都会退缩并移开视线？”

“我跳过。” _不知怎的，我就猜到你不会回答这个问题。_ “到我了。前世里，在不同的情况下……如果我没有和帕德梅在一起，如果我们相爱了的话，你会试着和我开展一段秘密关系吗？还是说，你会因为担心依恋会影响我们的职责，而拒绝我？”

“这可不止一个问题了。顺便，我跳过。”

安纳金怒视着他：“你也可以说不。”

“你知道游戏规则。如果你想让我回答这个问题，那你就得告诉我你为什么总是躲着镜子。”

“不。下一个问题。”

安纳金的好心情似乎消失了不少，所以他决定回到轻松的问题上。

“当我出现在修车厂，在沃图面前维护你的时候，你说你不介意，这是实话吗？”

“是的。”安纳金露出一个怀念的微笑。 _任务完成。_ “我想，在那一刻，我隐约意识到自己爱上了你，即使我那时还在试图逃避自己的感情。好吧，那么……在你记起我们的前世之前，在你还只是我的老师的时候，你对我有过任何非柏拉图式的感情吗？”

“那时候我并没有意识到，不过现在回想起那些日子……我毫不怀疑自己已经对你产生了一些超出友谊的感情。你呢？”

“我那时还没有准备好向自己坦白，不过，是啊，我也已经开始爱上你了。到我了。你家里那座老爷钟遭遇了什么？我们到家的时候，它彻底烂掉了，那天——呃，你知道的。”

欧比旺疲惫地叹了口气：“遭遇了 _我_ 。我以为你可能遇到了危险，当那座钟报时的时候，我所能想到的就只有你对它持续不断的抱怨。 _原力啊_ ，那一刻，我太想听到你的抱怨了。我再也无法忍受听到它的声音，因为我知道你有可能再也听不到了。”

“我——我很抱歉。”他试图缓和一下气氛，“我知道你有多喜欢那个该死的*老爷钟。”

欧比旺苦笑一声：“没关系，我更深爱你。你为什么躲着镜子？”欧比旺坚持问道。

这一次，安纳金回答了他：“因为我讨厌自己。当我看着自己的时候，我能看到的只有那个藏在面具后的怪物。我害怕突然看见自己的眼睛变了颜色，我害怕会见到一双黄色的眼睛回望着自己。”

“哦，安纳金……”

但安纳金没有浪费时间。他回答了这个问题，这就意味着，欧比旺必须回答下一个问题。

“如果我们还是绝地，你会给我们的关系一个机会吗？”

欧比旺希望能给他一个肯定的回答，但他真的不知道。他现在无法知道绝地克诺比在这种情况下会怎么做。

“恐怕我不知道。”

“为什么我就知道你会这么说？”

“安纳金——”

“我想告诉你，我三天前做的那个噩梦。我梦见我们在你绝地圣殿的公寓里……而你完全不记得这些，不记得我们。你说我昏迷了一个月，这一切都不是真的，虽然事实上，这些 _都_ 是真的，因为帕尔帕廷不知怎样设法实现了他的计划，回到了我们的前世。然后我见到了帕德梅，看到她还 _活着_ ，我非常欣慰，但接下来，她……她想吻我，但我做不到。我 _做不到_ 。我觉得自己像是背叛了你一样，即使我们显然从没以那种方式在一起过。但对我来说，这感觉太真实了……然后，帕德梅非常失望，非常 _生气_ 。我现在也觉得特别内疚。我知道那只是一个噩梦，但我还是无法摆脱这种感觉。我拒绝了她！而且她知道，她 _知道_ 我这么做是因为你。我一直在想……如果这真的发生了呢？如果帕尔帕廷成功回到了那个世界，我该怎么办？”安纳金闭上眼睛，紧紧攥着拳头，“我想我知道……就算我会 _永远_ 爱帕德梅，但在你和我之间发生了那么多事之后，我想我也不会再以那样的方式爱她了……”一滴眼泪从他的脸颊上滑落，“我真是太糟糕了。”

“安纳金……”欧比旺摇了摇头，“你浪费了那么多时间，痛苦地想着这些‘如果’。你怎么会对一些从未发生过的事情如此烦恼？你已经有足够多 _真实_ 的事情需要担心了。”

“但那对我很重要，欧比旺！如果帕尔帕廷的妄想有一丝真实性的话，那就 _可能_ 会发生，而现在，我意识到了事情可能会有多艰难。”

“的确，但你不必为此感到内疚。你无法像什么也没发生过一样继续之前的生活，这很正常。因为整个 _前世_ 都压在了你的身上！帕德梅绝不会因为你和我开始了新的生活而责怪你，她理解的，她写给你的那封信也证明了这一点。”

“是的，但是……我不知道，感觉还是 _不对_ 。选择和你在一起，还是会让我觉得自己像是背叛了她一样。无论我怎样努力地思考，我都不知道怎样才是正确。”

“生活中，我们有时候会面临种种选择，其中也并不一定有完全正确的选项。”

“是啊，生活真是操蛋。”

欧比旺露出一个微笑：“这也是一种说法。”

“但这还不是全部。在我的梦里，我……我决定把一切都告诉你。但你不相信我。我告诉你，我们在这一世中相爱了，我吻了你，你很是 _厌恶_ 。你说，你说你永远不会让依恋影响你的判断力。我有没有告诉过你，每次你只要稍微想到这个，就会表现出特别反感的情绪？你甚至说要把我的依恋报告给委员会，你甚至还不想再和我一起去执行任务了。” _原来你之前的问题是因为这个。_ “还有，帕尔帕廷给你洗脑了。他把塔斯肯人的事告诉了你，当卫兵抓住我的时候，你连根手指都没动一下。我被关在牢房里，等待被处决。”

“你总该看得出来这一切有多荒唐吧？这根本不可能发生。”

“我知道。”

“……但是？”

“ _但是_ ，我的问题呢？说真的，如果我在我们还是绝地时，就把我的感情告诉你，你会怎么做？如果你也爱我的话，你会给我们的关系一次机会吗？还有， _求你了_ ，别跟我说你不知道。”

“安纳金，我希望我能给你一个不同的答案，我真的想。但我真的不知道。现在的情况已经大不相同了。我们那时就像兄弟一样，你爱着帕德梅……我们现在的关系在那时根本没有可能。哪怕是在这里，在这个世界中，我也花了很长时间才承认自己对你产生了感情。即使我无法确切地知道自己会怎么做，但我了解我自己，我恐怕无法忽视依恋会带来的危险。你知道你对帕德梅的依恋导致了怎样的结局。我相信帕尔帕廷会注意到我们之间关系的任何变化，他毫无疑问会对此加以利用。”

“所以当你说你不知道的时候，你的意思其实是不。”他甚至没有试图掩饰自己的失望。

“那远比这要复杂，安纳金——”

“那我的另一个问题呢？让你发起这场‘游戏’的问题？”

_“你觉得绝地克诺比会原谅绝地的我以达斯·维达的身份所做的一切吗？”_

“我不——”

“操你的，欧比旺。”

“安纳金！你能不能别总是打断我，让我把话说完？当我说‘我不知道’的时候，我并不是想要回避你的问题。在那样极端的条件下，我们几乎不可能知道那些‘如果’会带来的结果，也不可能确切地知道我们会做什么、有什么感觉。即便如此，我相信当我——当绝地克诺比——斩断你手脚，让你活活烧死的时候……我想我没有结果你，是因为我做不到。我想——我想我从一开始，就一定不是抱着杀死你的目的和你对决的。我完全不敢想象你的背叛会让我多心碎。然而我可以肯定的是，我从未停止爱你。就算在那时也会是如此。”

安纳金点点头，泪水盈满眼眶：“难以相信我们在前世会走到这样的结局。我会永远感激拥有了这第二次机会。”

“我非常同意。”

在这之后，他们陷入了沉默。天色渐暗，他们就不得不回到小屋去了。但欧比旺想先说清楚一些事情。

“至于你之前关于依恋的问题……让我把我想说的说完。没错，我不知道绝地克诺比是否愿意让我们之间的关系发展到那一步。但我 _确切地_ 知道，我现在会如何选择。知道了我现在所知的一切，知道了今生和前世之后，如果我得到了一个机会，可以忘记一切，在另一个地方重新开始的话，我不会接受，我一定会选择留住我们在这里建立的那些珍贵的东西。我一定会选择辅导那个上课迟到的傲慢年轻人，因为你一辈子都不可能准时到达某个地方。”安纳金感觉自己的唇角因愉悦而抽动。“我一定会选择在这里和你成为朋友，恢复记忆，再次与我亲爱的前学徒重逢。而我也一定会带你去那次约会，我一定会冒险尝试让我们之间拥有更多的东西。因为我 _确定_ ，我想要你成为我生命的一部分，我永远都会想要你成为我生命中的一部分。我甚至会选择不去忘记前世那个可怕的未来。因为即使那很伤人，那也是我们的一部分——是我们本可能会经历的事情——而知道我们能在这里拥有这一切，我无比感激。”

安纳金此刻看着他的眼神……他从未见过。他们交换了一个微笑，其中饱含的深意无以言表。

“那你会选择再一次把门摔在我的脸上吗？”

“我的老天，安纳金——”他的责备还没说完，安纳金愉快的笑声便让他忘记了自己的抱怨。“如果能得到你的笑声作为回报，我想我会选择再做一次的。”他一只手捧起对方的脸颊，“能再看到你的笑容真好。”

迟些时候，他们在小屋里，站在安纳金卧室的门前，犹豫地注视着对方。

“谢谢你——”

“你愿意——”

他们同时开口说道，然后一起尴尬地笑了起来。“你先说，”欧比旺说。

“我只是想为你今天所做的一切谢谢你，我很开心。”

欧比旺露出一个温暖的微笑：“不必客气。”

“好吧……那就晚安啦。哦，等等，你刚刚是想跟我说什么吗？”

“是的，我……你愿意到我的房间待一会儿吗？”安纳金满脸困惑。“哦，不，不是你想的那样！”欧比旺感觉自己的脸颊上泛起了红晕，“我只是想给你看点东西。” _该死的，这听起来更糟糕了！_ “不，我不是那个意思！我只是想给你看看——”

安纳金轻声笑了起来：“你慌乱的样子真可爱。”欧比旺做了个鬼脸。“好吧，我们去你的房间。让我看看你想给我看什么。”

欧比旺坐在床边，示意安纳金坐在自己身边，然后催促他看向前方，那里有一面全身镜——

“哦，不。不，就是 _不_ ！”他作势要起身，但欧比旺阻止了他，眼神中全是恳求，希望他能留下。

“安纳金，我的爱，求你留下来。我真的认为这会帮到你。就五分钟， _求你了？_ ”

欧比旺的狗狗眼绝对可以与他自己的相媲美。“好吧，就五分钟。”他再次在床边坐下，看着自己的倒影，努力忍受折磨着自己的剧痛。

“告诉我你看到了什么，安纳金。”

“认真的？你什么时候变成心理学家了？”

“拜托，就……迁就我一下嘛。”

安纳金深深叹了口气：“我知道我的眼睛是蓝色的，但我的大脑一直在捉弄我。我只能看见一张怪物的脸，那个怪物在另一个世界犯下了无以名状的暴行。”他的眼角湿润了，一只温暖的手握住了他的，“我还看见了那个试图自杀的懦夫，只因为他无法处理他了解到的那些关于自己的事情，因为他害怕自己最终也会在这里伤害到你，却没有停下来想过——因为那个懦夫也是一个自私的混蛋——我的死亡对你造成的伤害会比其他所有的一切来得更深。我还看见了一个忘恩负义、以自我为中心的混蛋，把你的生活搅得如此悲惨，因为你不得不为了我们两个人努力坚强起来，然而你的内心其实也一样破碎不堪。”

“让我来告诉你我看到了什么。我看到了我前学徒的脸，我曾爱他如兄弟；我看到了我最好的朋友，那个骄傲的天行者武士，无论我们的任务变得多么艰难险恶，他总能在最糟糕的时刻用他那厚颜无耻、不合时宜的言论逗我发笑；我看到了我的战友，他曾无数次冒着生命危险来救我，反之亦然，在那些致命的战斗中，他总能照应着我；我还看到了我文学课上亲爱的学生，那个自大的年轻人把我的生活变得更好了，他为我毫无意义的人生赋予了意义；我看到了那个我深爱着的优秀的人，那个勇敢的人从未跳下悬崖，无论他在生活中遇到了多少困难，他都在坚持抗争；我还看到这个人充分利用了他的第二次机会，在这个世界面对帕尔帕廷时做出了正确的选择。我看到我在前世里失去的一切，我可能也会在这里失去的一切，我每天早晨都要感谢原力这次没有把你从我的身边带走。”安纳金缄默无言，呆呆地看着他们在镜中的倒影，看着欧比旺在自己的卷发上落下一个亲吻。“我希望你能像我看到的那样看待你自己。”然后他便离开了，说着什么要去喂R2之类的事。

安纳金看着自己，但这一次，他没有看到那个怪物。他也没有看到欧比旺口中的那个优秀的人，但是……

长久以来，安纳金第一次看到了自我接纳。

* * *

他们来到这里已经两个月了，安纳金的状态已经好了很多。但每个早晨仍然会感觉很糟糕，但这种情况已经没那么频繁了。

他仍然会做可怕的噩梦。

“我今晚可以和你一起睡吗？”安纳金问，每当他做了可怕的噩梦后，总会在半夜敲响欧比旺的房门。

“你知道你不必问的。”听着欧比旺的呼吸声，安纳金很快就睡着了。

他现在也会提出更多的计划。

比如说，一周前，他们去了欧比旺小时候常去的一个湖。湖边很有趣，但欧比旺大多数时间里都十分紧张不安，几乎无法好好享受。

他只是没想到安纳金会提出这样一个 _绝妙_ 的主意——注意话里的讽刺——在清澈的湖水中 _裸_ 泳。

“该死，这里太热了。我们去游泳怎么样？”

“等一下，我去拿泳裤。”

“你为什么要在我的包里翻？”

“好吧，你说你会带上我们的泳裤的。”

“不，是 _你_ 说会带上它们的。”欧比旺气恼地叹了口气。“好吧，没关系，我们只好光着身子下去了。”

欧比旺脱掉衣服，迅速跳进了湖水中，但在安纳金开始脱衣服时移开了视线。

他试图放松并保持距离，但安纳金总是不停地向他游来，往他的脸上泼水，灿烂地笑着，看起来那么 _美_ ，这让欧比旺万分煎熬。

“停下—— _停下_ ，安纳金！”年轻人继续向他泼水，他抱怨道。

“怎么了，欧比旺？你怕水吗？这就怪了，我记得你只在我们不得不飞行的时候，才会吓得屁滚尿流。”

“特别是你在驾驶的时候。”

安纳金轻声笑了起来，出乎意料地把一只手放在他的脸颊上，手指充满爱意地抚弄着他的胡子。“哦，别对我生气嘛，欧比旺。你知道我只是在开玩笑而已。”这么近的距离下，安纳金深情的笑容美得令人窒息。

“我知道，我没有生气。”

“你确定？”他的前学徒把另一只手搭在了他的肩膀上。他们现在靠得 _太_ 近了。“你今天下午比平时更暴躁。”欧比旺能感觉到对方的体温。太近了，他们靠得 _太_ 近了，如果安纳金再靠近一些，他就能感觉到自己的——

“抱歉，亲爱的，我只是有点饿了，仅此而已。”欧比旺游走了，努力忽略安纳金奇怪的表情。他不想表现得太“暴躁”，但他更不想让安纳金注意到自己不对劲的真正原因。“时间不早了，我们该回去做晚饭了。”

欧比旺没有忘记那天晚上，安纳金不顾自己的欲望，赤身裸体地出现在他的卧室里，想要取悦他。每当想起安纳金的话，他都会一阵心痛，所以他向自己发誓，绝不会做出任何事，或说出任何话，导致对方产生任何错误的想法。

所以欧比旺才会表现得像现在这样。他只是不想让安纳金意识到，他的亲近给自己下半身的小叛徒带来了怎样的影响，并为此感到不舒服。

但欧比旺也想表现得友好一点，所以他也提出了很多计划。更安全的计划，不会涉及太多裸体的计划，或者根本就不涉及。

“我什么也看不见了！”他第十次抱怨道。

“那就对了，”欧比旺回答，想象着安纳金在眼罩下皱起眉头的样子，觉得很是好笑。

“欧比旺，你太荒唐了。我已经知道了我们在山上，只是不明白你为什么突然要把我的眼睛蒙起来。我们已经绕着圈子走了十分钟了——我猜，因为我看不到手表，或 _任何_ 东西。你确定你知道自己要去哪里吗？”

“亲爱的，我想你忘记了，你才是那个没有方向感的人，不是我。”

“嘿，等等——”欧比旺亲了一下他的脸颊，以示安抚。“我们还得多久才能到？”

“就快到了。好了，我们到了。”

“终于啊，我都快要转晕了，你真是个糟糕的向导—— _噢_ 。”

欧比旺取下眼罩，安纳金目瞪口呆。

星星。他这辈子从没见过这么多星星。那么亮，那么美。站在这么高的地方，他们有幸看到了满天繁星——他 _再_ 也不会说欧比旺是一个糟糕的向导了，绝不——一轮新月给周遭增添了迷人的气氛。

他几乎感觉自己在飞行。

“哇哦，”安纳金呆呆地说，“这简直……哇哦。”

欧比旺轻声笑了起来：“你的口才真让人震惊。”

“这能怪我吗？看看这个地方，欧比旺！你不觉得这很美吗？”

欧比旺嗯了一声：“这是我见过的最美的东西，”他说，目光一刻也没有离开安纳金。

他的前学徒转过头，突然意识到了什么，脸颊上泛起一团可爱的红晕—— _可爱，是的，无论你怎么抱怨，你就是很可爱。_ 安纳金羞涩地笑了笑—— _这也很可爱_ ——低下了头，无法继续与他对视。

欧比旺忘记了时间。他不知道他们在山上待了多久，只是肩并肩坐在一起，看着夜空。

“你知道吗，”安纳金打破了沉默，“这感觉就像我们穿越了时空，你不觉得吗？”

“我明白你的意思。”这里没有别的东西，只有他们和星空。“夜空看起来都是一样的。”

安纳金突然悲伤了起来。“怎么了？”

“只是……我为前世的我们感到遗憾。他们永远不可能拥有这些。”

“这我就不确定了。”

“让我猜猜……我在从错误的角度看待这件事？”他调侃道。

“是的没错。”欧比旺满含爱意地轻轻撞了他一下，“毕竟，我们就是他们。从某种程度上来说，他们通过我们得到了第二次机会。”

“我想你是对的。”安纳金若有所思地叹了口气，“你知道吗，在前世，我还是一个小孩子的时候，我曾希望，有一天，我能走遍银河系的每一颗星星。”

“恐怕你这个愿望在这辈子是不可能实现了。”

“没关系。”安纳金转而看着他，“我想要的一切都已经在我的眼前了。”

欧比旺记得自己呆呆地盯着他，记得自己想要拉近他们之间仅剩的距离，让他们双唇相接。他几乎就要这么做了，因为安纳金期待的目光给了他希望。但最终，他还是不敢。安纳金给了他一个温柔的微笑，然后把注意力重新移回了夜空，就这样，那一瞬的魔力被打破了。

几小时后，他躺在床上，脑海里回放着他们之间的对话，欧比旺直到这时才意识到，自己还没有给他一个回答。

 _所谓的调停大师竟然不知道该说什么好了，_ 他想道，暗自觉得好笑。 _看那伟大之人是如何倒下的啊。_

无论如何，最重要的是，安纳金正在好起来。他的笑容出现得更频繁了，突然大笑出声也不再是那么稀罕的事了，他的眼中再次闪烁着 _生命_ 的活力。欧比旺已经别无所求了。

他听到一阵轻轻的敲门声，但那也没关系，因为总有一天，噩梦也会过去的。或者至少它们会减少。

“我今晚可以和你一起睡吗？”

“我说过，你不必问的。”欧比旺笑起来，转身朝床边走去。

他还没来得及离开，一双温暖的手便抓住了自己的。安纳金似乎有些缺乏安全感。安纳金犹豫地朝他走近一步，深深地凝视着他的眼睛：“我是说，我能……你今晚愿意 _睡_ 我吗？”

说完，他垂下视线，盯着自己的脚。安纳金紧张的呼吸声——也可能是他自己的，他不知道——与窗外平静的溪水声形成鲜明的对比，溪水声从打开的窗户流淌进室内。欧比旺用指尖抬起安纳金的下巴，直到他们视线交汇。

“我还以为你不会问呢。”

安纳金小口的吸气被欧比旺堵在了唇上。他们的唇缓慢地、羞涩地碰在一起，好像这是他们的初吻一样。从各个层面来说，这确实是一个初吻。这个吻很温柔，饱含着对爱和接纳的温柔渴求。

“老天，我好想你，”安纳金贴着他的嘴唇呢喃，惊叹不已。

“与我相比，相形见绌，亲爱的。”

他们的嘴唇再次相接，像刚刚一样温柔，但又暗藏一份急切，诉说着几个月以来的渴望和孤独。这一吻饱含着亲密感，他们的嘴唇轻盈相触，舌尖缓慢地互相爱抚，鼻子轻轻相碰，这就是一切了。这个吻就是一切了。

安纳金轻轻推着他穿过房间，直到他的后背抵在了窗前的桌子边上。欧比旺坐上桌子，没有断开亲吻，安纳金挤进他的两腿之间。他的双手探入欧比旺的睡衣下摆，重新熟悉着他的背部肌肤，所到之处让年长者激起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。很快，睡衣就被丢在了一边，安纳金的嘴深深埋进他的颈窝——吮吸着，亲吻着，啃咬着——年长者满足地叹息出声。安纳金的嘴唇转向他的肩膀，专注地舔吻着那处柔软的肌肤。窗户大敞，年轻人睁开眼睛看着窗外大自然的美丽景色。昏暗的夜色让这一切显得更美，也为他们的吻更添了一分私密。

“我真庆幸这栋小屋周围没有别的住户。试想一下，如果我们前面还有一栋房子，而不是重重树林和那条漂亮的小溪，”他的双手抚摸着对方胸前柔软的毛发，“如果邻居们现在朝窗外看的话，一定会十分震惊的。”

“那也是他们活该，谁让他们爱多管闲事呢。”

安纳金轻声笑了起来，嘴唇沿着他的胸口一路向下，最终停留在乳头上，“那他们就能清楚地看到你的后背了。”

“说实话，我——我不觉得我还能在这种时候在意这些。”

安纳金得意地笑了起来：“真不文明，”他贴着对方的皮肤喃喃道，舌头玩弄着挺立的乳尖。

他们在无尽的、慵懒的亲吻间移到了床上，一路上不慌不忙地脱着衣服。现在，他们肌肤相亲，双手虔诚地爱抚、探索、按摩着对方的身体。欧比旺的双手埋在他的卷发里，吻着他，先是甜蜜地吻过他的双颊，然后再用一个吻让两人的唇纠缠在一起。他呼吸着安纳金的味道，沉浸在这一无以言表的感觉之中。

安纳金的手找到了他的手，他们十指交缠，继续吻遍彼此的全身。“你想我们怎么做，我的爱？”欧比旺温柔地低声说，知道安纳金可能还没有准备好接受除了亲吻和爱抚之外的东西，但他还是问了这个问题，以表明他们不必操之过急，他完全不介意慢慢来。

“我想骑你，”安纳金在他耳边充满情欲地低声说。

_原力在上。慢慢来就到此为止吧。_

安纳金意识到自己的话对欧比旺产生了怎样的影响，他露出一个微笑，一只手放在对方的胸口，慢慢将他推倒在床垫上，然后翻身跨坐在他的腰上。

“我想骑你，直到我忘记一切，只记得你的名字。”

“ _原力啊_ ，安纳金。”欧比旺的眼睛向后翻去，年轻人摆好姿势，沉下身子。“不，等等。我们得先——”

“我已经……准备好自己了，”安纳金有气无力地说，继续将他纳入自己的身体。

“哦，老天。”欧比旺强壮的双手放在他紧绷的大腿上，“你当时的样子一定美极了。”

他得意地一笑：“我下次…… _啊_ ……再做给你看。”安纳金呜咽着说，稍微有些不适。无论他有没有准备好自己，他们都已经好几个月没做过了，他紧得 _让人疯狂_ 。

“慢点，亲爱的，不用着急。”欧比旺安慰地来回抚摸他的大腿，克制着自己胯部的动作，保持不动，努力无视想要埋进那处邀请着他的温暖的冲动，“我们有一整晚的时间。”

“我没事，只是……需要一点时间。”欧比旺继续爱抚着他，为所见所感惊叹不已，他的爱人环绕在自己身上是如此的甜蜜，身体正在慢慢习惯着他的尺寸，双腿绕在自己胯间的景象是如此美丽动人。

安纳金动了起来，欧比旺只能凝视着他，眼神里满是纯粹的爱慕，陶醉地看着对方年轻的面庞上闪烁着的极致快乐的微光。他双眼紧闭，双唇微张，不停地在欧比旺的身上摆动着身体。

“你感觉太棒了，亲爱的，”欧比旺呼出一口气。他紧紧抓着对方的胯，迎合着他的动作，一下又一下地抽插着，美妙的呻吟声从安纳金湿润的唇间倾泻而出。“好棒……好紧。”他的指尖深情地把玩着他诱人的髋骨，继续和他缓慢地做爱。很快，安纳金的动作变得越发凌乱了起来，他用尽全力地起身，再彻彻底底地沉下身体。“你太美了。”

听到他的话，安纳金睁开了眼睛，摄人心魄的蓝色眼眸迎上他充满爱意的目光，已然潮红的脸颊再添一抹可爱的红晕。欧比旺笑了起来，为对方的反应痴迷：“我美丽的安纳金。”他握住对方的胯，又深又重地顶进他的身体，引出了爱人的一声声喘息。欧比旺并不满足，还想要更多：更多欢愉的声音，更多可爱的潮红，更多幸福的叹息。他坐直身体，深深地、凌乱地抽插着，指甲深深陷进对方臀部柔软的肌肤里。“我爱你，”欧比旺喘着粗气，不顾一切地用力顶入他的身体，安纳金沉醉在这些话里，脸上露出全然幸福的表情。“我爱你，我爱你，我爱你，”每抽插一下，同一句话就不断从口中翻滚而出。

“爱你—— _啊_ ——我也爱你，”安纳金咕哝着说，同时喘息着，呻吟着。他此刻正疯狂地骑着他，热情地迎合着欧比旺的抽插，一只手抚慰着自己。他们大声的呜咽与窗外大自然平静的声音交织在一起，那是他们性爱之舞的唯一见证。“我爱你，我爱你，我爱你。”

安纳金气喘吁吁地叫着他的名字，在他的身上颤抖着，然后射在了欧比旺的腹部上。他的前师父最后一次不顾一切地深深插了进去，在他的体内射了出来。他向前倒去，毫不在意欧比旺温热的种子沿着自己的大腿流下。

他们四肢缠绕，躺在彼此的怀里，精疲力尽，心满意足，但疲惫也没能阻止他们继续用慵懒的亲吻和纯洁的爱抚尽抒爱意。几分钟，又或是几小时后，天色仍然昏暗，但安纳金已经能在镜子中看清自己的倒影了。他趴在床上，脸埋在枕头里咯咯笑着，欧比旺在别的地方 _非常_ 忙碌，吻遍他的全身，胡子蹭着他背部的皮肤一路向下，激起一阵痒意。房间里很黑，但也足够能让他看得清楚。镜中回望着他的眼眸是蓝色的—— _蓝色_ ，不是黄色，只是完美的蓝色——眼里闪烁着笑意，瞳孔微微放大，是他前师父满含爱意的关注让他露出了这样的神色。“欧比旺……啊！”那面他曾经厌恶的镜子中映出的并不是一张怪物的脸。他只是一个男人，一个深陷爱情中的男人，他张着嘴无声地呻吟着，感觉到温暖的快感在腹间聚集，他既能感受到，也能从镜子中看到一切。真色情啊。欧比旺的脸埋在安纳金的臀间，双手轻轻揉着他的臀瓣，用舌头掠夺着他。他看着自己向后推迎着欧比旺的脸，想要他探得更深些，渴求着 _更多_ 。欧比旺轻声笑了起来，调笑着退开，在他双臀柔美的曲线上分别落下一个纯洁的吻，然后把脸贴在他的臀瓣上。他们的视线在镜中交汇，眼神中传递着满溢而出的信任和爱意。“欧比旺……”安纳金呜咽着说，因对方停下了动作而感到不耐烦，他摇晃着屁股，试图告诉对方自己此刻无法用语言表达的东西。

欧比旺似乎明白了他的意思，但是——当然了——作为一个喜欢调戏别人的无赖，他只是无辜地对他微笑，眼睛盯着镜子。

“怎么了，亲爱的**？”

安纳金只能扭动着身子：“ _求你_ ……”欧比旺一定是从他的声音中听出了赤裸的 _欲求_ ，他的眼神亮了一下——之前的轻佻变为了排山倒海般的爱意——从镜子上收回了视线。安纳金只能惊叹地看着欧比旺分开自己的臀瓣，把他好看的脸再次埋在那里，舌头比之前进入得更深了。安纳金一直看着他们在镜中的身影，沉迷其中，而那些他无法看见的动作，他都能 _感觉_ 到。他感觉到欧比旺的胡子轻轻蹭着自己敏感的肌肤，那条湿润的、邪恶的舌头更深地探入他的身体，满怀荣光地将他打开，他看见自己张开嘴，听见自己泻出一声声色情的呻吟。他能看见自己的脚趾因快感蜷缩起来，然后他闭上眼，看到了星星。

* * *

他醒来时已经是中午了。

 _那是什么声音？_ 半睡半醒间，他想道，在床上翻了个身，却发现身边已经空了。他起了床，在散落一地的衣物中寻找着自己的内裤，昨夜的种种回忆浮现在脑海，他暗自笑了起来。

他循着迷人钢琴声，恍恍惚惚地走向客厅。演奏者的技巧相当娴熟。那是一段甜蜜而怀旧的旋律，同时饱含着悲伤和喜悦，憧憬和遗憾，但最主要的是，它让他的心因某些久违的东西颤动。

他首先看到的是欧比旺光裸的后背；然后是他优雅的双手，熟练地弹奏着那些音符，带着爱抚般的温柔触碰着琴键，他也以同样的温柔抚摸过安纳金。

他走近他，站在他的身后，把手轻轻放在他赤裸的肩膀上。对方被他的触碰微微吓了一跳，但旋律仍波澜不惊，直到曲子完整结束。他的琴声让安纳金想起秋日的雨天，想起微风拂过海面，想起刚睡醒时阳光温暖地洒在脸上的感觉。

一曲终了，欧比旺抬头看向他，脸上带着一个迷人的微笑：“你好啊***。”他的问候被安纳金堵在了唇上，这一吻温柔又甜蜜，他们贴在对方的唇上满含爱意地微笑着。

“你弹得真好，”安纳金称赞道，坐在他身边的琴凳上。

“谢谢。”欧比旺握住他的手，与他十指相交，交握的双手放在安纳金赤裸的大腿上。

“不过，我不应该感到惊讶。你知道我有多爱你这双手。我知道它们能创造奇迹。”

他永远不会厌倦让欧比旺脸红。

年长者清了清嗓子，嘴角勾起一个深情的微笑，看到安纳金的眼里闪烁着恶作剧的光芒。“ _你_ 会弹吗？”安纳金摇了摇头。“好吧，那么这两者之间显然没有什么关系，因为你现在一定也知道，我同样爱你的手。”

他们的嘴唇几乎相触。“哦，我知道。”安纳金露出一个坏笑，把手探进欧比旺的睡裤里，轻轻捏了一下他的屁股。

R2原本趴在钢琴上，看到这一幕后离开了房间。“喵。”意思可能是：“ _我可不想看到这个。”_

欧比旺和安纳金一起笑了起来。“R2刚刚离开房间是为了给我们留点隐私吗？”

“我告诉过你，他非常聪明，”安纳金满含笑意地回答，“别忘了他在前世里好几次救了我们的命——包括你的。”

之后，他们陷入了舒适的沉默中，默默回忆着过去的任务和趣事，那些记忆是如此遥远。

“这真有趣，不是吗？”安纳金若有所思地说。

“你指的是什么？”

“我们如此了解对方，你就像我灵魂的另一半一样。但我却不知道你会弹钢琴。我敢肯定，我们今生一定还有很多对方不知道的事情。”

“好吧，”欧比旺露出了一个温暖的微笑，“我们有一辈子的时间去慢慢发现。”

“是啊，”安纳金说，对他回以微笑，之前那种陌生的情绪再次淹没了他，让他声音哽咽，“没错。”

也许这就是希望吧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **译注：**  
>  *原文为kriffing/kriff  
> **原文为dear one  
> ***原文为Hello there
> 
>  **译者Notes：**  
>  这章也好长啊……希望开头没有吓到你们！


	22. 重写我们的故事

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者Notes：  
> 按照原来的计划，这就是最后一章了，但我最后还是决定增添一个尾声，也就是第23章。

_两年后……_

“真的很抱歉，教授，我们理解错了第一节的转喻手法。”

“噢，没关系。”大一的学生在犯错的时候都会特别激动。他总会为此感到惊喜，尤其是考虑到这种谦虚到了他们大二的时候便会消失得毫无影踪。“这是我们最后一节课，所以你们分心也是情有可原的，但距离考试只有三个星期了。为了让你们安心，我告诉你们，我曾经有一个学生，他最初还以为转喻是某种疾病。”他的话让学生们又惊又喜，哄堂大笑。“但他最后考得相当不错，所以——你们也知道——万事皆有可能。”

课间休息，欧比旺充分利用这段时间批改论文，一位大四的学生走进了教室。

“克诺比先生？”

“嗯？”他回答，目光都没有离开桌面，嘴角却勾起笑容。

“您有空吗？”

“那就要看你来这里的原因了。”他抬眼看向逐渐走近的年轻人，对方身材高大，浑身散发着自信的气息。

“我在想，我能不能邀请全校最性感的教授去约会呢。”欧比旺忍俊不禁。“今晚怎么样，九点钟？”

“你对我的兴趣可让我受宠若惊，但我恐怕要拒绝你了，天行者先生。”

“噢？那我能问问是为什么吗？”

“首先，我觉得我未来的丈夫不太喜欢这个主意。”

安纳金得意地笑起来：“他不需要知道，而且你为什么要在乎他的想法呢？我听说他好像挺混蛋的。”

“好吧，他的确有相当多的缺点，比如易怒、急躁、固执——天，我都不想吐槽他到底有多倔，还不知悔改、总是大惊小怪——”

“好吧，欧比旺，你最好把你刚才的话收回去，要不今晚就等着睡沙发——”

“ _但是，_ ”他没理会对方的打断，继续说了下去，“尽管如此，不知怎的，我的心里只有他。”

安纳金露出一个极其愉悦、自信，且 _异常迷人_ 的笑容：“你觉得这么讲就能阻止我吗？”他爬上他的大腿，“因为，我得和你说，效果恰恰相反。”

安纳金倾身索吻，欧比旺下意识地热烈回应。

欧比旺向安纳金求婚的那个周五平平无奇，但也有些不一样。安纳金留意到种种迹象：比如，欧比旺一整天都十分焦躁， _比平日更容易_ 因为一些愚蠢的小事和他争执。

“安纳金！”欧比旺在厨房大喊，“你又捣腾洗碗机了是不是？”安纳金翻了个白眼，他正在整理客厅，欧比旺在五分钟前才让他——催着他——干这事。“安纳金，你是在无视我吗？”

“我马上来！”安纳金喊了回去。他突然发现地上躺着一个小盒子，这是刚刚从欧比旺的公文包里掉出来的，“这是什么——”

他打开它，看到一个戒指躺在里面。一瞬间，他连呼吸都忘了。欧比旺在厨房里头的抱怨还萦绕耳边，但那听起来十分渺远，就像回声一般，但这都没办法抹去安纳金脸上灿烂的笑容。

“安纳金！！”

“来了！”

他已经搬来和欧比旺同居一年半了，毕竟欧比旺的公寓要大得多，而且安纳金也总会待在这里。不过对于离开自己的旧公寓，他还是相当不舍的。那个地方给他留下了太多的回忆。有些是开心的，有些则……不那么愉快。但不管怎样，它们全都很重要。

但那也只是个地方而已。那些回忆始终都会与安纳金相伴的，无论他去到哪里。

“你怎么这么慢，安纳金。我非常不赞成——”他的责备被对方倏忽间靠近的柔软嘴唇堵住了，“你以为我是这么好糊弄的吗？”

“不是，我只是很想亲你而已。”欧比旺对安纳金此刻露出的、真心平和的笑容感到困惑，特别是想到就在五分钟前，他还在抱怨对方到底有多邋遢。

“好吧，我亲爱的老家伙。”安纳金夸张地叹了口气，语气满含爱意，“让我来看看这到底是怎么一回事。”他嗤笑，“和我想的一样，洗碗机一点问题都没有。唯一的问题就是，你和前世一样都是个没用的机械白痴。有些事情永远不变。”

“我也知道有什么东西是不会变的，比如只要你见到任何一个电子器械，就会抑制 _不_ 住想要捣腾它们的冲动。”

“哈， _你_ 应该对我擅长机械这件事情深感幸运。老实说，我都不知道没有我，你是怎么活过这些年的……”

在某个时刻——他们拌嘴已经结束的某个时刻——欧比旺打破了寂静：“安纳金，今晚的晚餐……”安纳金呼吸一滞，努力装出若无其事的样子，检查着洗碗机。欧比旺清了清喉咙：“我在中央广场的一家餐馆订了桌子。”

安纳金不得不压低自己的笑意：“你说的是我们第一次约会时去的那家餐厅吗？是那家把我卖了都不够钱吃一顿，周围还全是些拘谨的有钱人的那家餐厅吗？”

“……是。”

“好吧，几点？”

“嗯呃，九点。”欧比旺有些疑虑，“你怎么不挑我刺就答应了呢……”

安纳金耸耸肩：“好吧，一天晚上而已，不是吗？我觉得我今天。” _所以如果你还想要争取更多的东西，那就最好抓住这个机会。_ 他都差点给对方抛媚眼了，但最后还是忍住没这么干，因为这看起来实在是太……诡异了。是的，挺诡异的。

后来在餐馆里，安纳金相当后悔没在之前表现得更明显一些。每一次—— _该死的*每一次_ ——欧比旺都好像要说出口了，但最后还是龟缩不前。这太他妈令人沮丧了。

“安纳金，”欧比旺把手覆在他的手上，“我一直想和你说……”

“嗯？”他的心都跳到嗓子眼了，试着不要去期待，但还是满含希冀。 _就是这样！就是这样！是的，是的，是的，我想和你结婚——_

“我，呃……”他清了清嗓子，“过去这两年……我知道一切都不容易，我们心底还是会为前世的悲剧不停哀悼……但是，我们已经学会和那份认知共存了，我只想和你说，看到你现在过得这么好，我打从心底里感觉开心。”

“哦。”他试着掩饰自己的失望。并不是说欧比旺所言毫无意义，相反，它们意味着全世界，但有个声音告诉他，纵然这些话说得没错，但也不是欧比旺一开始想要说出口的。他握住他的手，十指交握：“我懂。”

在这之后，欧比旺提议去看电影，旧日重现的感觉让安纳金不得不克制住一声嗤笑。 _我知道你想干什么_ ，安纳金饶有趣味地想。 _他还管我叫痴情郎呢……_ 好吧，安纳金还是很愿意配合的。

“我们去看电影吧。”

“有太空大战的那一部吗？我还以为你不喜欢呢，你总说里头都是些‘可怕’、‘牵强’的特效。”

“嗯，它们不是我的最爱，但我总感觉你会想看这一部的。就像我之前说的那样，我觉得我今天什么都受得了。”

欧比旺真美。这是他在看——是 _欧比旺_ 在看——这部糟糕透顶的电影时唯一能想到的事。 _这个男人想和我结婚_ ，他暗自惊叹， _好吧，只要他鼓起勇气说出口，那就是了。_ 他看着欧比旺放在大腿上的手，伸出自己的手握住了它。

欧比旺露出一个抱歉的笑容：“觉得无聊了？”他低声说，其实影院里基本上就只有他们两人。

“还行。”安纳金露出自己最风度翩翩的笑容，“我一辈子盯着你都不会觉得闷。”

欧比旺的双颊浮起可爱的红色。安纳金缩短了两人的距离，他们的额头几乎相碰。他能看到对方的右手正在紧张地掏着口袋，可能是在把玩那个小小的珠宝盒。“安纳金。”

“嗯？”他们的嘴唇轻擦，但安纳金不打算送上这个吻，哪怕他极其渴望。他想听欧比旺接下来要说的话。

“我……”

电影中传来一声巨响，打破了这一瞬的魔咒。欧比旺整个人跳了起来，随后又因为自己的反应而咯咯大笑。

安纳金从来没像现在这样嫌弃这些离谱的太空大战电影。

两小时之后，他们站在家门前，安纳金再也忍不住了。

“欧比旺，”他站在门廊中间说，堵住欧比旺往屋内走去的路，“你知道吗，我比你想的要更敏锐……整个晚上，有种感觉一直萦绕着我，我觉得你有些事情想要和我说，很重要的事。”

欧比旺开始支支吾吾了， _那个_ 欧比旺·克诺比，前调停大师，因为这事支支吾吾。

“我，呃……是，你说得对。”

“所以……？”

欧比旺叹了口气：“好吧，为了这个时刻我还准备了很长一段话，但是我的脑子背叛了我，那里一片空白。”

安纳金实在没办法克制自己不去调侃他：“怎么，调停大师哑火了吗？”

欧比旺低声笑着：“好像是这样。”他边说边从口袋中拿出那个珠宝盒子。

安纳金也没想明白自己到底为什么要这么做，在欧比旺说出那句 _“你愿意我和结婚吗”之后_ ，他就把门狠狠地摔在了对方脸上。但这个状态并没有持续太久，他打开门，哈哈大笑，看见欧比旺站在门口，用极其迷惑的眼神看着他。安纳金拉住他的胳膊把他拽进了屋内，将他压在墙上，送上一个惊喜、热情而凌乱的亲吻，期间不停地咯咯笑着。尽管欧比旺依旧云里雾里，但他仍旧热情地回应了这个吻。

“我愿意。”安纳金说着，他们依旧唇齿相贴，“我愿意，我当然愿意和你结婚，你个傻子。”

欧比旺将那枚戒指滑进他的中指，含着泪的双眼倒映着安纳金的模样。“我今天早上就发现了这枚戒指……每一次你准备要说出口的时候，我都觉得自己激动得要死了，但你却总是又退回去了。噢，顺便一说，如果没有被你抢先的话，我也准备在下个月向你求婚了。”他们的嘴唇再次紧贴，这一次缓慢而慵懒，嘴唇温柔擦拭，舌头缱绻纠缠。

在这个永无尽头、慵懒写意而令人分心的亲吻之中，欧比旺突然想起了什么。“等等，等等，你刚才……”又一个吻，“……把门摔在我脸上……”要在对方那双满含爱意的丰润嘴唇的攻势下说出完整的一句话着实困难，“就在我向你求婚之后？！”

“睚眦必较，有仇必报。”年轻人抵着他的唇轻笑，“实际上这是你的错，欧比旺。去那间该死的*餐馆约会，还有电影院……这个晚上就应该以某人把门摔在另一个人脸上结束，这太正常不过了。我们可以将此称之为……首尾呼应。这个词应该就是这么用的吧？”

他原本还打算再说些什么，但却怎么也想不起来了。欧比旺让两人的位置对调，现在被压在门上的那个人变成安纳金了，他的手指缠入他的发间。欧比旺在安纳金的耳畔呢喃：“你知不知道，每当你表现出你 _真的_ 从我的课堂中学到了一些文学知识时，都会让我非常兴奋，无论是多小的一个知识点。”欧比旺往他身上压去，用力贴近，抵在他大腿上的硬挺证明年长者所言其实。

“你应该在两年前告诉我的，欧比旺。”他贴着他的唇角轻笑，“如果我知道的话，我肯定会 _更加_ 用心地听课。”他们两人都心满意足地笑着，额头相抵，“还有，我也要给你买订婚戒指。”

“我很期待。”他们欣喜地看向对方。欧比旺清清喉咙，“我的邻居刚度假回来……那就意味着我们必须非常、非常安静。”

安纳金得意洋洋，眼中闪着顽皮：“别这样看着我，我完全可以保持安静。”他伸出一只手滑入欧比旺的内裤，后者发出一声喘息。“关键是，你可以吗？”

结果那天夜里两个人都没能保持完全安静。而关于那扇门的回忆也不再仅仅是他们初吻后的那场事故了。他们两人压在那块木质平面上，发了狂般热情地做爱，渴望和愉悦的怀念将两人浸没，回想着曾经走过的艰难险阻，他们在这完美的一瞬彻底迷失自我。

此时此刻，他们两人在教室里，安纳金正坐在他的腿上，用唇舌深入探索着他的口腔上壁，完全不在乎他们所处的环境。

“安纳金，我们不可以，不能在这儿。”

“可以，就在这，谁会在意呢？”他得意地一笑，“反正所有人都知道了。”

“是，但知道是一回事，被撞见又是另外一回事。就想想尤达、温杜，看到我们在——”

“救命，欧比旺，你真的很会破坏气氛。”安纳金露出一个恶心的表情，让欧比旺大笑起来。“我还很期待在我下个月毕业之前，我们可以在学校里来一次‘课余时间不期而遇’呢……你笑什么？”

欧比旺摇摇头，脸上浮现出一个迷醉的笑容：“我只是，很为你骄傲。也很开心。”

每次听到 _“我为你骄傲”_ 这样的话，安纳金都不知道该如何作答，只能垂下双眸，露出一个喜悦而腼腆的笑容。所以他看向两人紧握的双手，在他们的手指上，两枚订婚戒指闪闪发光。就在这时，铃声响起，安纳金叹息出声。“我可一点都不想念这该死的声音。好吧，享受今日余下的时光吧，克诺比先生。”他厚着脸皮说，在欧比旺的唇上轻啄一下，眨了眨眼，这才离开。

过去两年相当不易。还是有那么些时刻，维达的魅影与他们在前世的悲剧命运依旧扼住他们的喉颈。安纳金还是会做噩梦——幸运的是，比从前少了许多——还是会在尖叫中惊醒，他梦到自己从海边的悬崖上跳了下去，摔在坚硬而尖锐的岩石上。欧比旺也常被这样的梦魇缠扰。

但渐渐地，一切都在慢慢变好。他们无法忘记发生过的事——也不想忘记。时间确实能治愈大部分伤口，又或者可以这么说，这份痛苦逐渐变得可以忍受了。

等到安纳金即将毕业，欧比旺才敢进一步发展他们两人的关系，尽管他早在很久之前就开始设想求婚这件事情了。安纳金显然也是这么想的，欧比旺微笑着看向自己手上的戒指。这是安纳金送给他的。

欧比旺也已实现了他的童年梦想：他两年前在那栋小屋里写的小说终于出版了，反响非常热烈，他甚至开始写第二部了。他现在虽然还在学校授课，但并不是全职在做。安纳金在一年前得到了一份学校的实习工作，等到正式毕业后，他准备继续进修汽车工程。

不过欧比旺偶尔还是会担心，会不会有什么意想不到的事情打破他们的幸福生活，但这一切并没有发生。

* * *

“嗨，阿索卡！”他们离开教室，安纳金对他的朋友说，“我和欧比旺给你买了这个。”

“让我看看……SPA券，包含餐食？”她疑惑地看向他，“好吧，直说吧，你想要什么？”

“什么？不是！难道我就不能单纯地想好好对待我最好的朋友和前学徒吗？”她抬眉，依旧盯着安纳金。他笑出声来：“好吧，就只是……我们就是想谢谢你。”

“谢我？”

“是的，如果不是你……我觉得我和欧比旺要多花好几倍的时间才能处理好我们之间的糟心事情，开始一段关系。”

她发出一声嗤笑：“真有自知之明。”

“……我知道，距离那个时候已经过去差不多三年了，”他继续说着，无视了阿索卡的吐槽，“……直到现在订婚了，我们才想起来还没有好好谢谢你。”

“懂了，所以你们会满足我的任何要求，对吧？”

“倒也不能这么说，至少不是任何要求，别太过就行，小鬼头。不过嘛，就算没有你的介入，我肯定我们也能——”

“……一直双向暗恋，妥妥的。”她得意地打断安纳金的话，后者笑着翻了个白眼。

* * *

安纳金对欧比旺造成了不良影响，欧比旺这么想着，任由年轻人把他拉进储物间，他们总喜欢来这里——比他自己愿意承认的多得多。不过，安纳金那又惊又喜的笑容还是相当值得的。

“我改变主意了，”他在他的唇边低吟，“我们还是可以在学校来一次‘课余时间不期而遇’的。”

没错，安纳金自鸣得意的笑容真的太值得了。“这绝对是你今天说的最睿智的一句话了。”

这也不是他们在学校里唯一的一处……好吧，他们在迫不及待的时候，总会在各处幽会，都没留意到周围的环境是否私密，就算在几个小时后他们就能单独呆在公寓里，他们的 _家_ 里。有时候，等待的时间就是太漫长了。在那些课余时间不期而遇的活动中，这个储物间应该是他最喜欢的地方了，无疑是因为这里相当有纪念意义。每次来到这里，他都能想起他们关系最开始的时候，藏在这里贴近对方的时光。

一小时后，他们两人傻笑着走出这个小房间，恰恰看到温杜和尤达正从走廊另一头走过来。他们努力忍住不要大笑出声——欧比旺比安纳金成功得多。

“我们没有……我们刚才——”操*，欧比旺为什么可以看起来既尴尬又可爱。不过安纳金还是决定可怜可怜对方，施以援手。

“我刚才听到这房间里有些响动，发现有人被锁在里面了……我好不容易把门打开，结果又把自己锁在里面了。”

欧比旺露出了个 _“你是认真的吗”_ 的表情，安纳金差点就没憋住笑容，但他还是忍住了。

“是吗？真古怪，这几年这些门老是坏掉，我真好奇为什么。”欧比旺的脸红得能滴出血来，安纳金真的要忍不住笑了。温杜抬眉的表情几乎能和欧比旺讽刺时的模样相媲美，但真正让他大笑出声的，是意识到欧比旺竟然还在配合自己的玩笑。在他们与帕尔帕廷对峙之后，一切重归平静——在那个田园小屋度过夏日——之后，他们又和尤达谈了一次，得知温杜也记得他们前世的生活。这几年，安纳金发现他对自己的态度也有了很大的转变，或许是因为了解到安纳金在面对那个邪恶市长的诱惑时，做出了相当艰难的抉择。安纳金知道自己在今生赢得了对方的全然信任，尽管他们还是经常看对方不顺眼——一如往日——但现在也能互相尊重，心无芥蒂了。

“无论发生了什么，”尤达说，“事发现场总有你们两个，出于某些原因，似乎总是这样。嗯，引人入胜，对的，非常引人入胜。”他留给他们两人一个了然的笑容，随后便消失在了走廊的另一头。欧比旺英俊的面庞露出十足的羞赧，而安纳金再也没忍住，大笑了起来。

“看在老天的份上，安纳金……”

“放松，我们又没做错什么。”他一只手搂住欧比旺的腰，“你不再是我的老师了，他们也知道我们的事。”

“没错，但是我们总可以回家再做……这些事。”安纳金笑得越来越大声了。“我们在他们心里的形象就只剩下一对欲求不满的青年人了……”

“嗯呃，别担心这个了，我英俊潇洒的老人家。”安纳金笑嘻嘻地说，“你还有四个月就三十八岁了？”

他叹了口气，“啊，谢谢提点。这个老家伙怎么可能会忘记，他还打算和一个比自己小十二岁的青年才俊结婚呢？”

他语气嘲讽——一如往常——不过安纳金能听得出对方话语中暗含的自我批评，他一点都不喜欢这个。

“你知道我只有在调侃你的时候，才会说你很老。”他皱着眉说。

“噢，我知道，我敢说刚刚我们的……激烈活动也能证明我一点都 _不_ 老。”

他的笑容中满含自信，但却无法糊弄安纳金一分一毫，毕竟安纳金比欧比旺自己还要更了解他。但他还是没忍住调侃了回去：“好吧，”他提议说，“我觉得我还能再来一轮，毕竟，你被撞见时露出的羞赧实在太诱人了。”

欧比旺笑着摇摇头，“我现在要去上课了，还有， _你_ 也有自己的课要上。你快走吧，免得迟到。”

安纳金翻了个白眼，但嘴角勾起的弧度却将他背叛：“如你所言……师父。”

他们一同咯咯大笑：“你真不可理喻，我该拿你怎么办呢？”

“这个你最好在向我求婚之前就好好想清楚了，”他轻啄他的嘴唇，留下一个笑容，“家里见，欧比旺。”

* * *

“你准备好了吗？”

安纳金深吸一口气，点点头。

“你呢？”

“尽我所能吧。”他握紧他的手，走下了车。

他以为自己准备好了，但却依旧无法承受再次站在这座悬崖上的感觉。他眺望周遭美丽的景色，在两年前，这有可能成为他人生中最后看到的东西。

那天之后，他们两人都没办法再次走近这个地方，无论他们有多爱这片海和沙滩上的那个秘密角落。但那座悬崖仍孤傲地耸立在那里，被壮丽的自然包围，让一切都黯然失色，残酷地提醒着他，那一天可能会以一种怎么样的方式结束。

但它也是一个提醒，告诉他们，自己到底有多幸运。

差一点，就差一点，他身边的这个年轻人就再也不会站在这里了，如果欧比旺的车出了任何问题，如果他在那条湿滑的坡道上再多摔几次，如果他多花了点时间辨认悬崖上的身影到底是不是安纳金的话……

那一切就结束了，他生命中的光就再也无处可循了。

欧比旺仔细打量着安纳金阴郁的脸，不断和自己确认，他真的在这里。

每次安纳金回溯那天，他总是无法准确地回忆起到底发生了什么。他只模糊地记得，那是一种全然的绝望，不想变成那个怪物的想法将他彻底吞没。他想要逃离一切，最主要的是，他想逃离自己。

“你还好吗？”汹涌的海浪盖住了他的声音，安纳金没有回答，只是将眼神从悬崖上移开，看向了他，表情深不可测。过了一会儿，欧比旺落入了一个结实的怀抱中，修长而强壮的手臂抱住了他。

“谢谢你。”他没再多说什么，也不需要说。欧比旺用力地回抱了他，呢喃着感谢原力，能让他们拥有当下。

“下雨了。”安纳金的唇贴在他的颈边，小声说。

“真应景。”欧比旺嘲弄的语气逗笑了安纳金。“我们回家吗？”

_你就是我的家。_ 他细心聆听着欧比旺心脏的跳动，呼吸着对方古龙水的甜蜜味道，感受着对方的胡子剐蹭着自己皮肤的愉悦触感。他深深地呼吸，处处都是自然生机勃勃的气味：海水的咸味、潮湿的泥土和青草；这一切涌入他的鼻腔，让他感觉到 _生命的活力_ 。

“嗯，我们走吧。”他抵在他红铜色的发间，话语间情绪满盈。他再也不会对这个地方感到恐惧了。

他们走出公寓电梯的时候，刚好遇见了邻居。莉齐的祖父母向他们二人问好，而小女孩正在对她躺在婴儿车里的两岁弟弟做鬼脸，过了好一会儿才注意到他们两人。她奔向他们，给了他们一个实打实的拥抱。

“安尼！欧比！”

“你好，小可爱，你弟弟还好吗？”莉齐放开欧比旺后，后者便走向婴儿车旁，握住孩子的小手和他问好。

“啊，你看起来和他玩得很开心嘛。”安纳金露出了一个自信的笑容，“我就说嘛，你会喜欢和你的弟弟一起玩的。”他这样说，话语中似乎还暗藏了句“如我所料”。

“我也和你说过，那就是一场约会。”她看向安纳金的戒指，沾沾自喜。

欧比旺兴味盎然地大笑起来：“安纳金·天行者，一直被孩子欺负，从未胜利，一败涂地。”

“哼，欧比，你也没好到哪去。”

“啊哈！你也这么觉得吗，小可爱？”安纳金调笑着欧比旺。

年长者翻了个白眼，但嘴角宠爱的笑容却怎么都藏不住。

* * *

他把夹克挂在衣帽架上，看到客厅一片杂乱，忍不住叹了口气。但他又像发现了什么似的，再次审视周遭。

_发生了什么？_ 短暂的一瞬，他有些神志不清，以为自己回到了过去。那座老爷钟怎么可能重新回到他的家， _那座_ 他曾经很钟爱的——安纳金非常鄙视的——在改变他人生的那日，被他亲手砸毁的老爷钟。

噢，并不是，他走近仔细观察，发现并不是同一座钟，但它们确实很像。还有一张小纸条通过一条细绳系在上面。

> _你好呀**！: P_
> 
> _我知道还有好几个月才到你的生日——在那之前还得先过我的生日，就是这样！但我还是想提前送你一份礼物。顺带一说，我再也不想听到你说，自己比我老多少，这类的废话了（除了在我们互相调侃的时候）。相差十二岁根本不值一提，就算是，我也一点都不在乎。_
> 
> _好了，所以，你的礼物。_
> 
> _当我为那个不忠不义的垃圾西斯，那个满口谎言、操控人心的混蛋——好吧，你懂我大概的意思——工作时，我认识了一些在古董商店工作的人，我就是从他们那里买到这座钟的，就在几天前。当我看到这座钟时，我马上就想到，你一定会喜欢这个——它看起来和你之前的那个一样糟糕，听起来也一样的令人生厌，不过我知道你有多喜欢那个该死的钟，而且我也为让你砸烂那座钟的原由感到抱歉（顺便，我一直以为，做出这件事的人该是我才对！: P）我知道，我不应该拿这件事开玩笑，我敢打赌，你现在肯定在气愤地摇头。_
> 
> _不管怎样——你现在可以说我俗气了，我不在乎——我猜我只是想做些有“象征意义”的事情，就像你总是在课堂上讲的那些一样（你可真是个学究，但我超爱你这点）。看吧，我还是在你的课堂上学到了些东西的，并没有总是盯着你的屁股; )现在说正经的，那天有可能是我人生的最后一天，但它并不是。在了解我在前世做了什么之后，你还愿意和我共度余生。所以，我想让这座钟成为我们携手共度新生活的标志。最后加一句，我等不及想要成为你的丈夫了。_
> 
> _爱你的，_
> 
> _安纳金_
> 
> _P.S.：噢，我在浴室里，如果你想当面吐槽我俗气的话……又或者你想当面谢谢我的礼物的话; )_

浴室温度很高，蒸汽弥漫。他脱下衣服，慢慢靠近那个站在淋浴头下的男人，从背后抱住那具湿润而温热的身体。他的双手在自己未婚夫的胸前逡巡，让一声叹息从对方唇间徐徐溢出。一个又一个柔润潮湿的亲吻落在男人的肩膀和颈间。

“我猜你挺喜欢我的礼物的？”

“太喜欢了。不过，我现在在想，我是不是也能提前收到我的另一份礼物？”欧比旺的手向下探索，握住了安纳金的阴茎，用力地撸动着，而年轻人只能以一声声喘息回应。

“是的，当然了。”他抵着欧比旺的嘴唇呻吟，浑身发烫，欧比旺抬起他的大腿，好让他能缠住自己的腰。安纳金被压在浴室的墙上，热情如火地亲吻欧比旺，温热的水流润湿了他们二人的身体，让这股激情越加火热。亲吻很快就变得色情而粘腻，虽然安纳金非常享受这一切，但他更想在床上实现自己的全部幻想。

“去床上。”他在他唇上嘟囔。在前往卧室的一路上，欧比旺都没有松开他分毫，安纳金的兴致被完全点燃。伴随着一个个慵懒的吻，他们两人移向床边。欧比旺温柔地将他推倒在床垫上，整个人伏在他身上。

欧比旺的手机响了，一次，两次。“求求你，求求了，别接行吗。”安纳金根本不需要乞求什么；此时此刻，欧比旺的脑海一片空白，完全被身下温暖的、不断扭动的身体占据。他握着年轻人的手腕，把他钉在床上，手指在安纳金的头顶与他的十指交缠，他们的订婚戒指无时无刻不在提醒着他们未来充满希望的生活。在一起，永远，在一起。

这一直都能给他带来惊喜。欧比旺的嘴逐渐向下探索，落在安纳金结实的腹部，而年轻人因此绷紧了每一寸肌肉，胸口随着每一声破碎的呼吸起起伏伏。他钟爱戏弄他——在生活中的方方面面都是如此——所以毫无意外地，欧比旺也喜欢在这个领域尽情，肚脐附近的皮肤仿佛是他舌尖的游乐场。他因自己的欲望而深陷疯狂，最终将对方的分身纳入口中。他的爱人用手指拉扯着自己的发丝，这让他终于陷入了彻底的癫狂，淫秽下流的声音从他唇间倾泻而出，像仙乐般在耳畔悠扬。欧比旺抬起安纳金的大腿，将它们往后者的胸口压去。他欣赏着自己未来 _丈夫_ 的模样—— _原力啊，我爱死了这个词听上去的感觉_ ——他美得令人窒息，在自己面前彻底打开，神情中满溢着信任、 _幸福_ 。

“我也等不及想要成为你的丈夫了。”他引用了安纳金在纸条中写的那些话。他的前学徒笑了。

“你不打算吐槽我俗气吗？那张纸条，还有其他的那些东西。”

“嗯，不，我特别喜欢你俗气的时候。”欧比旺的舌头往下探去——恼人地缓慢——落在安纳金的会阴处。舌头最终滑进了入口，消失在他的身体内，而欧比旺的眼睛自始至终都没有离开过安纳金。

_操*_ 。“我……”他无法克制地将自己送上，献给那条不知停歇的舌头，“…… _啊_ ，我太喜欢你这么做了。”

欧比旺退了出来，为了调戏对方而停了好一会儿，因兴奋而微闭着双眼：“远不及我，亲爱的。”他再次进入他，湿润侵袭安纳金的入口，让他彻底软成一滩水。

然而，他的手机却响个不停，整整 _十通_ 电话。他已经彻底无视了它这么多次，现在终于有些担心了。

“呃啊，不，别接。”他不得不从安纳金的请求中抽身而出，保持自制。

“抱歉，宝贝，这可能是很重要的事。你好？”结果这事一点都不重要，至少不是特别重要。他用口型和安纳金交代了句“工作的事”，赤裸的年轻人只能翻个白眼回应。“我非常确定我给你发了那些文件……不要担心，我再给你发一次吧，等我……回到家之后。”但他的同事还是不肯放过他，不断地在问问题，欧比旺也在试着给他他想要的答案——他 _真的_ 很努力了——但这个任务却逐渐变得艰巨，因为他能听到，他的前学徒正因为无聊和亟待关注开始自慰，呻吟不绝于耳。他不应该看向他，但欧比旺从来不长记性。他转过头，看到安纳金大张的双腿和紧紧盯着自己的双眼。他不得不克制自己，将那声狂野的低吼紧紧锁在喉咙里，用咳嗽掩饰自己的兴奋。他几乎马上就挂断了电话——甚至都不知道自己和同事找了什么借口——然后帮着安纳金准备自己，好能尽快埋进这股紧热之中。“我爱你，安纳金。”每一次冲刺都伴随一句自白，“我太爱你了……” _每一次_ 听到他这么说，安纳金都会被幸福点亮，而这永远都会令欧比旺感到惊喜。

他的手机又响了起来。“去他的。”他拿起它，翻了个白眼。安纳金在此刻用双腿圈住他的腰，好让他哪儿都去不了。“操他的*，欧比旺，别管它，就别管它了……”

“我是要关机，亲爱的。”他神情恍惚地笑着，更用力地顶入安纳金的身体内，“我怎么可能放着你这个样子不管……”

“那就好。”安纳金上气不接下气，双腿更用力地环住欧比旺的腰，拉近了两人的距离。他因为体位的改变而大声地呻吟着，每次的冲刺都压过他的敏感点。“太好了……”

深陷热情之中，他们听到了那座老爷钟在客厅里报时。他们看向对方，喘息着笑起来。最终，欧比旺用嘴唇吻住了对方的笑容。

* * *

欧比旺打开门时，R2冲到面前和他问好。安纳金坐在沙发上看着他们俩，笑容灿烂。

“我就说你会赢得他的心的。”

欧比旺摸了摸R2，在安纳金身边坐下：“那是肯定的，毕竟我也赢得了你，所以一切皆有可能。”他用一个温柔的吻和他打招呼，“你在读什么？”

安纳金的脸红起来：“噢，这个吗？没什么，我只是在看期末考试的内容——”欧比旺把书从他手中抽了出来——欧比旺自己写的书——年轻人叹了口气。欧比旺笑得相当欠揍。

“我都不知道你这么喜欢它。”

安纳金翻了个白眼。

“好吧，我和你说过，它还挺好看的。还有，需要我提醒提醒你，明明我才是那个鼓励你去试一试的人吗？”

欧比旺大笑：“这事确实挺稀罕的，但你偶尔的确也会提出些不错的想法。”安纳金吐了吐舌头，欧比旺甚至懒得称他幼稚，只是缩短了两人的距离，吻上了他。

“嗯，你总能让我分心，真不公平。”安纳金的抱怨相当敷衍，“我明明能想到一句绝佳的回击，但现在什么也想不起来了……”欧比旺用另一个吻让安纳金闭上了嘴。直到他有机会再次开口说话时，安纳金问道：“你知道吗，你故事里的男主角总让我想到我自己。”

“我可能会从我认识的人身上找灵感。”他得意地说。

“我就知道！但我比你的角色好得多，对吧？”

“嗯，好吧……”他假装陷入思索，兴致盎然地听着安纳金的抱怨，“你当然比他好得多了，亲爱的。”

“你能为我读一读吗？我只是太喜欢你的声音了，真不是因为我懒。那很辣。”就是这样，那抹熟悉的红晕。

“把书递给我。”

沙发上，安纳金依偎在欧比旺身旁，在后者平和的嗓音中逐渐安定下来。某些时刻，他忘记了这个故事，只是看着他，留心着他的每一个小动作——习惯性地捋胡子，因为专注而紧皱的眉头——安纳金太熟悉这一切了，也正是因为这些，他觉得自己像是回到了家。前世里，欧比旺总是能准确地知道他的前学徒是从哪一刻开始走神的，而这一点在今生也没有改变——也永远不会改变。他们目光相对，安纳金了然地笑了起来，欧比旺握住了他的手。他继续读下去。故事虽好，但安纳金认为，这完全不能和他们自己的故事相提并论。

而最好的是，无论何时，只要他想重新回味这一切，他无需重读一本书，只需要看向这双温和的灰蓝色眼睛。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：  
> *原文为Kriff/kriffing  
> **原文为Hello There
> 
> 作者Notes：  
> 虽然故事中有些地方很虐，但我们的男孩们最终还是走到了幸福的结局！！：D 我真不敢相信，这个故事到这里就结束了，我花了很长时间才写完它，而我现在就已经开始想念它了！非常非常感谢你们读完了这个故事，感谢你们的kudos、书签、订阅，当然啦，还有评论！你们每个人在我心里都有一个特别的位置<3<3<3  
> 补充：下一章是这个故事的尾声: ) 以及，如果你们已经读过了这个故事的话，你们可能会发现，我在本章中做了一些修改。我删掉了欧比旺受的色情部分，因为我对此不是很确定，而且我决定与故事其余部分的攻受关系保持一致。
> 
> 译者Notes：  
> 来自译者的嘶吼，我们都想看这段AO肉！！！！！！！！


	23. 尾声 – 未竟之言

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **作者Notes：**  
>  嗨！我原本计划把22章作为最后一章，但后来突然想到了这个主意，就决定增加本章作为尾声！本章的故事发生在22章之后的几个月。安纳金已经毕业了，也许你还记得前一章中，我们这两个可爱的男孩已经订婚了（耶！）  
> 阅读愉快！：）
> 
>  **译者Notes：**  
>  译者推荐bgm：A Thousand Years – Christina Perri

_“但是，师父，我为什么不能和你一起去？”_

_“委员会觉得没有必要。而且，我还要和你说多少次，你已经不用再叫我师父了。”_

_“你永远都是我的师父。”_

_欧比旺半心半意的嘲讽笑容在他坚定的语气下动摇了。他走近他的朋友，把一只手搭在他的肩膀上。_

_“而你也永远都是我的学徒。”_

_他看向对方的眼睛，那里再次写满了温暖与柔情。他安下心来。安纳金回应了欧比旺的微笑，绝地大师点点头，转身离去。_

_“不过，我们还是最好的团队。”闻言，欧比旺再次转回身，勉强忍住没翻白眼。“这是一个危险的任务，我们真不能——”_

_“安纳金。”_

_“好吧，好吧。我总得再试试吧。”_

_“如果你在遵循我说教这方面，也能这么执着就好了。”_

_但是这次，开玩笑显然是行不通了。_

_“是啊，如果的话，”他的前学徒心不在焉地回答，“听着，就……小心点。”欧比旺兴味盎然地抬起眉毛。安纳金翻了个白眼，“算了，我们从来都不会小心。只要别做任何我会做的事就行。”_

_“乐意之至。_

_“我只是不想再救你一次了，老家伙。”_

_“真是傲慢”。_

_他们一起笑了起来，然后像往常一样说着“愿原力与你同在”向对方告别，安纳金看着他的背影穿过绝地圣殿的花园，渐行渐远，嘴角的笑容渐渐消失了。_

_“如果你出了什么事的话，我将无法承受，”他自言自语。他本想把这些话告诉他的朋友，但也许是出于骄傲，也许是出于自知，这句话最终还是消散在了永恒的风声中。_

* * *

轻风拂过脸颊，将他带回现实中，带离回忆里的世界和那些未说出口的话。夕阳即将落下地平线，缓慢而坚定地没入浩瀚的大海之下。

“如果你保持沉默超过了五分钟的话，这绝对不是一个好兆头。你在想什么，亲爱的？”欧比旺从背后环住他，手臂在他的腰间收紧，“别告诉我你在我们婚礼的前一天后悔了，”欧比旺的下巴搭在他的肩膀上，故作担忧地说。两人一起看着日落。

“自从我说了我愿意之后，我就一直在后悔，”安纳金面无表情地说，侧头看着他。

“哦，很高兴知道我不是唯一一个后悔的人。”

两人一起笑了起来，他们唇上的微笑融进了一个满含爱意的吻中。

“现在，严肃一点……”

“我刚才难道不严肃吗？”安纳金开玩笑说，轻轻咬着下唇。

“……现在，严肃一点，我发现这几天你的心思似乎一直都在别的地方。怎么了，安纳金？”

年轻人叹了口气，把注意力转向橙红色的天空和落日，欧比旺把唇贴在他的侧颈，他满足地闭上了眼睛。

“我只是……害怕了，我猜。”他自嘲地哼了一声，“准确地说，是怕得要死。”

“和我结婚就这么让你沮丧吗？”

“哦，是啊。太可怕了，”他边笑边说。欧比旺总是知道说什么能让他笑起来。他们沉默了一会儿，欧比旺耐心地等着他说下去。“我害怕如此快乐。就好像，如果我这一生——这两世——学到了什么，那就是，每一次，事情看起来很美好的时候，就总会有一些糟糕的事情发生，夺走我的幸福。我总是忍不住提心吊胆地等待事情下一步的发展，你知道吗？而且——搞什么鬼，欧比旺，你为什么笑得这么开心？我一点也不觉得我说的事情很好笑！”

“原谅我，安纳金，”他温柔地说，脸上的表情让安纳金完全无法生气。“这真挺讽刺的。在我们还是绝地的时候，我真的很渴望看到‘无畏英雄’偶尔承认自己也会害怕。”

安纳金翻了个白眼，看着天空，海鸥的叫声填补了这段舒适的沉默。

“郑重声明，其实我也很害怕。”

安纳金看着他：“是吗？”

“当然了。我想我每天都会感觉害怕，自从……”他不需要说完这句话，安纳金非常清楚他的意思。两人都清楚地明白远处那座若隐若现的壮阔悬崖代表着什么，并且都坚决地无视了那段过去。他们只是凝视着对方的眼睛。“不过，有些时候，会感觉害怕也挺好的。”

“是吗？”

“是的。”他更紧地抱住他，“你越是害怕，那些你害怕会失去的东西就越是珍贵。”

安纳金需要一点时间来平复心情，才能再次开口说话。

“我同意你的观点。”

欧比旺露出一个微笑：“哦，我知道你会的。”

他们俩都没有看到夕阳消失的最后一个瞬间，但也并不在意，只是沉浸在彼此的亲吻中。

* * *

“我得往这边走了。明天市政厅见，亲爱的。”

安纳金呻吟一声：“这太愚蠢了。婚礼前夜要睡在不同的地方……我是说，我们当初为什么要接受阿索卡提出的荒唐想法？”

“因为我们想感谢她在我们关系的第一阶段付出的宝贵努力，正如她所说的那样，她在‘让我们重归于好’这件事上做出了巨大的贡献；还因为她和雷克斯都很固执。”

“他们真是天生一对。我向你保证，他们俩就是喜欢把我们扔进荒唐的境地中。我们拒绝办单身派对这个决定真是太正确了。我完全不想知道她那想象力丰富的脑袋能想出什么鬼点子来。”

“好吧，我们确实让她筹办了订婚宴，结果却变成了某种这个世界版本的绝地委员会会议的复刻。”

“是啊。”他轻声笑了起来，“不过，能看到尤达喝醉真是太值了。事实证明，几杯酒下肚之后，他的说话方式竟然能比平时 _更_ 奇怪。”

“而且，看到你在原则问题上反驳他们——为发生在 _前世_ 的战争进攻决定而争论不休——也是相当有趣的一幕。”

“是啊，好吧，别忘了你也在没完没了地唠叨着冥想。显然，无论在哪个世界中，我都没办法逃过这个话题。”

这是一个安静的夏夜，他们站在一条孤寂的街道上，偶尔有汽车驶过，打破寂静。

安纳金清了清喉咙：“好吧，那就明天见啦。今晚别太想我哦。”

“别担心，亲爱的。R2会更想你的。嗷！”安纳金掐了一下他的胳膊，欧比旺半心半意地抱怨一声。“明天见，我的爱。”他与他吻别，“如果你没有逃婚的话。”

“嗯，我考虑考虑吧！”安纳金得意地大喊着回应。他们挥手告别。

“彼此彼此！”对方如此回应。

啊，美好又熟悉的拌嘴。

总是这样。

* * *

_“怎么了，师父？”他点亮自己的光剑，蓝色的光晕让他的表情更显戏谑，“害怕你的前学徒会让你丢脸吗？”_

_“又要对战？老天，你真是得寸进尺。”_

_“所以？”_

_“我刚结束任务回来，我得向委员会汇报任务细节——”_

_“真是个蹩脚的借口……任务汇报肯定可以等等吧。”_

_“安纳金！我——与某位我非常熟悉的绝地武士相反——_ 非常 _喜欢守时。”_

 _“至少那位绝地武士绝不会在挑战面前退缩。不过话说回来，他也从不是一个该死的*_ 懦夫 _。”_

_“真是张恶毒的嘴，”他说，同时点亮了自己的光剑。安纳金得意地一笑。“你师父没教过你要尊敬上级吗？”_

_“他一直在忙着唠叨冥想和其他一些无关紧要的事情。”_

_“也许他只是觉得你太冲动了。”_

_“可能吧。”_

_“也许你应该多听听他的话。”_

_“还是算了吧。”_

_对战开始了。时间已经很晚了，训练场空无一人。他们是偶然遇到对方的。安纳金当时正在进行光剑练习，好打发时间。他这么做只是因为他觉得无聊，当然不是因为他师父的任务一直没有消息，让他心急如焚。他绝对_ 没有 _考虑过违背委员会的命令去救那个老家伙——再一次。最终，也没必要违抗命令了，因为安纳金见到他之后做的第一件事，就是向他发起对战的挑战。所以他们就来到了这里，站在月光下，迎着光剑的人造光芒，做着他们最擅长的事。_

_“我赢了。”对战已经结束了。安纳金解除了他的武装，并把他困在了冰冷的地面上。但他却没有获胜的感觉。“你大不如前了，师父。下次去德克斯的餐馆你请客。”_

_“真会找借口。别以为我不知道你来找我对战的真正原因，”他站起来，整理着束腰外衣，带着一种优越感说道。_

_“哦？”_

_“你永远不会错过任何一个满足你自负心理的机会。”_

_“你伤了我的心，师父，”他咧嘴一笑，回答说，“绝地武士不该傲慢。”_

_不用说，真正的原因是看到他最好的朋友安然无恙。这令他欣喜若狂。_ 或许 _他之前确实心急如焚，而做他们最擅长的事——并肩作战，以及拌嘴——是令他唯一觉得舒服的表达方式。不是将此宣之于口，不。他们从不擅长这个。把花哨的辞藻留给文人墨客去说吧。_

_再说了，他们也没必要说出来。反正欧比旺都明白的。所以说出来又有什么意义呢？_

* * *

既然他已经同意了阿索卡的荒唐想法，那就不妨好好利用一下。所以在婚礼前夜，他才会待在阿索卡的公寓里，和阿索卡、雷克斯一起玩宇宙飞船电子游戏。

不过，他并没有料到这次会被打得落花流水。

“连输两场！很显然，天行者指挥官已经大不如前了，”雷克斯开玩笑说，“或许他只是神经紧张。”

“别给他找借口，雷克斯，”阿索卡加入了吐槽的阵营，“他根本没那么擅长这个游戏。”

“我在那么多场战斗中救了你们的命那么多次，你们俩就是这么感谢我的？”

阿索卡和雷克斯交换了一个 _意味深长_ 的眼神。

“哦，我们真应该为自己感到羞愧，雷克斯！我们太忘恩负义了。所以我想，我们最好还是不要提起安纳金多次被俘的事了……”

“以及我们好几次不得不去救他……”

“还有他的 _无数次_ 坠机。”

“好了好了，你们俩太不可理喻了。”安纳金从沙发上站了起来，“难怪你们会开始约会。郑重声明，如果你俩哪天决定要结婚了，我一定会确保你们的新婚前夜也一样糟糕。”

这句话有效地让这对小情侣闭上了嘴，他们像两个青少年一样结结巴巴地红了脸，互相躲避着对方的视线。 _他们活该。_

他独自一人待在卧室里，胸口萦绕的紧张感便变得更加难以忽视了。他犹豫着要不要给欧比旺打个电话——他的声音总能安抚他——但很快就放弃了这个想法。他可能已经睡了，安纳金不想吵醒他。

* * *

_“你是天选之子！预言说你会消灭西斯，不是加入他们！你应该为原力带来平衡，不是将原力推进黑暗！”_

_“ **我恨你！** ”_

_“你是我的兄弟，安纳金。我爱过你。”_

* * *

他惊醒了，喘着粗气，大张着嘴，喉咙里却发不出一点声音。当他被活活烧死时，那些可怕的尖叫声仍然在他的耳畔回响。

那不仅仅是一场梦。他也许没有亲身经历那种痛苦——所以那也不是记忆——他也许不知道具体的细节，但尤达告诉他们的事情已经足够多了。所以这就只能是……

_一个幻象。_

不是未来的幻象，而是过去的。发生在那个悲剧的平行宇宙中的过去。

他无数次地思考过这件事。他所有的沉思都与真实发生的事情，与他在梦中看到的、 _感受_ 到的相去甚远。太恐怖了。欧比旺眼中的失望， _背叛_ ，安纳金被自己的兄弟背叛（从他自己的角度来看，他也 _被_ 背叛了）的愤恨，火焰吞噬他的肉体，几乎将他烧成灰烬，而他的兄弟却连根手指都没有动。

他迅速起身冲进浴室，吐了出来。

他尽可能地保持安静，换上衣服离开了公寓。

婚礼前夜的凌晨两点，他又来到了海边。下午的时候，他和欧比旺还在这里看了日落。潮水涨得很高，所以他没法去他们的秘密角落。不过这也没关系，反正这个时候也不会有任何人在，所以他不得不安身于这片广阔的海滩，这里同样给了他一种孤寂却欢迎的感觉。

“你好啊**。”

_不。_

他僵住了，丝毫没有准备好再次听到那把声音，不是这么快。 _“你是我的兄弟，安纳金。我爱过你。”_

他用眼角的余光瞥见欧比旺坐在了他身旁的沙滩上。

“你——你在这做什么？”他不确定自己是不是还在做梦。

“我也想问你同样的问题。真有趣，不是吗？我们无意中破坏了阿索卡的计划。”

安纳金皱眉看向他，心不在焉地听着他的话。“我做了一个梦，”他最终承认，“一个噩梦。我认为……我认为那是一个来自前世的幻象，来自我们还没有经历过的时间线。”

“我也是。”

安纳金直勾勾地盯着欧比旺，这才注意到他看起来也不太好。他突然意识到了什么：“你也做了和我一样的梦。关于岩浆，还有……？”对方轻轻点了点头，安纳金再也无法继续看着他的眼睛。他转而凝视着远方的海岸，“我们怎么……”

“我们怎么会看到同样的幻象？好吧，虽然这一生看似平淡无奇，但你似乎仍保留了一些前世的预言能力。在我们面对帕尔帕廷的前几天，你不是也梦到过悬崖吗？”

安纳金打了个寒颤，不知道是出于寒冷还是不安。“是啊，但这还是解释不了你为什么也会看到过去的幻象，以及我也同时做了一样的梦。这有点……超现实。”

“因为我们的生活一点也不超现实？需要我提醒你吗，我们是两个转世的绝地武士，在另一个世界中为银河系的福祉而战？我们可以使用原力，可以隔空移物，可以——”

“是啊，是啊——聪明的家伙——我知道。但那还是解释不了 _为什么_ 。为什么，我们为什么会接触到那个……那个时刻，而且偏偏是今天？”

欧比旺耸耸肩：“我不知道。我们即将经历人生中的重要转变。也许这是一个提醒，告诉我们，我们避免了那个未来发生在自己的身上，是有多幸运。”

“也许吧，但也可能是一个不祥的预兆。”

“怎么说？”

安纳金苦笑一声：“也许民事记录中不存在，但这不是我第一次结婚。上一次，如果你还记得的话，结果可不怎么好。我们刚刚在梦中目睹了一些后果。也许命运，或者别的什么，是想给我们一个警告。”

“警告……？”

“也许我们不应该结婚。”

“你是认真的吗？”

“不是。是的。我是说……不，我当然不是后悔了或是怎样！老天，欧比旺，我只是……只是……”

“害怕，你只是害怕了。”

“是的，”安纳金轻声附和，然后自嘲地笑了一下，“我总是这样，不是吗？那个该死的*、愚蠢的词。”

“过来。”欧比旺脱下外套铺在沙滩上——这样安纳金就不会抱怨个没完了——他们躺下，欧比旺把他拥进一个充满保护意味的怀抱里，看着满天繁星。“这不是一个不祥的预兆，你的婚姻也不是导致那场悲剧的原因。它只是一个弱点——众多弱点的其中之一——就像那块礁石上的裂缝一样。某个怪物发现了那条裂缝——我敢说，甚至是精心策划的——然后对此加以利用，打碎他本不该打碎的东西。”他声音里的苦涩显而易见，“但你的婚姻本身并不是导火索。不是唯一的导火索。而正是这份爱，你和帕德梅生下了两个非凡的孩子。”

安纳金轻轻嗯了一声，把脸埋在对方的颈弯里寻求庇护：“一想到我永远没有机会认识卢克和莱娅，我就觉得很难过。”这让他 _非常_ 难过。

“我明白。”一只手埋进他的头发，轻抚他的后颈，最终放在他的肩膀上，刚好碰到安纳金的短袖衬衫没有盖住的皮肤。“不如试着这么想吧，他们存在于另一条时间线上，还修补了他们父亲留下的烂摊子，”他深情地说，极力用幽默来缓解紧张的气氛。他的努力得到了回报，对方露出了一个略带伤感的微笑。

“是啊，他们棒极了。毫无疑问，就像他们的母亲一样。”他长叹一口气，“我希望生活可以善待他们。”

之后，他们便陷入了沉默，听着远处海浪拍岸的声音。安纳金握住他的手，看着他们十指相交的双手，陷入了沉思。他的脸埋在他未来丈夫的下颌处，马上就要睡着了，这时欧比旺打破了沉默。

“你能原谅我吗？”他的声音低沉而难过，“为我做的那些事……斩断你手脚，把你留在那活活烧死。”安纳金微微起身，曲起手臂撑着头，难以置信地看着他。“我不——我 _无法_ 把那个画面从我的脑海中抹去，安纳金。从尤达那里得知是一回事，但自己亲眼看见又完全是另一回事了，在那场梦里，我好像亲手做了这些事一样。我怎么能——我当时怎么能就这样把你留在那里呢？”

“欧比旺——”

“为什么那个多管闲事的…… _混蛋_ 在你还是个孩子的时候就对 _你_ 感兴趣了，而不是别人。”

“欧比旺，听我说——”

“为什么我没有早点注意到，直到为时已晚——”

“欧比旺！”他未来的丈夫很少会在辱骂别人的时候使用脏话，而他刚刚却这么说了，这也正说明了他目前的状态。“就——就别浪费时间去想那个狗娘养的了。他不值得。木已成舟。”

欧比旺深吸了一口气：“你说得对。”他犹豫地举起一只手，却在中途停了下来，转而捧起了安纳金的脸颊，“那你能原谅我吗？”

“当然，只要你也能原谅我堕入了黑暗面，背叛了所有绝地，几年后又杀了你。”这一切的荒谬几乎让他们笑了起来。

“从什么时候开始，我们的生活就变得如此复杂了？”他用拇指描摹着安纳金的颧骨。

“从你被迫给一个机械工程学生上文学课起，”安纳金回答说，在欧比旺空闲的手上印下一个温柔的吻。

“恰恰相反，这让我们的生活变得简单了。我们的生活早就在不知不觉间变得复杂了。”

安纳金笑了起来：“是啊。”他倾身在欧比旺的脸颊、胡子和下颌线上落下一串轻吻。但即便如此也无法抹去他前师父眉间的沟壑。

“不过……在我的梦中，当我把你留在那里的时候——”

“欧比旺……”

“不，听我说完，这很重要。我能感觉到自己那一刻的感受。正如我之前预料的那样，我与你决斗，但无意杀你，只是徒劳地希望我能让你看清事理。所以我才会离开，我……我无法了结你的性命。我做不到……”

 _因为你爱我。如果你能早点告诉我就好了……_ 但是现在再想这些已经没有用了。安纳金再次望向大海，然后便看到了它。夜色中，那座悬崖看起来不那么冷峻了，它的轮廓在昏暗的夜空下模糊不清。

安纳金依偎在欧比旺的肩头：“如果我跳了下去……你会怎么做？”这个问题不知不觉间从他的口中溜了出来，已经来不及收回了。他很快就得到了答案。

“我会跟着你跳下去。”

“你会死的。”

“也许吧。但还是有大概百分之一的几率能救下你。”

“百分之一就值得冒险吗？”安纳金的问题几不可闻。

“永远值得，”欧比旺坚定地回答，干裂的嘴唇轻吻他的额头。

* * *

_“欧比旺，我需要你的帮助。”_

_“没问题，怎么了？”_

_“我需要你从医疗室中救我出去。”_

_欧比旺困惑地盯着他，然后大笑出声。_

_“如师如徒。抱歉，我的朋友，但这个忙我帮不了。你忘了自己的伤势有多严重了吗？”_

_“没有什么是我在其他任务中没经历过的，”安纳金说着翻了个白眼，“我已经完全康复了！”_

_“只有当医师认为你完全康复了的时候，你才算完全康复，”他的语气中毫无商量的余地。_

_安纳金双臂抱胸，像个孩子一样坐在床上生闷气。他穿着一件白色病号服，对他来说有些太短了，左眼一片淤青——他看起来有点可爱。_

_“你这个忘恩负义的混蛋。我把话撂在这了，等我们位置对调的时候——你知道这总会发生的——我绝对不会再帮_ 你 _离开这个地方了。所以，到时候你最好还是省省力气吧。”_

_欧比旺——不像他的前学徒——并不幼稚，所以他强忍着没有翻白眼。_

_“再待三天，我就带你出去。”_

_“一天。”_

_“两天，不能再少了。”_

_“成交。”_

_欧比旺佯装气恼地摇摇头，突然对他最好的朋友萌生一丝爱意。真不公平，他的前学徒已经习惯这场战争了，以至于觉得在战场上受伤是某种稀松平常、无关紧要的事。他的朋友总是不在意自己的伤势，这让欧比旺很是恼火。他知道自己也是如此，但不知为何，如果不关心自己的人变成了安纳金，他就气不打一处来。_

_欧比旺确实在乎。安纳金不仅仅是他的前学徒，或一位绝地武士同僚，甚至不只是朋友。他是他的_ 家人 _。他像兄弟一样爱——关心着他。_

_该死的。他像兄弟一样爱他。_

_有时候他会想，安纳金是否知道这一点。诚然，欧比旺并不是全银河系最善于用语言表达感情的人，但他会用行动表现自己的关心。他希望安纳金能意识到这一点。是啊，他当然知道了。毕竟，他比任何人都了解欧比旺。_

_然而……也许他并不清楚。_

_好吧，他们现在还有更紧迫的事情要处理。等到战争结束，他们就有足够的时间聊聊其他事情了。_

_“是的，”欧比旺对自己说，“等战争结束。”_

* * *

“安纳金。安纳金，醒醒。”年轻人咕哝一声，希望那个声音可以赶紧闭嘴，好让他继续睡觉。 _呃，但我的背为什么这么痛？还有，我为什么会睡在该死的*沙子上？！_ 他睁开眼睛，眼前是深蓝色的天空和黎明的第一缕曙光，他未来丈夫的脸离自己只有几英寸，正抱歉地对他微笑，“很抱歉这么快就叫醒你，但我们可不能在自己的婚礼上迟到，对不对？”

“我们的婚礼，”半睡半醒间，他呆呆地重复道，昨晚发生的事情突然涌入脑海，“我们的婚礼！”他急忙坐了起来，差点撞到欧比旺。他打开手机，看到了五个来自阿索卡的未接来电。“她也给你打电话了吗？”

“可能吧。我的手机没电了。”

他们忍不住笑了起来。“她一定会认为，我跑回家是为了和你一起把对方的裤子脱掉，顺便留下过夜。她绝对不会相信真相的。”

“事情会是这样的……所以，我和安纳金碰巧一起看到了同一个幻象，是关于平行世界中的我们的，就是那个所有事情都在每况愈下的平行世界。醒来后，我们都很不安，又碰巧想到了一样的事，那就是在凌晨时分去趟海边，呼吸一些新鲜空气，觉得那会对我们有些好处。我们在海滩上偶遇了对方，但除了聊天什么也没做，直到在彼此的怀里睡着；不涉及脱裤子的活动。我不知道，安纳金，但在我听来，这也没那么难以置信！”

“你说得对，一点也不难以置信，”安纳金说，决定配合他说下去，“再说了，我们现在就可以脱了对方的裤子，反正她也不会知道的。”

欧比旺努力憋笑，然而并没有成功。他倾身向前，把他们的额头贴在一起，“别诱惑我。你半睡半醒的样子太可爱了，头发里还全是沙子。”听见对方的话，安纳金做了个鬼脸，这让他看起来更可爱了。“不过，很遗憾，我们没时间做这个了。”欧比旺握住安纳金的手，“你今天早上感觉怎么样？”

“ _非常_ 紧张。不过……是好的那种。”

欧比旺的笑容灿烂：“我也是。”

“我等不及叫你老公了。”他羞怯地一笑，“特别是……今晚。”

欧比旺呼吸一窒，牵起安纳金的手，把它带到自己唇边：“我也是。”每次他们在一起时，感觉都像是第一次一样。每一次触碰都能激起同样的兴奋；每当他们如此接近，甚至能闻到对方皮肤上的味道时，他们的心跳都是同样的狂乱。然而，出于不同的原因，每一次的感觉又都是独一无二的。他恨不得今晚早些到来，因为他迫切地渴望着可以以丈夫称呼对方。

安纳金的手机响了起来，提醒他们还有自己的婚礼要参加。

婚礼仪式很私密。他们没有太多朋友，即使有，他们也更希望像现在这样。在市政厅正式宣誓结婚后—— _原力啊_ ，他愿意付出一切，穿越时空回到过去，看看另一个世界的前师徒得知他们最终结了婚时的表情——他们在城郊一家优雅的婚礼餐厅举行了庆典，餐厅周围风景优美，有大片的绿地，可以享受夏日午后的温暖阳光。欧比旺邀请了一些同事来参加婚礼，很多都是已经恢复了记忆的前绝地，所以他们的婚礼也可以说是某种绝地委员会会议了。安纳金当然注意到了这其中暗藏多少荒唐：他绝对不敢想象让尤达或是温杜作为宾客参加他的前一场婚礼。不知为何，这一想法让他安心：秘密不会有任何好处。而看到阿索卡、雷克斯、尤达或是温杜讨论着前世里的事情，这让他感到……怀念，好的那种。当然，每个人都会保证不会不小心说漏嘴，因为婚礼上不知道这些事情的还大有人在，比如欧比旺的邻居们。

安纳金离开人群，独自去散了一会儿步，让欧比旺一个人去应付社交。虽然安纳金经常拿这件事调侃他，但他其实很喜欢对方如此表现：他总是知道聊天时应该说什么，即使是两个观点和性格都不合的人在聊天时发生了冲突，欧比旺也总能从中调解，让紧张的气氛立刻缓和下来，并排除万难，让他们在某个意想不到的问题上达成一致。好吧，毕竟调停大师这个称号可不是白叫的。

在这样的日子里，失去亲人的痛苦更让人难以承受。他的妈妈，帕德梅，奎刚……欧比旺和安纳金愿意付出一切，只为让他们站在这里，分享他们此刻的幸福喜悦。但他们永远都在他们的心里，所以，他们从未真正离开。

* * *

_他们肩并肩走在绝地圣殿的花园里，他的朋友异乎寻常地沉默。_

_“你愿意和我一起去德克斯的餐馆吗？如果我没记错的话，我还欠你一顿饭呢。”_

_“谢了，但我已经和阿索卡约好了，要去练习一些光剑招式。那就改天吧。嘿，欧比旺，我……谢谢你。”_

_“谢什么？”_

_“谢谢你今天在绝地委员会面前维护我。”_

_在上一次任务中，安纳金为了救R2，可以说是——差点——搞砸了任务。这不是他第一次这么做了，但却是第一次因为这么做，而差点影响了任务的成败。委员会早就毫无缘由地不信任他了——“他们不知道我结婚了，也不知道塔斯肯人的事，所以，是的，毫无缘由，”安纳金执拗地告诉自己——所以就算安纳金最后成功挽回，也无济于事。但欧比旺的表现却让他大吃一惊。他没有置身事外，而是把安纳金的所作所为描述得合情合理，而并不是一个冲动鲁莽、意气用事的小屁孩，太过依恋自己的机器人的人。不愧是调停大师。他真想当场亲吻他。好吧，也许不会。_

_“但那其实并不怎么需要我插手。他们其实很善解人意，考虑周全。你知道，他们并不是你有时候认为的那种死板的老顽固。你对他们的印象是错误的。”_

_“也许我确实错了。”帕尔帕廷可不会这么想。“不管怎样，谢谢你。”_

_欧比旺对他露出一个专属于他的笑容：“不客气。”_

_然而，安纳金却在用谎言回报他的真诚，这让他感觉更糟了。他今天不是要去见阿索卡，而是计划在帕德梅充满爱意的温暖怀抱中度过一整天。_

_所以，欧比旺刚刚在委员会面前维护了他，而他却在用当面撒谎来报答。真够朋友的。_

_他受够了秘密，受够了真假参半，受够了双重生活。他受够了像个罪犯一样躲躲藏藏，只为能和心爱的女人在一起；受够了那些将他生吞活剥的，关于塔斯肯人的秘密。_

_如果……也许……_

_也许安纳金对他的印象也是错误的？也许他会理解呢？_

_“欧比旺，等等。”安纳金挡住欧比旺的去路，后者差点撞上了他。“有件事我一直想告诉你，已经有一段时间了。”_

_欧比旺期待地看着他：“说吧？”_

_“我，呃……”空气凝滞了，他听不到鸟叫声，也听不到树叶随风摇摆的沙沙声。安纳金发誓，在那一瞬间，时间似乎都停了下来。“那天是我不小心打碎了你最喜欢的茶杯。”_

_“哦。”安纳金并不确定，他觉得自己似乎在那双灰蓝色的眼中看见了一闪而过的失望，转瞬即逝，但随后，欧比旺突然大笑起来。那只是自己的想象，安纳金想着。“当然是你干的了。除了你还能有谁？”_

_他做不到。这么做的风险太大了，他不能冒着被逐出绝地武士团的风险。他注定要成就伟业，注定要彻底结束这场毫无意义的战争！他是天选之子。_

_所以他只能把谎言再维持一段时日。等到战争结束。到那时，他会告诉他的。_

_如果在他坦白之后，欧比旺还愿意和他做朋友的话，他会告诉对方，他爱他，他是自己的家人。也许有一天，如果他和帕德梅有了孩子，欧比旺也可以教导他们，就像他把自己所知全部教给安纳金一样。_

_总有一天，等战争结束。_

* * *

“原来你在这儿啊。我得说，你把所有聊天的任务都推给我，也太不礼貌了。顺便问一句，你对大海的痴迷到底是怎么回事？”

安纳金和他打了个招呼，眼睛仍然望着地平线。他站在一个角落里，这里风景优美，还可以俯瞰到远处的大海。“别担心，我还没厌倦我的丈夫呢。很高兴你找到了我，我想和你单独待一会儿。”

“都等不到今晚了吗？”

安纳金笑着翻了个白眼，伸手牵过欧比旺的手，表情严肃了起来。

“以前你独自一人去执行危险任务的时候，我总是担心得要命，害怕你不能活着回来。如果你出了什么事，而我又没在你身边救你的命，我将无法承受这个事实。你从那些危险的任务中平安归来后，我总是坚持找你练习光剑，不是因为我想赢，好满足我的自负心理，而是因为我太想念你了，我找不到别的借口能和你多待一会儿。每当我对你撒谎，或是说一些真假参半的话，我都觉得自己是银河系里最大的伪君子，在最好的朋友面前可悲地找借口。有些时候，我都要忍不住了，几乎鼓起了勇气想要告诉你真相……但事实证明，我不配被称为无畏英雄。所以我决定等到战争结束……但是，当然了，我们都知道这个故事是怎样结束的，”他苦涩地说完。

“我们两个从来都不擅长用语言表达感情，不是吗？”即使是所谓的调停大师。 _“你是我的兄弟，安纳金。我爱过你。”_ “真希望我能早点告诉你，我爱你。”

“你们俩，小情侣！”阿索卡在远处朝他们喊道，“你们最好赶紧过来，不然就要错过醉醺醺的尤达说——试图说——绕口令了！”

“好吧，”安纳金说，努力让自己镇定下来，无视自己声音里的哽咽，“那肯定很有意思。”

“等一下。”欧比旺拉住他的手，把他拉近自己。安纳金沉默地看着他，欧比旺的手抚摸着他衬衫衣袖柔软的布料，特别是他的右臂。轻风拂过，吹起那头蓬乱的卷发，挡住了他的视线。欧比旺温柔地拨开一缕发丝，捧起他的脸颊。“我的学徒……我的丈夫。”安纳金吞咽一下。“有一件事你说错了。 _这_ 才是故事的结局。维达最终给原力带来了平衡……只是与我们所期待的方式不同。正是因为你的牺牲，原力给了你第二次机会，让你有了现在的生活。而你充分地利用了这第二次机会，亲爱的……”他倾身将他们的额头抵在一起，安纳金颤抖的呼吸声没有被海风的低语带走，清楚地在欧比旺的耳畔回荡。“而我们确实在战争结束后把这些事情告诉了对方。就是现在。只不过不是以我们预期的方式。”

安纳金吻上他的唇，与此同时，欧比旺也闭上眼睛，倾身亲吻他。他侧过头，加深了他们的吻，安纳金的唇迅速分开，让他的舌头探进来，在欧比旺的唇舌间轻声喘息着。他正吻着他的前学徒，搂着他最好朋友的腰，他对这位绝地武士的爱从过去到现在从未改变。诚然，在过去那是另一种爱，但同样深沉。这份爱意同样让他全身的血液充满生命的活力，让他的头脑因两人之间的任何互动而兴奋不已，让他的心因为知道有另一颗心与自己共鸣而欢欣歌唱。

他们断开亲吻，安纳金视线模糊，欧比旺也是如此。他们靠得很近，凝视着对方的双眼，陷入思绪中——或者说，什么也没想——他们的鼻子轻轻蹭着彼此。直到有人再次喊他们小情侣。

“好吧，那么……”安纳金轻声笑着说，“该去社交了，这是你最擅长的，”他调侃道，欧比旺翻了个白眼。等晚些时候，回家之后，如果他还没有忘记的话，他会告诉对方，他其实很喜欢对方在日常生活中表现出来的主人翁姿态，如此完美。

_不，我现在就要告诉他。_

“等等！”这次是安纳金拉住了对方的手，“你知道吗，你总是尽力让大家在这样的聚会中宾至如归，我觉得这很可爱。”

欧比旺扬起眉毛，兴味盎然：“你现在告诉我这些，是因为……？”

“因为人生短暂，不可预知。我们最好把想说的话都马上说出来，因为一个人并不总能得到第二次机会，在第二次人生中把这些话说出来。”

“天哪天哪，你什么时候变得这么睿智了？好吧，既然这样，那我就告诉你吧，每当你逃开这个世界，想要独自沉思一会儿，换句话说，就是生闷气，我都觉得你很可爱……”

“我才 _不会_ 生闷气！”

“……特别是考虑到，我是少数几个有幸在这样的时刻能待在你身边的人之一。”安纳金给了他一个真心的微笑。欧比旺向他伸出手，目不转睛地看着几米之外，他们的婚礼来宾——他们的朋友们——互相讲着笑话。“好吧，安纳金，你准备好开始我们生命中，这场全新而激动人心的冒险了吗？这场冒险与我们过去经历过的绝然不同，但仍然惊险刺激。”

“我准备好了，”安纳金坚定地说，握住欧比旺伸出的手，他们的婚戒在阳光下闪闪发光。“毕竟，没有什么是 _最好的团队_ 完成不了的，只要我们一直在一起。”

_而这一次，我们会的。_

-THE END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **译注：**  
>  *原文为kriffing  
> **原文为Hello there
> 
> **作者Notes：**  
>  *叹气*这是百感交集的一章。必须承认，我在写他们还是绝地的场景时，不止一次落下了眼泪。这章最初的设想只是个一发完的小甜饼，为了展现他们的婚礼，然后它就被我扩展成了这样，所以我只能把它作为尾声，因为我认为这样可以给角色们一个更圆满的结局，无论是前世还是今生：）  
> 希望你喜欢这个故事，再次感谢你们的阅读！！！<3<3<3
> 
> **译者Notes：**
> 
> 阿笑：  
> 真的十分不敢相信我们两个月就翻完了这篇英文15万词、中文27万字的故事。翻到最后几章的时候非常不舍，很难相信这个故事就这样结束了，打下the end的时候有种怅然若失的感觉。  
> 这个故事包含了很多我超爱的同人元素：前世今生，学院AU，hurt/comfort。我爱故事里这个在生活中不断挣扎的安纳金，爱这个为了两个人而不得不坚强起来的欧比旺，欧比旺为他撑起了一片天，让安纳金可以在他的羽翼下放心地崩溃，然后再互相疗伤。整个故事又虐又温柔，两个人一起克服了那么多困难，终于走到了一个圆满的结局。  
> 非常非常感谢吹老师在这两个月中给我的帮助与支持，没有她，我根本不可能坚持翻译完这个15万词的故事。爱你<3
> 
> 吹寒：  
> 搞完这篇文其实还是很感慨的，感觉勇气是围绕全篇的一个关键词，也是相当玄学的一个词，无论是对于文中的所有人，还是对于我自己。  
> 能和笑老师一起翻完这个故事还挺不容易的，15w字啊救命，我就看这篇文都看了大半个月。就我个人而言，对翻译这门东西，实践学习法太有效了，对于中文使用的思索也更加深入，能够明白自己的问题，但仍有太多可以提升空间了；效率上来说，作为一个从前翻万字都要拖个一两年的人，现在的我3天就能做完了，真可谓大大的进步。lol  
> 做这篇文的翻译陪伴了我失业的两个月，现在的我终于找到工作了，也和笑老师从单纯的互关终于变成了“朋友”，感谢一切。  
> 我愿意迈出第一步，愿意走下去，还是愿意为了爱做点事情，爱一对cp永远是快乐的，而不是压力满满、芒刺在背的。  
> 致自己，敬自己，敬爱。
> 
> 以及，希望大家多点留言交流呀！


End file.
